Fate
by Sophia.Love.Linstead
Summary: Previously known as 'First Date'. Brooke Davis makes the move to Chicago, here she runs into the handsome Detective Jay Halstead.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD or One Tree Hill.**

 **A/N: Hey, Just an idea if Chicago PD and One Tree Hill were thrown into the same universe... of course only if Erin wasn't there. Otherwise Linstead forever lol ;-)**

First Date

Jay POV

"So, are you going to call her man?" Adam asks as he nurses his beer.

"Nah man, not my type."

"Well, what is your type dude? You never date." Kevin joins in downing his shot.

"I don't know… just not that." I shrug looking to find an out of this conversation.

If I'm being honest I focus on my work and nothing else, since getting back from Afghanistan I find it hard to commit.

Guilt eats away at me when I try, just thinking of the men and women who never made it back to their loved ones.

"That's not an answer. Let me set you up." Adam presses again.

"No, man. Really, It'll happen when the time is right. With the right woman."

"That's the lamest thing I've ever heard. What kind of chick do you like? Tough cop… lawyer, doctor?" Adam presses while my eyes flicker around the room, they land on a distressed brunette at the bar.

It's like the wind is knocked out of me when my eyes land on her, she's petite, dark haired and gorgeous.

"Her." I don't even realise the mumble slips past my lips as I get up and cross the bar.

"Come on honey, let me buy you a drink." A guy is leaning close to the mystery brunette with a slur in his voice.

"I'll tell you what…" She lures him in with a sweet smile and sultry hazel eyes.

"Go fuck yourself, because never in a million years will I go home with you." She tilts her head innocently and his jaw drops.

"Hey, listen here you little bitch." Anger consumes his voice.

"No, you listen. She's not interested, so beat it." I place a hand forcefully on his shoulder and they both turn to look at me.

Her beautiful eyes both curious and annoyed, the conflicting feelings throw me, but not as much as the depth in her eyes when we lock gazes.

"You beat it, she's with me." The guy says as he shrugs my hand off.

"Actually, I'm not." She rolls her eyes with attitude.

"Yeah, _I'm_ her boyfriend so get lost." I slam my badge on the bar letting him know I'm a cop, the guy backs away with his hands raised in defeat.

"Hey, I'm Jay." I take a seat at the bar with my hand out.

"I hope you don't expect a thank you." She raises an eyebrow, her voice full of attitude.

"I don't… but it would be nice." She scoffs and I smirk.

"For what? I had that covered; I'm not some damsel in distress."

"I was just trying to help." I try and placate her, interested in knowing more about her.

"For what? A _thank you_." Implication clouds her tone.

"Just to help you. If I got a thank you, then cool but if not that's fine. For the record though I would want a normal one… not what you're implying."

She bites her lips, deciding whether to believe me.

"I had it covered. I can handle myself." The fire in her eyes catches me by surprise, her fierceness a breath of fresh air.

"I know, but there's nothing wrong with accepting a helping hand now and then."

"I guess." She shrugs still looking at me.

"Besides, I wanted an excuse to talk to you." She can't help the smile that covers her face.

"Really?" Her eyes are twinkling.

"Really. I saw you from over there and I couldn't look away… I want to know you…" I trail off unsure of her name.

"Brooke."

"Jay Halstead. Nice to meet you Brooke..." I put my hand back out, attempting to elicit a last name.

"You don't know who I am?" She questions as her hand finally meets mine, my eyes briefly flicker down to our joined hands.

"Should I?"

"I'm Brooke Davis." She's searching my face for any sign of recognition.

"Sorry, the name doesn't mean anything to me." I shrug apologetic.

"It really doesn't?" She's hopeful and it confuses me.

"No, sorry." When we realize our hands are still joined, she pulls away with a quick flustered glance.

"Don't be sorry. It's nice to meet someone who just wants to know me for me… and who doesn't know who I am." She's showing off her perfect smile and I smile back.

"Good. Well we're on the same page because you don't know me either." She giggles at me before turning her body to face me.

"You going to buy me a drink?" She raises an eyebrow, her hazel eyes twinkling.

"Depends, are you going to tell me what you do Brooke?" I lean forward so our heads are leaning towards each other.

"If you're interested." She fires back without missing a beat.

"Oh, very interested." She bows her head shyly and I signal the bar tender to give her a refill and order a beer for myself.

"So, you're a cop?" She brings the conversation back around to me.

"Yeah, a detective."

"That's amazing… I have a lot of respect for cops. I don't know how you do it." Her hazel eyes are honest and sincere.

"I couldn't imagine doing anything else, it was a natural step for me."

"How so?" She asks taking a sip of her drink.

"I was in the military. A ranger."

"Uhhh. Should have picked it. I'm good at reading people…"

"So what about you Brooke?" It's my turn to steer the conversation back to her.

"I'm a fashion designer."

"You must be well known if people know who you are." I pry further.

"I guess you can say that. Have you heard of Clothes over Bros?"

"Sounds familiar… I guess." I shrug again and she smiles, light in her eyes.

"I started the fashion line in High School and it just grew from there. I've been based in New York for a few years but looking for a change in scenery and Chicago is a beautiful city."

"It is." I move my hand along to bar to place it in her hand and she looks down with a coy smile to stare at our joined hands.

"It's getting late." She slips her hand from mine and gets up, my smile slips from my face.

"Yeah." I mumble my reply as she turns to leave; she freezes and takes a deep breath before turning back.

"Walk me home?" She sounds unsure and my smile is back.

"I'd love to." We leave the bar and into the chilly Chicago night, we pull our jackets tighter around ourselves as I slip my hand into hers.

She laces our fingers together and doesn't pull away this time.

We talk about small, unimportant things on the way to her apartment and when we arrive at the door to her building she turns to me with a smile.

"So, Detective Halstud, you going to ask me out or what?" She smirks up at me, our warm hands still joined.

"I was getting there." I chuckle at her forwardness, knowing in this moment I need this woman in my life.

The pull towards her and the desire to know her consume me.

"Well get there already, I'm freezing my ass off out here." I can't help but chuckle at the beautiful woman in front of me who speaks her mind.

"Will you go out with me Brooke?"

"I'd love to. Call me." She hands me her business card and disappears into her building, I stand in the street watching her disappear.

 **A/N: There will be around 4 parts, let me know what you think so far. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD or One Tree Hill.**

 **A/N: Okay I get into bed and see a review come through, basically saying I copied this story. This chapter isn't ready but I'm getting it up to show I've had this typed up already and I'm not changing anything, this is how the story was always going to go - in fact the whole thing is basically written.**

 **There are so many stories on fanfiction that I'm sure ideas will be similar, but I can't imagine my story is a copy of someones. I promise everything I post is not copied, if I write a prompt I'll be up front on that.**

 **In saying all that, if you have written a story you feel mine is too similar too, please reach out and I'll happily sort this out.**

First Date - Part Two

Jay POV

"We're not leaving here tonight until we solve this case." Hank's voice booms across the room as he walks into his office and slams the door behind him.

Dread swirls in my stomach as I pick up my phone and walk into the locker room.

"Hey Detective Halstud." Brooke's musical voice reaches my ears and a smile spreads across my face.

"Hey beautiful."

"You have to cancel our date don't you?" Her voice is soft and the hurt and rejection hits me in the heart, I have yet to go out with this amazing woman and already I can see she's had a life of hurt.

"I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to, but this case…" I trail off hating that I'm adding myself to the list of people in her life that has disappointed her.

"It's okay. Go protect the city."

"Tomorrow night? I'll make it up to you." I promise her, I hold my breath and wait for her answer.

"Sure. Can't wait."

* * *

I knock nervously on Brooke's apartment door trying to play it cool.

She opens the door and my jaw practically hits the ground at the sight before me.

"You look –wow. Amazing… beautiful." She blushes and bites her lip.

"You don't look half bad yourself Detective Halstud."

"I mean it, you look gorgeous." I tell her sincerely, loving my nickname when it falls from her lips.

My phone rings in my pocket and a groan slips through my lips, my heart constricting when I see Brooke's face fall.

Shaking my head, I reach into my pocket to grab my phone.

"Boss."

"Get your ass in Halstead. We have a dead girl." His voice is gruff and leaves no rooms for argument.

"Yes, sir."

"Please don't tell me you have to cancel again." Brookes voice is pleading.

"I'm sorry, we caught a case." My blue eyes are full of sorrow and her hazel full of disappointment.

"That's okay." She sends me a small shrug.

"It's not." My reply is fierce.

"You can't help it."

"You do this a lot don't you? Selflessly letting people off the hook for hurting you and breaking promises. You seem like someone who always puts others first and people walk all over you for it. I don't want to be one of those people." My hand grabs her, my thumbs rubbing over he knuckles.

"You have a good reason, your work is important." I bring her hands up to place a kiss on them.

"But they don't. Do they?"

"No." She answers quietly and I reach a hand up to caress her smooth cheek.

"I'm sorry."

"Go… it's fine."

"Okay." I release my hold on her.

I start to walk down the hallway when I stop suddenly and spin around to run back to Brooke.

"What?" She asks as I slam my lips on hers, pushing her back against the door.

Her body is flush against mine, my tongue in her mouth battling fiercely with hers.

We're panting when we pull away.

"What was that for?" Her eyes are sparkling with excitement.

"To keep you interested." I whisper against her lips.

"Well it worked."

* * *

"Third times the charm." I send her a wink as I open the restaurant door for her.

"Thank you." She giggles as we enter the Italian restaurant.

"I _love_ Italian. How'd you know?"

"Well, I am a detective." I wrap an arm around her and pull her close.

We're shown to our table and I pull Brooke's chair out, catching a whiff of her perfume as she sits.

I'm so busy admiring her with her red dress and shiny brunette hair that I don't notice the table next to us as I take my seat across from Brooke.

"Jay?"

"Allie?" Shocks consumes me as I see my ex girlfriend and her parents at the tablet next to ours.

"Jay, it's good to see you." Her mum exclaims.

"Bring your table over and joins us." Her father reaches for our table and before I can stop him Allie beats me to it.

"Dad, he's on a date. Leave him be." Allie sends me an apologetic glace.

"Oh, sorry Jay." Her dad pulls his hand away.

"This just got awkward." Her mum mumbles as Brooke is looking between Allie and I.

"You guys use to date?" Brooke asks, her voice unsure.

"Yeah." My eyes meet Brookes, refusing to lie.

"Sorry, I've got to-" Brooke gets up from the table and leaves.

"Excuse me." I throw at Allie and her parents as I follow.

"Brooke, wait up."

"Sorry, I just had to get out."

"It's okay. I'm sorry… that was awkward. Had I known my ex would be there I would have chosen somewhere else."

"Yeah."

* * *

"I'm sorry I ruined our date."

"You didn't ruin anything Brooke." We're walking by the river hands entwined.

"We're eating hotdogs."

"You're here. It's perfect." I stop and stare into Brooke's eyes and they soften.

"I'm sorry." She mumbles again.

"Don't be."

"It was just… uncomfortable." She shrugs, looking to the ground unsure.

"It's okay. I get it. But it seems like there is more to it… talk to me" I coax her gently.

"I have baggage, Jay. Not really first date material."

"I don't care. I want to know everything about you. Besides this is bothering you, so talk to me. Let me in."

"Okay… you asked for it. You want every ugly detail?"

"As a detective I live for ugly details." I'm smirking as she allows herself a laugh.

"Okay… Well, here it goes. The first guy I ever allowed myself to love… cheated on me with my best friend. They were together behind my back… and when I found out I was furious, but then I eventually forgave her… she was my best friend."

Brookes refusing to meet my eyes but I can see the pain on her face as she relives her teenage years.

"Eventually we became friends with him too… then she convinced me to get back with Lucas…. For them only to do it to me again."

"I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve that. In fact there aren't enough words to accurately describe what scum they both are." Anger is pulsating around my body and I want to bring her into my arms and give these friends a piece of my mind.

"Yeah…" Brooke shrugs.

"I'm not like that, I need you to know – I'm not that kind of guy. I'm sorry they hurt you like that."

"It was hard. Truthfully, since then I've thrown myself into my work… I haven't seriously dated anyone… until now."

I can't help the smile on my face.

"Does this mean… you see a future?"

"I hope so." She replies.

 **A/N: Sorry again guys, my rant is probably too much but I've had a stressful day.**

 **There is more of the date - a lot more, I promise. But the rest is too messy/ unedited to post tonight.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD or One Tree Hill.**

 **A/N: Thank you for the reviews :-) Okay, when I checked this morning more people asked for this update... I just checked again and it's now Jay's List of Fantasies... so I better get that up too lol**

 **I also just noticed I forgot the line breaks in the last chapter... sorry for the confusion. Just let me know if I ever forget them. :)**

First Date – Part Three

 _Previously_

" _It was hard. Truthfully, since then I've thrown myself into my work… I haven't seriously dated anyone… until now."_

 _I can't help the smile on my face._

" _Does this mean… you see a future?"_

" _I hope so." She replies._

We take a seat by the river and look out at the water, the city lights shining bright.

Comfortable silence stretches between us as we finish our food before Brooke continues talking, her hazel eyes focused on the water.

"Growing up… my parents were always screaming at each other. Then they weren't even there at all, always travelling. I basically raised myself and took their money in replacement of their love. I pretended it didn't bother me… I got good at pretending I was okay with being alone. I was… popular and a bit of a bitch but it was hard for me because I care so much about people, but it was a way to cope. I just pretended things didn't bother me. I'm not proud of it, but I slept around in high school, trying so hard to convince myself that I was loved… it's stupid. I know it wasn't love but it was the only affection and attention I got."

I grab Brooke's hand in mine.

"Thank you for telling me, I want to know everything about you. But you don't have to do it now. Whenever you're comfortable, I'm right here." I bring her hand to my lips.

"I want you to know what you're getting into." Her eyes flicker to me quickly, before I can reassure her it doesn't matter she continues.

"But then I met Lucas and I wanted to try it for real, so I let him in and I fell in love… well what I thought was love. When he… I was crushed… it was like I didn't deserve love. Something must have been wrong with me. I still remember when I was fifteen, I was getting ready to leave for a school dance and my dad said I looked 'thick', way to fat shame your own daughter. I always try to come across confident, but I'm not."

I'm shaking my head as my hand clutches hers tighter.

"When my mother was actually there her attention came with strings. When clothes over bros became successful, she inserted herself back into my life and I let her. She's my mother, I want her to tell me she loves me… that she's proud of me… is that dumb?"

"No. Of course not." I move my arm around her and bring her close, her head resting on my shoulder her warm breaths on my neck.

"But nothing I ever do is good enough for her. She tells me to stick to the fashion and let her run the business. I just want out of New York, away from her… start new somewhere. Maybe build a family and create a new life. I don't care about money and fame and success… what's the point of it, if you don't have someone to share it with? I had all of that in New York but I was missing something, missing someone." Brooke turns her eyes to me, a small smile on her face.

"She thinks I'm stupid and naïve but I'm young – I just want to find love and be happy. Isn't that what life's about? Enjoying yourself… I'm only twenty-three and all I've done is work my ass off since I left high school. So, I'm taking my life back." Brooke's voice is full of conviction by the end and I place a kiss on her forehead surprised by the level of comfort we have reached in only a week since meeting.

"Good. I know we just met but I would love to be by your side as you do that." Brooke smiles over at me.

"I'm sorry I got all heavy on our first date." Her right hand reaches up and across my chest grabbing the side of my jacket, hugging me close.

"It's okay. My family isn't perfect either."

"Tell me." Her voice is soft and her hazel eyes pleading with me.

"I always wanted to serve my country… my dad always told me that Hallstead's become important people, like doctors. My brother Will made him proud, followed in his footsteps. Everything I did was wrong, nothing could make him happy. He treated my mum like shit, I stood up for her but Will never did. I joined the military against his wishes when I was eighteen. When I deployed he just looked at me and said 'Try not to die.' Can you believe that?" My eyes flicker down to Brooke's before looking out over the water.

"When I came back things were strained in the family and I was dealing with things. There wasn't a day over there that didn't have a firefight… but that didn't bother me much. It was looking into the faces of the families who would never see their loved ones again… because they would never come home. Second tour and my confirmed kills were climbing and there are some days that haunt me…" I trail off a haunted look in my eyes and Brooke reaches up to place a kiss by my mouth bringing me back to the present.

"Towards the end of my tour I got word my mum had cancer. When I came back she told me how serious it was, nothing they could do. My dad had abandoned her; Will was too busy partying it up in New York. I haven't spoken to my dad since this happened. I pushed away my nightmares to take care of her, to be the boy she raised until the end. I organized the funeral and when that was done I fell apart. I had a military buddy who was there for me, pulled me back together. I had a lot to deal with from my time overseas… guilt eating at me… memories haunting me. When I tackled most of my issues, I decided I needed to commit to something again, do something that matters. So I joined the police academy. I focused on work… didn't date because so many others didn't make it home to their loves ones… the guilt consumed me."

"I'm so sorry Jay." She whispers against my neck.

"My brother transferred here last year… we're working on our relationship but I can't completely forgive him."

Brooke leans up and attaches our lips; I smile into the kiss as I tangle a hand in her hair.

"At least we got all this out of the way on the first date…" I shrug at Brooke, looking for the bright side.

"I'm glad. I just felt like I could tell you anything… there's something different about you. I completely trust you." Her hazel eyes are smiling.

"Good. I want you to have someone to trust. I trust you too. In fact, Brooke Davis I wish I could have been there for you in high school… imagine how different things could be."

"I wish you could have been too. There would have been so much less hurt and pain in my life."

"It made you, you though. Although it breaks my heart when your self conscious, you don't take compliments well…"

"I wish I could have been there for you as a teenager too, we could have sought refuge from our families together. Sounds like you could have used me when you came back… especially the second time."

"We're here now. We have each other." I place a kiss on her head.

* * *

"I can't believe you actually did that." I'm cracking up laughing as she pouts at me with her soft lips.

"You said you wouldn't laugh."

"I'm sorry, your pout is really kissable though." I smirk down at her as we stop walking.

"Oh yeah?" She smirks back at me.

"Yeah." I move closer to wrap my arms around her and lean down to attach ours lips.

Brooke pulls away and turns to face the water, my arms around her waist from behind.

"It's so beautiful here." She whispers looking at the lights reflecting on the water.

"Yeah, you are."

"You're so corny." She giggles and I smile into her hair enjoying the closeness.

"You love it." I fire back.

Brooke's clutch slips from her hands and lands on the edge of the concrete path, hanging over the water bopping only a foot below us.

She reaches down to pick it up, my arms still wrapped around her. Her heel snaps and she loses her balance, tumbling forward into the water with a shriek, pulling me in with her.

The cold water is a shock to my system as I come up for air.

"Brooke." I gasp out, teeth chattering already.

"Jay." She's treading water by my side, shivering.

I reach out and bring her into my arms before swimming over to the path we slipped off, after hoisting her up I pull my self out.

"Brooke, you okay?" I bring her into my arms trying to warm her up, knowing it's useless.

"Yeah. So, sorry." She's shaking and gripping me tighter.

"You hurt anywhere?" I ask concerned, running my hands over her body when they reach her now bare feet she winces when I touch her left ankle.

 **A/N: Let me know your thoughts :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD or OTH.**

 **A/N: Thank you for the reviews, enjoy Part 4 :)**

First Date – Part Four

"I'm so embarrassed." Brooke buries her face beneath the blanket in the ER, her body now warmed up with her ankle elevated.

"Don't be. I'm sure we will look back one day and laugh." I reach out and grab her hand, a blanket wrapped around me while I sit on the stool by her hospital bed.

"I can't believe my heel broke, and that I sent us flying into freezing water… oh and I rolled my ankle. Seriously." She brings her head out from behind the cover, only to pull her hand from mine to place it over her face.

"I sure hope it wasn't a Brooke Davis original… it raises questions about the quality of your shoes…" I smirk at her glare and a chuckle slips past my lips.

"Don't you dare go there. Argh. This whole night was mortifying." Her hands flop down on the bed with force as a loud sigh slips out.

"Stop it babe, we're okay." I reach out and place my hand on her bare leg above her elevated ankle.

"Seriously, this date was a disaster. I was so nervous, I don't date… in fact I don't even think I've felt this way before… and then we had to keep rescheduling which just built the pressure up… then tonight, one thing after the other went wrong. You're ex girlfriend was literally right there, next to us at dinner. I _ran_ away and we had hot dogs in the cold for our first date. Then I'm the reason we're soaking wet and in the ER! Maybe this just wasn't meant to be." She ranting, getting herself worked up and she ticks off the events of the night.

"I don't believe that. You can feel this right? Between us? I only have eyes for you, Brooke. Dinner in the cold didn't bother me… hot dogs didn't bother me. It's not where you are or what you do… it's who you are with. And with the falling into the freezing river? Well, I think it will be a great story to tell the kids one day. Good things don't come easy Brooke. Might take us another date… or a hundred to get it right. But I'm down."

I stand up and trail my hand up her left leg before pulling her to the end of the bed and standing between her legs.

"You want another date? Even after all of this?" She sounds unsure and breathless.

"Just try and keep me away." I lean down and kiss her deeply, her legs wrap around me, bringing me closer.

Her hands fist in my shirt and mine caress her cheeks, my tongue slipping into her mouth.

"Way to go, bro." We spring apart at the sound of my brothers voice.

"Will, hey. I didn't know you were on tonight." I turn to take in his smirking face.

"Yeah, picking up overtime. One of the nurses said you were here and it had me worried. Glad to see you're okay."

"Yeah man, it's not a work thing. I'm fine." I shrug at him, watching his eyes fall to Brooke.

"I see that." Will nods.

"Right sorry, this is Brooke my-"

"His girlfriend." I smile over at Brooke when she hijacks my sentence, telling my brother the same thing I told a stranger in the bar the night we met.

"Nice to meet you Brooke." Will shakes Brooke's hand before winking at Jay.

"You too, Will." Brooke sends him a friendly smile.

"Wow, Brooke Davis? Nice one man." Will turns to me.

"You know who she is?" I ask confused.

"I did live in New York man, she's plastered on billboards, magazine covers… TV interviews."

"Oh. Well I am very lucky, but none of that is why." I wink at Brooke and she's smiling back at me, her lip caught in her teeth.

"So, think you can get me fixed up Doc? I'd like to be discharged so I can take your brother home." Brookes smirk reaches her eyes.

"She's a keeper man."

"Yeah, I know." Jay chuckles, his eyes not leaving Brookes.

* * *

"Well that was certainly an eventful night." Amusement clouds my tone as we open her door.

"That's an understatement." Brooke laughs at me as I help her in her apartment.

"Want some water?" She asks as she hobbles to the kitchen with me following closely behind her.

"Sure. Let me grab it." She leans back against the counter and I take the hint, helping her up before grabbing water from the fridge.

"Nice view." She giggles as I bend over to reach the bottom shelf.

"Oh, you like that?" She's laughing as I come towards her, stopping to stand between her legs.

"I do. Let's get you out of these wet clothes Detective." She purrs at me, her fingers quickly unbutton my shirt.

I lean forward to press our lips together, her legs wrapping around my waist.

She slips my shirt off before running her hands over my muscled chest.

Her hands reach for my belt next before undoing it and pushing down my jeans. I step out of my shoes and jeans in one go while trailing kisses down her neck.

I meet her lips again as my hands reach around to undo her zipper, she giggles when it's jams.

"The dress is ruined anyway." She's breathless, mischief twinkling in her eyes when she tells me this.

Both hands grab either side of the zipper and pull ripping the dress.

"I'm really worried about the quality of your clothes." I'm laughing as she rolls her eyes.

"Oh shut up." She giggles before shimmering out of the dress.

My eyes take in her messy wet hair, make up streaks and her matching red underwear and I'm sure I've never seen anything so beautiful.

I take her into my arms, our lips meeting and tongues dueling as my hands unclip her bra, her hands working on my boxers.

My fingers stroke her through her underwear and she moans into my mouth, pulling me closer.

"Jay." She pants as a finger slips beneath the barrier running along her wet opening, teasing her.

My finger hooks on her underwear before slowly pulling them down her legs, my fingers gently slide into her as her head falls back in pleasure.

The curve of her neck is summoning me and I lean forward, my lips meet her salty skin before my teeth bite down.

I begin to move my fingers faster in her wet core, her moans growing more intense.

When she's almost reached her orgasm, I move down her body, leaving kisses on my way. Her fingers grip my hair as my tongue finds her aching core, my tongue finishing the job pushing her over the edge.

She's panting when I come back up and I don't waste a second before I'm entering her, joining our bodies together.

Our lips finds each others as we yearn to be closer, our bodies touching as I thrust in and out of her.

Her hands are on my neck as I speed up the pace, her legs wrapping tighter around me encouraging me deeper.

She's gasping into my mouth with each thrust, my fingers find her clit when I'm about to explode.

Brooke's nails are digging into my back when we come together.

* * *

"This has been the best sex of my life." Brooke's panting beside me in her bed, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Which time?" I smirk over at her.

"All of them." She snuggles further into my bare chest, her fingers tracing soothing patterns.

"What's this?" She asks quietly when she fingers the small scare on my neck.

"I'm sorry." She whispers when she feels my body tense, her hazel eyes meeting mine.

"It's okay. When I was overseas… I was engaged in hand-to-hand combat and an enemy combatant came up from behind to slit my throat. I caught his wrist when he made contact and… I was okay. Close call though." My voice is distant and detached as I recall the memory.

She places a gentle kiss there before looking up at me with her beautiful eyes.

"Can I be honest with you?" She whispers unsure.

"Of course. Always." I tuck some hair behind her ear.

"The fact you're a cop scares me… that you put your life on the line. You risk yours for other people… You need to come home to me every night… please." Her eyes are scared and begging.

"I will." I promise.

"I've never needed anyone like I need you, scares the hell out of me. Feels like I've known you forever." Her voice is vulnerable and honest.

"We'll have forever together, I won't leave you." I seal the promise with a kiss.

 **A/N: I wouldn't dare finish the story without some smut. lol ;)**

 **Leave a review and let me know what you think.**

 **Someone has asked that I make this a full length story... what I'll do is leave this uncompleted for now. I might write more chapters like, Brooke's mum comes to town... Peyton visits and Brooke doesn't want Jay to meet her due to insecurities... Brooke takes Jay to her home town to meet everyone - mainly Haley, Nathan and of course Jamie.**

 **We'll see if I can come up with something/ if you're interested in reading more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD or One Tree Hill.**

 **A/N: Okay, so I get the feeling people want this to be a full length story? Please let me know if you are interested in that and I'll see what I can do.**

 **In thanks for the reviews, I have written this. Sort of a filler chapter/ sort of a preview of what the story could be flowing on from.**

First Date – Part Five

Shivers rack my body as I pull my coat tighter around me, leaning back against my car across from the district.

A smile comes over my face when I see Jay exit and butterflies dance around in my stomach as he jogs across the street to me.

"Hey handsome."

"Hey beautiful." He leans in and places a kiss on my lips. His hands find my waist; he pulls me away from the car and flush against his body.

"How was work?" I ask when we pull away, the smile slipping from my face as I see the cut by his eye.

"Fine." He shrugs before moving to lean back in.

"What happened?" I ask, stopping his kiss before it can begin.

"Nothing. I'm fine." He tells me again, but I frown up at him.

"Jay, what happened?" My fingers reach up to gently run over the cut, before my hands caress his cheeks.

"Tackled a perp today, he got a hit in. No big deal." My thumbs rub soothingly against his cheeks.

"Maybe I should kiss it better." My smile makes it's way back onto my face as I reach up and place a delicate kiss there.

"You missed." Jay smirks at me and I giggle as I attach our lips together.

"How's your ankle?" He asks as he pulls away, his forehead resting against mine.

"Almost completely healed. I'm so over wearing flats." I grumble as I look down at my shoes as Jay chuckles.

"Good, I'm glad." He places a kiss to my forehead.

I feel giddy in his presence and marvel at the feeling of knowing each other longer than just the few weeks we've been dating.

"What do you want to do for dinner?" He hugs me closer, trying to warm me up.

"You." I smirk up at him and reach up on my tiptoes to press our lips together.

"Mmm." He mumbles against my lips before slipping his tongue inside.

"Maybe dessert. I'm actually pretty hungry." I pull away with a smile and Jay chuckles at me.

"Take out?" He asks and I nod.

"Sounds good. You want to drive?" I hold up my car keys and a large smile spreads over his face.

"Absolutely." He places a kiss to my forehead before opening my car door, once inside he closes it gently behind me.

* * *

We're cuddled on my couch, full from dinner as Jay runs his hand through my hair soothingly.

Our eyes are on the TV as we mindlessly watch the program wrapped up in each other.

"You staying over?" I whisper as he places a kiss in my hair.

"Don't I always?" He replies with a question.

"Yeah." I whisper with a smile.

"You're okay with that right?" He asks, wanting to make sure I'm comfortable.

"Of course. It's nice…" I look up and our lips join.

My phone rings and I groan not wanting to pull away, my eyes glance down on the coffee table and see Haley's name flashing on the screen.

"You should get that, catch up with Haley. I'm going to have a shower." Jay reaches forward to grab my phone, handing it to me before standing.

"I wanted to join you." I pout up at him; he reaches down to kiss it away.

"Join me in bed when you're done with Haley." I moan as he walks into my master bedroom before I bite my lip in thought.

After a few moments I unlock my phone and call Haley back.

"Brooke!" She exclaims, the enthusiasm making me giggle.

"Tutor mum. What's up?" I bring a foot up onto the couch, resting an elbow on my knee.

"You know… the usual. My life is boring, tell me about you."

"Haley, you're life is anything but boring. Your husband plays pro ball, your son is adorable… and way to smart for his own good and you teach _and_ sing. I don't think anyone would classify that as boring." I roll my eyes.

"Whatever. It's the same as last time we spoke… but you on the other hand. You moved from New York?" Her tone mock annoyed.

"Yeah." I shrug despite the fact she can't see me.

"I know you were getting over New York… and you're mum. But I thought you wanted to come home… maybe find love. Live your life and be young… not focus so much on your work anymore."

"I was going to." My tone is quiet.

"But then?" She pries for more information.

"I heard Peyton moved back to Tree Hill."

"Oh."

"The drama in that town is crazy Haley… so I just wanted a fresh start. I've been to Chicago once before and I loved it so here I am."

"You happy?" She asks after a few moments.

"Haley, I'm the happiest I've ever been."

"You sound it. You met someone?" I smile at how she knows me so well.

"Yeah." I giggle.

"Oh my god, tell me _everything_. And I do mean _everything_." She laughs down the phone and I pause to listen for Jay, when I hear the shower is still running I turn back to the conversation.

"His name is Jay, he's a detective and we met when I first moved here."

"How?"

"In a bar… some guy was harassing me and he walked over and told him to take a hike… even told the guy he was my boyfriend. He sat down and I was a bitch at first but, oh my god Hayley. He was just so nice, and there was something about him. He said he saw me across the room and wanted an excuse to talk to me. The best thing? He didn't even know who I was." My smile is large as I re call the memory.

"Oh my god. What does he look like?"

"Hot. Like the sexiest man I've ever seen. And his blue eyes… I could stare at them for days." I giggle again.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves… Nathan is the sexiest man alive." Haley giggles.

"Sorry, Jay could give him a run for his money." We're laughing down the phone and a pang hits my heart when I realise how much I miss her.

"I miss you." I whisper and she sighs.

"I miss you too."

"You'll just have to come visit me out in Chicago." I tease her.

"Yeah, and you'll have to visit here. Jamie misses his Aunt Brooke."

"Yeah, I'll visit soon." I promise with a small smile.

"Bring Jay, I'd love to meet him." You can hear her demand clear as day.

"I will." I promise.

"So you think you'll stay in Chicago?"

"Absolutely." My reply is quick.

"For Jay?"

"For myself. I'm happy here… and yeah Jay's a huge part of that." My tone is serious and honest.

"Seems like it's moving fast."

"Yeah, feels like I've known him forever. This is real Haley…"

"I believe you. Don't forget, Nathan and I moved quick… and we were young. When you know, you know." I smile again, loving how she understands.

"Tell me more about the first date though." She presses for information.

"Oh my god. It was a disaster." I groan, burring my head in my hand.

"Why, what happened?"

"First he had to cancel a couple times due to work, then we get to the restaurant and get put right next to his ex girlfriend and her parents. I run off like a crazy person, he follows…"

"Oh my god. No way."

"Yeah… then we end up by the river eating hot dogs… and I don't know. He just got me to open up. About everything. Lucas and Peyton… my parents."

"Wow. He got through the walls surrounding Brooke Davis's heart in one date?" She's shocked, but happiness is obvious in her tone.

"Yep. Then he told me all about him… and what he's been through."

"What he's been through?"

"His family… he's estranged from his dad and his mum died of cancer. He told me about serving in the military too."

"You certainly covered a lot of ground on your first date."

"But then the most humiliating thing happened." I groan again, feeling myself flush as I recall the incident.

"It can't be that bad Brooke."

"We were standing by the waters edge, my heel broke and we go tumbling into the freezing water. He pulls us out, and tries to warm me up while we wait for an ambulance… and I hurt my ankle."

"Oh my god. You can't write this stuff." Haley's laughing uncontrollably and I hear Nathan in the background.

"I'll tell you later." She tells him through giggles and I roll my eyes.

"Haley! It's not funny. We ended up in the emergency room! So of course in Brooke fashion I start freaking out and pulling away, he doesn't let me. Tells me it may take one hundred dates to get it right but he's down for that… that it's going to be a story we'll laugh about when we tell our kids one day." My tone is soft towards the end, a smile back on my face.

"Wow. He seems perfect. Lock that in." I giggle at Haley.

"Then we start making out and guess who walks in?"

"Who?"

"His brother, who happens to be a doctor at the hospital."

"Stop." Haley's laughing again and I can't help but join in.

"So the important question here… what's he like in bed?" I smirk as I hear Nathan groan in the background and Haley shushes him.

"My god Haley. There are no words… I've had a lot of sex in my life-"

"I remember."

"Shut up." She giggles again.

"But oh my god, he's by far the best I've ever had. He just knew which part of my body to focus on to bring on orgasm after orgasm and he's so big Haley. Oh my god."

Haley squeals down the phone in excitement.

"I'm so happy for you Brooke. If anyone deserve to be happy, it's you."

"Thanks Haley."

"As long as he keeps treating you right, I completely approve. Although, I reserve the right to take that back once I've met him."

"You won't want to take it back, trust me."

"Then bring him here, I need to meet this man."

"Okay, I'll talk to him… it just might be too soon to invite him to my home town, or meet my best friend. Who is practically family. I haven't met his friends yet and I live in the same city as them."

Jay walks out of the bedroom wearing only boxers and I take in the sight as he walks in to pick up his phone before leaning down to place a kiss on my cheek.

"I'll be in soon." I whisper as I turn my head so he can place a quick kiss on my lips.

"Oh my god." Haley repeats again as he walks back into my room.

"What?"

"He's there."

"Yeah…"

"How many nights a week does he sleep over?" She asks curious.

"Ummm. All of them?"

"Then you don't need to worry. Asking him to visit Tree Hill isn't rushing it, you guys have already exceeded the beginning phase of your relationship."

"Whatever." I roll my eyes as I get up from the couch.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Brooke Davis."

"I have no idea how you even do that."

"I'm a mom. It's a gift." I giggle at her as I walk towards my room.

"Alright, well I gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow." I strip off my jeans and throw them on the chair.

"You better. Have fun tonight… with the best sex of your life."

"Oh I will."

"Love you."

"Love you too." I hang up the phone before turning my head back to Jay who is behind me, his arms wrapping around me and bringing me close.

"How was she?" He places a kiss in my neck.

"Good." I reply as I turn around in his arms, mine going around his neck.

"And you were worried she wouldn't take your move to Chicago rather than back home well."

"Guess you were right again."

"Get use to it." He smirks down at me as he leans forward to attach our lips, our eyes only closing when they finally touch.

Jay's hands run up my back, one resting on my lower back and the other caressing my neck.

My arms are around his lower back, as our bodies are flush against the other.

His tongue slips in my mouth and I moan, tiling my head back and arching my back.

He pulls away to pull my shirt over my head and unclasping my bra before bringing out bodies back together enjoying the feel of our bare chests pressed together.

He walks me back until we fall onto the bed laughing; his lips then trail down my neck, along my collarbone before they take a nipple into his mouth.

My back arches off the bed when his teeth tug on my tight nipple, his hands pulling my panties down to feel my wet pussy.

I'm panting in need, the anticipation for Jay greater than I've ever felt before.

I squirm as he runs a finger along my opening, craving an orgasm.

Two fingers slip in and my eyes close in pleasure.

"Open your eyes." Jay whispers against my lips, my eyes open.

His fingers thrust in and out quickly, his eyes staring intently into mine. Jay's thumb finds my clit and an orgasm courses through me.

My hands pull at his boxers and he slips them off, his manhood flying free.

I palm him with my hands as he moans and I lead him to my begging entrance, he slides in easily with the juices and begins rocking against me slowly building tension.

Want pools in my belly and my hands thread through his hair, bringing him in for an open mouthed kiss.

He begins thrusting in and out, deeper and harder each time; I tug on his hair as his lips go to my neck sucking hard.

"Brooke." He whispers as he explodes in me, his hips jerking driving me to my breaking point and another orgasm rocks my body.

We lay there panting for a few moments before he rolls over and pulls me into his side.

I bring the sheet up and cuddle closer to Jay.

"Still the best sex you've ever had?"

"Yeah." My reply is husky.

 **A/N: Apologies for any mistakes or if it seems rushed. It's 1am and I've been writing a lot tonight.**

 **Please review if you want me to continue.**

 **Thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD or OTH.**

 **A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Okay, so I originally didn't see this going past 4 chapters. I was asked for full story and so I thought about a few ideas to extend it. But then everyone asked so I sat down and thought about it. I now have 2 pages of notes and ideas in a word doc lol**

 **As long as you keep telling me you want more, I'll write more. Sound like a fair deal?**

 **Also, should I change the title now it's a full length story? If so, please help me come up with one.**

 **Okay, I do want to set the timeline up since it's a full story now. Bare with me, I would go back and watch OTH but then I wouldn't be writing and I think we would prefer I write lol**

 **\- Season 5 OTH starts 4 years 6 months or something after high school. In this story it's almost five years later, she moved to Chicago though. Not Tree Hill to be with Peyton. I'm not a Lucas and Peyton fan, so don't expect them to be in a good light in this story.**

 **\- This is set near Jamie's 5th birthday (which will be soon), so towards end of season 5.**

 **\- Nathan never had the injury, he got his pro ball career. This is because I don't want to pull the story away from Brooke and Jay. I also feel Brooke would see Haleys pain and move there for her best friend. We know Brooke is too selfless. So none of that ever happened.**

 **\- Brooke, Haley and Nathan are all around 23.**

 **\- Jay is around 29**

 **\- Obviously no Erin in this story**

 **\- Lucas never became a writer and never saw Brooke in New York at all.**

 **\- Julian won't be in this as he hadn't meet Brooke at this point, so no point introducing him.**

 **\- Chicago PD timeline… it's hard because it's set years after OTH ended. It's fiction though so just roll with me lol There are also quite a few events and moments for Jay throughout every season I would like to play with now that he has Brooke in his life.**

 **Hope this is okay with everyone… I may get things wrong or forget certain events. Like I said, I could re watch to refresh my memory but I would have to hold this story until then lol**

First Date Part Six

Jay POV

"Hey Jay, when are you gonna introduce us to your girl?" Adam calls from his desk, I swing around in my chair with a smile.

"What's her name again?" Kevin asks.

"Brooke." Just her name brings a smile to my face.

"You're so whipped." Antonio laughs at me.

"She is hot." I glare over at Adam.

"Seems to be moving quick." Antonio sits on the end of his desk, pressing for more information.

"Yeah. Just wait until you meet her guys, you'll see why. She's amazing. Smart, passionate, creative, talented… best person I've ever met."

"Wow. I wanna meet a guy who will talk about me like that." Kim gushes as she walks into the room.

"Must be some girl Halstead, to bring you off the dating sideline."

"Molly's tonight?" Adam asks hopefully.

"I'll see if she's free." I nod at him as I gather my coat.

"Hank, Al. We're meeting Jay's girl tonight if you want to meet us at Molly's." I roll my eyes as I hear Adam shout out to the others.

* * *

I reach up and knock on Brooke's door; she opens it with a large smile.

"Hey baby." I lean in for a kiss.

"Hey Detective Halstud." I chuckle at her nickname, hoping she doesn't use it in front of the unit.

Her hand wraps around mine and she drags me into her apartment.

"How was your day?" I ask as I take in all the designs around the room.

"Good. I got this amazing new idea for a line."

"I can see… wow you must have been busy."

"What can I say? Been feeling inspired." She wraps her arms around my neck as she looks up into my eyes.

After a few moments I can sense hesitation, I pull her body flush against mine as I drop my forehead to hers.

"What?" I whisper curious.

"Nothing." She scrunches her nose up.

"Brooke."

"I just thought instead of having to knock, you could just use a key." A hand slides into her back jean pocket before she brings a key out.

"A key?"

"Yeah. Well, your key." Shock floods my body at her offer.

She must read my hesitation another way as she moves to pull away.

"Or not, it was stupid. Doesn't matter."

"Hey, come here." I pull her back in.

"I was just caught off guard, I would love my own key." I smile down at her softly.

"Really?" She bites her lip unsure.

"Definitely." I press a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Let yourself in whenever you want okay?" She hands me the key and I place a kiss on her forehead.

"You're taller today." She giggles at me and pulls away.

"I can wear my heels again." She holds one up to show me and I chuckle.

"Does that mean you're up for a night out?"

"Sure. Just not near water." I chuckle as I lead her into the bedroom, putting my gun and badge in the top bedside table draw.

"No water, I promise."

"Where are we going?"

"Molly's."

"Where we met." She smiles as she sits on the edge of the bed, a leg tucked under her as I grab some clothes to shower.

"Yeah, how'd you find your way there anyway?"

"I was walking around the city bored and lonely and wondering if moving somewhere I didn't know anyone was a mistake. Then I saw Molly's and I just _knew_ I had to go inside."

"I almost didn't go have drinks with the guys that night." I admit as I lean back against the nightstand.

"I'm glad you did."

"I'm glad you walked in." I smile down at her.

"Must have been fate." She winks at me.

"My unit will be there tonight… they really want to meet you."

"Oh." Her smile drops.

"I want you to meet them." I'm smiling hopefully and she clears her throat.

"Okay, I really want to meet them. They seem like family to you."

"They are."

"I'm just nervous." She takes a deep breath as she stands up and walks into her wardrobe.

"What should I wear?"

"You look beautiful right now. Please don't stress out about this, they'll love you. Trust me." I kiss her cheek before heading into the bathroom.

* * *

Brooke's fidgeting with her rings in the passenger seat as I park the car.

"Relax babe."

"I can't help it. I'm freaking out. I want them to like me."

"They will, I promise." I jump out of the car before coming around to meet her.

"Hey, it's going to be fine." I cup her cheek before leaning down to connect our lips. She slips her tongue in my mouth and I push her back against her car, my hands grasping her hair.

"I think I believe you." She's smiling against my lips.

"I wouldn't lie to you." I push her harder against the car.

"You know, all this is doing is turning me on." She giggles against my mouth.

"Well, get through tonight and I'll take you home to bed." I promise with a smirk.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that Detective Halstud."

"Yes, Detective _Halstud_." We pull apart at the sound of Adam's voice, Brooke's mouth open slightly.

"Shut up man."

"See you inside buddy." Adam's laughing as he walks across the street.

"Sorry babe." Brooke's fixing her lipstick, a pink flush to her cheeks before she reaches her fingers up to wipe the lipstick from my mouth.

"You ready?" I ask with my hand out.

"As I'll ever be."

"Let's do this."

We walk across the street towards the bar, our hands entwined.

Her body is close to mine as we walk through the crowd and over to the table with the unit, I'm surprised to see Hank and Al there with everyone else.

"Jay, over here man." Kevin calls out.

"Hey guys, this is my girlfriend Brooke."

"We've met." Adam smirks over at us and I send him a glare.

"Hey guys, it's nice to meet you." Brooke sends them all a friendly smile.

All the guys step forward to introduce themselves and make Brooke feel welcome.

"We have heard so much about you. My partner cannot shut up about you. I'm Kim by the way." Brooke smiles over at Kim.

"Nice to meet you… you talk about me at work?" I turn to ask Jay.

"All the time." Kim giggles at my expense and I offer Brooke the last stool, she jumps up and I wrap my arms around her from behind.

She leans back and rests her hands over mine.

It crosses my mind that I never told Brooke I have a female partner and I'm worried she's self conscious about it.

I make a note to talk about it later.

"So, Brooke. What do you do?" Hank asks.

"I'm a fashion designer." Brooke replies politely.

"She's being modest. She actually owns her own line, she's very successful." Brooke elbows me gently and I kiss her hair.

"Oh! You're Brooke Davis. I knew I recognized you!" Kim exclaims.

"Oh my god. I love your clothes. Not that I can afford them on a cops salary." Brooke smiles at her kindly.

"Dude, you didn't tell me she was _the_ Brooke Davis. If you told me what she did I could have figured it out." Kim punches me in the arm.

"I haven't mentioned that?" I tilt my head in though.

"No, just everything else about her." Kim rolls her eyes and Brooke giggles.

"I've actually just begun designing a new line… it will be more affordable. I don't want to discriminate against anyone with my clothes... Except men. I haven't branched out into their market yet. I'll show you some sneak peeks before the launch."

"Oh my god, that would be amazing." Kim gushes, a toothy smile.

"You should stop by my place, I'll hook you up with pieces from the current line." Brooke offers, her hands entwining with mine.

"I'm in love. Jay, I actually love her. Don't screw this up." Brooke throughs her head back and laughs at Kim and I feel more at ease knowing they are getting along.

"You want a drink babe?"

"Please, whatever you're having." I place a kiss on her forehead before asking the table for their orders.

"I'll come with you bro."

"Thanks man." Antonio claps a hand on my shoulder.

"She's a keeper man."

"I know."

* * *

"So, why Chicago?" Al asks Brooke when the conversation ebbs away.

I'm now perched on the stool with Brooke sitting on my left leg, her legs between mine.

She turns her head to Al and her hair tickles my face.

"I've been here once before and loved it. I was at the airport… I was actually going to go home to Tree Hill but then I heard an ex friend had just arrived from LA and was staying… but that's another story. So I was standing in the airport when they called a flight to Chicago over the PA. I quickly bought a ticket and rushed for the plane."

"Wow. It's almost like fate you two met then. Like it's meant to be." Kim swoons and the guys roll their eyes.

"Whether or not it was fate, I'm glad we met." Brooke tells her as she leans her head against mine softly.

"Brooke has the best nickname for Jay. I heard it when I caught them going at it against her car." I groan and Brooke smirks over at Adam.

"What is it?" Antonio asks with a laugh.

"Detective Halstud." Brooke steals Adam's thunder and he looks wounded, she just smirks back.

"He _is_ a stud. It seemed fitting when we met… I'm big into nicknames. Just ask anyone I grew up with."

"So you two met here?" Hank asks, only knowing what he's overheard at work.

"Yep. We were actually sitting over there trying to convince Jay to date someone. Some hot chick had given him her number that day… but he wasn't going to call. I was trying to get him to let us set him up. He wouldn't listen. Then I'm listing all these types of women to find out his type and I'm like 'well what is your type?' and he's just like 'her' and gets up and walks over to her." Adam tells our story for us and Hank just smirks.

I feel my neck grow hot as Brooke looks over at me with a smile; she leans in and places a quick kiss on my lips.

"Get a room you two." Antonio calls.

"Happy to." Brooke fires back.

"Their first date is the real winner though. When it _finally_ happened… thank you for being patient. I didn't know what came over my partner that week, he was so… happy. Could not get him to stop smiling." Kim rambles as she takes another drink.

"I'm getting the sense you talk about me a lot." Brooke bites her lip.

"You're always on my mind."

"Wait, why haven't I heard the first date story?" Adam raises his hand offended.

"It was a disaster." Brooke groans as she tucks her head into my neck.

"It was not." I hold her tighter.

"We finally get our date… she looks stunning and I take her to dinner."

"Then we get sat down next to his ex girlfriend. So naturally, I walk out like a crazy person." Brooke continues with a giggle, her head coming back up.

"I follow her and we end up by the river, eating hot dogs and talking about everything."

"He was so sweet considering I ruined our date."

"You didn't ruin anything. Besides I cancelled all week." She shrugs at me.

"We're standing by the river, my heel breaks and I go falling into the cold water… pulling him in with me."

"Oh, I hope it wasn't one of your shoes." Kim gasps.

"Did you pay her to say that?" Brooke glares at me and I smirk.

"Jay pulls us out but I've twisted my ankle and we end up in the emergency room. He says all the right things to my freak out… and here we are." Brooke smiles at me and I give her another kiss.

"Alright, wrap it up you two. You're so cute it makes me sick." Kevin mocks us as he grabs his coat.

"It's late. I gotta get home to the wife and kids." Antonio gets up too and we say our goodbyes.

We walk out with the others and Kim and Brooke hug goodbye before Brooke makes Kim promise to text her about stopping by for clothes.

"Watch his back out there okay?" Brooke whispers to Kim, thinking I won't hear and Kim nods seriously.

"Always. Don't worry, he's the best at this job."

* * *

"So that went well." I crawl into bed, sighing as my head hits the pillow.

I watch as Brooke puts cream on her face, my left arm reaching out to rest on her thighs.

"You don't need that stuff you know."

"Moisturizer?" She asks with a side gaze.

"Make up… beauty products. You're beautiful without it." She shakes her head as she puts the cream on her bedside table and slides down in the bed.

I automatically pull her side against my front and force her to turn her head towards me.

"I'm serious. You're the most gorgeous woman I've ever met. You right now… with no make up is perfect." She swallows a lump before she nods.

"You're right, it did go well." She changes the subject suddenly and I allow her to.

"I see you're buying my partners friendship with clothes." Brooke giggles.

"I gotta make sure she's got motivation to keep you safe out there." She winks at me.

"I'm plenty motivation. She gets to spend everyday with me." I'm smirking as Brooke places a kiss on my lips.

"I gotta keep her on my good side Jay, so she can inform on you to me." Brooke's smirking but it's forced.

"Baby, is this about what Adam said?" She shrugs.

"You do not need to worry about that at all. I'm not that kind of guy, I don't see anyone but you okay? I hadn't even met you yet and I didn't want to call her. Now that I've got you? I'm not screwing that up. There is no one out there better than you… you're it for me." She's silent for a few moments.

"I know it's early but I'm so positive you're the one Brooke."

"Okay. I'm sorry." She whispers as her hazel eyes meet mine.

"Don't be sorry. I can work for your trust. You've been hurt a lot, so I need to prove to you I'm different. I also need to make you believe that you're beautiful." I lean forward and press our lips together.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you my partner was female, it didn't cross my mind until the bar."

"That's okay."

"Nothing has ever happened between us. We are just friends and partners, okay?"

"I know, I could tell."

"Good."

"I'm sorry I come with so much baggage." She sighs with a frown.

"Don't be. I have baggage too… just a different kind."

"We can help each other carry it." She whispers as she attaches our lips.

"We can help each other unload it." I reply and she smiles softly.

* * *

Brooke POV

"Damn it." I look up from pouring my coffee when I hear the door slam and the curse fall from Jay's lips.

"What's wrong babe?" I call out as he walks into the kitchen.

"My car won't start, I need to organise a tow later. Can you drop me off at work?"

"I'll do you one better, take my car and I'll get yours fixed today." I grab my keys from the bowl and hand them to him, relief on his face.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure babe. I didn't have anything on today anyway. Give me your keys."

I swap keys and his hands find my waist, pulling me close.

"You're amazing, you know that?" His lips find mine and I smile.

"I'll drop the car off to you later."

"Thanks baby." He kisses me again before leaving.

* * *

I run up the steps at the district and approach the front desk.

"Excuse me." I'm smiling as a middle-aged woman with grey hair turns to me with a scowl.

"Sorry to bother you, I was just wondering if Detective Jay Halstead was here?" I'm still smiling as her frown dissipates.

"Yeah. Who is asking?"

"Brooke Davis. It's nice to meet you…" I hold my hand out and her eyebrows raise.

"Trudy Platt. Likewise."

"What do you do here?" I ask as I lean against the counter curious.

"I'm the desk Sergeant."

"Wow, that's impressive. I just want to let you know I have a lot of respect for what everyone here does and I'd like to thank you for your service." Shock is obvious on her face at my sincerity before she cracks a smile.

"Thank you for saying it. Did you say your name was Brooke?"

"Yes."

"Halsteads girlfriend?"

"That's right."

"Huh."

"Brooke." My head turns to the right when I see Jay coming down the stairs.

"Hey babe." I smile as he comes over to press a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Brooke this is Sergeant Trudy Platt. Sarge this is my girlfriend Brooke."

"We've already done the intros. Call me Trudy, Brooke." Jay's jaw drops open as he looks over at me.

I look at him confused, unsure why he's shocked.

"Your cars good to go." I hold the keys up and he takes them from me.

"You're an angel. Your keys are upstairs. Come on."

"Bye Trudy." I call out as Jay drags me away.

"She really loves you." Jay mentions shocked as he buzzes us in.

"Should she not?" I ask confused.

"She doesn't usually act like that… she's sort of… a tough nut."

"Oh."

"What did you say to her?"

"Nothing. Just introduced myself and asked if she had time to see if you were here. Then let her know I appreciated what she and everyone here does."

I shrug over at him.

"Right, _nothing_. You're just winning everyone over." He places a kiss on my forehead as we walk upstairs.

"Brooke!" I smile at everyone as they call out.

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Better now you're here." Al teases as he comes over for a hug and I smile and place a kiss on his cheek.

"Nice to see you Al. Did you take my advice with Lexi?"

"I did and it worked, thanks." Jays shaking his head in amazement as he retrieves my keys from his desk.

I nod at Al before moving over to his desk.

"So this is your desk?" I ask innocently.

"Yeah." Jay hands me my keys.

"Huh. It's nice…" I raise an eyebrow as I run my fingers along the desk.

"Brooke." He groans quietly.

"What? I didn't do anything?"

"Now that's all I'll be able to think about all day."

"Good, by the time you come home you will be nice and worked up." I wink at him.

"Let me give you the tour." Jay grabs my hand and pulls me into the locker room and locks the door.

"What are you doing?" He traps me against some lockers.

"Payback." He whispers as he attaches our lips.

His hand runs down to my thigh and hikes it up to his hip.

"I'm so glad you're wearing a skirt." He mumbles as his hand slides up my thigh and plays with me through my panties.

"Jay." My voice is husky and full of need.

He slips a finger in my panties and pulls them down, I step out of them and he smirks as he slips them in his pocket.

His hand finds my knee again as he brings it up and rests my heel covered foot against the wooden bench.

Jay's fingers slowly slide in my pussy and my hips jerk as he builds speed and pressure.

His lips muffle my moans as his thumb brushes my clit; I'm squirming and so close to a release when he abruptly pulls away.

"Babe?" He moves his fingers to his mouth and licks my juices off as my pussy throbs with need.

"That should do it until tonight." He smirks at me.

"What?" I ask shocked.

"You got me worked up, it was only fair I return the favour."

"That's not fair." My eyes are wide as I glare at him.

"Paybacks a bitch baby."

* * *

"Babe, you home?" I walk out of the master bedroom at the sound of the front door closing.

When Jay's eyes fall on me, I smirk as I open my red silky rob exposing the red and black lacy lingerie underneath.

His eyes widen and a moan falls through his lips as he closes the distance to us quickly.

Our lips clash as he pushes me back against the wall with force; his kisses are bruising and full of need.

My hands tangle through his hair as his slip beneath my robe and run over my smooth skin.

The robe slips off my shoulders as his lips trail down my neck and over my shoulder, pulling me away from the wall.

He drops to his knees, trailing kisses down my stomach. As he reaches for the panties I pull away and walk into the master bedroom.

"Uh uh. You have had enough of stealing my panties for one day." He's frozen on his knees, shocked from my sudden movement and I giggle before laying back on the bed.

He gets up and slips his gun holster off his jeans before putting it on the nightstand, his eyes not leaving mine.

I lift my hips as I pull my panties off and kick them away, moving my legs apart and staring up at Jay through them.

He moves to touch me and my foot hits his shoulder, stopping him.

"Brooke." He groans and I smirk.

"Paybacks a bitch baby." I mock him from earlier.

"Undress." I order him as I push him away with my foot before dropping it to the bed.

Jay rips his shirt off before undoing his belt buckle, his eyes watching as my fingers play with my aching core.

"I had to do this all by myself today… since you got me so worked up. My pussy was throbbing with need… I was so wet…" Jay's breathing is harsh as need fills his eyes.

He pulls his boxers off and his manhood springs free.

"I really wanted to feel you inside me… pushing me to my orgasm as I scream your name." I play with my clit and Jay tries to walk forward again.

"On you knees." I order, finally pulling my fingers away.

I sit up on the edge of the bed, feet on the floor as I look into Jay's intense blue eyes.

My fingers come up and rest against his lips, he opens his mouth and I push my wet fingers inside and he immediately begins sucking them clean.

My pussy is throbbing with need at the site, his eyes never leaving mine.

He bites my fingers before I pull them out and I grab his hand in mine, guiding it to my entrance.

"Finish what you started today." I whisper as I lay back on the bed, Jay kneeling between my legs as he goes to work.

His fingers are pumping in and out as my eyes fall closed with pleasure, when I'm near the edge I feel his tongue replace his fingers and my hips jerk at the sensation.

He sucks hard on my clit, sending me flying over the edge calling his name out in pleasure.

Before my orgasm ends his penis slips inside, sending shockwaves through my body.

He's still as I ride out my orgasm, he moves over me on the bed and leans his forehead against mine.

I open my eyes to look into his intense blue gaze before his lips come crashing down in a searing kiss.

He begins rocking against me causing gasps to fall through my lips, my heart racing wildly.

Jay is pumping in and out of my wet pussy, driving deeper each time. My nails scrape down his back as he bites down on my neck.

He explodes in me, his hips still jerking wildly sending me to another orgasm.

When we finally still he rolls off me and we lay there side by side.

"Fuck." He grunts.

"Two can play at this game Jay, and I'm better." I turn my head to smirk, our eyes meeting.

"We'll see about that."

 **A/N: I think this is my longest update yet - 4000 words! I was going to split this in two but I thought I would post it all as a thank you for your kind reviews. :)**

 **I don't know where the last bit came from lol I just knew I wanted her to meet Platt and for Platt to love her and then the smut happened out of no where lol**

 **The more you review, the more I update ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD or OTH.**

 **A/N: Thank you for the reviews and what to change the name to. I've settled on Fate :)**

 **Okay, so I really want to explore this with Jay and Brooke... it will be two chapters than we will be moving on to Tree Hill. Which will be a few chapters at least because I have a lot planned there lol**

 **I feel like I've forgotten to include something but I'm barely awake... hope it's okay.**

Fate – Part Seven

Brooke POV

I feel sleep leave my body as I reach my arms out for Jay, planning to use his warmth to help me drift back off.

My eyes open and I blink the sleep away as I sit up slowly, taking in the rumpled sheets but no sign of Jay.

I yawn as I look over at the alarm clock noting it's two in the morning, my feet hit the floor groggily as I make my way out into the living room.

"Babe, what are you doing up?" His eyes snap to me suddenly, like I've pulled him from his thoughts.

"Did I wake you? Sorry, go back to bed baby." He tries for a smile but doesn't succeed.

"What's up?" I ask as I close the distance between us and perch myself on the arm of the chair, wrapping my arm around his shoulder.

"Nothing." I move my hand to run through his hair soothingly.

"What are you thinking about?" I press again, bringing my other hand in front of me to grab his in comfort.

"Don't worry about it."

"Talk to me." I plead with him.

"It's not important." He shrugs, his voice detached.

"It's keeping you up at night… so it is." He's silent while I stare at the side of his face.

"Is it the case you're working? You've been leaving early and coming home late."

"A case isn't the reason I'm doing that." He admits quietly and my brows furrow confused.

"Then why?"

"My ex girlfriend from a long time ago, her brother Ben was rapped and murdered seven years ago. He would be fifteen this year… my partner and I were first on the scene." His eyes are glossy as a gasp falls from my lips, pulling him close to me for support.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." I lean down to place a kiss on his head.

"When we arrived I saw a foot and pulled back the reeds... Everyone knew who did it… but he had a good lawyer and his dad gave him an alibi so his family doesn't even have justice. They are so kind… but this still weighs on them."

"I can't even imagine. How'd they know it was…" I trail off unsure of a name.

"Lonnie Rodiger. He had pictures of Ben on his laptop… kid porn and… we knew. They still haven't made progress with the case. Even after we broke up I still see her parents every year on what would be Ben's birthday."

"You're a good man Jay." I whisper, stroking his hair.

"If I was I'd have him locked up by now." His tone is bitter.

"Is this your ex we ran into on our first date?"

"Yeah, Allie. Those were her parents. She lives in another state so she must have been visiting." He shrugs at me.

"So this is why you've been coming home so late? Sneaking out early in the morning?"

"Yeah. I'm trying to find some evidence to get him put away."

"Can't the team help?"

"Hank keeps telling me to drop it." His chuckle is bitter and I frown.

"What?"

"Today Hank escalated from just telling me to drop it to… let's just say, _ordering_ me. But I've been having his credit cards monitored; he's bought toys Brooke. And ropes, duct tape and a tent. I can't let him kill again." Jay drops his head in his hands and I drop to the floor in front of him pulling his hands away.

"Whatever you do Jay is the right thing."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're the best man I've ever met. You'll do what's right. I can't imagine losing a child… you're working to stop someone else going through that."

"Hank said I have eyes on me… that I've been warned that they will come after my job. That he won't say it again… I told him it's not fair to make the Corson's eat this injustice and he said… 'life's not fair Jay'. Can you believe it?"

"No." I shake my head, tears filling my eyes.

"I lashed out and told him he was dirty so how could he judge me and he shoved me."

"Hank's dirty?"

"He was in jail… taking bribes and stuff. Trying to bury a case when his son got caught drink driving, the accident leaving a teenager paralyzed. He's just…" Jay sighs loudly.

"He runs his unit a particular way. He has no issue roughing up a bad guy to get to another bad guy… I struggle with a lot of what he does. We have confrontations about it… but as long as it's a buddy of his or personal to him he'll break the rules and do what he wants. In fact, whenever another member gets in shit he bails them out. But with me… I just don't understand."

"I didn't know."

"I'm not saying Hank doesn't do good, he does and he has a soft side but… he's complicated. I can't sum it up accurately."

"How does he not care about a murdered boy though?" Jay just shrugs again.

"Sometimes I wonder if there are circumstances that would drive me to that… then I think about you. And maybe if something happened to you I would ditch the rules." The confession hangs between us.

"I just want justice. He got tired of hunting tonight and went home…"

"I wish you told me." I whisper cupping his cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to give you that baggage."

"You didn't give it to me, I took it."

"That's how you unload it." He cracks a small smile and I lean forward to give him a chaste kiss.

"Exactly. That's how you unload it." I repeat back to him.

* * *

The sun shining through my bedroom window wakes me again a few hours later, I stretch as I roll over and run into Jay's warm chest.

"You're beautiful. You know that?" He whispers down at me as I reach up to smooth down my bed hair.

"Stop that." I complain with a groan.

"You are." He leans forward and places a sweet kiss on my lips.

"I'm so tired." I yawn again before tucking my head in his neck.

"Sleep. I gotta go to work." He places a kiss on my forehead before he gets out of bed and walks to the drawers to get clothes.

"Okay, be safe." He leans down to place another kiss on my lips on his way to the bathroom.

"Hey Jay, promise me something?"

"Anything." He promises quickly.

"Always wake me before you go to work… I want to see you in the morning." I don't finish he sentence but we both can hear my silent _in case it's your last._

He nods softly at me.

"And wake me when you get home at night… so I know you're safe."

"Does this mean you'll stop waiting up?"

"I'll try." He sends me a wink before walking further into the bathroom and turning the shower on.

I lay in bed listening to the sound of the shower, trying to let sleep consume me again.

When I hear the shower turn off I give up on sleep and get up to make some coffee.

I'm pouring us both coffee when his arms wrap around my waist from behind, his lips finding my neck.

"Jay, you'll get him before he hurts someone else." I reassure him as I lean back.

"How do you know?"

"I know you, you'll catch him." He turns me around to face him, his eyes serious.

"Don't do anything stupid today Brooke." I furrow my brows.

"Like what?"

"Like tailing him while I'm at work." His blue eyes are searching mine, no traces of humor in them.

"Would I do that?"

"I have a suspicion that you would."

"Guess you know me pretty well too." I mumble averting my eyes.

"Brooke, promise me. I can't have you getting hurt or getting caught up in this." Fear is on his face, his tone serious.

"Jay… I'll stay in my car. I can't sit here knowing he might be out there… you can't watch him all the time."

"It's not your job Brooke." His tone is abrupt and I raise my eyebrows.

"Apparently it's not yours either but you're doing it."

" _Promise_ me." He growls at me.

"I can't do that."

"Well I'm not leaving here until you do."

"Jay, don't be stupid. Just go to work." I pull away from him and walk around the island counter.

Jay places his coffee down harshly, his hands gripping the kitchen counter as he sighs loudly.

Finally he comes around to stand by me.

"I don't want to leave here in a fight Brooke."

"Me either. I'm sorry, I just want to help."

"I know you do. I know you have a huge heart and the thought of a kid getting hurt is eating you up. Please stay here though. Trust me to handle this."

"Okay." He searches my eyes unsure whether to believe me.

"Okay." He repeats before placing a kiss on my lips.

* * *

I'm slipping my phone into my bag when I hear the door slam shut; I look at my watch confused by the time.

"Jay?" I call out as he rounds the corner, the look on his face making me drop my bag.

"What happened?" I ask, taking in the fury in his eyes and his tense posture.

"Where are you going?" He takes in my bag, which dropped to the bench.

"Out." I shrug and he raises an eyebrow, not pleased.

"Were you going to tail him?"

"Yeah. Why are you home so early? Work just started, don't you trust me?" I'm defensive as I cross my arms.

"You realise your asking me that after admitting you were leaving to tail Lonnie. After promising me you wouldn't." My eyes drop to the floor.

"Damn it Brooke." He curses me.

"I realise it. Answer the question. Why are you here?"

"I just got suspended." He's shaking his head, hands on his hips.

"What? Why?" My feet take me over to him, my hands resting on his arms.

"Lonnie was murdered last night."

"They suspect you?" I asked shocked by this news.

"They do. I have an interrogation with internal affairs this afternoon."

"Oh my god."

"I didn't do this Brooke, everyone at work must think I did. They are refusing to help me; I'm on my own. But I need you to believe me." His blue eyes are pleading with me, desperation on his face.

"I believe you. I know the kind of man you are. You couldn't kill him, not with your morals."

"Thank you." His arms find my waist.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure I'm your alibi."

"Doubt they'll believe it."

"What do you need Jay?" I ask looking up at him.

"The homicide file so I can clear my name."

"I mean from me…"

"Just be here." My arms wrap around his neck as I pull him down for a tight hug.

"What time is your interrogation?" I pull away to ask.

"One o'clock. But I need to go see the Corson's first."

"I understand." I whisper.

"I need to see how they are… and to make sure that…"

"Ben's dad didn't do it. Because you're going to solve this and don't want to get him in trouble."

"Yeah."

"I'll meet you at one then." I promise with a quick kiss.

"For what?" He frowns at me confused.

"I'm your alibi. We have to at least see if they will listen."

* * *

My heels click on the floor loudly as I march into the district; Trudy looks up when I walk in.

"I need to see Hank." It's a demand not a question but Trudy only nods before buzzing me up.

Everyone looks up as I storm through the desks and right into Hank's office, crossing my arms as he looks up.

"Brooke, what are you doing here?"

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"I'm not, why are you here?"

"I was under the impression this unit was like family. Yes or no?" My hazel eyes are shooting fire as I stare down at Hank.

"Yes." He crosses his arms leaning back in his seat.

"Right. Well you're being a pretty shitty family right now. How can you stand by and let Jay be accused of murder? There is no scenario in which Jay did this."

"Well if he deserves to be in this unit he'll figure a way out of it."

"You're telling me you haven't helped any of them out of a situation…" I jerk my thumb behind me.

"This is different."

"Explain that to me." My demand is angry and urgent.

"This is murder."

"From what I hear you're more likely to murder someone than Jay ever would." His eyes are like fire and there is a collection of gasps outside, letting me know I'm on the right track.

"That's the word in Chicago anyway. You were in prison right?"

"Not for murder."

"Closer than Jay's ever been."

"Is there a point here, we have a busy day ahead of us."

"Yeah, my point is you should all be ashamed of yourselves." I raise my voice, ensuring they all hear me.

"If any of you were in this situation, you bet your damn ass that Jay would be there for you. He wouldn't turn his back on any of you."

"Brooke, with respect you don't know what you're talking about."

My eyes turn to Al sharply.

"Oh yeah. What about Browning?" I ask not entirely sure what it means but enjoying the look he exchanges with Voight.

"How do you know about that?" Al's voice is calm but his eyes stormy.

"I'm a multi million dollar CEO, I have access to private eyes. Expensive ones who use to work for the FBI, they can get their hands on just about anything." I'm bluffing them, due to my PI only having thirty minutes to dig something up on Hank. I'm hoping that the name Browning carries enough weight, wishing I could know exactly who it is and the story behind it.

"Lonnie Rodiger was a sick bastard, it's justice that he's dead but Jay didn't do it. You're all basically saying that a kid killer is worth protecting more than one of your own." Everyone is silent and I turn my glare back to Hank.

Finally I shake my head before exiting his office and stopping at Kim's desk.

"Why are you here Kim?" She looks up at me shocked before looking around at everyone.

"What?"

"You're his partner. Help him. For god's sake, someone sneak him the homicide file. Get off your ass." I storm out of there, anger coursing through me desperate to help Jay.

"Brooke." The gate slams behind me as I make my way to the front door.

"Brooke." My feet stop when the voice calls out again.

"Trudy? Sorry, I'm just mad." I approach her at her desk slamming my hands down frustrated.

"You didn't get this from me." She slides a file across the bench.

"What is this?"

"It's Lonnie Rodiger's homicide file."

"Thank you." I breath out relieved.

"Jay's a good cop, no way he did this. Just… be there for him. You can't imagine… having your badge and gun taken away from you is the worst feeling for a cop. Don't take offense if he pushes you away."

"Thank you Trudy, I really appreciate this." I reach out to squeeze her hand before leaving with the file buried in my purse.

 **A/N: I hope this was okay? Leave a review and I'll try my best to update tomorrow. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD or One Tree Hill.**

 **A/N: I'm dead on my feet right now but since you left such lovely reviews, here you go.**

 **Next chapter will be leading into Tree Hill then they will be visiting. So I have lots of ideas for that. I think I've already said it but I'm not a Peyton or Lucas fan so don't expect niceness lol**

Fate – Part Eight

I park my car and make my way across the street to where Jay is leaning against the building with his arms crossed.

"How was it?" I ask Jay.

"They're not sorry he's dead. But he didn't do it."

"Okay. You ready?" I ask and he nods before taking my hand in his.

I lean my head against his shoulder as we make our way through the building and to the office of Jay's interview.

"Jay Halstead." Jay nods at me to take a seat before approaching the man leaning against his doorframe.

"Edwin Stillwell." The arrogant man states as he holds a hand out for Jay to shake. Jay walks past him, ignoring his hand.

I spend the five minutes Jay's behind closed doors biting my nails, wishing this nightmare would end.

I stand up when Jay exits and he shakes his head at me.

"Let's go."

"What? But what about my statement?"

"Doesn't matter. They want to crucify me." I shake my head before walking past Jay and letting myself into the office.

"He's damn well going to listen."

"Can I help you?" I just give a tight lipped smile to the man behind the desk.

"You can. I'm Jay Halsteads alibi."

"The girlfriend I presume." His eyes look me up and down and I roll my eyes.

"That's correct. Brooke Davis."

"Take a seat Brooke." He sighs as he leans back in his car.

"How long have you and Jay been dating?" I drop to the chair across from his desk, my bag on my lap.

"Couple months." I shrug.

"How'd you meet?"

"What does this have to do with last night?" I raise an eyebrow and he just smirks with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Where was he last night?" He tries for another question.

"At mine."

"What time did he get to yours last night?" He fires another question at me.

"Around 10.45."

"When did he leave?"

"This morning for work."

"What were you doing last night around 11.30pm?" He presses again.

"We were in bed."

"So he could have snuck out." He smirks at me with a raise eyebrow.

"I would have noticed that." My hazel eyes don't back down.

"Maybe he waited until you were asleep." He shrugs at me.

"Hard to sneak out during sex. Although that seems like something you don't get enough of." I raise an eyebrow in challenge, a smirk on my face.

"We're done here." His smirk dropping from his face.

"Hell yeah we are."

I slam his office door behind me as I approach Jay.

"What happened?" Jay tilts his head, taking in my expression.

"Sorry Jay, I think I made it worse." I close my eyes sighing.

"How?" He shakes his head at me.

"I said your alibi was in bed with me, he said you snuck out to which I replied it's hard to sneak out during sex… not that he could possibly be familiar with that."

Jay laughs loudly as he brings me closer, arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"I'm really sorry. Are you mad?" I bite my bottom lip, angry at myself for losing my cool when it really mattered.

"Why would I be mad? That's the best comeback... Don't worry, he wasn't going to accept the alibi anyway." I let out a sigh of relief as he steers me towards the elevator.

* * *

"Do you need a lawyer? I can get the best money can buy." I throw my bag down as Jay paces in front of the couch.

"I'm innocent."

"I know. Innocent people need lawyers too."

"I just need to work the case."

"I guess this will help that." I pull the file from my bag before walking over and holding it out for Jay.

"What's that?" He raises an eyebrow before looking down at it.

"Lonnie Rodigers homicide file."

"How'd you get it?" He's looking at me shocked.

"Trudy… unless anyone asks."

"She really loves you." Jay marvels as he smiles at me.

"She knows you're innocent and that you're a damn good cop."

"Thank you. You're amazing." He presses a kiss to my forehead before taking a seat on the couch.

* * *

Jay POV

I drop the files on the coffee table, rubbing my tired eyes with a groan before I look to my right and see Brooke curled up on the couch asleep.

I move the blanket from the back of the couch over her before kissing her forehead softly.

My heart swells as I watch her sleep, so thankful to have her in my life especially now when everything is going wrong.

I frown when I hear a knock at the door; I get up quietly and make my way over.

"Al." My eyebrows rise in surprise.

"I brought the homicide file." His eyes flit behind me before he chuckles.

"Which you already have a copy of… let me guess, Brooke?"

"How'd you know?"

"Let's just say she gave us a piece of her mind today." Al chuckles again as my mouth opens and closes a few times.

"What? When?"

"This morning. She stormed in and tore us all to pieces. Even Hank, I've never seen someone stand up to him like that... She knew about Browning." Al's tone is impressed as his eyes stare behind me.

"How? I've never mentioned that name."

"I don't know. But she knew." Al shrugs at me.

"I appreciate you coming by Al."

"She's right you know, we shouldn't have left you twisting in the wind." I just shrug at him.

"Want a drink?" He holds up a bottle of red wine and I invite him in.

"Sure, let me get some glasses."

I'm quiet in the kitchen as Al follows me, he's silent as he watches me pour the wine.

"What have you found?"

"Just give me a minute." I walk over to Brooke and crouch down.

"Baby, go to bed." I push back some hair off her face softly.

"What? No, I'm awake." She rubs her eyes as she tries to sit up.

I chuckle at her as I pick her up bridal style and carry her into the bedroom; I place her down gently tucking her in under the blankets.

"Are you sure?" She whispers fighting sleep.

"Yeah. Al's here…"

"Good, about time." I lean down and kiss her forehead.

"Night babe." I place another kiss on the corner of her mouth before leaving her in the room.

"Sorry about that." I nod at Al as I come back out.

"Nah man, all good."

"Okay so Phil Rodiger told the police that Lonnie didn't come home last night. But I know for a fact he did…" I pick my camera up and scroll through the photos until I find the one time stamped 10.17pm.

Al raises his eyebrows as he sees it.

"I came home knowing he was done hunting for the night, his time of death was an hour later. Which means…"

"Phil Rodiger did it."

"Exactly."

* * *

I close the apartment door quietly behind me, making my way to the bedroom and smiling at the sight of Brooke still asleep with blankets tangled around her.

I gently sit on the side of the bed and watch as her eyes open slowly.

"Hey." She whispers and I move my hand down to caress her cheek.

"Hey beautiful."

"Guess what?" I smile down at her knowingly.

"What?" Her husky voice asks.

I hold my badge up laughing as her eyes widen and she bolts upright.

"Oh my god. Jay, that's amazing." She leans in to press our lips together.

"How?"

"Lonnie's father killed him, I got him to confess last night."

"Why would he?" She shakes her head trying to understand.

"After all this time defending him he found pictures of kids on his laptop. He confronted him and just snapped."

"Oh my god." She whispers again shaking her head.

"I can't believe you chewed everyone out about this." I look at her in amazement.

"Believe it. They messed with my man." Her eyes are full of fire and I nod at her with a smile.

"Thank you for having my back. Standing up for me." She leans forward to kiss me again.

"Anytime… you have a really nice back." She winks at me with a giggle.

"Not as nice as yours." I reach my hands to rest under her ass before pulling her onto my lap, straddling me.

She bites her lip staring down at me before she leans in to press out lips together, my tongue instantly sliding into her mouth.

"I guess I should apologise to Hank and everyone." She whispers after pulling away.

"You're too forgiving." I lean forward to kiss her forehead.

"What? You can't tell me you haven't forgiven them." She raises her eyebrows.

"They're family... Besides it's easier than holding a grudge. I work with them everyday."

"Well then I best get dress and go see them all, make it right."

* * *

"Jay, man! Never doubted you buddy." I roll my eyes as Ruzek comes over; I smirk when I see Brooke glare at him in disbelief.

"Jay, good to have you back."

"Thanks, sir." I nod over at Hank and Brooke takes a deep breath.

"I'm sor-"

"No need." Hank interrupts Brooke before she can finish her apology.

"What?" She asks confused.

"You were right. We all know it. Won't happen again." I scrunch my eyebrows and Brooke frowns confused.

"Okay?" She asks unsure.

"We are a family here and we should have had his back. I'm just glad he has you in his life, you were more his family than we were these past days."

"Oh. Good then." Brooke nods at him before she cracks a smile.

Al comes over and pulls her into his side.

"Thanks kiddo." He places a kiss on her forehead and she winks up at him.

"Jay, I don't say this enough but I'm lucky to have you in this unit. You're good police." Hank holds his hand out for me and I take it shocked.

"Thank you Sarge." I nod once, smiling as Brooke moves to hug me around the waist.

 **A/N: I'll try and update tomorrow night after Chicago PD. Now I have a lot of ideas for this story, if I do them all it's going to be very long lol But alot are from Chicago PD because I guess I've seen it more recently than OTH. Now I will be bringing up Brooke's past and stuff and her mother will be causing issues.**

 **But is there something from Brooke's life in OTH you want to see play out here, the dynamics changing since she has Jay... I don't want it to see like it's too much about Jay drama lol**

 **Review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD or OTH.**

 **A/N: I'm back :) They are finally going to Tree Hill! Glad you are enjoying it :)**

Fate – Part Nine

Brooke POV

"You're not listening to me." I all but yell into the phone as I enter my apartment, slamming the door behind me.

"Stop being childish Brooke and come back to New York." Victoria scolds me.

"I'm not coming back to New York." Jay turns to me from his spot on the couch, he reaches for the remote shutting the TV off.

"You just up and left Brooke! You have a company to think about, stop being so selfish and get back here."

"I'm going to need you to stop yelling at me and listen." I take a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"I'm not yelling!"

"No, you are yelling. It's my company why are you yelling at me?" My voice is raising by the second.

"Your company is here Brooke, what do you have in Chicago?"

"There is a guy here. And he's-"

"A guy? You're throwing your life away for some guy?" Victoria chuckles down the phone like I'm some silly little girl.

"No I just… it's about me. What I want Victoria."

"Stop being stupid. Whoever he is, he's not worth your time."

"Argh! Oh god." I turn and throw my phone against the apartment door, wincing when it shatters.

I turn sheepishly to Jay who has his eyebrows raised.

"Can I borrow your phone?" He nods and I scoop it up off the table.

"Hi Millicent, it's me."

"Brooke, this isn't your number. Is everything okay?" She asks worried, I can practically hear her overthinking this through the phone.

"Yeah everything's fine, I'm just gonna need a new phone."

"Okay, I'll organize it."

"Thanks." I hang up the phone and press a hand to my forehead.

"You okay babe?" Jay grabs my hand and pulls me down onto his lap on the couch.

"Yeah."

"Who was that?" He asks curious.

"My mother." My tone is bitter as I shake my head.

"Do your conversations usually end with a broken phone?" Jay raises an eyebrow at me.

"No, I'm usually in the same room as her and don't push back much."

"Can I do anything?" His tone is gently and soothing.

"Kiss me."

"That I can do." He leans forward and presses his lips against mine, as I sigh into his mouth.

He pushes me backwards until he's hovering over me, his tongue slipping into my mouth.

My hands run through his hair, smiling into the kiss.

"Wow. Never gets old." He chuckles as he pulls away.

"How was your day?" He asks looking down at me.

"Unproductive. I can't find any office space I like." I sigh annoyed, taking in his sympathetic blue eyes.

"You just started looking."

"Yeah… and Victoria finally clued on that I'm not on holidays in Tree Hill visiting Haley… but that I moved... here."

"Hence, the phone call." Jay nods at me in understanding.

"Yeah… it's my company though."

"You can run it from wherever you want Brooke Davis. It's your life, remember that." His forehead rests against mine.

"It's my life, I'm taking a stand." Jay leans down to kiss me again.

"One good thing happened today."

Jay hums at me as I reach into my bag and pull out an envelope.

"My godson is turning five." I'm smiling excitedly.

"Haley and Nathans son right?"

"Yeah, I got his invite today." I hold the envelope up.

"Cool, when is it?

"Two weeks." I bite my lip.

"I'll miss you." He places a kiss on the corner on my lips and I frown.

"What?" He asks, his forehead creased.

"Nothing… I just thought, maybe you could come? Jamie even put your name on the invite." I pull it out to show Jay, smiling at Jamie's handwriting.

"I'd love to." He kisses my nose and I scrunch it up.

"Really?"

"Really." He kisses me again and I close my eyes completely happy.

* * *

"Jay, help me." I'm giggling as I try and sit on my suitcase and zip it up.

The bed is bouncing as I wiggle trying to get it to close; Jay's chuckling as he lays back on the bed and watches me.

"How much do you need to take anyway?"

"I'll have you know all of this is essential." I turn back to glare at him.

"Sure it is." A loud laugh escapes his mouth.

"What? Would you rather I walk around in nothing?"

"You want me to say no to that?" He's smirking at me.

"You'd be totally fine with all those men looking at me?" I turn to him with a raised eyebrow before standing on the bed, foot on either side of Jay.

"Hell no, maybe we should get you another suitcase…" He smirks up at me as I start jumping on the bed.

Jay pulls me behind the knees and I fall, straddling him on the bed.

He rolls us over, my head thrown back in laughter as his chest vibrates with chuckles.

"God I love you."

We both still at his confession, eyes looking into the others.

"What?" I finally whisper, my legs are wrapped around his waist as he hovers over me.

"Did you just say…" Jay gulps, his face unsure on what to say next.

"Yes. I love you Brooke Davis." Tear spring to my eyes as I nod my head at him.

"I love you too." Relief floods his face as he places a chaste kiss on my lips, kicking my suitcase off the bed for more room.

"Hey, now I gotta repack." I pout up at him, his lips slam against mine fiercely and I'm moaning against his lips.

"I can repack." I whisper against his lips, he smiles before sliding his tongue into my mouth.

His hand is caressing my bare thigh before moving it up to slip beneath my shorts to tease me through my panties.

I claw at Jay's shirt bringing it over his head, enjoying the view of his muscled chest before he pulls my shirt off.

His lips are on mine as he removes my bra, his hand caressing my breast as I arch my back in pleasure.

I rub my covered pussy against his erection through his jeans and am rewarded with a jerk of his hips and a loud groan.

My hands are on his jeans as I undo them before he helps me slide them off, his lips trail down my stomach before he drags my shorts and panties down.

His tongue drags along my slit before he sinks a finger in testing me; I squirm on the bed as he slides another finger in adding pressure.

My nails are digging into his shoulders as he picks up speed, bringing his lips down to cup my clit and sucking hard.

His scruff tickles my sensitive pussy and I pull on his hair as I come.

He wastes no time brining his lips back to mine, allowing me to taste my juices and moaning as he sticks his tongue in my mouth.

Our eyes are staring into each other's, pants mingling as he pushes in.

I sigh when he stills, feeling such happiness and love.

"I love you." He whispers before he starts rocking against me.

"I love you too." I pull his head down to my neck, moaning when begins sucking.

His thrusts are slow and intense, another orgasm building in me.

He drives deeper with each thrust, his lips coming back to me when he picks up speed.

My hips are jerking up to meet his, enjoying the feel as our cheeks are pressed against each other's his stubble rubbing against my smooth cheek.

He explodes, his jerking hips pushing me to my release.

* * *

"You nervous?" I take my eyes off the road to look at Jay sitting in the passenger seat; he's staring out the window taking in my hometown from our rental car.

"What? No."

"That was convincing." I giggle and he finally turns to look at me.

"A little, yeah. I want them to approve." He shrugs at me concerned.

"They'll approve Jay, in fact they'll love you just like I do." His blue eyes are sparkling as he looks at me.

"You love me?" He teases with a giggle and a husky laughs falls from my lips.

"I do, I love you Jay Halstead."

"Good, because I love you Brooke Davis." A huge smile has been on my face since Jay first said these words to me.

"Do you miss it here? You were going to move back right?"

"Yeah… I wanted to be near Haley and Nate and hopefully fall in love. Still run my company but just enjoy being young. Coming home sounded nice, I have a lot of happy memories here… but I'm glad I ended up in Chicago."

"Me too…"

"Meeting you was the best thing to ever happen to me Jay, I'd choose this love over my company if I had to. But it's nice to have both... Living here would have just been a constant reminder of the pain and heartache I suffered since I was little. A fresh start was exactly what I needed, I can build a life and family in Chicago."

"With me." Jay tells me seriously.

"That's the plan." I wink over at him.

"Since graduating, did you come back here much?"

"Haley and Nate would take turns coming to see me in New York, I had to see my godson after all." I giggle as I make a turn.

"I would come here as well to visit."

"Have you seen Lucas and Peyton since high school? I know she's the reason you weren't coming back."

"I was gonna come back, even with Lucas here but both of them… I don't know. I almost think she's the worse of the two… but no. I haven't seen either of them. It's petty but I avoid Lucas whenever I come to town. Not because I have any feelings, but it just makes me remember who I was back then. How I let them walk all over me… I just don't have time for someone who thought it was okay to treat me like that." My voice is quiet as I admit all of this to the man I love.

"Is it bad that I want to punch him?"

"I wish I could let you… you're not insecure or worried are you? I promise I have no feelings for him. It's not like I'm avoiding him because it's too painful to see him if I can't have him. That is so far from it."

"Nope, not a bit. I trust you. I know what we have here."

"Good… have I told you Nathan and Lucas are brothers?"

"Brothers?" Jay turns to me in his seat shocked.

"Yeah, half brothers. They share a father, so this being a week about Jamie we will be seeing his Uncle. Gotta get use to that fact… unsure if Peyton is coming though."

"God, how small is this town?"

"Just you wait… Lucas and Haley grew up as best friends."

"You're kidding."

"Nope, she didn't even like me at first. But I was popular and she wasn't… but by the end of high school she and I had grown close and she had drifted from Lucas a bit. Hales and I lived together for a bit… we were there for each other during some tough times. She's my best friend, the best I've ever had and she shares the same feelings about me."

"Holy shit." Jay leans forward in his seat, jaw dropped at Haley and Nathans house and I giggle as I pull into the driveway.

"The money of a pro baller and a singer." I tell him as his eyes take in the house.

"Huh. Apparently. Pretty sure their driveway is bigger than my apartment." I put the car in park before turning to him in my seat.

"Ready?" He leans forward to kiss me.

"Ready."

We get out of the car as the front doors open and Haley comes running out.

"Brooke!" I laugh as I run towards her and wrap my arms around her.

"Haley, oh my god. I've missed you." I pull away to wrap my arms around Nathan and kiss his cheek.

"Hey Hotshot."

"Hey Brooke." He laughs in my ear, pulling me close.

"Guys, this is my boyfriend Jay. Jay this is Haley and Nathan."

"Nice to meet you man." Jay offers his hand to Nathan to shake before turning to Haley who is already going in for a hug.

"Anyone who makes my best friend smile like that gets a hug."

"Hey Haley, you have a great home." Jay chuckles.

"Thanks Jay, so happy you could come!" Haley still has her arms around him as she mouths 'oh my god' to me and starts motioning at his body.

I glare at her, trying not to laugh while Nathan rolls his eyes.

"Where's my favorite little man?" I ask looking behind them.

"He's with Mouth. He'll be here soon though." Nathan tells me and I frown.

"Mouth?" Jay asks confused.

"Nickname, his name is actually Marvin."

"Another one of your nicknames?" He smirks over at me.

"No, he already had this one Detective Halstud." Haley's looking between us so happy she could burst.

"Hey dude, let me help you with the bags." Nathan offers Jay with a pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks, I promise they aren't all mine."

"You're travelling with Brooke, I get it man. She's crazy. Don't worry, we'll stick together."

"Hey." I stick my tongue out at them before grabbing Haley's hand and dragging her into the house excitedly.

"Oh my god, Haley." We stop in the kitchen; I'm practically bouncing up and down.

"You said he was sexy, but damn Brooke. He is so hot… and I could feel those muscles during that hug." Haley pretends to fan herself as she smirks.

"Back off, Nathans got plenty of muscles for you."

"But your man carries a gun, that's pretty hot." She fires back laughing.

"Can't argue with that… but guess what?"

"What?"

"He told me he loves me before we came!" I squeal excited as my hands fly over my mouth, eyes twinkling with happiness.

"Oh my god! Brooke, I'm so happy for you." Haley pulls me in for another hug.

"I really love him Haley, I'm going to use our time here for him to really get to know me. And everything that made me who I am."

"Sounds perfect."

"Aunt Brooke!" I smile at the sound of Jamie's little yell and race from the kitchen to the front door where I find the guys with the bags.

"Hey little man. You've grown so much." He runs into my arms and I hug him tightly.

"I missed you." He tells me and I kiss his cheek.

"I missed you too. I can't believe you're almost four." My voice is full of imitation shock as my eyes widen.

"Five!" He holds up five fingers at me with a pout.

"Five… are you sure?" I tease him pretending to think.

"Yep. Five."

"Huh. I guess I better step up my game with your gift this year."

He just nods at me seriously as I look up to Jay who is smiling down at me.

"Jamie, there's someone I want you to meet. This is Jay." I turn Jamie around to face Jay.

"Hey buddy." Jay crouches down to Jamie's height.

"You Aunt Brooke's boyfriend?"

"That's right."

"I guess that's okay." He moves forward to hug Jay and we all laugh at him.

"My Aunt Brooke is really great you know." Jay smiles as Jamie pulls away.

"She's the best." Jay agrees looking back at me.

"Hey Brooke." My eyes fly up to Mouth and I jump up and into his arms.

"Mouth! How are you?" I pull back to cup his cheeks, really having missed our friendship.

"You know, the same. How are you? How's Chicago?"

"Amazing. Oh! This is my boyfriend Jay. Jay this is Mouth."

"Nice to meet you Mouth." Jay holds his hand out and Mouth shakes it.

"You too. This one here is trouble… but she's worth it all." Mouth winks over at me.

"Aunt Brooke, come see my room! I have a new rabbit."

"A new rabbit? What's his name?" I gasp down at Jamie.

"Chester."

"No way. This I have to see." He grabs my hand and pulls me off towards his bedroom.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **Leave a review and I'll see if I can get the next part up for you tomorrow.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated, part of me feels like I'm just not capturing Tree Hill characters right. It's been a while since I watched it... although I also don't have time to rewatch it lol So I guess, it is what it is.**

 **Thank you for the Brooke storyline ideas though - especially a certain one that will be in a few chapters time. ;)**

Fate – Part Ten

"I'm so glad you're here." Haley tells me for the tenth time and I giggle while continuing to cut the vegetables, sneaking some carrot.

"I want all this Haley." I admit quietly.

"What?"

"A family… to be a wife and a mum." I look through the glass doors to see Nathan and Jay laughing at something Jamie must have said.

"You will."

"How do you know?" I look over to her unsure.

"Because you have a big heart Brooke Davis, you will be an amazing mum. And I've seen the way that man looks at you, you'll be his wife." She sends me a wink and I nod gently.

"Yeah?"

"Trust me. It's been a few hours and I'm swooning at the looks he's giving you." I giggle over at Haley.

"So I take it you approve?" I tuck some hair behind my ear, turning to grin at her hopefully.

"Oh do I ever." We giggle before she suddenly turns serious.

"You know you'll have to see Lucas while you're here." Haley tells me gently.

"I know."

"What changed? I hate what they did to you but you all were friends when we split after high school. I should have asked before now but…" I think about how to reply as Haley tilts her head over at me.

"We all fell out of touch and it didn't bother me at all. You and Nathan… I missed having in my life so I reconnected. With Lucas and Peyton, it didn't bother me we never kept in touch. I've grown as a person since then and I'm more in touch with myself. I'll never forget what they did to me… twice. I don't really know why I ever forgave them… the pressure I guess. To keep the peace in our group and she was my best friend. She always needed me, always having some sort of drama. But she wasn't a best friend; a best friend wouldn't get with my boyfriend behind my back. I was so use to be treated like shit by my parents who were _supposed_ to love me that I figured that was how it's meant to go."

"Wow. That makes complete sense. I get it Brooke… and now you have Jay, who I doubt will ever treat you in a bad way. He worships the ground at your feet. Trust me when I tell you, you shouldn't be treated like shit from anyone. I hope Jay can prove it to you." Haley reaches out to squeeze my hand.

"It was more than a love triangle and betrayal for me Haley, I didn't have any love at home either. You can't know what it's like… to grow up feeling like you don't deserve love. That all that will happen when you love someone is to get hurt. You're parents are amazing and you had Nathan from such a young age. I was so lonely, my heart always hurting."

"Wow. This is the first time I've actually hated Lucas… but I can't really. I've known him my whole life… I hate what he did to you though. I'll keep the visits with him to a minimum. You're my best friend though Brooke, only you."

I wink over at her before looking back over at Jay.

"What?"

"Nothing." I scrunch my nose up and her hands find her hips.

"I don't know how Jay will handle meeting Lucas. He hates what he did; he's a good man though. I know he wants to punch him and give him a piece of his mind. He won't, but I still don't know what to expect."

"And what else?"

"Everyone seems to love Peyton more than me… what if?" I shrug, eyes glossing over.

"Absolutely not."

"Doesn't matter, we aren't seeing her." I shake my head and look down at the vegetables.

"You should, for that reason alone."

"Why?"

"So you can see he has no interest in her."

"Haley, you get why I'm insecure about this right?"

"Of course, but not _everyone_ loves Peyton more than you. In fact I would guess it's actually the opposite. You're pretty damn loveable Brooke Davis. Jay honestly loves you."

"I don't know."

"It will put your mind at rest, and then you can finally completely trust him. Otherwise this will play on your mind. You're his whole world Brooke; no one can replace you or be better in his eyes. It's so obvious."

"Haley…" I trail off unsure about her suggestion.

"I'm going to invite Peyton to Jamie's birthday party. It's done, settled."

"Fine." I sigh.

"But talk to Jay first, tell him your worries."

"Then he would try harder to show it's only me he wants… I want to see his honest reaction. Is that crazy?" I bite my lip worried.

"No, it sounds like you have been hurt too many times."

* * *

"Dinner is so good Haley." I moan as I shovel more food in.

"Don't expect this from me." I turn to Jay and he chuckles.

"You don't need to cook, you're perfect how you are." He picks my hand up to place a kiss on my knuckles and I just shake my head at the perfect man in front of me.

"So Jay, Brooke says you're a detective?" Nathan asks between bites of food.

"Yeah, that's right. I love it."

"And before that?" Haley asks smiling at us.

"I was in the military." He nods over at Haley, the look in his eyes stopping that line of questions.

"You're a cop?" Jamie looks over at Jay and we get ready for the questions that will likely come next.

"That's right." Jay smiles over at Jamie.

"Do you have to wear that blue uniform?"

"Only sometimes. I'm a detective so we generally just wear normal clothes." Jamie puts more food in his mouth and I lean over to whisper in Jay's ear.

"You really should put that uniform on at home… so I can rip it off you." I place a gentle kiss on his cheek before pulling away with a satisfied smile, Jay clears his throat awkwardly and Haley just laughs.

"So you chase the bad guys?"

"I do, we make sure they get locked up."

"Have you ever gotten hurt?" Jamie's question is so innocent but we all pause.

Jay looks over to me unsure how to respond; he knows I worry about his line of work.

"Yeah bud, I have." Jay finally answers honestly.

"But you do it to stop them hurting people?" Jamie's head is leaning on his hand, his face thoughtful.

"Yeah."

"Dad… if I don't play ball I might become a cop. Is that okay?" Nathan smiles down at Jamie.

"Whatever makes you happy son."

"So you grew up in Chicago?" Haley asks ruffling Jamie's hair.

"Yeah, except my time away with the military."

"Do you like it?" Nathan asks.

"I love it… the city life and the people are great. Chicago's home."

"There's a lot of crime there though, isn't there?" Haley asks concerned and I send her a questioning look.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Jay shrugs.

"Bet there's never a dull day for you then."

"Never, it's always crazy. Things popping off." Jay's chuckling with ease and I reach up to scratch the back of my neck looking down at my food.

Conversation picks up again before Jamie goes off to bed, Haley and I begin to take everything inside and clean up.

"If we have to clean all this up, I'm grabbing our wine." Haley laughs at me while I make my way back outside, I stop at the doorway enjoying how Nathan and Jay are getting along so well.

"Man, you must have some crazy stories. The life of a Chicago cop." Jay chuckles at Nathan nodding his head.

"Yeah… chasing perps along rooftops, dodging bullets. High speed car chases get my heart pumping."

"Along roof tops dude?"

"Yeah, this one perp misjudged the last jump though and missed… wasn't a pretty sight."

"How often are you in a gun fight?" They grow more serious, Nathan genuinely curious.

"Seems like everyday."

The bluntness in which Jay speaks of these horrors momentarily stuns me, reminding me the dangers he constantly faces and runs towards.

He sounds as if he doesn't think twice running into situations that could end his life.

"Dude." Nathan nods towards me and Jay turns suddenly in his seat, his eyes softening.

"Brooke, I-"

"I just came for the wine." I pick the bottle and glasses up before returning inside quickly.

"Brooke, what's wrong. You okay?" Haley asks concerned as I come back into the kitchen.

"Yeah, fine." I shrug before busying myself with the dishes.

"Babe." Jay's arms come around my waist from behind and I still, blinking back tears completely embarrassed by my freak out.

"I'm sorry if what I said upset or scared you Brooke."

"I'll give you guys a minute." Haley excuses herself to join Nathan outside.

"I just worry about you… I love you so much it scares me." I whisper as he turns me around to cup my face.

"I know baby, but I'm good at my job and the unit has my back. I will always come home to you."

"You can't promise me that." Tear fill my hazel eyes.

"I am anyway. Look, I'll be careful of what I say."

"No Jay, I want you to be able to share this with me. You love your job and if it's important to you, it's important to me. It was just a shock… I want to know everything about you. Keep telling me, I can handle it."

"I love you." He whispers as his lips meet mine softly.

"I love you too." I whisper against his lips before joining them again, our slips moving slowly against each others.

"Come on, let's clean up." He pulls away to start rinsing dishes and I just take them from him and put in the dishwasher.

* * *

"Morning beautiful." I smile waking up to Jay's kiss on my forehead before I stretch out in bed with a sigh.

"Morning… wait, what time is it?" I sit up suddenly looking over at the clock.

"Crap, I promised Haley we'd look after Jamie while she's at work." I jump from the bed, pulling my hair back into a messy bun and racing from the room.

"Jamie." I sigh in relief seeing him at the kitchen counter eating breakfast.

"Hey Aunt Brooke."

"Where's your mum?"

"She went to work, told me to eat and not wake you up." I nod my head as I sit next to him, reaching over for some food off his plate.

"You excited for your big race?" My smile is big and excited as I turn to face him.

"Yeah." His tone is flat as he looks disapointed.

"Yeah? It's going to be fun." I reach down to scoop him up and twirl him around, making my way to the couch to drop him down.

He laughs as he bounces a few times; I lean over the back as I look at him.

"Do you want to race?"

"Yeah!"

"Then why are you sad buddy?"

"It's supposed to me for me but no one is letting me do anything." He crosses his arms, wearing a pout.

"Well that's not fair. What colour do you want it?"

"Blue like the ravens. But they want red…"

"I agree with you, blues way better… so let's go with blue." I wink down at him.

"Really?"

"Really. If you let people walk all over you Jamie, you will keep doing it. It's you're life, take a stand." My eyes move up to lock with Jay's as he watches us quietly, leaning against the wall.

"I'm glad you're my godmother." Jamie looks up with a toothy smile.

"Me too buddy, let's go get some paint. I'm sure Jay would help us with it." I hold my arms out and he jumps into them.

"I'd love too." Jay tells us as Jamie wraps his legs around my waist.

"I'll even make you a suit."

"Really?"

"Of course honey."

* * *

"Looking good little buddy." I ruffle Jamie's hair before leaning over to rub blue paint off Jay's face with a giggle.

"How about some lunch?" They both put down their brushes to follow me inside.

"Is that my suit?" Jamie jumps up onto the chair with excitement.

"Sure is." I show Jamie the design as he pulls his sandwich closer to him.

"Do you like it? I'm going to get the supplies this afternoon so I can make it."

"You'll have time to make it?" His blue hopeful.

"Of course. I'm Brooke Davis." My hand finds my chance as I smirk down at him.

"Brooke Penelope Davis." He leans his elbows on the table leaning closer to me.

"That's right." My hands cup his face as my forehead leans against his gently.

"Penelope?" Jay smirks over at me and I send him a playful glare.

We eat in silence for a few moments before Jamie looks up thoughtfully.

"Do you and Jay sleep together like mummy and daddy?" Jay coughs up his mouthful and my eyebrows raise.

"Umm... yeah we do." My eyes flicker to Jays as I answer the question.

"But you're not a mummy and daddy?" He chews his sandwich thoughtfully.

"No buddy, at least not yet." I look over to Jay at the 'not yet' and he smiles.

"Why not?"

"We're not ready yet." I shrug simply.

"Oh… do you love each other? Like mummy and daddy?"

"Yes, very much."

"Will you get married like mummy and daddy then?" I look to Jay unsure how to answer the question.

"I hope so little man." Jay tells him quietly.

"Yeah, one day." I agree with a smile, unable to contain my glee.

 **A/N: Review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey... if you ever see a line you recognize it would be because Brooke had some amazing lines in OTH lol**

 **Anyway, the party will be soon. I just have something I want to do before then.**

Fate – Part Eleven

"Thanks for the suit Aunt Brooke." Jamie's running ahead of us as we laugh.

"You're welcome." Jay's arm is wrapped around my shoulder; my hand entwined with his and my other around his waist.

He leans his head over to place a kiss on my lips as we walk next to Haley and Nathan in the sun.

"You ready for this Jamie?" Nathan asks scooping him up in his arms.

"Yep."

"Hey guys." We look over to a blonde I've never seen before and Haley brings her in for a hug.

"Hey Lindsey."

"Oh my god, you're Brooke Davis." She turns to me shocked and I raise my eyebrows.

"I am… and you are- wearing me. That's my line." I point down at her clothes.

"I am. I love them… gosh you're even more beautiful in person."

"Thanks… so are you." I giggle as she smiles at me, awe struck.

"Hey babe, they didn't have any diet." Lucas walks up to stand by Lindsay, freezing when he sees me.

"Brooke, god I've missed you." He moves in like he wants to hug but I just step back slightly, Jay's grip on me becoming tighter.

"Lucas, how you been?" I ask politely.

"Good, you?"

"Great." I shrug up at him.

"Are you sure? I thought we were cool…" He trails off unsure as Nathan walks away with Jamie.

"I guess we are. Doesn't mean we're friends… I'm not the same person as back then. I've changed, so let's be clear now. We'll be civil for everyone's sake but we aren't more than that." His eyes widen as Lindsey clears her throat awkwardly.

"Brooke, come on… this is crazy." His eyes finally land on Jay, before taking in our intimate stance.

"Hey man, I'm Lucas."

"Jay." Jay shakes his offered hand; it's polite but forced.

"Guys, it's time." The moment is ended by Nathan calling out to us, we all make our way to the starting line.

Nathan places Jamie in the car as he call out our support.

Jay moves to stand behind me, his arms wrapping around my waist as I lean back into him.

"You ready? Hands on the wheel." We're cheering for Jamie loudly when suddenly his hands go up.

"Oh, hold up. Mum!" Haley runs forward for Jamie.

"Hey baby, what's going on?"

"Do I have to do this?" His voice is quiet as he looks over at her.

"No, but you were so excited."

"I want to speak to Aunt Brooke."

"Aw." My hand goes to my chest as I run forward.

"Hey handsome." I lean down, a hand resting on the cart.

"I really like the suit but I don't want to race."

"Well the suits yours buddy, but are you sure you don't want to?" My tone is quiet, making sure Jamie doesn't feel forced into this.

"I'm sure. It's my life; I'm taking a stand. Is that okay?"

"Yeah honey, that's okay." I'm laughing as I lift him from the cart and into my arms.

"Sorry Uncle Skills, sorry Jay."

"It's okay buddy." Jay reassures him as he comes over and Jamie holds his arms out.

I smile as Jay takes him from me and carries him away from the starting line; Haley comes over and links our arms.

"Told you… he's the perfect man. And you two are going to have the cutest kids." She's giggling as we follow them.

"I can't wait."

* * *

"Alright Jamie, time for bed. Say good night to everyone." Haley orders Jamie from her place on the lounge.

"Can Jay put me to bed?"

"Sure I can." Jamie comes over to crawl onto Jay's lap, one of Jay's arms still around me.

Jay chuckles as he stands from the couch with Jamie in his arms, he leans Jamie down towards my face.

"Give your Aunt a kiss goodnight." I'm giggling as I lean forward to kiss Jamie.

Jay moves him over to his parents who do the same, Jay then throws him over his shoulder and takes him upstairs the sound of giggles the only thing that can be heard.

* * *

Brooke POV

The smile is still on my face as Nathan disappears up the stairs following them.

"Haley, your son asked Jay and I if we sleep together like mummy and daddy." Haley throws her head back laughing.

"Oh my god. That kid asks a lot of questions, always trying to understand everything."

"Mmm hmm. Then he asked why we _weren't_ a mummy and daddy… and if we would get married."

"What did you say?" She raises an eyebrow, a smirk on her face.

"Jay told him he hopes so…"

"Aww, I really love Jay, Brooke."

"Yeah, me too."

"Do you remember that slumber party we had?" I shift my gaze back to Haley with a smirk.

"How could I forget? So much drama." We giggle.

"Remember when I asked 'Don't you wanna fall in love?'"

"Yeah… I replied saying one day. That feeling nothing was better than being hurt…" I look down at my hands recalling the memory.

"And now?"

"With Jay, I didn't have a choice. I was afraid of getting hurt and I was scared… but looking in his eyes I was a goner. I had to take the chance because I just knew our love would be amazing."

"You found your one?"

"Yeah. He's my forever."

* * *

Jay POV

"You good?" I ask as I pull Jamie's covers up.

"Yep." He smiles at me and I sit next to him on the bed.

"Why didn't you want to race today bud?"

"I was scared." He looks down sad.

"It's okay to be scared."

"Really?" He looks up at me and I nod.

"Yeah. I've been scared lots of times."

"Like when?"

"Well I'm a cop so it can get pretty scary." I shrug down at him.

"Have you been scared any other time?"

"Ummm approaching your Aunt Brooke."

"But she's so nice." Jamie looks at me like I'm crazy.

"I was nervous… but once I got the courage to talk to her, look what happened. We fell in love. It's okay to be scared Jamie, it's a part of life but when you push through that fear, that's where you find the best moments of your life."

"Okay. I want to do it." He throws the covers off and I laugh.

"Maybe tomorrow buddy, I'm supposed to be getting you into bed."

"Daddy, can I do it now?" I look over to see Nathan in the doorway looking impressed.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Wait, I gotta put my suit on." Jamie scrambles from the bed to get his suit.

"That was good man, you're a natural with kids." I chuckle at Nathan as I stand; I just shrug my shoulders at him.

Jamie's hand slips in both of ours as we begin to walk downstairs.

"I'll be doing it alone though." Fear is obvious in Jamie's tone as his steps falter.

"How about your dad and I run along side you? So you won't be alone?" We're walking into the living room to see Haley and Brooke laughing about something.

"Think you can keep up?" Nathan challenges me.

"I can take you." I send him a side glance wearing a smirk.

"I am a pro athlete."

"Please man, I chase perps down for a living. I'm good at cardio, trust me."

"We'll see."

"What's going on?" Haley asks trying to frown at Jamie still being up.

"Jay said to push through fear! Like he did with Aunt Brooke and now he's happy, so dad said I can go get in the cart now." Brooke's eyes find mine and I send her a wink.

* * *

"You ready?" I ask Jamie as I place him in the car, Nathan holding it still at the top of the hill.

"Go Jamie!" Brooke and Haley call out from behind.

"Ready." Jamie's face is so serious when Nathan lets go of the cart and we take off after him, ensuring to keep pace with the cart but let him beat us both.

We're laughing at the sounds of Jamie's excited screams and Brooke and Haley's cheering behind us.

* * *

"You're amazing, you know that?" I look up from my phone to see Brooke walking from the bathroom.

She walks over to the bed and straddles me, her hands on my cheeks.

" _You're_ amazing." I lean in to press our lips together.

"No really Jay, you've been so good with Jamie." Her hazel eyes show her appreciation, a gorgeous smile on her face.

"He's a cool kid. I really like your friends Brooke. I'm having a great time." I reassure her as she bites a lip.

"Me too…"

"You're going to be the best mum Brooke." Surprises fills her face as she nods gently.

"I hope so, I really want to be a mum." Brooke's eyes glaze over.

"You have so much love to give, our kids will be so lucky." Her eyebrows raise over at me.

"I guess I know exactly what not to do. Just do the opposite of my parents." I lean in to kiss Brooke, before she pulls away suddenly.

"Wait, our kids?"

"Yep, our. I'm not letting you go Brooke Davis."

"I love the sound of that."

* * *

Brooke POV

"Oh my god Brooke, look what I found." Haley races over to the table and pushes my breakfast aside; I turn to glare at her.

"Our yearbook." She sits down next to me as Jay comes around to stand behind me, leaning down to peer over my shoulder.

"Now this I have to see." He chuckles as I roll my eyes.

"Shut up." I lean up to push his face away with my hand; he comes back and places a kiss on my head.

"Jeez Brooke, you're on practically every page. And looking so cute." Jay chuckles and I turn around to glare at him.

"Brooke was popular. Homecoming Queen and everything." Nathan laughs.

"You're all over this too Nathan." I wave the book over at him.

"Everyone loved Brooke." Haley winks at me.

"Who wouldn't?" Jay whispers sincerely and I bite my lip.

"Wait, wait, wait. You were a cheerleader?" Jay asks, his hand coming forward to stop my hand flicking another page.

"Cheer Captain."

"Please tell me you still have that outfit." He whispers in my ear softly and I giggle.

"If you're a good boy, you'll find out." I turn around and his lips find mine.

"Ew, enough of that." I'm giggle as I pull away to stick my tongue out at Haley.

"Remember the first night we hung out Brooke?"

"Oh god. Don't remind me." Jay takes a seat again and I slide over onto his lap, enjoying his arms wrapping around me.

"Nathan and Lucas did not get along back then, they ended up getting into a fight during a basketball game and poor Brooke got crushed by them and hurt her ankle."

"What is it with you and ankles?" Jay chuckles into my hair and I playfully hit him.

"So she was getting fixed up in the training room, and in Brooke fashion got some painkillers from the college student."

"I have witnessed Brooke's incredible talent at getting what she wants. She can talk anyone into anything." Jay laughs as he slips his hand under my singlet and rubs circles on my hip.

"I had the guy eating out of my hand." I giggle at the memory.

"Anyway, she was… high. She just looked at me and said 'we should hang out more'."

"And then I named you Brooke." I finish for Haley with a wink.

"That was a weird night all around." Nathan laughs and Haley agrees.

"Oh look, prom." Haley sighs down at the memory.

"God, I was so pregnant." She laughs.

"I guarantee you had a better night than me."

"What happened baby?" Jay asks curiously.

"Well let's see… proms for me towards the end of high school weren't so great. Junior year I ended up alone on the beach, thinking all guys were the same and not understanding why I kept getting hurt." Jay's arms pull me tighter, his lips finding the corner of my mouth.

"Then senior year I was alone and heartbroken, dumped right before Prom… then I went to Peyton's to fix our friendship… don't ask me why. And I get tied up in her basement by her psycho stalker."

"What?" Jay turns me around to face him.

"Yeah… a lot of drama in this small town."

"Were you okay? Did they catch him?" Jay's concerned, his cop gears kicking in.

"Yeah, Peyton and I got loose and overpowered him. I was pretty shook up but okay. He didn't do anything." I caress Jay's cheek; his blue eyes are hard and angry.

"Okay." He places a kiss on my lips.

"But we did have that impromptu prom in another town." Nathan pipes up.

"Yeah, that was fun." Haley agrees.

"You were angry at me Haley, for stealing that stupid test answers."

"Oh yeah… sorry."

"You know, I told the principal about it."

"You did?"

"Yeah… I felt guilty. How could I be on the honor wall if I cheated… but since I didn't need that subject for my career he let me graduate. Besides he could see I changed so much since the start of high school… looking back I don't even recognise the old me."

"But apart from all of that, the prom was great." Nathan tries again and I roll my eyes.

"Sure, until I walked in on Peyton and Lucas going at it. Best prom ever." Sarcasm drips from my voice.

"Oh yeah, Lucas and Peyton ruin everything." Nathan grumbles at me.

 **A/N: Review :)**

 **I really want to update some Linstead but tonight's episode was so frustrating. Why did they cut that last scene? Give Linstead fans something to work with.**

 **If you have a good idea for Jay's List of Fantasies let me know... I really want to update lol**

 **Thanks :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well I wasn't going to update until tomorrow, but your reviews are just so nice :)**

 **I know it's pretty fluffy, but I figure with them in Tree Hill that's fitting. Obviously, there will be some drama and tension between them in the story. Like any relationship. But no, there will be no cheating, no stupid wives re appearing or anything of the sort lol I'm not mean.**

 **I realise there hasn't been smut in a while either... but soon ;)**

Fate Part Twelve

Jay POV

My eyes take the quiet street in as I sit at a café waiting for Brooke; I pick my phone up to scroll through messages from work.

I'm getting familiar with the cases when someone invites themselves to join me.

I look up to see a curly haired blonde smiling at me; I smile back politely before looking back down at my phone again.

"You new here, I haven't seen you around?"

"Nah, just visiting." I put my phone done not wanting to be rude.

"Oh." She looks down at my left hand, not so discreetly and I clear my throat.

"Well if you need someone to show you around, I'm free. Or if you're after a good time." Her tone is flirty as she writes her number on a napkin before sliding it across the table.

"Sorry, not interested. I've got a girlfriend." I slide the napkin back, trying to be polite, knowing I could do no better than Brooke.

"Jay." I turn at the sound of Brooke's voice, frowning at her tone.

She's looking down at us, hurt on her face.

I stand up, automatically wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close, leaving a kiss on her forehead.

She relaxes in my arms before she glares at the blonde.

"Hey whore." I raise my eyebrows at Brooke's greeting before turning to the blonde.

"Hey bitch." The blonde has a teasing smile on her face, obviously misjudging Brooke's tone as playful.

"Peyton." Her voice is hostile and my eyes widen realizing this is the ex best friend.

Suddenly I find myself wishing she had introduced herself to me, so I could have rudely ignored her advances.

Realization lights up Peyton's gaze as she looks between us and then down to the napkin in shame.

"Wait, this is Peyton?"

"Brooke, I didn't know." Peyton stands up and Brook just shakes her head.

"Like that would stop you." I watch Brooke shake her head, sighing in disbelief.

"I'm not like that… Brooke I've missed you." Peyton frowns at Brooke, her voice whining.

"Don't. I didn't miss you at all." Brooke puts a hand up in signal to stop.

"I really could have used you these last few years."

"Don't. Don't do that." My tone is harsh and they look at me shocked.

"Don't try and guilt her, you have no right to ask for her friendship after everything you've done. You could have used Brooke these last few years? Well, she could have used having you as a best friend in high school." On some level I know I should let Brooke handle the confrontation, however the emotional manipulation I was witnessing had to stop.

From what I've heard, that manipulation is what lead Brooke to forgive her twice.

"I was her best friend." Peyton defends, while Brooke just scoffs.

"Stop lying to yourself." My tone is blunt.

"I was!" She crosses her arms defensively.

"No, a best friend wouldn't have done that."

"Let's go." Brooke's voice is soft, she looks like she wants to escape so I steer her towards the exit and down the street.

"You okay baby?" I whisper to her, she rests her head in my neck as I pull her tighter.

"I have to admit Jay, I was insecure about you meeting Peyton..." The softness and fear in her voice hitting me in the chest.

"What? Brooke, stop." I stop her and turn to her face me; her eyes are on my chest.

"Hey, Brooke." I tilt her chin up so our eyes meet.

"I just thought maybe once you met her you wouldn't want me anymore." Her voice is wavering, tears shining in her eyes.

"I love _you_. I love you. Only you…" She nods, trying to smile, her quivering lips giving her away.

"There is no one else Brooke. It kills me you can't see yourself the way I do… how others do. You are so amazing. You have this kind heart full of so much love. You are selfless and endlessly do what's right. But you are also tough and strong willed. You take my breath away. Your beautiful, smart, creative and talented. You are truly remarkable Brooke Davis."

I admire her standing in the street, the orange glow of the sunset reflecting on her fragile face.

"I'm going to spend every day of my life proving that to you." I lean my forehead down to touch hers.

"Is that a promise?" She finally whispers.

"Count on it."

"Can I take you somewhere?" I just nod at her and grab her hand, letting her lead me away.

* * *

Brooke POV

"This is the house where I grew up… I liked being the girl behind the red door." I stare up at the house wistfully before taking a seat on the sidewalk, Jay sitting next to me.

"My parents were always ignoring me, unless they were angry… they would just say hurtful things. All I wanted was for them to tell me they love me, to sit together as a family and laugh. I remember the first time I really craved a family." Jay's hand reaches out for mine, holding it tightly.

"I was just a little girl and I came outside to escape their yelling, a bride and groom drove by and her veil landed right about here. I came and picked it up… I kept it. As a reminder of what I wanted from life… as time went by I started thinking I wouldn't get it, I couldn't understand why…I watch everyone else get married and have happy endings."

Jays hand cups my cheek and turns me to look at him.

"Being with you, this is the first time I feel like I could get my happy ending."

Jay rests his forehead against mine before joining our lips briefly.

"When I was a teenager I turned to boys for attention, it was the only affection I seemed to get. When I decided to try for more, I got so hurt. Haley kept telling me that if we weren't searching for the one, for the one person we are meant to share our life with… what were we doing. I said 'fun'. She said love should be fun. Love for me was always pain and heartache; I would have rather felt nothing. Sex was easier… because I was scared of that pain. Then I met you… I get it now. It's like everything is falling into place, love is fun with you. It's so intense and I didn't know I could feel like this. You make me feel so special and worthy Jay, like I'm the only one in the room. The way you look at me…" I try blinking back tears, pausing to gather my thoughts.

"You deserve to feel like that Brooke Davis." He whispers quietly.

"It really is about finding the person to spend your life with. My career and personal accomplishments mean so much more being able to share them with you. I'll be chasing that feeling the rest of my life."

"You won't need to chase it, I'm right here." I swallow my nerves to open up more about the part of my life that fills me with shame.

"I wish I didn't sleep around, I regret it. I was such a slut."

"Don't call yourself that."

"But I was."

"Women can express themselves how they want Brooke, just like guys." I send him a soft smile, knowing he's trying to comfort me.

"It's the old Brooke, Jay. But I still wish I could do it all again… I hate living with this regret of sleeping with those guys, I just wish I could take it all back." I shrug before dropping my eyes to the pavement.

"I wish I could take it back for you Brooke. But I can't, I can however promise you this." My eyes find his again, filled with curiosity.

"I will do everything in my power to make sure you only make love to one man for the rest of your life." His blue eyes are so intense I can't look away.

"Oh."

"At least, I hope that's where this is heading."

"I'd like that."

He leans forward to attach our lips in a soft and sweet kiss, pouring all our love into it.

"I'll make sure all your dreams come true Brooke Davis. You'll get your special day."

* * *

My eyes fly open as Jamie jumps on top of me, Jay groans beside me and I start giggling.

"Happy birthday buddy." I pull Jamie into my arms and he hugs me back.

"I'm five now."

"I don't believe you." I tickle him and he wriggles around on the bed.

"Jay! Help me." Jay's fingers find my sides and I shriek trying to get away as Jamie moves to sit on top of me.

I'm breathless when Jamie finally moves to settle between us on the bed.

"Happy birthday Jamie." Jay tells him and I place a kiss on Jamie's head.

"Time for my gift?" I laugh as I nod my head and get out of bed.

"It's tradition I suppose." I pull my chequebook from my bag and start to fill it out.

"I guess you can have an extra zero for being my favourite guy."

"Hey." Jay pouts playfully and I send him a wink.

"I cannot be replaced. Right Aunt Brooke?" Jay chuckles down at Jamie.

"Right little buddy." I rip the cheque out before handing it to him.

"Jay and I got you a little something else too… we'll give it to you at breakfast."

Jay moves from the bed and turns so Jamie can jump onto his back and we make our way out to see Haley and Nathan at the table.

"It's a good thing we were dressed when this munchkin came in." Haley laughs at me.

"Why wouldn't you be dressed?" Jamie calls out from his place on Jay's back.

"Morning." I call as I take a seat, tactfully ignoring Jamie's question.

"Nice wake up call?" Haley smirks at me and I glare.

"You sure you still want to give Jamie his present?" Nathan laughs and Jamie perks up at the word present.

"What is it?" Jay drops him down onto a seat before sitting next to me.

"Well, Jay and I thought it would be cool if you came to visit us in Chicago soon." I slide a colourful envelope over and Jamie rips into it.

"Cool!" He jumps up to come hug Jay and I before climbing onto Jay's lap.

"I get to fly by myself?"

"Nah bud, you're Aunt Brooke will come and get you." Jay chuckles hugging him close as Jamie smiles cheekily at us.

"You ready for today Jamie?" Haley asks Jamie as she makes him a plate.

"Yeah mama!"

"I can't believe my baby boy is five." Her eyes are teary as she gets emotional.

"Oh, Hales." Nathan groans and she smacks him.

 **A/N: I can't believe I'm almost at 100 reviews, when I get there I'll do an extra long update for you...**

 **Next up, Jamie's birthday party.**

 **Review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: You guys are awesome :) I'm over 100 reviews, so as promised here is a longer chapter.**

 **Thank you for the reviewer who reminded me of that certain scene... that I'm starting with ;)**

Fate - Part Thirteen

"Come on." I push Jay backwards into our bedroom, my heels loud on the tiles and a mischievous grin on my lips.

I kick the door closed behind us as my lips find his, my hands gripping his shoulders.

"Brooke, there's a party outside." Jay's chuckling as he turns his head, my lips moving to his neck.

"I know, but you look really hot in those shorts." I smirk up at him before he leans down to kiss me.

"Well you look really good in that dress." He wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer. His tongue slips into my mouth and I push him backwards onto the edge of the bed, a moan slipping through my lips.

His hands grazes the back of my thighs below my dress; our tongues duel as his hands slide up further under my dress.

I'm standing between his legs, my hands moving into his hair to angle his head back.

"God I love you." I whisper before kissing him again.

"Not as much as I love you."

"Wanna bet?" I giggle breathlessly before kissing him fiercely again, my body humming with excitement.

His hands are still under my dress when the sound of a door opening breaks us apart.

"Oh sorry."

"Shit." We pull away at the two sets of voices, Jay's hands pulling out from under my dress while I lick my red and swollen lips.

I glare at the unwanted visitors, causing them to look awkwardly at each other.

"Sorry, Haley said we could dump this stuff in a spare room." Peyton motions to the bags her and Lucas are carrying.

"Well this is _my_ room, although you've always had a problem with taking what's mine." I send her a fake smile full of attitude.

"And this here, is _my_ boyfriend. Even a back stabbing bitch of an ex best friend wouldn't be low enough to do that twice… oh wait. You already did." My hands find my hips as Jay stands from the bed, his hand on my back.

"Brooke, there's no need to remind her." I turn to look at him confused.

"Because there is no interest on my part, you'd have to be a moron to cheat on you. You'd also have to be a dick." Jay's eyes are staring down Lucas and I feel relief.

"Come on, Jay. Let's get back to the party. The moments over anyway."

"I'll catch up babe. Lucas and I didn't really get a chance to chat the other day." Jay's hands are on his hips, a smirk on his face but his eyes full of anger.

"Okay." I send him one last look before exiting the room with Peyton.

"So, that's your boyfriend huh?" She's awkwardly try's to start a conversation.

"For a fake blonde, you catch on slow." I strut away from her and join Haley outside with Jamie.

* * *

Jay POV

"It's Jay right?" Lucas asks when the door shuts.

"That's right." I reach my hand out for another handshake, he grabs it and I squeeze hard.

He winces and I just smirk at him as I pull him further into the room.

"It's okay, relax."

"I am." Lucas tries to play it cool.

"I won't make a scene. This is Jamie's day, so Brooke and I will keep things civil." I drop his hand and cross my arms.

"I don't understand, Brooke and I were fine last time we saw each other." He's wearing a confused look on his face.

"She values herself a lot more now, you hurt her. You cheated on her with her best friend… twice. I see the insecurities and pain still in her eyes, not about you. You she could care less about. But what you and her so called friend did… that made an impression, basically telling her she's not worth more – when she is. I'm trying hard to help her overcome all of this." Lucas drops his eyes to the floor briefly in shame.

"I can't even begin to understand what kind of man would do that…. What kind of asshole you must be, especially to someone as amazing as Brooke Davis. I can't imagine anyone is better than her… you're not worth her time. You're beneath her okay? So keep your distance and if you make her feel uncomfortable or upset we will be having a whole different conversation." My threat lands like a punch to his chest, he blinks at me unsure if I'm serious.

Lucas composes himself and allows a smile to find his face; he shakes his head at me in disbelief.

"Oh, what I would give to punch that smile off your face." His smile drops immediately.

"This is ridiculous. Brooke and I are cool now… we realized we were better as friends. Don't feel threatened by me."

"Let's get one thing straight. I'm not threatened by you, you're not a real man. I'm protecting Brooke, because I love her and her pain is my pain. You were never friends, not really. Friends don't do that; she is so selfless that she went with it back then. Now? Well, she knows better. I think the frosty reception from her should clue you in." My blue eyes are fierce, a sarcastic smirk on my face.

"I think that was for your show… Brooke and I have always had _that_ sort of relationship. She didn't want you to worry." I chuckle bitterly at his insinuation.

"Considering you and Peyton are the cheating bastards, that thought never crossed my mind. Brooke is faithful and trust me when I tell you it's not for show. She has no interest in you at all, as a friend or as more. I won't tell you again." My hand finds his shoulder as I press down in the corner of his neck.

"You hurt her, I'll hurt you. Don't think I won't… I'm a Chicago cop."

* * *

Brooke POV

"Haley, I know you're trying to keep the peace but stop." I whine as I follow her into the kitchen, wearing a pout.

"Brooke." Haley laughs over at me.

"Just remember, you're either team Brooke or team Peyton… but their captain is a whore." I point my finger at her in warning.

"Brooke, I told you Peyton was coming."

"Yeah well she came into _my_ room. Bitch." I glare in the direction of Peyton outside.

"I know."

"You know?" My eyes flick back to Haley confused.

"Who do you think sent them that way?" I raise my eyebrows in understanding.

"You knew what Jay and I were doing?" I'm smirking at her deception.

"Yep. You had horny written all over your face. And I thought it wouldn't hurt for them to see you have moved on… with someone so much hotter." My eyebrows raise, a smile on my face.

"Thank you." She sends me a wink.

"So how was it?"

"You sent them in before we could get anywhere, I mean his hands were only just making their way up my dress."

"Brooke! You're at a five year olds birthday party." She scolds me.

"So?" My hands find my hips as I tilt my head.

"I meant how'd it go… them all meeting."

"They'd met already."

"I know Jay and Lucas kind of did. But Peyton."

"Yeah, they sort of met yesterday. When Peyton gave him her phone number and hit on Jay like the little slut she is." I cross my arms over the kitchen counter angrily.

"What?! That bitch." Haley gasps, stopping what she's doing.

"Told you."

"What happened?"

"Well Jay was turning her down politely but firmly. No idea who she was… then I came up and started a scene, she even tried to guilt me for not being there for her the last few years… Jay just shut her down." I shrug with a small smile on my lips.

"Then I told him I was insecure and he reassured me… he said there was no one like me. That I was everything… so I took him to my old house and I opened up about some stuff."

"I'm so proud of you Brooke. You can trust Jay with your heart, he won't break it."

"I'm finally believing that." A small smile graces my lips at the thought.

"Where is he anyway?"

"Having a little chat with Lucas." Haley raises her eyebrows when Jay walks into the kitchen, placing a kiss on the side of my head.

Haley and I look around him to see Lucas stalking outside, anger and fear on his face.

"What did you say to him?"

"Nothing, not important." Jay shakes his head down at me.

"Mum! Chop chop, time for presents." We laugh as Jamie's scream travels into the kitchen.

"He gets that from me." I whisper apologetically at Haley.

We walk outside, Jay's arm is around my waist when Jamie runs over and pushes in, taking a hand from each of us and dragging us over to the presents.

"Did it work last year Aunt Brooke?"

"Hmmm?" I look down at Jamie confused.

"The wish. I did one for me, and one for you with my birthday candles. Do you need another one this year?" I smile down at Jamie touched before shaking my head softly.

"No, I've got exactly what I wished for." My eyes go up to meet Jay's blue ones, my hazel eyes glossy with ears.

Jamie turns to face us, allowing Jay's hand to find mine again.

"You mean Jay?"

"Yeah buddy." Jay pulls me close to place a kiss on my forehead.

* * *

"You know Brooke Davis, you look really hot in that swim suit." I look up at Jay through my lashes.

"Really? Because I think you look extremely sexy in those board shorts." Jay's hands find my waist as he pulls me close enough to join our lips.

"Not as sexy as you, it's almost criminal." His blue eyes are playful.

"You going to arrest me Detective Halstud?" We pull away to throat clearing and see Haley shaking her head.

"Sorry Haley!" I call out as I turn around to face her, Jay pulling my back against his chest.

"It's time for cake." She laughs as she walks back inside.

"Oh! Cake."

After we all gather around Jamie and sing happy birthday, he blows out the candles and I lean down to his height.

"Did you make your wish?"

"Yep."

"Was it this?" I reach my hand to the back of his head and push his head into the cake.

Once he recovers from shock, little giggles fall through his lips as he wipes it from his eyes.

He picks cake up and wipes it across my stomach.

"Hey!" I call out as Jay laughs next to me.

"You want to get it off?" I wink over at Jay; he exchanges a look with Jamie before nodding.

"I have a better idea." He scoops me up quickly, Jamie calling out his support.

"Jay, no! Don't you dare." He throws me into the pool, I come up spluttering when Jay then picks Jamie up and tosses him in too.

I laugh as Jamie lands in my arms, clinging onto me as Jay jumps in next.

I wipe the cake from Jamie's face as Jay swims under the water to put Jamie on his shoulders and stands up.

Soon everyone is jumping in the pool to get in on the action, Nathan and Jay giving all the kids a turn on their shoulders.

Haley and I drift over to the steps to lean back and watch them.

* * *

"Hey baby." Jay lifts Jamie out of the pool so he can run off and change as I swim over to him.

"Hey beautiful. You having fun?" My arms go around his neck; my legs around his waist as he pulls me close.

"Yeah… thank you for coming. I'm really glad you're here."

"I'm happy to be here Brooke. I'd do anything to see you smile." He runs his hand through my wet hair.

"Anything?" I smirk at him as I lean forward to attach our lips in a soft kiss.

"Alright love birds, I'm getting out." We laugh over at Nathan as he climbs out, rounding up the last of the kids.

"I'm shriveling up, let's get out too." Jay nods at me as he stands up and walks over to the stairs.

I'm smiling down at him, question in my eyes as he doesn't let me go.

My legs wrap tighter around his waist as he walks up the stairs and out of the pool.

His lips come down to press against mine as my feet drop to the pavers.

* * *

"How can I help Hales?" I'm walking into the kitchen, wearing the same dress as earlier today my wet swimmers sitting on the floor of our bathroom.

"Yeah what can I do?" Jay asks, running a hand through his wet hair.

"It's fine guys, I've got it."

"Haley. I'm helping." I insist.

"Fine, well Jamie needs a bath and be put to bed… hopefully he crashes out after all that sugar."

"On it." Jay nods before going off to search for Jamie.

"I'll help you in here then."

"Okay thanks."

"What is she even still doing here?" I glare outside towards Peyton.

"Probably wants to speak to you."

"So not happening… what happened between her and Lucas anyway?" My curiosity finally getting the better of me.

"The distance. She wanted to stay in LA and he was here… then when she came back it was too late."

* * *

"Lindsey couldn't make it?" Haley asks Lucas as we all finally sit down on the table and chairs outside, unwinding after cleaning up.

Peyton, Lucas, Skills and Mouth are still here as we have a few drinks, the orange of the sunset still in the sky.

"Nah, she's in New York for work."

"She's a book editor, she splits her time here and in New York." Lucas turns to me to share, despite the fact I didn't ask.

"How'd you meet?" I ask, noticing the look of jealousy on Peyton's face and wishing for it to stay there.

"They were looking at publishing my book for a while." He shrugs and I nod.

"I'm assuming it failed?" Jay's tone is blunt and Lucas just glares before downing another drink.

"What about you Peyton? What have you been up to since LA?" She looks surprised by my question.

"I'm between jobs."

"So, unemployed?" Jay's tone is blunt again and I can't help but smile, trying to hide it.

"Must be all that bad karma." I smirk as Jay pulls me closer on his lap, one hand on my thigh and one on my hip.

"Jamie, back to bed mister." Haley calls out and we all look to see Jamie in the doorway.

"I'm not tired." He pouts rubbing his eyes and we laugh.

"Come on baby. A couple of minutes." He crawls up onto Haley's lap and looks over at us.

"Did you get everything you want honey?" I ask and he nods over at me.

"What was your favourite?" He scrunches his face up in thought.

"The plane ticket. I wanna come see you and Jay."

"It's my favourite too buddy. I can't wait. We'll have so much fun." Jay places a kiss in my hair.

"I'll even take you to the station, you can see where I work." Jay pipes up with an offer.

"No way!" His eyes turn to Jay, excitement lighting them up.

"Make sure to lock him up, scare him straight." Haley teases and Jamie pouts at her.

"Mama, I'm a good boy. I have to be, to be a cop."

"A cop? What happened to basketball Jamie?" Lucas asks confused.

"Jay's a cop. He's so cool and he helps people. I think I want to help people when I grow up." I wink over at Jamie and Lucas takes another drink.

"I'll tell you what, if you're really good for your mum and dad I'll take you to the gun range."

"Really? You're the best!" He jumps down from his mum and comes over to Jay and I, peering up from where he is standing on the ground.

"You love my Aunt Brooke, right?" We pause at the random question.

"More than anything." Jay tells him sincerely.

"Does that mean I can call you Uncle Jay, or do I have to wait until you're married?"

My eyes widen as I take in Jay's shocked face before looking over to Haley and Nathan who are smiling at us.

"If you would like." Jay tells him kindly and Jamie shows him a huge smile.

"Yes!" Jamie holds his hand out for me to high five and I do so with a giggle.

"Now how about you get your cute little butt back to bed." He yells goodnight as he rushes back inside.

"So, you're a cop?" Peyton asks Jay as Lucas opens another beer.

"That's right."

"That's cool, what department? I think a guy with a gun is hot." Peyton asks a follow up, seemingly curious.

I send Peyton a look of disbelief.

"Bitch, I'm warning you." I lean forward across the table, my finger pointing accusingly at her.

"What?"

"Back off my man." I'm practically growling.

"You made it perfectly clear we aren't friends anymore." She throws back.

"Because you're a selfish slut! Not that being friends ever stopped you before."

"Oh, I'm the slut? Shall we run through a list of guys you have been with?"

"At least I never stabbed my best friend in the back. _Twice._ You and Lucas were together behind my back, while I was telling you how much I loved him. As far as I see it, friends or not – you're still a bitch who wants what's mine. _"_ My husky voice is rising, fire in my hazel eyes.

"It's not my fault you can't keep a man."

"Oh but I can. What about you? What happened with you and Lucas?" Peyton looks away and I shake my head.

"I mean I get it, Jay's a lot more attractive than my past boyfriends. But guess what? He's also an amazing guy who wouldn't hurt me, and quite frankly has no interest in you. So stop trying, it's pathetic."

The tension surrounding everyone is thick, Jay's hand trying to sooth me.

"So what unit?" Mouth asks, obviously trying to diffuse the growing confrontations.

We're all silent for a few moments, Peyton and I staring each other down before Jay clears his throat and pulls me back into his lap so I'm not facing Peyton.

"The unit is called Intelligence, we are a specialized unit. It's probably the unit everyone wants." Jay answers Mouth, his tone strained following my outburst.

"How'd you get that then?" I glare at Lucas.

"He's good at his job."

"I'm sure a lot of cops are." Lucas fires back.

"Yeah, a lot of cops are. It helps I have ranger training, I'm skilled with weapons and hand to hand combat. But I actually went on an undercover assignment to get noticed by this unit, a Detective who was just moved up promised it would get my name on the list. I ended up taking a bullet bringing them down… in Chicago if you get shot you basically can hand pick your next assignment. Intelligence had a spot… I took it."

"You got shot?" Jay brings his eyes down to mine.

"It was just in the shoulder." He reassures me.

"I mean I've seen the scar but… didn't ask. With how you reacted when I mentioned this scar…" My fingers trace the one below his neck, his blue eyes intense.

"You can always ask me anything." I send him a grateful smile and his forehead leans against mine briefly.

"So sounds like you are in the most dangerous unit." Our moment is ruined by Lucas, my eyes scan everyone and I can see Haley becoming uncomfortable.

"Things can jump off, no matter what unit you're in or what uniform you wear." Jay's blunt and Haley's trying to work out if she should step in.

"Any female detectives in your unit?"

"My partner is female. Hell of a cop." He's defensive, thinking Lucas is insinuating women shouldn't be cops.

But I know better.

"Female partner, huh? Long nights… tough cases, emotions must run high. Surely you fall into each others arms… or bed." Lucas face is wearing a silly smirk; I'm itching to slap it off.

"Lucas." Haley's voice is full of warning as I drop my eyes to the table.

"It's not like that. It's never been like that. We're partners and family, we have each others back."

"I think Lucas is just saying that the job… sounds like it gets pretty intense. You're high strung and…" Haley turns her glare to Peyton.

"I would never do that to anyone. I would never do that to Brooke so don't insinuate it. She already has trouble trusting people, because of _you_. I don't appreciate you coming up with bullshit excuses why I might cheat. There is no excuse to cheat, ever. On anyone. I wouldn't cheat and I sure as shit wouldn't use some fucking excuse to justify my actions. They can't be justified. I'm completely in love with Brooke and cannot imagine my life without her. You both are horrible. Just because you're cheating assholes, doesn't mean we all are."

Jay's eyes are livid; his tone quiet and lethal as Peyton sits back shocked in her seat.

Lucas just glares at Jay, a sour look on his face.

"I think you two should go." Haley stands up motioning towards Peyton and Lucas and Jay forces me to turn to him.

"Brooke?"

"I'm okay." I whisper, tears in my eyes.

"Come on." He ushers me off his lap and walks me inside to our room.

I sit on the edge of the bed and he kneels down.

"Don't listen to him. I love you, I wouldn't do anything."

"I know… I just…" I shake my head, wishing the tears would disappear.

"I get it babe. I know you're insecure but I fell in love with you the second I saw you in that bar. Every time you laugh or smile makes me so happy, I live for that fire and sparkle in your eyes. The way they change colour depending on your mood… the way you are fiercely loyal but so kind and compassionate. How could someone not love you? That's something I'll never understand." His hand caresses my cheek and I lean into it.

"Oh Jay." I whisper leaning my forehead against his.

We pull away at the sound of a crash and Jay gets up.

"That's it, I warned him."

"Jay."

* * *

Jay POV

I ignore Brooke's call as I run out to the noise, seeing Lucas near the front door clearly struggling against Nathan.

"You can't lecture me about morals. You're a cop, surely you've killed someone." Brooke gasps behind me as I narrow my eyes.

"Excuse me? You want to repeat that?" I take a threatening step and Lucas steps closer.

"You heard me. All I did was cheat."

"I do what I do to save lives, so other people don't have to. Don't throw it in my face if you don't understand the sacrifice of cops. We put our damn lives on the line, we torment ourselves with some deaths and we lose good friends. We have to charge into a building, not sure what we will find. Not sure what split second decision we have to make. So you shut the hell up about that." I'm glaring at Lucas as I get close, trying to reign in my anger.

"All I did was cheat." He repeats.

"You're pathetic."

"You know, I get what you see in her… Brooke, she's good in bed. Almost good enough to stop me cheating." I pull my hand back and punch him hard in the nose, feeling satisfied when something cracks.

My fists grab his shirt and push him backwards into the closed door with force.

"First. There is so much more to Brooke than that. Second, if you ever speak about her like that again, I promise you won't ever speak again. Stay the hell away from her."

I pull him towards me, only to shove him forcefully against the wall again, the sound of high heels on the tiles bringing me back to reality.

I throw Lucas onto the tiles before turning to see Brook disappear.

"Sorry Nathan, I know he's your brother."

"I've been there… I'm glad you defended Brooke." Nathan just pats me on the shoulder as I walk past.

"I better go see if she's pissed."

 **A/N: Like it or not, I just HAD to have Jay punch Lucas. I'm sorry but it's a fantasy of mine lol**

 **I warned you all going in I am not a Lucas or Peyton fan lol**

 **Anyway, leave a review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! You guys rock. This is longer than usual, but not as long as the last. Hard to find time during the week (Monday here) But it's not a cliff hanger lol**

 **I'm so glad you were okay with last chapter, I just HAD to have Jay punch Lucas. I personally also think Jesse is way hotter than Chad but that's neither here nor there.**

Fate – Part Fourteen

Brooke POV

I stare at myself in the bathroom mirror, replaying the events of the night.

Cold water is running as I lean down to splash my face, when I stand back up I see Jay behind me.

"Babe, I'm so sorry." I dab at my face with the towel before dropping it.

Our eyes are connected through the mirror and I can see Jay's torturing himself.

Shock flashes across his face when I turn and kiss him, my arms going around his neck.

"That was so hot." I look up at him with hazel eyes, coaxing his lips down on mine again.

"You're not mad?" He pulls away to ask, searching my eyes for the truth.

"Why would I be mad at you? You stood up for me… besides, it was a long time coming." I pull his forehead down to rest against mine.

"Good. It felt satisfying."

"I guess you got your punch after all." Our noses are touching, our lips a whisper away from joining.

One of his hands slides up my back to grip the back of my neck through my hair, with his other resting on my lower back.

I press my lips against his urgently, his tongue wasting no time slipping in my mouth.

A moan slips through my lips as he pulls me closer, our bodies impossibly close.

I run my fingers through his hair as I throw my head back, allowing him to trail kisses down my neck. He helps me take his shirt off, my hands run along his bare back before sliding around his neck again.

He hooks his hands under my thighs and I jump up, wrapping my legs around his waist.

Our lips meet again as he pushes me against the wall, his hands slide further up my thighs and below my dress.

He caresses the curve of my ass as I grind down on him, my hands coming around to rest against his chest.

I'm wet with want when he lets my heels drop onto the tiles; he strokes me through my panties before slowly pulling these down.

I step out of these and kick them away; Jay stands back up to trap my body against the wall.

His lips find mine as he runs a finger along my wet opening, I gasp as he slips two fingers in and begins pumping them in and out.

I'm squirming, desperate for more friction when he deliberately slows his movements down building the passion within me.

His fingers find my clit briefly before he pulls his fingers away, only for his body to drop down.

I swallow in anticipation when he hooks a leg over his shoulder, his blue eyes staring up at me.

My eyes squeeze shut when his warm tongue drags along my sensitive pussy.

His lips seek out my clit immediately and suck, driving me closer to release.

I'm panting when his scruff tickles me, before his fingers push back in sending me flying over the edge.

He doesn't stop his movements until I'm gasping for air, eyes finally open and watching Jay lick his lips.

As soon as he's standing again, my fingers grab his shorts and pull them down letting his manhood spring free.

I jump into his arms again, my bare pussy against his stomach as he kisses me fiercely.

His tongue slips into my mouth and I moan tasting myself on him.

He positions his penis at my aching entrance; his hands are gripping my thighs as mine caress him behind his ears.

I sigh when he pushes in, stilling when he can't go any further.

His eyes open and his lips pull away from mine, before placing a kiss on the corner of my mouth.

"I love you." The intensity in his eyes is hard to doubt and I bite my lip.

"I love you too." Our foreheads are touching as he rocks against me.

My heels dig into his ass, willing him to thrust deeper.

His lips find mine again as he picks up the speed of his thrusts, forcing me harder against the wall each time.

My hands slide down to his shoulders as he trails kisses down my neck, his thrusts deep.

I dig my nails into his skin when I feel the pressure building; his thrusts are controlled as he hits the spot.

I'm calling out his name as he explodes inside me; we're both breathing heavily as we stand there staring into each other eyes.

I smile at him before pressing my lips against his again, moaning as we pull away.

Jay passes me my panties and I catch his right hand in mine, frowning at the bruised knuckle.

"You should see the other guy." He smirks at me, pleased with himself but clearly deflecting my worry.

"Why don't you take a shower? I'll grab some ice." I place a kiss on his knuckles before slipping my panties on and leaving him in the bathroom.

I walk out into the living area to see Lucas sulking at the dining table with ice on his bloodied nose.

"I hope you're happy. I think it's broken." He lashes out as I walk by, rolling my eyes.

"I'm really happy actually, thanks for checking." I open the freezer to grab some ice, and a tea towel from one of the drawers before making my way back to the bedroom.

"You always could have sex anywhere, anytime." I stop walking at those words, spinning around to narrow my eyes.

"Yeah, but at least now it's with a man who can actually get me off." I smirk, enjoying the sting of my words reflecting on his face.

"But then again, he's also…" I hold up my hands to indicate size, watching Haley from the corner of my eye struggle to keep her cool, covering her smile behind her hands.

I turn and waltz into the bedroom to see Jay walking out of the bathroom; he comes over to me and caresses my cheek.

"I got you some ice." I push him gently back onto the bed and place the ice over his hand.

"Are you okay baby?" His blue eyes are concerned.

"Yeah." I shrug gently, avoiding his eyes.

"You don't have to pretend with me. I'm sorry; I was an idiot." He shakes his head, frustration at himself written all over his face.

"Why? I'm not upset you punched him." I look into his eyes, begging him to believe me.

"I know, but I shouldn't have made love to you straight after that. It was insensitive… I took advantage of you." I move to straddle him on the bed, bringing his injured hand between us to ensure the ice stays on.

"You know what I love about you?" Tears are filling my eyes, lips quivering.

"What?" He pushes some hair behind my ear.

"You say make love, not sex. I know you respect me Jay, you didn't take advantage of me. I promise."

"Still, having someone say that about you must hurt. Especially when it's someone you had a relationship with, someone you thought you loved. I wanted to do a lot more than punch him." Jay looks like he's beating himself up, I lean my forehead against his.

"Yeah, it hurt." I admit quietly, not wishing to cry.

"Oh Brooke." He drops the ice from his hand so he can bring my head into his neck, the tears finally falling.

"Why does everyone keep hurting me?" I cringe at how broken my voice sounds, noting how Jay holds me tighter.

"I want to protect you from it." He whispers into my hair, while my tears soak his neck.

"You did." Jay lays back on the bed, taking me with him. I'm laying on his chest as he strokes my hair.

"I'm sorry you keep getting hurt, I wish I could take all your pain away. Just know; I will never hurt you. I'll always have your back and you can come to me about anything. But please believe me when I say, you do not deserve to be treated this way. Ever." I nod into his neck; he places a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you." He whispers it to me as he continues to hold me while I let out all my hurt.

* * *

Brooke POV

"Morning." I mumble as Jay and I enter the kitchen to see Nathan and Haley talking.

"Hey, sleep well?" Haley asks, passing Nathan food to take over to the table.

Jay steps forward to help as she smiles at him with gratitude.

"Fantastic."

"Oh I bet." She smirks at me.

"So, is he really…" She holds her hands up and I giggle loudly before reaching over to adjust the length.

"No." She whispers, shock in her eyes.

"Yes." I raise my eyebrows.

"Brooke Davis. You are one lucky girl."

"Don't I know it." We collect the rest of the food before joining the boys at the table.

"So, Lucas' nose is broken. Two black eyes." Nathan starts off; Jay sends me a side-glance.

"Sorry man." He shrugs and we all look at him.

"Well, I'm not. But if Jamie has to see it then I'm sorry." He shrugs, minimal regret on his face.

"It's fine, we'll say he got it roughhousing with basketball. He had it coming." Haley shrugs it off.

"Where is Jamie anyway?" I ask loading food on my plate.

"Getting dressed. He wants to spend the day with just his Aunt Brooke." Haley laughs sending Jay a look.

"Aww. What will you guys do?" I look around curious.

"I have papers to grade." Haley shrugs at me.

"I'm gonna school Jay on the basketball court." Nathan laughs, a challenging stare directed at my boyfriend.

"Bring it. But it's only fair we then compete in something I'm a pro in."

"Sex?" I spit my coffee out at Haley and she smirks at us all.

"So I hear anyway… Sorry, sorry. Just slipped out. Carry on." Nathan and Jay continue to look at us before shrugging it off, Jay wearing a smirk.

"Firing range." He nods over at Nathan.

"Oh it's so on."

* * *

"Hey little buddy, just you and me today." Jamie is finishing with his shoes as I lean against the doorframe.

"What do you want to do?" I ask when he looks up smiling.

"Can we go to the beach?"

"Sure, you didn't get enough water yesterday?" He shakes his head at me.

"Alright, get your swimmers. I'll get changed and pack a bag."

* * *

"I can carry that." Jamie holds his hands out for the bag as I unpack the car, I laugh as I pass it down to him.

"Alright, let's find a spot." We trudge down the beach until Jamie decides on the perfect spot and we set up.

"Can we swim?" I laugh as I dig through my bag.

"First let me put sunscreen on you."

After a few hours of sand and sun, Jamie's burying me in the sand deciding a sand castle was boring.

"Are you almost done? This sand is getting in all the wrong places." I whine up at him.

"Depends."

"On what?" I narrow my eyes at his cheeky smile.

"Can we have ice cream next?"

"Ohhh, you're good. Fine. Just get me out of here." Once out Jamie lets me rinse the sand off before taking him for his bribery.

"Will you and Uncle Jay move here?" His hand is in mine as we walk along the sand.

"Don't think so buddy." My voice is gentle as I break it to him.

"Oh. Why?"

"I love it here, it's home but Chicago is his home Jamie. I can run my company from anywhere; it was my dream for a long time. Now? It's still part of it. But the biggest part is being with Jay and hopefully having a family. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you showed me how great kids are little buddy." He nods for a few moments while thinking.

"If you had kids here, I could babysit."

"I'd love that… but Jay's a city cop Jamie and that's his dream. I want him to be happy. But I promise to visit you _all_ the time."

"I guess Chicago will be cool." He shrugs.

"I'll tell you what, how about two scoops? But don't tell your mum."

"You say that a lot." I giggle at him.

"It's because what happens between a godmother and godson is privileged." I wink at him.

* * *

Brooke POV

I fall back onto the bed exhausted from the beach, looking to my left confused when I realize I fell on something.

I turn over and pick up the envelope, on the front is just my name.

Slowly I sit up and pull the card out, smiling at what's inside.

 _Hey Beautiful, put this on._

 _Pick you up at 7. - Jay_

I notice the dress bag on the bed and stand up to pull the zipper down, inside is a floor length purple dress with a long slit up the side.

"Time to get you ready." My head snaps over to Haley in the doorway, confusion on my face.

"What's all this?" I hold the note up confused.

"A surprise."

"Come on, tell me." I pout at her but she just shakes her head.

"Get your cute little butt in the shower Davis." She ushers me into the bathroom to shower and wash my hair.

* * *

I pull my robe tighter around me as Haley does my hair, my makeup already taken care of.

"I did what you said mama. Kept Aunt Brooke busy all day." Jamie smiles triumphantly up at us.

"You were in on this?" I gasp down at him and he nods with a grin.

"You little rascal." I pull him onto my lap, as Haley finishes the half up and down hairstyle leaving some curls to frame my face.

"Time for the dress." She claps her hands excitedly.

* * *

Haley ushers me out the front door, I gasp when I see Jay in a suit standing in front of a limo.

I walk towards him, his eyes taking in my appearance with a smile.

"You look beautiful Brooke." He places a kiss on my forehead, my eyes gloss with tears of happiness.

"Aw, so cute." Haley squeals at Nathan and he chuckles.

"For you." Jay holds out a corsage and slides it on my wrist.

"What's going on?" My voice is a quiet whisper, not quite believing all of this.

"It's a surprise."

"So everyone keeps saying."

"You'll love it, I promise." He places a gentle kiss on my lips before letting me slide into the limo.

Once we're on our way, he hands me a glass of champagne.

I lean into his side as I sip the champagne, watching the streets go by.

"I have no idea what you're up to Jay Halstead, but somehow you got Haley and Jamie involved." He chuckles before leaning down to kiss me, slow and long.

"You need to put this on." He holds up a blindfold and I bite my lip before nodding.

All I see is darkness for the next few minutes until the car stops, I reach up to pull it off when Jay stops me.

"Not yet."

"What if I trip?"

"Do you trust me?" He whispers against my face.

"Yes." Butterflies are swirling in my stomach, my body buzzing in excitement and not just from the alcohol.

"Then believe me when I say, I've got you."

I can hear the limo door open and Jay takes my hand guiding me to the edge of the street.

"I better not be flashing anyone." I grumble as my feet his the ground.

"Only me." He chuckles as he pulls me to my feet, his lips instantly finding mine allowing me to sigh into the kiss.

He wraps an arm around me and his other hand finds mine, he steadies me to guide me along.

I hear doors open and he walks me through them, his warm body is behind me with his fingers on the blindfold.

Anticipation swirls in my stomach as the blindfold is removed, a gasp slips through my lips and tears fill my eyes as I take in the high school gym.

The gym is done up with lights, tables and chairs and a DJ stand. I bite my lip when my eyes fall on the banner that reads 'Prom'.

"Oh my god." I whisper as I take in everyone all dressed up, Haley, Nathan, Skills, Mouth, Lauren and the guys.

"Everyone deserves a prom to remember Brooke Davis, you more than most." I turn to face Jay, completely overwhelmed.

"I can't believe… oh god. You did all of this?"

"I had some help." He caresses my cheek before I lean up to kiss him.

"Thank you." I whisper quietly, still in shock.

"Let's party! Mouth hit it." Haley calls out as she comes over to hug me.

"You were all in on this." I turn to her accusingly.

"Yep." She giggles exchanging a look with Jay.

 _Flashback – Jay POV_

" _Hey Haley."_

" _Hey, Jay. What's up?" She looks up from the papers in front of her on the couch and motions for me to take a seat._

" _I'm sorry about the fight tonight, I just lost it."_

" _It's okay. Fights are regular occurrence here in Tree Hill. Besides you were defending Brooke. How is she?" Her eyes are soft and kind._

" _Finally asleep. He really hurt her tonight." My hands are balled in tight fists thinking of his words._

" _Do you want some more ice?" She motions down to my hand._

" _Nah, I've had worse."_

" _Sounds it."_

" _I need a favor."_

" _I don't know if I've known you long enough to owe you one." Haley winks at me jokingly._

" _It's for Brooke."_

" _What is it?" She's instantly serious._

" _It bothers me Brooke never got her Prom, I want to recreate it for her."_

" _Oh my god. Why are you so perfect? Please tell me you have some kind of fault." She giggles, shaking her head at me._

" _I have plenty, trust me."_

" _Of course I'll help… Jay, you're good for Brooke but I swear to god if you hurt her I'll end you. You got that?" Haley's tone is serious, her threat clear as day._

" _I'd expect nothing less, if I hurt Brooke I'd deserve that. But I'm not going to."_

Brooke POV

"Unbelievable. So sneaky."

"I do work undercover." Jay winks at me and I lean back into him.

"I still want to kick your ass on the course." Nathan punches Jay playfully in the shoulder.

"I still want to kick yours at the firing range."

"Come on Brooke, let's dance." Haley pulls me over onto the dance floor.

 **A/N: Review, let me know what you think :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey! I wasn't going to update but you're reviews are so lovely I made myself anyway lol**

 **Although now I'm really tired haha**

 **To one of the reviewers, I'm so sorry about your crappy day. I'm glad my update brought a little bit of good it it :)**

 **Okay, so I apologise - this is going to be really corny in one part. lol**

Fate – Part Fifteen

"You having a good time?" Jay's arms wrap around me from behind and pull me into him.

"The best. Why are you so amazing?" His cheek is resting against mine, my hands resting over his.

"Because you deserve the best. It was worth it to see the smile on your face all night."

"This is how I dreamed my Prom would be… laughing and dancing with friends. Having the best guy here."

"I wish I could have given it to you then. Although me as a teenager was a lot different to now." My fingers draw circles on his, curiosity gnawing at me.

"How so?" I can feel him shrug.

"I was… an angry and misunderstood kid I guess you could say." His confession is followed by silence and I let it go, doubtful he wants to talk about it here or now.

"How'd you pull off all of this anyway?" He places a kiss on my cheek.

"Well Haley and I organized it last night once you were asleep. Jamie was to keep you busy."

"That he did, I still have sand in all the wrong places." Jay chuckles in my ear.

"Haley got us the gym, everyone here helped me decorate and set up for you. Haley also chose your dress… I just really wanted to do this for you. Especially after…" He trails off but I know he's referring to last night.

"Yeah… so the pissing contest between you and Nathan was a distraction?"

"Oh I think we will still be going head to head."

"Men." I roll my eyes with a laugh.

"Oh? And you're not competitive?"

"Shut up." Jay turns me around in his arms, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Dance with me?" He asks, already leading me to the dance floor.

"I'd love to."

* * *

"Alright, well we're gonna head off." Haley and Nathan give us a hug goodbye.

"Take your time here, we'll clean up tomorrow morning." Haley lets us know before her and Nathan exit, just leaving Jay and I here.

"I can't believe you did all of this. Do you want a tour of the school, I'll show you the halls I ruled." I giggle as Jay's hands find my hips and bring me close; I look up at him through my lashes.

"Yeah, but first I have something for you." Jay takes a nervous breath and I raise an eyebrow.

"You mean, more than all this?" He nods as he pulls out a long jewelry box; his eyes are looking into mine before he opens it.

I gasp when I look down at the charm bracelet sitting inside.

"Bare with me, this could get corny." I shake my head up at him completely blown away; he takes the charm bracelet out and clips it on my wrist.

"This is to remind you Brooke that I love you, I'm not going anywhere. If you ever need reassurance just look at this, we can add on throughout our life but for now I've made a start." His fingers pick the first one up, a silver heart shimmering in the light.

"This ones obvious, I love you Brooke. You have my heart." Tears spring to my eyes as he picks the infinity symbol up.

"I'll love you forever, and I'll be by your side everyday. You don't have to face life alone. Through the good and the bad, I'll be here."

"Oh my god." I whisper, swept up in the romance.

"This one is a two part. It's a red dress, which is what you wore on our first date."

"You remember?" I interrupt shocked.

"Of course. I'll never forget you Brooke Davis." I'm blinking back tears, not being able to remember a time in my life where I felt this lucky.

"The second part?"

"It represents your design and creativity which is a big part of you Brooke. Look at this to remind yourself of what _you_ have accomplished. Not your mother, you. Remember you can do anything. You are smart and talented and you're successful because of you." Tears are flowing down my cheeks at this point.

"An anchor. To represent a person who provides stability and confidence… you might not believe it but you do this for everyone Brooke. For me… but I'm also your anchor. If you're uncertain, lean on me."

"Jay." I whisper quietly, tears slipping down my cheeks.

"Lastly, a shoe. I think you know what that's for." I giggle through my tears and nod.

"Just remember, even something that seems bad can be good, and something bad doesn't have to stay that way. We might have fallen into the freezing water and you twisted your ankle… but look what we have now. Where we are now… you went through pain growing up, but it doesn't have to be that way going forward."

I reach up to press my lips against Jays; he pulls me closer as his tongue slips into my mouth.

His hands reach up to caress my face, so he can wipe away my tears.

"I love you." I whisper against his lips.

"I love you too." We kiss again, slow and full of love.

* * *

"This has been the best night of my life." I whisper as we sit on the bleachers, Jay's straddling the bench and my back is against his chest with my legs stretched out.

"I'm glad." He places a kiss in my hair.

"I've never been happier."

"You deserve it… honestly, I never thought I would find this. Find someone like you." I take in his second confession of the night, unable to restrain myself from prying.

"Why?"

"I didn't think I deserved it after everything." His voice is quiet, almost haunted.

"Oh Jay. You do."

"Yeah, maybe. The guilt is hard sometimes." I close my eyes, feeling his shrug.

"Well you have made my life better by just knowing you. So you're doing the world a service." He pulls me closer, his beard rubbing against my neck and I giggle.

"Is that right?" I bite my lip, enjoying the lighter tone in his voice.

"Yep."

"How about that tour?" I spin around on the bleachers to stand up, before offering my hand to Jay.

We've been walking the school grounds for almost an hour, reliving the good and bad memories. Including the school shooting, where Jay held me close while I relived that day.

He laughed along as I spoke of bitch fights and my student body president run.

We slow down as we reach my old locker.

"This was my locker." I reach out to trail my fingers over it, Jay pulling me into his chest, his head resting on my shoulder.

"Imagine if we knew each other back then… we were two different people but who knows, maybe we could have been what the other needed." I nod against him, wishing the same thing.

"Yeah, we could have been standing just like this while I get books for class."

"Or your pom poms for cheer practice." I can practically hear the smirk in Jay's voice.

"Shut up." I throw an elbow playfully back into him.

"You know there was something I always wanted to do." I pull away to turn around, my back leaning against my locker.

"What?" His eyebrow rises sexily, as I let my leg slip through the slit of the dress.

"Sex against my locker." Jay looks both ways down the hallway and then back at me, his eyes trailing up from my leg before landing on my face.

"You would have gotten me into a lot of trouble in high school." He's smiling, trying to hide a laugh.

"Oh please Jay, I could still get you into trouble." I wink at him, my hands grabbing his tie and forcing his body against mine.

Our lips meet briefly, before I look up at him through my lashes.

His lips press against mine again as my hands slide from his tie and up to his shoulders, pushing his suit jacket off.

I welcome his tongue in my mouth as my hands work on loosening his tie, my fingers then undoing his buttons so I can feel his muscles.

My hands are on his back when his lips move to trail down my neck, my pussy already becoming wet with excitement.

His lips find their way over my chest until they land on my cleavage, my hands moving to his hair.

Jay brings his forehead back against mine as he hikes my leg with the slit up over his hip, his fingers hooking my panties to the side and sliding a finger in.

He swallows my groan, our kisses harsh as he slips a second finger in as well.

One of his hands is gripping my thigh against his body, my head slamming back against the lockers as he removes his fingers.

He drops to his knees, slowly pulling my panties down and off my feet.

My knee is now hooked over his shoulder as his tongue joins in.

I'm squirming on his face, his beard sending me into over drive.

Jay's name falls through my lips in a pant when his lips find my clit and suck hard, bringing me to my orgasm.

I'm still riding it out when his lips are on mine again, allowing me to taste myself. My hands reach for his belt buckle, letting his manhood spring free.

Both of his hands go to my thighs so he can pull my legs up and around his waist.

My hands are on his shoulders when he pushes in, joining our bodies.

He pumps in as my back hits the locker, digging into me uncomfortably.

I groan in protest, before quickly being distracted by Jay's lips on mine.

My hands are resting on his chest as he drives into me, each thrust with more force.

I let my eyes drift down to look at my charm bracelet on one wrist and the corsage on the other, feeling such love. My hazel eyes look into his blue and I'm thrown by the intensity in his gaze, even up against the lockers he makes me feel like we're making love.

No matter the naughty time or place, Jay makes sure to shower me in love and praise.

His lips find mine again, our tongues battling as he rocks faster against me.

He groans as he explodes, his jerking hips pushing me over the edge again.

"Wow." I whisper, forehead against his.

"You say that a lot afterwards."

"Well, you wow me a lot." I giggle at him, his lips place a chaste kiss on mine as he pulls out.

He does his pants back up, while I do his shirt buttons back up, but leave the tie hanging loose.

Jay picks up his coat and my panties, he smirks at me as he slides my panties in his pocket.

"What is it with you and stealing my panties?" My hand finds my hip as I raise my eyebrow in question.

"I like knowing you aren't wearing any."

"You're naughty."

"Not as naughty as you." He winks at me, grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hall.

* * *

"So, favorite color?" Jay asks as we walk along the football field, our hands entwined.

I snuggle into Jay's jacket, my heels hanging from my other hand.

"Seriously? You know it's purple."

"You're defeating the purpose of 20 questions." I roll my eyes at him.

"Purple. Yours?"

"What? You mean you don't know?" He mocks me and I hit him in the chest with my shoes.

"Blue… most memorable holiday?"

"Um. It wasn't really a holiday, but my first trip to Milan for Clothes over Bro's… It was one of those moments where my accomplishment hit me. Best time of your life?"

"Now." Jay's reply is quick and I raise an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah, growing up was hard. Serving overseas was rewarding but…difficult." He trails off lost in his own thoughts, I lean my head against his shoulder.

"So, now. With you." I tilt my head back so he can kiss my lips.

"What did you want to be growing up?" He asks as he rests his head against mine.

"A trophy wife." I shrug honestly.

"Really?"

"Yeah… I never really believed in myself. I didn't want high school to end, I knew who I was here and I had finally found friends, who I guess really knew me. Although I still felt alone, they had their own families… I was scared for it to end and be alone again."

"Yet you started your company in high school." He pries gently.

"Haley convinced me too. She was great, and I loved it and I just had all these ideas and somewhere along the way I started believing in myself."

"Haley may have convinced you, but it was all you." He nudges me softly.

"What's your dream? Do you want to stay a cop?"

"Yeah. In this unit if I can. We see action and we really make a difference." His answers are always short when he speaks of his work or his past in the military.

"But, I also want to get married and have a family."

"Good." I giggle and he brings our joined hands up to kiss mine.

"What's your favorite thing about yourself?" He stops, pulling me around to face him.

"I don't know…" I whisper quietly, wishing to escape the question.

"There are so many amazing things about you Brooke, just choose one." I shrug, shaking my head.

"Baby." He pulls me close and holds me.

"Maybe…" I trail off unsure, not wanting to say it in fear of being judged.

"What?" He whispers quietly, keeping me tucked into him.

"My heart."

"Yeah, that's a good one."

"Who do you miss most from your past?" I whisper into his neck.

"My mum."

"I wish I could have met her, I bet she was wonderful."

"Yeah, she really was. She was so kind and selfless, always putting the family first. She was so smart, I remember always being in awe of her growing up. But I didn't approve of her staying with my dad so long, I regret giving her such a hard time now. Looking back, I just wish I cherished her more." Tears spring to my eyes at the obvious pain in his voice.

"You're mum knows you loved her Jay." I whisper quietly, hoping to reassure him.

"She would have loved you, you know?"

"Yeah?" I ask hopefully.

"Oh yeah. I can picture it clearly… she would have told me to marry you right from the first date." I tilt my head back so we can share a soft and sweet kiss.

"Biggest fear?" His forehead is against mine.

"Before this trip it probably would have been, you realizing you could do better than me."

"Hey, that will never happen. Ever. There is no better." His blue eyes are pleading with me.

"I believe you aren't going anywhere… now it would be the dangerous nature of your job. I want you happy and I would never wish for you to stop, but I can't lie and say it doesn't scare me."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll come home to you, always." I nod, not asking him to promise something that's out of his control.

"Worst thing you had to do after losing a bet?" I ask, switching to lighter topics.

"What makes you think I'm a betting man?"

"Oh please. With the way you and Nate have been acting." I giggle shoving him gently.

"Fair call… When I was stationed in Kabul, I lost a bet and I had to cover up the latrines with a shovel for like a month. That was bad."

"Ew." I giggle shaking my head.

"An embarrassing moment that won't ever leave you?" I groan at the first memory that pops into my head.

"What? Now you have to tell me." He's laughing as he pulls me along.

"In high school, a group of us went away… and my enemy at the time, sort of, kinda walked in on me… pleasuring myself?" The words tumble out and Jay throws his head back laughing.

"Let me guess, she told everyone."

"Worse. She told everyone I was 'brooking myself' and therefore that became a thing. No joke. People would say 'I Brooke myself.' It's horrible, stop laughing." Jay's laugh is loud, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh, my god. That's priceless."

 **A/N: Probably one or two chapters left in Tree Hill. Then I've got some Jay things back in Chicago... then Brooke's mum. Jamie will visit at some point I promise. :)**

 **Review :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Once again, thanks for the reviews :) Sorry if this is rushed or not great, but I have a fever so I think I'm getting sick...**

 **I tried my best to write the firing range scene, but I've never been to one and I'm from Australia where... our gun culture is very different to America so I am not familiar with guns. I did a bit of research just to write it but... meh.**

Fate – Chapter Sixteen

"I'm so tired." I mumble in the back of the limo, leaning against Jay with my eyes closed, snuggling further into his jacket over my shoulders.

My eyes fly open when I feel Jay's hand on my bare thigh between my legs, I look over at him shocked as he slides it up further.

"Jay." I scold him, looking to the closed window between us and the driver.

My legs squeeze tightly against his hand as soon as it reaches my already wet pussy.

"Do you want me to stop?" His blue eyes are searching mine.

"No." I whine as I open my legs again, my heels coming up to press against the opposite seat for support.

Jay slides his finger along my opening a few times, watching my flushed face and listening to my labored breathing.

I whimper as he slides a finger in slowly, hooking it up on the way out. My eyes fall closed when he adds another finger, my nails are digging into the seat as he pumps them in and out with ease.

His lips come down over mine when my panting increases, his thumb finds my clit and he swallows my moans of pleasure as my orgasm hits.

"You really are naughty." He whispers against my lips with a smirk.

"Go Brooke yourself."

* * *

We're walking hand in hand inside Nathan and Haley's, feeling on cloud nine as we creep through the dark house and into our room.

"Unzip me?" I look over my shoulder as Jay slowly slides the zipper down my back, his lips finding my shoulder.

I turn to face him and let the dress drop, standing in front of him in only high heels.

I push Jay backwards onto the bed, shock reading on his face as my hands undo his belt and pulls his pants off along with his shoes.

I straddle him on the bed, my fingers working on his buttons as I lean down to kiss him.

Once they are undone I waste no time sliding down onto him, my head thrown back in pleasure.

His hands move from my hips up to my breasts, pinching the nipples.

I reach up and take my hair clip out, letting my hair fall free as I look down at Jay, while I ride him.

His hands slide to my back and pull me foreword, our bare chests touching as I rock against him.

I slip my tongue into his mouth as his hands tangle in my hair; I feel my orgasm approaching as I wrap my hands around his wrists.

I'm smiling as I pull back up; my hands resting on Jay's chest as I look down into his blue eyes.

His eyes close and I know he's about to come, I reach down and play with my clit so we find our release together.

* * *

"So how was last night?" Haley asks when we're finally alone in a corner of the gym cleaning up.

"Amazing Haley. Just…" I trail off trying to hold back cry tears of happiness.

"Aww."

"Why didn't you tell me love could be like this?" I sigh dreamily.

"I did. You didn't believe me." I laugh at her.

"Seemed impossible. I can't believe he did all this." My head is shaking as I look around the gym.

"Me either. You were right by the way, I'm not taking my approval back."

"Told ya." I sing over at her.

"Wait." She stops suddenly to look at me.

"What?"

"Did you guys… have sex in here? Cuz warn me where and I'm not cleaning that area up." I throw my head back laughing.

"What makes you think we even did?" I raise an eyebrow challenging her.

"Cuz you're Brooke Davis."

"Alright… I'll give you that. It wasn't in here." My shoulders shrug as I continue cleaning up.

"Well then where?" She whispers looking over to Jay and Nathan.

"Against my old locker." She gasps loudly.

"Brooke Davis!" She scolds me.

"Then he Brooked me in the limo." I wink at her before turning away, she grabs my arm and spins me back around.

"Think you might have met your match… wait, you told him about 'brooking'?" She's laughing hysterically.

"Oh yeah. We got to know each other _real_ well last night."

"Sounds like it."

"He also got me this." I hold up my charm bracelet, her eyes widening.

"I didn't know about this." She tells me as she looks them over, I look over at Jay before explaining what each means.

* * *

"So, are we going to do this?" Haley, Jamie and I all roll our eyes at Nathan and Jay.

"You bet your as-…" Jay trails off looking at Jamie.

"You bet." He corrects and we laugh.

"Basketball first?" Nathan steps closer to Jay and he just holds a hand out to shake.

"You're on." Jay nods at him.

"I just need a little bit of time." I whisper as I get up from my spot and the boys look at me.

"Trust me. I'll met you there." I wink at Jay.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Nathan grumbles from the court as the Rivercourt, while Jay just walks over to kiss me.

"I was whipping a little something up." I smirk as I remove my jacket to reveal my shirt.

I show off my shirt, which says 'Jay' on the front and I turn around to show 'Detective Halstud' on the back, I'm giggling as I lean down to grab my pom poms from my bag.

"Figured you could use a cheer leader. I was captain you know." Jay smirks down at me before kissing me again, his hands dangerously close to my ass.

"What do I get if I win."

"You get the captain of the cheerleaders." He groans when I look up at him through my lashes before I push him away and onto the court.

"I always wanted a cheerleader." He calls over his shoulder.

"Haley, you're slipping." Nathan complains and Haley just rolls her eyes.

"Hey, your son is wearing you number." She defends herself.

"And that's why you're my favourite son." Haley and I roll our eyes at each other.

"I'm your only son." Jamie fires back, too smart for his own good.

"Don't you want to go for your Uncle Jay, Jamie?" I bend down to Jamie's height, trying to persuade him with my gaze.

"Hey hey, none of that Brooke. Don't corrupt my son." Nathan calls out to us.

"Wanna do a little routine?" I pull out my phone to set up a song.

"God no." Haley groans and I pull her up anyway, Jamie running over to join the guys as I hit play.

We're laughing our way through an old routine, deciding to change it up and add in silly moves.

"Jamie, come on." I call out and he runs over to join us as we finish.

Haley and I fall into each other laughing, Jamie clapping for us with the guys joining in.

"Go Jay!" I call out with a jump as Jamie then cheers for Nathan.

"Thanks Hales." She just laughs as she sits back on the bench.

* * *

"Nathan is so hot with a basketball."

"Jay is so hot shirtless." I counter, sighing at the sight of a sweaty Jay.

"Hell yeah."

"Hey. Eyes on your own man." I shove her playfully.

"What? You weren't lying when you said his muscles could give Nathan a run for his money. Cop muscles might be more than basketball muscles…" I giggle, watching Jamie play basketball with the guys.

"You know Nathan may have won this, but Jay will win at the shooting range."

Haley scoffs at me as I smirk.

"I'm surprised Jay held his own, he did good." She finally admits with a shrug.

"You know boys, we're gonna need a tie breaker." I call out as they walk closer.

"What do you have in mind?" Nathan asks and Haley pipes up smirking.

"I said my idea this morning." I throw my head back and laugh as I stand on the bench.

When Jay's almost reached me I jump into his arms, he twirls us around before I lean down to kiss him.

"You're so sweaty. But I don't even care." I lean forward to whisper in his ear.

"I really want you right now." He groans and I giggle as he lets me drop to the ground.

"You know, it's a turn on seeing my name on you." I wink at him.

"So, how about bowling as the tie breaker?"

"Couple vs couple?" Haley asks and I nod.

"Oh no, Brooke and Haley can get super competitive man." Nathan warns Jay as Haley and I shake on it.

"Skill's is getting Jamie anyway, so double date?"

"You're on… and you boys are just as competitive." I send them a side-glance until they consent with a nod.

"But first, the shooting range. We might not need a tie break." Jay laughs at Nathan as he pats him on the shoulder.

"Keep dreaming man."

* * *

"How'd you say no to Jamie? With his cute little pout." Haley laughs at me.

"When you're a mum Brooke, you have to say no."

"Besides, this way we can hold Jay taking him to the firing range over him until his visit to Chicago. It's called good parenting." Nathan smirks at us.

Jay chuckles as he walks over to the counter with Nathan, while they talk to the gun range employee.

"You girls shooting?" Jay throws back as he leans against the counter.

"Yes." I pull Haley over.

"Wait, what?" Haley splutters.

"This is not couple vs couple." Nathan complains and Haley glares at him.

"It's fine, we won't get in the way of your pissing competition." I roll my eyes as Jay chuckles.

Jay talks to the guy about what guns we need; we hand over our ID and complete the necessary paperwork before going through a safety briefing.

Haley's paying the closest attention, her teeth worrying her bottom lip.

"Relax, tutor girl." I nudge her gently and she glares.

I roll my eyes before taking in Jay; he's standing there with his arms crossed and stiff posture. He's giving his attention, despite the fact he's an expert marksman.

We finally make our way into the range and Jay takes available booths side by side.

"Who wants to go first?" Jay asks as we put safety glasses on.

He's loading the bullets into a magazine, looking up at us.

"You first." Nathan concedes and Jay just chuckles.

"Alright man." Jay places the magazine down, picking up the handgun and pulling the slide back to ensure the chamber is empty.

We all put our sound muffling earmuffs on; Jay picks up the gun again and inserts the magazine before pulling the slide.

Jay's form is tense as he leans forward with his arms out, we jump slightly when he first pulls the trigger.

He fires rapidly until the magazine is empty, he brings the gun down, releases the magazine and then pulls the slide back clearing the chamber in what appears to be a string of seamless moves.

The gun is placed down, as he slides his earmuffs off to rest on around his neck.

"Wow." Haley whispers as Nathan takes in Jay's perfect shots, his hand reaching up to scratch the back of his head.

"Brooke, you next." Nathan tells me.

"You just don't want to be the one to follow that." I giggle as I step forward.

I walk over to the booth next to Jay, my earmuffs hanging around my neck.

Jay loads another magazine with bullets, before putting it by my handgun.

"Make sure to keep your index finger straight, don't have it resting on the trigger until you're ready to shoot." I nod as he comes behind me to help with my stance, the unloaded gun in my hands.

"Grip the gun here with your right hand, place your left hand here and pull backwards slightly. Will help when you pull the trigger." I nod and he moves away so we can put our earmuffs on.

"I hope I get that treatment next." Haley jokes.

I slide the magazine into the gun, pull the slide back and perfect my stance before aiming.

Once the magazine is emptied, I remove the magazine and clear the chamber.

"What?" I turn around to see three shocked faces.

"Brooke, you can shoot?" Haley asks confused.

"I mean, you have done this before right?" Jay asks taking in my target impressed, I shrug at them.

"I may have learnt in New York."

"Huh, you're full of surprises." Jay chuckles and I wink at him.

"Why?" Haley presses.

"For safety."

"Wait, you have a gun?" Jay asks and I nod.

"It's locked away. I have a permit."

"Why?" Haley presses again.

"New York was a dangerous city." Jay's questioning eyes are taking in my non-verbal cues, a frown on his face.

"What happened?" His tone is quiet but his voice serious.

"Nothing." I shrug wishing I never picked up the gun.

"Brooke." Three pairs of concerned eyes are on me.

"Nothing, can't a girl have a gun?"

"Nice shooting." Jay compliments me, sensing my discomfort and steering us away from it.

"Thanks." I smile softly.

"So if you can shoot, why'd you need my help with your stance."

"Any reason to have your body up against mine." I wink at him, a smirk on his lips.

"You'll probably beat Nathan, I'm actually all for this to be couple vs couple." Nathan glares at Jay before going to his booth.

Jay chuckles before following him over to give him some pointers, we stand back and watch.

"Nate, hate to break it to you but Jay won." I shrug at him unapologetically.

"Yeah, yeah. This is his wheel house."

"I seem to recall you rubbing the basketball win in Jay's face, even though he did better at that then you did at this." Haley laughs as his expense.

"You're next Hales." Her smile drops at that and we usher her forward, for Jay to help her out.

We laugh when she squeals on her first shot, by the end she's laughing.

"Oh my god, what a rush."

"Well Nate, you came third." Jay smirks over at him, arms crossed.

"Get ready to be crushed at bowling tonight." I add laughing.

Jay and Nathan clear the items away as Haley and I walk back inside.

"My god. Why do guns make guys look so hot?" She asks causing me to laugh.

"Jay does look really hot with that gun." I admit with a smile.

"He was so… military."

"Hales. He was in the military."

"Whatever. Hot." She waves her hand dismissively at me.

 **A/N: Let me know what you think. Prob one last chapter in Tree Hill then back to Chicago. :)**

 **I'm going out after work tomorrow but might be able to update when I get home...**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys, I got home later than I thought tonight. I wrote 4000 words but got half way through proof reading and it's 1.20am and I have work today... lol I'll get the other half up tomorrow after work hopefully. Sorry, thought something was better than nothing?**

Fate – Chapter Seventeen

Brooke POV

"I can't believe you're making me wear rental shoes." I grumble as we walk over to our lane.

"Look on the bright side, they aren't likely to break like your own shoes." I glare over at Jay.

"You're brave mister."

"Oh, I think I could take you." He smirks as he pulls me down onto his lap, sitting in front of the controller.

"Oh please, _take me_." I brush my nose against his, our lips meeting in a slow and deep kiss.

"My god. Do you two ever stop?" Nathan groans as he takes a seat at the controller next to us.

I stick my tongue out at him, watching him roll his eyes.

"It will all be worth the torture of wearing rented shoes Brooke." Jay chuckles at me.

"Really? Cuz sweaty disgusting people have worn these shoes. Now my feet are in them." I shudder.

"Yeah, when we kick their ass." Jay raises his eyebrows at me and I giggle.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me." I lean forward to press our lips together again.

"Don't be so sure you two, Nathan is a pro athlete. We got this." We pull away to see Haley push Nathan from the seat so she can sit down and enter their names.

"Jay can hit a target with a tiny bullet, _we've_ got this. Klutz." I throw at Haley as I turn around and enter Jay's and my name.

"We'll see about that." She fires back.

"Oh it's so on." We hit enter at the same time, turning to stare each other done.

"I'll go first." Haley gets up to grab her ball, scoring a spare with a smirk.

"Ha! Beat that!" I stand up, readjusting my shirt before leaning down to Jay.

"Kiss for good luck?" He smiles before leaning forward to kiss me, my hands on his cheeks.

I skip over to the bowling balls, select the purple one and then line up my shot. I take a deep breath before running forward and releasing the ball, holding my breath with hands clasped under my chin.

"Come on, come on. Please." I whisper watching the ball fly down the lane.

I shriek excitedly when I'm awarded with a strike.

"Ha ha!" I jump excitedly, before running back to everyone and flying into Jay's arms, pleased he is now standing up.

We roll our eyes as we watch Nathan get a strike before Jay makes his way over; I smack him on the ass playfully for good luck.

I bite my lip as my gaze drops to his jeans hugging his ass, looking up in time to watch the ball fly down the lane and land us another strike.

* * *

"This sucks." Haley grumbles as I take a sip of my drink watching Jay land us another strike.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I giggle at her.

"Come on Nathan." She whacks him in the shoulder.

"Me? How is this on me? You're the one who sucks." He splutters in disbelief.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize my husband wanted to sleep on the couch tonight."

"Yes dear, I'll do better." I giggle as Jay takes a seat next to me; I lean over against his shoulder.

"Do you think we'll ever be like that?" Jay chuckles at me.

"Nope." He replies simply, reaching to take my drink from me.

"Why?"

"You could never kick me out of bed Brooke Davis. Look at me." His smirk is kissable.

"I am and I like what I'm seeing." I giggle as his lips come down to meet mine.

"Want some food babe?" Jay places a kiss on my forehead as I nod.

"Please, I'm starved."

"Guys, food?" Nathan and Haley nod as Haley makes her way over for another shot, stomping her foot when it ends up in the gutter.

"Awww Haley. Better luck next time." Her glare is turned on me as I laugh louder.

* * *

"We really should have put a wager on this." Jay chuckles as I wrap my arms tighter around his neck from behind, laughing as he gives me a piggy back down the street.

Nathan and Haley are walking hand in hand by our side.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Don't be bitter because we won Nate." Jay spins around, my head thrown back feeling giddy.

"More importantly, Jay won your little pissing competition." I add on smirking.

"Until next time." Nathan promises as Jay laughs.

"You're on man."

"How about the losers buy us winners some ice cream?" I smirk over at them, Haley nods with a roll of her eyes.

"Just one scoop."

"Two." I pout back.

"You drive a hard bargain Davis."

Jay drops me back to my feet before we enter the ice cream shop, his hand immediately intertwining with mine.

We order the ice cream and take a seat in the booth, snuggling together.

"Hmm I love chocolate." I hum as I enjoy my ice cream.

"Aw I'm really gonna miss you Brooke." Haley complains suddenly.

"Me too Hales. Don't make me cry."

"It was so great having you, thanks for coming."

"Of course. I'll see you in Chicago soon." I point my ice cream spoon at her until she nods in agreement.

"Looking forward to it."

* * *

"Today was a good day." I sigh happily, my fingers running along Jay's bare chest as we cuddle in bed.

"It really was." He places a kiss in my hair.

"I'm so glad you came."

"Me too, I'm so in love with you Brooke." I tilt my head back, so our noses are touching and our eyes looking into each other's.

"So am I Jay, so much it scares me. But in a good way…"

"The day I met you changed my life. I was searching for you and didn't even know it, you were worth every second I spent finding you." Tears fill my eyes at him and his lips touch mine briefly.

"I think everything in my life prepared me for that moment, for you… I can't imagine life without you." I whisper against his lips.

"You don't have to." Jay kisses me again before I tuck my head back into his neck.

"You would tell me if something happened to you in New York, right?" Jay's voice is soft and serious, indecision swirling inside me.

After a pause, I swallow the possible answers wanting to escape.

"Yeah." I whisper with a small shrug.

"Why do you have a gun Brooke?" Jay presses, his detective nature not letting it go.

"New York City is a dangerous place." My answer is vague, even to my own ears.

"That's bullshit babe, I'm not buying it." I close my eyes, weighing up my possible responses.

"Some idiot tried to grab my purse once." I settle on the words falling through my lips.

"You were mugged?" Jay's voice is serious, anger clear as day.

"You could barely call it that. I was _fine_."

"Yet you ran out to get a gun? What aren't you telling me Brooke?" Jay presses me, tension in his voice.

"Nothing. Lots of people have guns Jay. I got it for protection; it's really not a big deal. I don't even carry it around with me anymore." I can feel his head shaking against mine at my last word.

"I mean, I guess I wasn't use to a big city and it freaked me out more than it should have. I'm good." The silence stretching between us, and the thickness in the air as I feel the rise and fall of Jay's chest tells me he doesn't believe me.

"You promise nothing happened?" He asks, giving me one last chance to open up."

"I promise."

* * *

I'm staring out across the water, leaning against the railing down the back of the property taking in the sunset with an ache in my heart.

"You okay?" Jay's quiet as his arms wrap around me from behind, our bodies close.

"Yeah, just going to miss it." I whisper, tears in my eyes as Jay brings his cheek against mine.

We're quiet for a few moments, soaking up the last of the suns warmth.

"Would you be happier here Brooke?" Jay's question is full of hesitation and fear.

"What? No. I'm happy in Chicago, with you." I turn around his Jay's arms, my back leaning against the railing.

"I know, but would you be even happier here. It's your home Brooke."

"Yeah and I'll always love it. And miss it, and I miss Haley and Nate and Jamie but you're in Chicago." Tears slip down my cheeks, Jay brushes them away.

"I'm just one person Brooke." His voice is a whisper.

"But you're _my_ one person." I insist urgently.

"You should see the look on your face Brooke, you don't want to leave."

"Jay, I'm happy in Chicago. I'm building a life there; I want my fresh start to be there. With _you_. I can't hold onto this place forever. I'm happy, I promise." My hazel eyes are pleading with his.

"I just don't want you compromising Brooke. You've done it your whole life, you're always selfless. I promised myself that I wouldn't make you compromise or settle, that I would encourage you to just do what you want and be happy."

"I am happy." I insist again, feeling like a broken record.

"But you're compromising and I hate that I'm making you do that." Jay's eyes look torn as he takes me in.

"But you respect it, respect me. I know you want me to be happy, I know you love me… a serious relationship is give and take Jay. You can't give me everything." The look in his eyes is wavering.

"I'm going to try."

"Okay, well I get to give you things too. Like having our lives in Chicago." I bring his forehead down against mine.

"Are you sure?"

"Can you see yourself being a small town cop?" My reply is simple, already knowing his answer.

"No."

"Exactly. So I'm sure. It's not like I'm miserable in Chicago Jay, I love it there. I just have a connection here… please remove that look from your eyes. It's scaring me." My hands grip him tighter.

"What look?"

"Like you're going to push me to stay… without you. I. am. Happy. In. Chicago." My tone is growing desperate.

"Whenever you aren't. Just tell me. We'll work something out."

"It's okay, you know why?" I ask smiling softly.

"Why?"

"Because I have this really amazing man who makes me so happy. Who I really love… and who loves me." My hands are on his chest; I look down at the charm bracelet before moving my hands up to cup his cheeks.

"And they have these things called planes so I can visit Tree Hill as much as I like. But still get to call Chicago home, every night I'll end my day with you and I won't regret a thing." I promise him fiercely.

"I love you." Jay whispers.

"I love you too."

 **A/N: Let me know your thoughts :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Here is the second half of last chapter, was just too tired last night.**

 **Enjoy :)**

Fate – Chapter Eighteen

"Do you have to go?" Haley pouts as she tops up my wine; we're curled up on the couch facing each other while the guys sit by the pool drinking beer.

"Yeah, but I'll miss you."

"You better." She winks at me.

"Always… you know Jay asked me today if I would be happier here. He said he doesn't want me to settle or compromise…" I feel my shoulders lifting in a shrug.

"He couldn't be a small town cop." Haley's forehead creases.

"No."

"Then why did he…"

"I don't know if he was going to say he would do it and be miserable for me or… I can't even say it." Tears spring to my eyes as I shrug again.

"Convince you to stay without him."

"Yeah." I whisper, looking over to Jay and smiling when I see him laughing outside with Nathan.

"He doesn't want to leave you Brooke. Don't overthink it, he just wants you to be happy." I feel Haley's hand on my knee and I nod softly.

"I know. I am happy in Chicago, Hales."

"I believe you. Besides I'll come visit. We can have girls weekends." She clinks her wine glass against mine.

"Promise to bring Jamie sometimes though right?" I raise an eyebrow at her giggling.

"Sure." Haley laughs at me.

"Maybe Nathan."

"I think I can manage that."

"How'd we get so lucky Haley?" I take a long sip of wine, looking through the glass doors to see Jay and Nathan talking intently.

"I wish I knew."

"So any more kids planned?"

"No, not yet."

"What's stopping you?" I raise an eyebrow in question.

"Let's see, my son keeps me busy, my students, my music and Nathan's always away for basketball." She ticks each off with her fingers.

"Just to name a few." I giggle shaking my head.

"Yeah. What about you? When you getting knocked up?" She smirks at me.

"Jay and I aren't even living together." I shrug, biting my lip.

"You're moving fast though. Besides he's always there."

"Yeah, I guess when you know, you know." A ghost of a smile is on my face.

"But?"

"I keep waiting for someone to pull the rug out from underneath me." My eyes drop to my wine glass, wishing the nagging feeling would leave me alone.

"Nothing is going to happen Brooke."

"You don't know that." Haley laughs.

"Oh please. You could get that man to do anything."

"Yeah, believe me. I know." I smirk playfully over at her.

"But, I'm not talking about that, his job is dangerous Haley."

"I know… I worry about Nathan hurting himself and he's not getting shot at." I'm confronted with images of Jay getting shot and I blink back tears.

"Sorry." Haley whispers realizing what she said.

"I just wish I knew how to handle this, because I need to figure it out. If he comes home injured, I feel sick. I don't know how to turn off the worry." I tuck some hair behind my ear, taking a deep breath in.

"Oh honey."

"Sorry, let's talk about something else. Something happier. It's our last night."

"Well, we can talk more about Jay's size, cuz I can't wrap my mind around…" She hands moves up playfully to measure it out.

"Shut up." I giggle shoving her.

* * *

Jay POV

"How do you do it man?" I send Nathan a side-glance as I take a swig of beer.

"The job. Isn't it hard? The things you see…"

"Uh, um. Yeah." I swallow some more beer.

"I compartmentalize, I was trained that way in the rangers." My thumb is picking at the beer label.

"Do you ever get scared?"

"I guess… sometimes." I shrug.

"You guess? Well if someone was shooting at me, I'd be scared." Nate tries for a chuckle, but it dies in his throat.

"Some cops are meant to swipe in and out, doing the bare minimum and that's fine. But some are meant to be the first through that door, and that's the kind of cop I am."

"You ever been worried you wouldn't make it home?"

"I tend not to think about it. But yeah, there have been times. I can't explain it though. I have a duty to protect my city, and I take it seriously. People need cops, whatever justice I can deliver or lives I can save…I focus on that." My blue eyes are staring off into the night.

"Cheer's to that." Nate holds his beer up and I lean over to tap our beers.

"You and Haley have a really solid relationship, I can't believe you met so young. That's really great." I steer the conversation away.

"Thanks man. I'm glad Brooke met you; I've got to admit when Hales told me… I was sure you were going to be another douche that hurt her. I had this threatening speech all ready for you, but straight away I could tell you were different."

"How?" I chuckle at him.

"The way you look at her and how you treat her… also, you were bigger than I thought and I didn't feel very threatening up against a military man." I throw my head back laughing.

"No need for the speech. Haley gave me one… kind of."

"Hales can be scary. I just apologise when she gets in a mood." I laugh harder.

"Don't laugh dude, you'll be doing that with Brooke one day. Trust me." His stare is pointed at me knowingly.

"I'm sure I will. She's feisty." I nod at him.

"That she is… but she's also one of the most amazing people I know. Take care of her man."

"I will."

* * *

Brooke POV

"What are you doing up?" My head whirls around to see Nathan walking towards me on the couch.

"Nothing, just thinking." I shrug as he sits down silently.

"We have come a long way, huh?" I move my gaze to him, waiting for a response.

"Yeah I wasn't sure I'd ever get here." He shrugs.

"We both have changed so much from our teenage selves." I marvel at who we are now compared to back then.

"We really were similar hey?" Nate's voice is loud against the silence of the dark room.

"Yeah, crappy family, parties… alcohol and sleeping around."

"Not a good combo." Nathan chuckles lightly.

"But you found Haley early and she brought out the real you. I was jealous." I admit quietly.

"You changed back then too Brooke. I watched you grow and change in those last few years of high school. You became so independent, trusting more in your smarts. You didn't rely on a guy to show you your worth… I admired you. Brooke, I had Haley to help me through it all, forcing me to grow up. You just kept getting hurt, wanting to be loved as much as you loved others… and yet you still soared. I was in awe of you." His confession hangs between us, tears springing to my hazel eyes.

"Oh stop, Nate you'll make me cry." His arm wraps around my shoulder and brings me in.

"I would look at you and think, you're going to change the world Brooke Davis and you don't even know it."

"I remember watching you and Haley and wanting that, I started believing I wouldn't ever get it." I rest my head on his chest.

"Now you have it."

"Yeah."

"And soon enough you will be married with a family. You'll have all this Brooke. If I could get it, you can."

"Thanks Nate. I'm glad we stayed good friends."

"Anytime Brooke, you and I gotta stick together." I giggle, nodding my head.

"Jay is really great, he's good for you."

"Yeah, he is." I whisper quietly.

"I'm happy for you and so proud of everything you have achieved."

"Right back at ya hot shot."

"If you ever feel like your insecurities from the pain and your fucked up family are getting to you, if you're worried you are gonna Brooke this up with Jay-"

"Ha. I see what you did there." I roll my eyes. He chuckles before turning serious again.

"Call me. I'm here for you okay? If it's getting in your head, making you push Jay away then I'll talk you through it."

"Thanks Nate." We sit on the couch, side-by-side wrapped in a friendly embrace.

"Look at us now." Nathan chuckles.

"Who would have thought we would go from sex tape to here."

"Oh god, don't remind me."

"There isn't much to remind you of Nate." I look over at him with a smirk, a brow raised playfully.

"Hey, I resent that." I giggle at him.

"But seriously, I barely remember any of that night. You?"

"God, no. Not really." We're silent for a few moments, I bite my lip in thought.

"Haley knows, I should tell Jay. Right?"

"Haley found out at a party."

"Yeah but we're friends… telling Jay would be the right thing to do."

"He might know. A google search on you would reveal a lot." Nathan's humor is deflecting from the topic.

"Yep. Like that stupid boob flash on the time capsule video." I groan, reminding myself of that embarrassing moment.

"Oh yeah."

"I doubt he knows. I need to tell him."

"Yeah, but do me a favor. Wait until you are back in Chicago, I don't need to match Lucas with a broken nose."

"Sure thing, Boy toy." I laugh over at him.

* * *

"Do you have to go?" Haley whines at me as she hugs me again.

"Haley." I laugh as I hug her tighter.

"I know, I'm just going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too." I pull away to wink at her.

"I get it though, go be with your man. Be happy."

"I will." I blink back tears as Nathan pulls me into a hug.

"He's good for you Brooke. Remember what I said last night." I nod into his shoulder.

"I will."

"He really loves you." I nod at him; he kisses my cheek before walking over to pull Jay into a man hug.

"Take care of her."

"Yeah man."

"Good. Next time, we'll be on your turf. You can show us Chicago." Haley pulls me into another hug before going over to hug Jay.

"Thanks for coming Jay, it was so good to get to know you. You're one of us now okay?"

"Thanks for having me Haley. You have a great family."

"You're a part of it now, look after Brooke for me."

"Always."

"Do you have to go Aunt Brooke?" I crouch down to pull Jamie in for a tight hug.

"Afraid so buddy. But I'll miss you." I rub my nose gently with his before kissing his cheek.

"I'll miss you too."

"But you had a good birthday right?" I wink at him, smiling brightly.

"The best! Thanks for coming."

"I'll always be here for you honey."

"Love you." He pulls me back in for a hug and I stand up with him in my arms.

"I love you too. Haley, I'm just gonna go ahead and keep Jamie alright?" I laugh as I walk past Haley.

"What do I get from this trade?"

"A house alone with Nathan?" I offer hopelessly.

"Release Jamie, Brooke." Haley laughs at us.

"But he wants to come with me, right little buddy?" My hazel eyes coax Jamie into agreeing.

"Yep!" I kiss his cheek.

"You can visit them in Chicago soon bud." Nathan tells Jamie gently.

"Fine." He pouts as Jay scoops him out of my arms.

"Uncle Jay, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too my man. But I'll see you soon." Jay promises with a smile.

"When you take me to see where you fight the bad guys?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"Cool." Jay hugs him tighter before dropping him to the ground, staying in a crouch.

"Thank you." Jamie whispers quietly.

"For what?" Jay's confused.

"Making Aunt Brooke smile. I'm glad you're my uncle now." I utter a quiet 'aw' at how sweet and caring my godson is.

"I'm glad too."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jay asks looking over at me.

"Yeah."

"You're amazing Brooke. Rising above it all."

"I'm not doing this for her, I'm doing it for me." I lean over to kiss his lips before getting out of the car and making my way up to the familiar door.

I run through a list of possible things to say as I reach up to knock on the door.

"Brooke?"

"Hey Peyton." I offer her half a smile, watching shock on her face.

"What are you doing here?"

"Wanted to talk before I left town." My hands find their way into the back pockets of my jeans.

"Okay, come in."

I follow her inside to the living room, but I don't take the offered seat.

"Can I get you something?"

"No thanks. I just came to say… I want things to be civil. Nate, Haley and Jamie are here so like it or not I will be visiting and for their benefit I don't want the events from the other night hanging over us. We won't ever be friends again but we don't have to end up in a bitch fight whenever we see each other either."

"Uh, okay… are you sure we could never be friends again Brooke?" There is still some hope swimming around in her eyes.

"No, I don't forgive you Peyton. Even now I know Jay is the love of my life, I can't forget that my best friend did that to me… with my first love. Twice. Because I wouldn't have done it to you." My voice is quiet but serious and she nods once.

"Okay, then what?"

"I need to let it go though Peyton. For me. For that great guy in the car out there… I can't have this dragging me down. So I'm letting it go, so I can live my life and let Jay all the way into my heart."

"I'm proud of you Brooke, for your success. And I hope you have a really great life, you deserve it." Peyton is crying and tears fall down my own cheeks.

"I hope you can find happiness too Peyton." I'm strangely honest when I tell her this, feeling a weight lift off my shoulders.

"So, a truce?" She questions and I nod.

"We're not friends. But we're not enemies either."

* * *

"Hey Jay." I've been nervously pacing in the bedroom, pretending to unpack.

Jay looks up from the TV as I lean against the doorframe.

"Yeah babe?" His eyes take in my stiff posture, my body full of tension before he turns the TV off.

"What's up?"

"Um." I take a deep breath before walking over to the couch and taking a seat on the arm, my feet resting on the couch trapping Jay underneath.

His hand rests on my leg soothingly as he looks up at me.

"You can tell me."

"Have you ever google searched me?" This seems like the best place to start.

"No." His reply is quick, but honest.

"Why not? It's full of lots of dirty little secrets. Things I'm not proud of… embarrassing things." I shake my head at myself.

"It would also be full of you're accomplishments." He counters, reminding me I'm much more than a screw up.

"You're point?" I fire back.

"I want to hear about your life from you." His blue eyes are honest, lulling me into a sense of security.

"Okay."

"Besides, your dirty little secrets aren't you Brooke. I know who _you_ are. I love you."

"You might not want to say it again after this."

"Did you murder someone?" Jay raises his eyebrows jokingly.

"No, of course not."

"Then I'm sure I'll still love you."

"I probably should have told you before we went, but honestly it didn't even cross my mind. I don't remember the night well, or ever think about it. But last night, it occurred to me you don't know but Haley does." Jay's eyebrows are creased in a frown.

"Nate and I… we're two peas in a pod. Both had screwed up home life… and we were the life of the party. He also has a past of sleeping around… before Haley that is. Before he and Haley were dating, hell before they even ever talked… and before I was friends with Haley. Actually to be honest, before I even knew she existed. Nathan and I were drunk at a party and hooked up." My eyes don't dare meet Jay's, in fear of what I will see shining back at me.

"You and Nathan?"

"Yeah… and he recorded it."

"He what?" Jays tone is full of anger.

"He thought he destroyed it, or he forgot about it… but it sort of was discovered at a party one night when he and Haley were married. So she knows, I figured you should know."

Silence hangs between us thickly, my eyes finally turn back to see Jay looking away from me.

"Jay, say something. Please." I whisper finally, unable to take it any longer.

"I know you are probably disappointed in me, angry at me and Nate. But we were both different people. The tape doesn't exist anymore, neither do the two people in it."

"Okay." He finally breathes out the word that unclenches my heart.

"Just, okay?" Shock evident on my face, his eyes meeting mine.

"I want you to know you can tell me anything Brooke. Thank you for telling me this."

"I'm really sorry Jay. Are you disappointed in me?" I hold my breath waiting for his reply.

"How could I be?"

"Huh?"

" _You_ didn't do this. Not exactly. The girl and guy who did that, they don't really exist anymore."

"Yeah."

"Well they do, you will always have your past. But you are far from the same people." He pulls me down onto his lap and places a kiss in my hair.

I let out a sigh of relief, snuggling further into Jay's embrace knowing he meant every word.

 **A/N: Alright, that's a wrap in Tree Hill... for now ;) They are back in Chicago, so first some Jay storyline and then Bitchtoria will be coming I think.**

 **Review :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey! Don't hate me ;) I was trying to give my other stories some love and attention lol If I'm ever being slack, feel free to harass me on twitter - lexicane ;)  
**

 **Also, this chapter took me... hours. I just couldn't get it right. I'm still unsure but I promised an update this weekend and it's 1.22am Tuesday... I need to be up for work soon. lol**

 **Enjoy?**

Fate – Chapter Nineteen

Brooke POV

The bedroom is silent as I work on a sketch, a bright light shining over from my bedside table. I pause, biting my lip as I squint down at it. Feeling a frown between my brows I survey what's missing from the design.

"You know, my lease is up next month."

"Mmm hmm." I hum distractedly as I continue to frown at my sketch, I hear Jay's phone dropped onto his bedside table and spare him a quick glance.

He's nodding before resting his head back on the headboard.

"Yep." He pops the 'p', I focus back on my sketch.

I'm still frowning when Jay takes the sketch from my hands and throws it to the end of the bed; I raise an eyebrow at him as he moves between my legs to hover over me.

He leans down and attaches our lips as he pulls on my legs, my back now laying against the bed. I bite my lip as I look up into his blue eyes, his body resting comfortably between my legs.

"You look really hot in those glasses, you know that Brooke Daivs?" He kisses away my smile.

"You're gonna look hot in that." He nods at the sketch, before kissing me again.

"You're hot in everything… or nothing." I giggle as his hand slides up underneath my purple silk nightie to trace patterns on my thigh.

I lean up to kiss away his smirk, his tongue slipping through my lips.

The kisses grow more intense and passionate, our hands roaming each other's body until we pull away to gasp in needed air.

I blink up at him, taken back by the look in his eyes.

"You know… sometimes you look at me like I'm… _everything_." I whisper quietly, terrified the loudness of my voice will make the look in his gaze disappear.

"You are." Tears fill my eyes, his fingertips brushing my cheek softly before pulling my glasses off gently.

My fingers are tracing patterns on his biceps, as his lips slowly come down to meet mine.

His kiss is soft at first, his nose rubbing against mine gently before he seeks my lips out again, his tongue slipping in.

He pulls back to kneel between my legs, pulling his shirt over his head before returning to his position.

"God I love you." He breathes out.

"I love you too." I whisper back against his lips.

His fingers slide my strap down to place a kiss on my shoulder before trailing kisses across my collarbone.

My pussy is pulsating in response to his growing erection pressed against me, his hand slowly grazing along my thigh. A moan falls through my lips when he finds my aching core.

When he pulls his hand away I lean up to kiss him, my hand slipping beneath his boxers and wrapping around his hard penis.

He groans as his hips jerk involuntary, I take the opportunity to push him on his back. I'm giggle as his hands pull me with him, my hands leaning on his chest.

I pull my nightie over my head, leaning down to kiss Jay. Our naked chests are pressed together as his hands reach up to cup my cheeks.

My lips leave his to trail down his neck and across his chest and stomach. I trace his abs with my tongue; my hands hook into his boxers and pull them down.

I look up through my lashes at him before wrapping my mouth around him, his hips jerk again.

I move down, taking him further into my mouth and sucking hard. His hand hooks around my bun as I move my mouth along his length.

My hand palms his sensitive balls, massaging them gently while I lightly graze my teeth along his penis.

"Fuck." I giggle at his curse, the vibrations causing Jay to growl.

He hits the back of my throat again as he explodes.

Before I can make it back to his lips he's flipped us over again, his lips moving straight to my jaw.

My heart is beating rapidly as his lips trail down my neck and along my collarbone, teeth nipping at my skin.

His hands brush over my nipples gently, the sensation just enough to have me writhing in anticipation.

I'm panting when his mouth wraps around my nipple, his hand rolling my other nipple between his fingers.

I sigh when his mouth continues to move down my stomach, his hands brushing softly down my sides.

My hips lift up as his fingers hook in my panties, pulling them down my legs.

His lips meet mine again as his finger runs along my slit before pushing in, I move down against him as his tongue slips in my mouth.

Another finger slips in, as he pumps in and out of my wet opening.

My breathing is heavy as he hooks his fingers up before pulling out; a whimper escapes my lips as his tongue replaces his fingers.

I grip his hair in my fingers as his lips cup my clit, I'm panting out his name as his sucks, pushing me to climax.

My hands guide his lips back up to mine, enjoying tasting myself on his tongue.

I wrap my legs around his waist, pulling him closer as he pushes into me. My eyes close in ecstasy as he fills me, wasting no time in thrusting.

Our bodies move together, his face burying in my neck. My nails dig into his back when his teeth sink into my neck, his tongue darts out to sooth the area.

My legs wrap tighter around his waist, urging him to drive deeper into me. Our foreheads are touching as he pounds into me, my throbbing pussy still reeling from my last orgasm.

I call out in pleasure as I find my release, Jay exploding only moments after me.

* * *

"Hey babe." I smile excitedly when I hear Jay call out, the apartment door slamming shut behind him.

"In the bedroom!" I call out, trying to hide my excitement from my face.

"Now, this is just how I like to be greeted after work." He jokes as he enters the bedroom, I giggle as he leans down to give me a quick kiss.

"Maybe later. If you're good." He chuckles at me before putting his gun and badge away.

He eyes me suspiciously as I watch him walk to the walk in wardrobe.

"What?"

"Nothing." I shrug, he just raises an eyebrow at me.

"Okay." He's laughing as he flicks the light on in the wardrobe.

He's wearing a confused frown as he turns to face me, opening and closing his mouth seemingly at a loss of something to say.

"Were you robbed?"

"No." I reply simple, he raises an eyebrow.

"You feeling okay then?"

"I'm feeling great."

"Huh. Then where's all your stuff? This closet use to be overflowing."

"Yeah… I cleared it out. Moved some to one of the spare rooms."

"Why?"

"For you, you should feel special." I smirk at him.

"I do… but why?" He's smiling at me, an eyebrow raised in that sexy way of his.

"Well, I gave you a few drawers within weeks of dating… because you were always here. I figure with you not renewing your lease and moving in, you'll need more space." I smile as realization crosses his face.

"Wait, are you asking me to move in?"

"You're a detective. I didn't think I'd have to say it." I wink at him.

He closes the distance between his, his hands landing on my waist to bring me closer.

I close my eyes as he places a sweet kiss on my lips.

"I'd love to move in."

"I figured. That lease ending comment was anything but subtle." I give him a big smile, laughter slipping through.

"I wasn't sure you were listening."

"Oh, I was listening. I'm pretty good at acting, hey?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, if you mean lying you little vixen."

"Shut up, you love me."

"I do." Jay's lips find mine again.

* * *

"It's kinda weird I've never seen your place… don't ya think?" Jay's hand is entwined with mine as we walk down the hallway of his apartment building.

"Not really, we spend all our time at your place."

"Yeah but…"

"Trust me, not even your shoes would fit into my apartment."

"Ha ha. I don't have that many shoes." Jay chuckles as he stops us in front of a door, putting his key in the lock.

"Are you sure you want to help? I can get the guys to help me pack."

"Nah, I don't mind. We're only taking your clothes and personal affects… and anything with sentimental value."

"Okay, well I dropped some boxes off last night after work."

He pushes the door open and lets me enter first.

"Oh my god. This is such a bachelor pad."

"What did you expect? I was a bachelor." He chuckles at me as I roll my eyes.

"But please tell me that couch doesn't have sentimental value?" I frown at the counch.

"It doesn't." He chuckles at me.

"Good, it's ugly."

I walk into his bedroom, eyeing the bed.

"Maybe we should give that a test drive before we leave." He chuckles as he starts gathering the boxes while I snoop through the rest of his apartment.

My fingers trail over the frames on his nightstand, smiling gently.

His arms wrap around me from behind, I lean back into him as he places a kiss on my cheek.

"Whose this?" I pick up a frame with what looks like a young Jay and his mother.

"My mum."

"She's beautiful."

"Yeah."

"I really do wish I could have met her."

"She would have loved you Brooke. I miss her…" His voice is shaking towards the end, I feel his chest heave.

"Yeah, I'm sorry baby. I would give anything to bring her back to you." We stand there for a few more moments, giving Jay time to compose himself.

* * *

"Looks like we're almost done." I lean against the doorframe exhausted as Jay scribbles on another box.

"Yep, just need to empty the safe."

"Oh goody." I clap my hands excitedly.

Jay's laughing as he approaches me, an arm wrapping around my waist and pulling me along into the walk in wardrobe.

He punches in the code and opens the safe door; his eyes must catch something before he gently sits back on the floor.

"Jay?" I whisper as I crouch down, he looks at me with conflicted eyes.

He softly pulls me down so I'm sitting between his legs, also looking in the safe.

We're silent and still for a few moments before I finally reach forward and pull an envelope out.

Inside are pictures of Jay and other soldiers, I flip quietly through the pictures taking in all the gear they wore and the photos posed with guns, a serious expression on his face.

His hands rest over mine when I land of a photo of Jay and another man, smiles on their faces a dark sky behind them.

"Whose that?" I whisper softly, wishing I could know more about Jay's past.

"A friend." Disappointment fills me, but I try and wash it away.

"Oh." I'm thankful I know what little information I do, small pieces of his struggle when he got back home. I try and find hope that maybe one day I'll know more, of both his time overseas and his return home.

There is this constant worried thought that maybe he hasn't dealt with his issues; that perhaps he's pushed them down. I recall he told me on our first date how he tackled his demons, but judging by the look haunting his eyes at times, I'm scared to believe it.

My finger hooks with his as I lean further back into him; he flicks over to the next photo and points to one of the sandy haired guys.

"That's Mouse. He works with us now in intelligence." I swallow loudly, heart beating rapidly as he opens up, as small as it may be.

"You got him the job?"

"Yeah. He's a tech wiz. He just… couldn't get it together after we got back."

"It's nice that you helped him. You're a good man Jay."

"He helped me first." He doesn't offer more on the subject.

"How come I haven't met him yet?"

"It happened after we got back from Tree Hill, there was a position open so I hooked it up."

"I'd like to meet him." I can feel Jay shrug against me; I reach back into the safe for a black box.

His hands wrap around mine to stop me from opening the box but it's too late, I'm greeted with military medals and his dog tags sitting inside.

"Sorry." I whisper moving to shut the box when his hands stop me.

"It's okay… I don't like to look at them." His voice is so quiet.

"Why?"

"I didn't do it for recognition, and I don't deserve them."

"Why don't you deserve them?"

"I lost a lot of friends Brooke." I turn and see the pain in his eyes; an internal debate goes on inside me about whether to push the subject.

"It's not your fault. You can't save everyone."

"I know… doesn't make it any easier." I pull out his dog tags, rubbing my thumb over the engravings.

"You know I'm here right? You can let me help you carry some of the pain… you're not in this alone."

"Thanks…" His lips place a kiss in my hair.

I pile the contents of the safe into the small moving box, feeling so distant from the man I love. Even when he's right behind me, holding me close.

* * *

"Babe?"

"In here." I call out as Jay gets home from work, I hear his feet moving through he apartment until he's standing in the doorway.

"You worked late." I throw his way with a smile.

"Yeah, had paperwork to catch up on. What's going on in here?"

His eyes are taking in the dark green room, sports posters on the walls, black leather armchairs and the flat screen TV hooked up to a sound system.

"A room that's just yours. To make you feel at home."

"Brooke, you didn't have to do this."

"I know, I wanted to." He walks over to pull me in for a kiss.

"When did you do all of this?"

"Over the last few days… I'm going to install a bar over there for you too."

"You're amazing." He whispers, kissing me again.

"You get a man cave and I get a room to design in… and practically the whole apartment." I giggle as I grab his jacket to pull him down for another kiss.

"How did I get so lucky?"

"Guess it was fate." I reply softly, before biting my lip.

"I'm sorry about the weekend."

"What?" I scrunch my face up.

"At my apartment… how I treated you."

"Stop Jay."

"No, it's been weighing on me." He sighs heavily, guilt on his face.

"Baby, don't let it. You have enough on your shoulders. I love you for being so sweet, but you treated me fine… just a little distant."

"I'm sorry." I shrug up at him.

"I just want to know more about you." My hand rests over his beating heart.

"Come on." He places a kiss to my forehead before grabbing my hand and leading me from the room.

* * *

We're silent on the drive across town; I nervously play with my fingers wondering where Jay's taking me.

My eyes scan the street when he pulls over and puts the car in park; I'm taking in the nice family homes with white picket fences.

"This is where I grew up." My eyes fly over to him shocked before I follow the direction his finger is pointing.

"My dad still lives there… well at least last time I spoke to him he was. I mean he left for a while when my mum was sick… but he came back once she'd…" I reach out to caress Jay's hand softly, trying to offer him any comfort or support I can.

"I'm not ready to talk about my time in the military but… growing up was hard. Dad was always so harsh, his rules were like law. He'd work all the time… or come down on Will and I. Mostly me. My Grandfather use to say he was just bitter he never became a surgeon. Because mum fell pregnant with me and he became a general practitioner instead. Maybe that's why he seemed to despise me… only got worse when I finally told him I wasn't going to med school."

"Sorry Jay." My voice is so quiet, anger filling me towards his father.

"My mum loved me enough for the both of them, but nothing she did seemed to please him either. Maybe he blamed her for falling pregnant… but Will, he pleased dad by becoming an ER doctor. Maybe not enough, he didn't become a surgeon but they still talk."

"You said you were an angry kid?" I ask softly, hoping he'll open up.

"I hated my dad… and I couldn't work out why mum stayed with him. I think she was hurt every time I asked her to leave him or lashed out at school."

"And?" I prompt expecting more.

"You'll think I'm horrible."

"Oh Jay, I could never think that."

"I caught my dad cheating on her one day… I threatened to tell her. I didn't know how I would crush her like that but… he said if I did he would get everything in the divorce and he'd use whatever nasty trick he had to, to get full custody. I was eleven, so I just resented him for it. But I stayed silent. I still feel guilty about it."

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. It's not your fault; you didn't hurt your mother. Your father did, you were eleven and wanted to protect your mother. Made sure she didn't lose you."

"And make sure I didn't end up with him. It was selfish."

"You were eleven Jay, I don't blame you and you're mum wouldn't either." My words are pleading with him, wishing he could see the sincerity.

"Maybe."

"She wouldn't. Chances are… on some level she knew. Deep down you always know."

"Maybe." He repeats again.

"Did you talk to her about him leaving when she was sick?"

"No, I refused to talk about him."

"It's possible he told her, ever thought to reach out to your dad? Try and have it out?"

"I won't forgive him." His tone is full of resentment.

"I'm not saying forgive. But just knowing for your peace of mind." I move my hand to cup his face, my thumb rubbing soothing patterns.

It's silent in the car for a few minutes; I can see Jay running through the situation in his head.

"I remember when I was little, Will and I would play out here in the street together. One time he dared me to climb that tree there, didn't think I would. But I did…"

"Of course you did." I chuckle looking over at the tree.

"Mum almost had a heart attack, started screaming at me to get down." He chuckles, remembering the memory fondly.

"I did it so much, that one day Will wanted to try. Of course he slipped, broke an arm. Dad was furious…" There's something in his posture, in the way he uttered the sentence that makes my heart drop.

"Did he hit you?" I whisper, afraid of the answer.

He nods once; a gasp falls through my lips.

"He only did it once, Mum threatened to leave if he ever laid a hand on me again."

I'm speechless, trying to collect my thoughts when he continues.

"Everyone on the street pretty much knew each other, always having street parties. There was one old lady though who hated kids, especially when we were playing in the street." I watch Jay intently, wishing I could offer some sort of comfort for his earlier revelations.

"She use to throw boiling water out at us if we went onto her property to retrieve a ball. Got me on the foot once…" Jay chuckles softly.

* * *

"Thank you opening up to me." I whisper as we lay in bed, ready to drift off in each other's arms.

I place a kiss to his bare chest before tucking my head under his chin.

"I love you." Is his simple reply, leaving his own kiss in my hair.

"I love you too, that won't change ever. No matter what you tell me." He shrugs beneath me and I wish I could prove it to him.

I make a promise to convince him of my unwavering love every chance I get, to inch further into his heart and mind everyday. I vow to be by his side always, being his confidant and offering support and comfort.

"You're mum loved you Jay, please know nothing you told me tonight changes that. She'd be so proud of you… of who you've become." Tears spring to my hazel eyes as I tilt my head back to look at him, his own blue eyes shining with tears.

"I just wish I could know for sure."

"Have some faith. Trust in who you remember her to be, that kind and loving person she was. You know in your heart she would love you, and she would forgive you." A tear slips down his cheek, my fingers brush it away.

"Okay. Thank you." I search his face; a small smile finding it's way on my lips when I see some light back in his eyes.

I lean up to place a kiss on his lips, feeling the distance between us fading away.

 **A/N: Let me know your thoughts? Just wanted to give a little insight into Jay's life. His will be an ongoing thing... also needed to clarify the living situation. lol**

 **Review :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'm back ;) Sorry for the delay guys, but I've been moving house, sick and going through some stuff. And I also like to write Linstead too lol**

 **Hope this was worth the wait?**

Fate – Chapter Twenty

Brooke POV

"When are you gonna bring that sexy man back to visit me?" I giggle at Haley as I pour some coffee.

"When are you going to bring my handsome little man to come and see his Aunt Brooke?" I fire back, practically feeling her eye roll through the phone.

"He's already harassing us to go visit his Aunt Brooke and Uncle Jay." Haley laughs loudly.

"Well we are pretty awesome." I flick my hair for affect, knowing she can't see it.

"Yeah, you are. I miss you being here already."

"Yeah, me too."

"So what's new there?" She asks with a sigh.

"Nothing much… asked Jay to move in." I bite my lip gently.

"Weren't you already living together?" She laughs at me.

"Practically… but now it's official."

"I'm happy for you Brooke."

"Thanks…" My voice is quiet, my mind preoccupied.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Brooke."

"When we were packing his things up, we found some of his military stuff. He just shuts down Haley, I want to help him but I don't know how to." I lean back against the kitchen counter, my voice a low whisper.

"I'm sorry Brooke."

"It's like I can feel this distance between us, I don't believe it's behind him."

"He might just need time Brooke, be there for him."

"Time to tell me, or time to realize he still needs to deal with it? Because he's been pushing it down for a long time."

"Both…"

"Yeah. He opened up more about his family though. I know he's trying." A forceful knock on the door pulls my focus.

"Hang on Hales, someone is at the door." My feet take me over to the door, pulling it open in shock.

I glare at the woman on the other side of the door, her eyes full of judgment.

"Brooke."

"Mother." The word doesn't hold any warmth.

"What? Is Victoria there?" Haley asks frantically.

"Yes."

"I just got chills… do you have the garlic handy?" Haley jokes attempting to bring lightness to the atmosphere.

"I'll find some. Bye Haley."

"See ya, call me if you need anything." I disconnect the call before raising a brow at my mother, a hand falling to my hip.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well you left me with no choice, my dear daughter disappeared from New York." Her tone is dripping with condescension.

"I told you I wasn't happy, you chose to ignore me. You're good at that, had plenty of practice throughout my life." I throw the accusation at her bitterly.

"Don't be so dramatic, you're such a petulant child." Victoria pushes past me, taking in my apartment with a harsh look in her eyes.

"How could I possibly be unhappy living in the same city as you? Such a shocker." I cross my arms defiantly, sarcasm radiating from me.

"Stop being so selfish Brooke. Come home, the company needs you."

" _This_ is my home now. I have someone who needs me."

"Ha. This boy…" I narrow my eyes when she rolls her.

"I love him." My voice is quiet, hoping she'll understand even though my experience tells me she won't.

"You think you do."

"I do. He loves me too. I'm happy." A soft smile finds my lips.

"Men only want one thing, he'll get bored of you."

"Not Jay. He's different." My tone is growing increasingly frustrated.

"All men are the same."

"It's my company, I'm going to run it from here. The business won't suffer." I change topics, unable to hear her cynical attitude about men.

"Let me worry about the business, after all that's what I'm here for. You just remember to look pretty and come up with designs." She sends me a fake smile.

I scoff at her, feeling an ache in my chest.

"Then what's it matter if I'm in New York or not?"

"Because that's where it's all happening. We have an image to uphold, we have the press to please."

"I don't care. In New York I had everything I wished for… almost. I thought I could be happy, but I can't. It's not enough Mum. I have all this success and money but I had never felt so alone… and that was saying a lot considering I finally had you in my life. But the way you treated me just made me feel more alone… here though, I'm in love. I have a chance at a real family." My arms have dropped, hands resting against my stomach.

"For someone who has a multi-million dollar company and her own fashion line, you sure complain a lot. Stop acting like a spoiled brat, here's a plane ticket. I'll see you here tomorrow afternoon, we'll go to the airport together. This relationship won't last, it can't." Tears spring to my eyes as my mum hands me the plane ticket forcefully before letting herself out of the apartment.

I don't let the tears slip until I've fallen onto the bed, inhaling Jay's scent and wishing he were here to comfort me.

* * *

"Hey baby." My eyes fall on Jay's shadow standing in the doorway of our bedroom, I haven't moved from the bed since my earlier confrontation with Victoria.

"Hey." My voice is husky from lack of use all day.

"What's up?" His voice soft as he pulls his gun and badge off.

"Nothing."

"You unwell?" He lays down on the bed, hand reaching out to feel my forehead gently.

"No."

Jay gently slides his arm under me and pulls me around so I'm laying on his chest.

His arms wrap around me as I settle my head just below his chin, enjoying our warm bodies pressed together.

My fingers gently play with the collar of his shirt as his lips find my hair.

I close my eyes as fingers run through my hair soothingly, the movement of Jay's chest as he breaths enough to calm me.

"Why are you so amazing?" I whisper quietly, feeling such intense love.

"I haven't done anything." I disagree but don't say a word.

We're silent for a few moments as Jay continues to hold me close, supporting my decision to open up or keep quiet.

"My mother is in town. She showed up today." I whisper into Jay's chest.

"What did she do?" Jay's tone is quiet but protective.

"She told me to stop being selfish and come back to New York… that you were just going to be like every other guy. She said that the company wouldn't be where it is without her… that I should just sit there and look pretty." Tears slip down my cheeks, Jay's fingers still running through my hair.

"You are not selfish Brooke, you put everyone else first and make sure they are happy. But sometimes, it's okay to do something for yourself."

"You don't think I'm a horrible person if I stay?"

"Brooke, I could never think that. You could _never_ be a horrible person, your heart is so pure and full of love." A sob slips through my lips as I bury my face in his neck.

"You don't need her Brooke. You're smart and talented, you've got this. Stand up for yourself."

"She made the company what it is."

"No, you have. You came up with the idea, you started it in high school… you fought for this company. This mind in here," He taps my head gently.

"Came up with the designs and ideas, you had the passion to make it happen. People fell in love with Brooke Davis and her incredible designs. Your mother may have stepped in to make it bigger but you can do everything she does, but better. She just doesn't want you to see it."

"I don't know."

"Remember it Brooke. I believe in you… your investors believe in you. Everyone who purchases something, they believe in you too." He brushes his fingers over my charm bracelet gently.

"It's hard. Growing up, I just wanted her to see me. Appreciate me… maybe even love me. I have it now… even if it's for the wrong reasons. I don't know how to let it go…" My voice is a broken whisper, full of pain and longing for a mother's unconditional love.

"I understand, I hate seeing you in pain though. I won't stand by and let her walk all over you. You're intelligent and have this amazing energy and smile, I won't let her take it from you."

Jay's promise fills me with hope, a feeling of worthiness to be loved.

* * *

"Oh great, it's you." I move to close the door on my mothers, but she pushes her way into the apartment ignoring my protests.

"I don't see luggage." I slam the door before following her into the living area.

"I'm not going." The door opens behind me; I don't turn around knowing its Jay home from work.

"Be the dutiful daughter and come home."

"I am home." I feel Jay's arm brush mine as he stands beside me, an air of protectiveness around him.

"What are you staying for some guy for anyway? This him?" She looks Jay up and down; his arms are crossed as he stares her down.

The look he levels her with is one I imagine he uses in an interrogation.

"Well your taste has certainly improved, higher standards than say Lucas and your other lovers." I shudder at the word lover, especially in the context of anyone but Jay.

"I'm Jay, you must be Brooke's mother." He intentionally doesn't move to offer her a hand.

"Victoria Davis. So you're my daughters new play thing."

"She was right, you are a bitch." Anger is radiating off Jay, I can see his internal struggle. Trying to calm himself and let me lead the direction of conflict with my mother, but torn because he wishes to protect me.

"Can you even trust him Brooke? Given your past with Lucas. Jay here, is just going to cheat on you, all guys are the same. Clothes over Bro's, don't forget that."

"He wouldn't do that." My whisper is quiet, doubt creeping back in despite my efforts to push it away.

"You're being so naïve and stupid, why am I not surprised?" Her voice is as harsh as the look in her eyes, looking at me as if I'm beneath her.

"Alright, that's it. Get the hell out of our place. Now." Jay steps forward is full of threat.

"Our? It's Brooke's place. You can't kick me out."

"We live together. You bet your plastic ass I can kick you out."

"His true colours are showing Brooke, such a new relationship and you live together? Seems to me like he's after your money."

"I could care less about her money, if she lost it all tomorrow I know we'd be okay. Because I love her. It's not about the money or status, it's about love and family. You can stand here and say what you like about me – that's fine. But if I _ever_ hear you call her stupid again, I promise you'll regret it. Get out." My lips are quivering as I try and keep the tears at bay, a sob begging to break through.

Victoria glares at Jay before pushing past us.

"And don't ever play into her insecurities about trusting guys again… that's a low blow. Especially since you're her _mother_. Start acting like one, or I promise you won't be."

The door slams behind her, the threat Jay issued hanging in the silence around us.

"Maybe I can have her arrested." Jay nudges me softly; my arms are wrapped around myself.

I look over at him, seeing the pain in his eyes as he takes in my broken state, insecurities flying through my heart and mind.

"That would be a great image for my company." My mind is caught up in the hurtful words from my mother that I can't process the joke in his tone.

"I was just…"

"I know you're trying to help, but you can't." I leave him alone in the living area as I escape to the bedroom; I crawl into bed wishing the tears wouldn't betray me.

Sobs slip through my lips when Jay spoons me from behind, his cheek resting against mine as he let's me cry.

"I'm here baby." His soft whispers soothe me, reminding me I'm no longer alone.

"Do you want to go back to New York?" Jay asks hesitantly after my tears have dried.

"No. I don't want New York, I don't want Tree Hill. Stop trying to push me away." I'm hurt as I crawl from the bed, out of his warm arms.

"I want to be here in Chicago, with you. Why can't you accept that?" Tears are falling down my cheeks again, Jay's blue eyes full of heartbreak as he stares up at me.

"Hey, hey babe. I'm not… I didn't mean it like that." Guilt consumes me at the regret on his face.

I slide back onto the bed, this time facing Jay allowing our foreheads to touch.

"If you don't want to go back to New York, don't go. If you want to stay here, then stay here. You are independent and fierce Brooke Davis. You're the strongest person I've ever met." He brushes my tears away as I feel happiness replace the sorrow.

"I'm sorry for snapping."

"Don't. It's okay."

"I love you and I want to stay here, with you."

* * *

"Hey babe." I wrap my arms around Jay from behind, giggling as he turns on his bar stool to kiss me softly.

"Hey baby. You have a good day?"

"Mmm hmm. But it just got better." I lean in for another kiss, sighing against his lips.

"You two seriously make me so insanely jealous." We pull away to look over at Kim.

"Why?" I giggle over at her, as Jay wraps his arms around me.

"I want what you two have. You can see the love, it's nice." I can't stop the smile overtaking my face at her words, for once being a part of the couple that inspires others to believe in love.

"Jay." We both jump as Al appears out of nowhere, his voice carrying a slight edge to it.

His smile is rigid as he meets my eyes, before looking over my head at Jay.

"Al, man. You want a drink?"

"Nah, can we talk? Alone." Fear grips my chest as I watch Al drag Jay away, my eyes don't leave them.

My heart races as I see Jay's worried face, his eyes flicking over to me briefly.

When they finally come back, Jay's preoccupied and Al's avoiding meeting my eyes.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Our hands are entwined as we walk the chilly streets of Chicago.

"Hmm? Nothing." Jay's reply is distracted; my eyes drop to the sidewalk as I drop his hand.

He immediately wraps an arm around my shoulder and pulls me close, lips brushing my forehead.

I'm frowning as I wrap an arm around his waist, sinking into his warm embrace.

"It doesn't seem like nothing." My whisper begging for the truth.

"Just the case we wrapped today."

"Oh." I'm unsure if I can ask more.

"I, uh. Had to fire my weapon today." Jay's tone is distant, words left unsaid.

"I thought that was a standard day for you." The joke is lost in my throat, heart beating rapidly.

"Yeah, but he… didn't make it."

"Oh." Endless scenarios fly through my head about why Al needed to speak with Jay.

"He was just telling me he didn't make it, don't overthink it." His fingers smooth the crease in my forehead.

Doubt nestles in my mind, surveying the dishonestly on his face.

"Okay." We're silent as we continue walking.

"What's your big surprise?" He finally asks, wishing for a change in conversation.

"This." I stop in front of the storefront on a busy street, large windows along the front of the store framing the doors.

Jay looks at me questioningly, his brows scrunched together.

"My new Clothes over Bro's location…"

"What? That's great Brooke." Jay leans down to kiss me, a smile on both of our faces.

"Come on." I find the keys in my bag before opening the doors and pulling him inside.

"I have contractors starting tomorrow, it has so much potential. I can't wait to do this on my own… remember what that feels like when it comes to the company." Nervous hope sits in my belly as my eyes take in the store.

"I'm so proud of you. It's going to be amazing, your most successful store. That I'm sure of."

"Why?" I tilt my head over at Jay.

"Because it will be _all_ Brooke Davis… and you'll be here. People will be knocking down the door."

"I love you." I push up onto my toes to kiss him, arms wrapped around his neck.

"I love you too."

* * *

Jay's body is stiff as we lay together in bed, I run my fingers threw his hair as my head lays on my pillow, taking in the worried lines on his face.

"I lied to you before." His voice is full of shame, his hard eyes on the ceiling.

"I know."

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Al wasn't telling me the guy didn't make it, but that his brother has put a bounty on my head from behind bars." His voice is detached as he tells me, emotion pushed down deep within.

"What?" I gasp, tears springing to my eyes.

Jay's hand pulls mine from his hair to cradle it against his chest, right over his beating heart.

"I'll be okay Brooke."

"How are you so sure? Why aren't you worried?"

"Overseas, my unit and I always had a bounty on us. Don't worry Brooke."

"Don't worry? How do I not worry? I worry every time you leave the apartment… and now someone is specifically out to get you." I sit up in the bed, turning to look down at Jay.

Tears slip down my cheeks but I don't care enough to wipe them away.

"Baby… I just didn't want to lie to you. And I want you to be careful, okay? I can't have anything happen to you."

" _You_ be careful Jay. They're after you. I can't lose you." A sob slips through my lips, Jay's eyes showing his pain.

"I'll be careful, I promise."

"How much is the bounty." I whisper finally as Jay sits up too, his hand grazing my cheek.

"A hundred k." I pull my knees up to my chest, resting my chin on them as I blink back more tears.

"What are we gonna do Jay?" I'm so lost looking in his eyes, searching for reassurance we'll be okay.

"The unit will get to the bottom of it. I won't let anything happen to you." His voice is fierce and full of promise.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine."

"You have to be, I can't live without you."

After some encouragement Jay brings me back down with him on the bed, his arms wrapped around me trying to lull me to sleep.

The night is full of restless sleep, afraid to let the nightmares take hold of me.

Even though it feels like the nightmares have already surfaced in reality.

 **A/N: And Bitchtoria has arrived!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, let me know your thoughts :) I have about 20 days left of updates until I'm away for a month... I'll get as much done as I can.**

 **Review :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This chapter took a long time to write, I don't know why haha**

 **It goes out to Belle on twitter who REALLY, REALLY, REALLY wanted it. She sent me plenty of Jesse/Jay gifs for inspiration ;)**

 **Now, I'm on some strong pain meds. I can't guarantee it makes any sense... read at your own risk lol But with like 13 days left of writing before I take a month break, figured I owed you an update.**

Fate – Chapter Twenty-One

Brooke POV

"What is taking so long? You said next week!" I narrow my eyes at the foreman in front of me, venom in my husky tone.

"We're running behind schedule Miss Davis."

"I can see that." I glare at the contractors in front of me, trying to reign in my anger before I reach out and strangle him.

"My question is _why_ , you have men doing nothing! Get to work!" I scream before storming off, stress eating away at me.

My heart lurches when the phone goes off in my hand, relief floods me when I see it's not Jay or the unit flashing on the screen.

"Hey Nate."

"Hey Brooke, how you holding up?" His tone is caring as it flows down the phone to me.

"Great." I deadpan rubbing my forehead and stepping over more mess.

"You sound it." He laughs down the phone and I roll my eyes.

"I'm just stressed out, who knew construction workers were so unreliable and incompetent." I raise my voice, wanting them to hear.

"Uh, everyone."

"Shut up." I fire back.

"No, but seriously Brooke. How are you?" There's no humor in his tone now.

"I'm fine."

"See, I don't believe that. From someone who also has shitty parents, I know you can't be. Haley told me Victoria's causing trouble."

"She's just being Victoria. I can handle it." The resolve in my voice is strong, knowing I won't drag them into this.

"You don't have to, we're here. And if I find out you don't lean on me… lean on us, I'll be pretty pissed alright?" I can almost feel his warm embrace through the phone.

"Alright. It's okay, really. I've got Jay." I'm quiet, a smile on my lips from just his name.

"Which brings me to that, how are you handling the bounty?" His tone is full of disbelief and shock, fear hiding down beneath the surface.

"Does Haley tell you everything?" I fire back, trying to distract him but knowing I'll fail.

"Yes, we're married."

"Oh, so she told you how Jay does this thing in bed where-" A smirk is covering my face, the contractor closest to me looking at me with shocked wide eyes.

"Oh, Brooke. Stop." I giggle hysterically.

"Sorry, it's just she said she wanted to try it." I bite my lip, knowing my statement is anything but innocent.

"You're a vixen."

"You know it." I send a sideways glace at the contractor, shaking my head at him in a silent order to get back to work.

"Brooke…"

"I'm worried Nathan, he's keeping me at arms length. Keeps telling me everything is fine. I worry enough about his job, but knowing he has a bounty out… I'm constantly terrified. I jump when the phone rings… and I just want to know how he's doing." Tears fill my eyes as I walk out the back, away from prying eyes.

"I'm sorry Brooke. You both are welcome here until it blows over."

"Thanks but he'd never run away and hide. But could you… call him and check in? You guys bonded really well. Maybe he'd tell you." I take a deep breath, wiling the tears away.

"I'll try."

"Thanks Nathan. I'm lucky to have friends like you and Haley."

"You're family." He corrects softly.

"I love you for it."

"We love you too…So tell me more about this thing." Nathan laughs down the phone bringing us back to earlier.

* * *

"Jay?" I call out when I hear the apartment door open.

"Yeah babe." He rounds the corner to the kitchen, leaning in to kiss me.

"Please tell me you didn't cook." He eyes the oven wearily.

"Hey." I pout at him.

"You know I love you baby, just not your cooking."

"Why you gotta be so perfect… of course you can cook too." I grumble out as he chuckles at me.

"Well one of us has to."

"Just like one of us has to have some taste." I wink at him, thinking back to the god-awful couch.

"Hey, I chose you didn't I? My taste seems pretty damn good to me."

"True. Best decision of your life Detective Halstud." He smirks at me, raising his eyebrows.

"What can I say? I know a good thing when I see it." Jay's hands find my waist, bringing me close.

"Hmm. So lucky." I reach up on my tiptoes to brush our noses together, my lips teasing his.

"How was work?" My fingers play with the hair at the back of his neck.

"Good." A shrug accompanies his answer.

"Any progress?" I bite my lip, eyes darting away briefly.

"Baby, everything's going to be okay."

"Yeah. I'm just scared." His hand cups my cheek; thumb brushing along it soothingly.

"Do you want to stay in Tree Hill a while? Or I could see about setting you up in a safe house." Guilt surrounds his offer, the internal battle clear on his face.

"Not for me honey, I'm scared for you." My hand caresses his wrist.

"I'll be fine. I promise."

"Okay."

"What about you? How was your day?" I sigh softly, enjoying standing in the embrace of the man I love.

"Argh, don't get me started on these incompetent idiots I hired to remodel the store. We are so behind schedule, I'm stressing out and Victoria is going to have a field day when I fail." Bitterness creeps into my tone.

"Brooke, you won't fail."

"Oh yeah? How are you so sure?"

"Because you're Brooke Penelope Davis." He wiggles his eyebrows at me, his blue eyes calming the storm within me.

"I am…" He leans down to press our lips together softly.

"And because you'll always have me. I'm right here, so whatever you need. You've got it."

"You really are something you know that?" I whisper, our noses touching.

"Only because you deserve the world."

"As long as I have you, I have it." My chest expands with happiness, feeling the love in our bond and wishing this feeling will last a lifetime.

I press my lips back against his urgently; opening my mouth to welcome his tongue, and moaning as his hands slide down to the curve of my ass.

He lifts me up effortlessly; my hands fall to his muscled shoulders supporting myself as he places me on the kitchen bench.

A giggle escapes my lips as his hands trail up my creamy thighs, pushing my purple dress up higher.

"Just like our first date." He whispers against my lips, as he hooks his hands under my knees and pulls me against him.

"Don't break my dress." I smirk at him as I feel my pussy jump in response.

"It's not my fault you have such shoddy dresses."

"Shut up." I throw my head back with a whispered laugh.

I sigh as his lips find my neck, trailing down to my collarbone before sucking gently.

My hands slide up underneath his shirt, trailing my hands over his abs before pulling his shirt over his head and bringing his lips back to mine.

I impatiently reach for his belt, my hands quick as I free his manhood before palming him in my hand.

Jay hisses against my lips, my tongue slipping in to battle his.

I squirm on the bench as his fingers press against my aching core, sliding my panties down slowly.

I'm panting as I stare into his blue eyes, hands resting back on his shoulders.

He raises an eyebrow and it sends a jolt to my already throbbing pussy, my legs press together trying to create friction.

His hands grab my thighs and hold them apart, watching as my heavy breathing intensifies, my body craving to join his.

"Jay." His whispered name slips through my lips when his brush the corner of mine, before his beard drags along my neck.

He uses this opportunity to run a finger along my slit; my hips jerk, encouraging his fingers to push in.

I groan as his fingers pump into me forcefully, driving me close to release.

He hooks his fingers up a few times, his mouth sucking on the curve of my neck hard.

My nails are digging hard into his shoulders, his teeth sinking into my neck in retaliation.

I whimper as his fingers slide out, my chest is still heaving as I watch him bring them to his lips.

My pussy is pulsating, so close to an orgasm as he disappears between me legs.

"Oh god." My hands grip the granite bench tightly, knuckles going white as I fall back onto the cold stone.

His warm tongue replaces his fingers, tempting me to ecstasy.

The feel of his lips cupping my clit and the sensation of his scruff on my already sensitive core sends me flying.

Jay slides into me slowly, while I'm still riding out the waves of bliss.

He stills for a few moments, I wrap my legs tightly around him before pulling myself back up and kissing him hotly.

I run my hands through his hair, moaning as I taste myself on his lips.

He's thrusting, ensuring to hit my spot with vigor each time as he sucks my tongue gently, knowing it drives me crazy.

My hands trail along his back, feeling his twitch indicating he's close to his own release.

Jay's hand pushes my straps down and pinches my nipple under my bra, sending me flying.

His last few thrusts are chaotic as he finds his own release, our bodies humming with excitement.

"God you're beautiful, Brooke Davis." His blue eyes are shining with honestly and love, awe clear as day.

"And you're so incredibly sexy, Jay Halstead."

* * *

I watch Jay with a raised eyebrow as I remove excess pillows from the bed and pull the duvet down.

He's just double-checked the secure apartment door, spoken with my doorman and now he's checking the balcony doors.

"Not worried, huh?" He doesn't meet my eyes as he busies his hands ensuring his gun is loaded and by the bed, not far from his reach.

"Just being cautious."

"Huh." I roll my eyes at him as I climb into bed, pumping moisturizer into my hand so I can spread it over my legs.

"What?"

"Nothing. Doesn't matter what I say anyway." I shrug at him indignant.

"What's that mean?" He fires back in anger.

"Like I said, nothing. You made that clear." He slams his bedside door shut in frustration.

"Did you have Nathan call me?" His arms are crossed, posture stiff as he stares down at me.

"Yep." I look up at Jay through my lashes, leveling him with a challenging stare.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I needed reassurance you are okay, and you won't let me in." My hand motions to my chest.

"They don't need to know our business."

"Whatever Jay, they are like family and I've been stressing so I told Haley what's going on okay? I didn't release it was a big secret." My voice is rising, adding fuel to the tense exchange.

"It's not. I just…"

"What?"

"Why have Nate call me?" He shakes his head, almost as if he's trying to understand.

"You two seemed to have bonded, I thought maybe you could use a friend to talk to."

"A friend that would report back to you, you mean?" It's like a slap in the face.

"Look, you seemed worried but were pushing it down. Just like you seem to do with everything, but sorry – I'll try to stop caring." I throw my hands up in the air, tears of frustration begging to spill.

"Brooke – I'm fine, I-"

"I'm going to bed, turn off the light when you're done." I slide down under the cover and roll over, so Jay's staring at my back.

My eyes are closed, heart racing and a familiar ache in my chest as I wait for the bed to dip with his weight.

The room is silent and dark, our breathing filling the room but no words are spoken.

I finally drift off to sleep, nightmares plaguing my mind and heartache consuming me from the fight with the man I love.

* * *

"Victoria." I roll my eyes as my mother struts in the store, her critical eyes falling over the construction mess.

"Brooke."

"What are you doing here?" I jut a hip out; hand perched on there as I glare at her.

"Easy Brooke, I came to make peace." I raise an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Sure you did. And I know what a mothers love is like." I throw at her sarcastically.

"Brooke."

"I'm not in the mood today Victoria." My eyes close briefly, head shaking fiercely.

"The stress getting to you? The store is… cute." I slam my folder down, clicking the pen violently.

"Nope." I pop the 'p' knowing residual anger is lingering from the other week but mostly fueled by anger at myself.

Dread sits in my belly as I remember the feeling of waking up alone this morning, the sting in my eyes as I refused to let tears fall, knowing Jay broke his promise of waking me up every morning.

"Look honey," I scoff at the use of the name.

"I've come to support you."

"What?" I raise an eyebrow in disbelief.

"You want to make it work here, you _love_ this boy. While I certainly don't agree… I'm going to do what I can to help you." She trips over the word 'love', it almost catching in her throat.

"Really?" I'm more skeptical than harsh now.

"Well someone has to make sure the company doesn't crash and burn during your little… sabbatical." I roll my eyes again.

"Now, what can I do?" She holds her hands out, palms up.

"Well, I actually wanted to do this by myself." I shrug gently at her, waiting for the Victoria I know to rear her ugly head.

"You would be. I won't take charge, I'll follow orders."

Once again I raise an eyebrow in disbelief, trying to ascertain her hidden agenda.

"Fine, but only because I have much more important things going on right now." I place a hand to my forehead, trying to rub the stress away.

"More important than the company? Impossible."

"It's Jay, so yes it's more important." She purses her lips together, trying hard not to disagree with me.

"What happened?" She finally asks.

"We got into a fight, it was stupid." I curse at myself, part of me wondering why I'm giving her more ammunition against Jay and my relocation to Chicago.

"Then what are you still doing here?"

"What?" I snap, hurt she would suggest I pack up and move back to New York over a fight.

"Here the store Brooke, not Chicago." She rolls her eyes at me; I mutter a soft 'oh'.

"You're making everyone miserable Brooke."

"You'd know all about that, wouldn't you?" I throw back with bitterness; she smirks in reply.

"Go and see him. Give me the list and go." She takes the list from me before ushering me from the store.

"What the hell just happened?" I whisper into the busy street, blinking confused before rushing to my car.

* * *

"Hey Trudy, how are you?" I smile up at her, sliding a coffee across the desk.

"You're a gem." I send her a wink as she comes around to walk me up to intelligence.

Jay's the first one to notice me; his arms are crossed showing off his biceps as he stands by the white board briefing everyone.

He reaches out and turns the board around, shielding me from the horrors.

"Hey." My whisper is quiet and directed at everyone, however my stare is only on Jay.

"Hey." The unit shifts their eyes between us briefly; possibly already aware something was up from Jay's mood today.

Jay nods towards the break room and I follow, my heels clicking on the floor.

Hank's hand finds my arm on the way past; he leans in to offer a comforting whisper.

"Hang in there, we've got his back."

"Thanks." My smile is more of a grimace as I join Jay in the break room, inhaling his scent as he brushes by me to shut the door.

"I brought you some coffee and lunch." I shrug and he takes it form me, a hint of a smile on his kind face before he places it on the table.

"Thank you… what are you doing here Brooke?"

"We went to bed mad, I don't want that. _Ever_." I'm quiet, fearful of another fight.

"Me either. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped. I know you're worried and I wasn't helping matters." He steps closer, his hands resting on my arms softly.

"It's okay, you're going through something. But I just wish you would let me in." My palm rests over his beating heart.

"It's hard." I nod at him.

"You didn't wake me up this morning." My eyes meet his, hurt shining clearly through.

"I'm sorry, I thought you needed space."

"What I _need_ is for you to keep your promise. Please." I'm pleading with him, hazel eyes shining.

"Forever."

"Okay… I'm sorry too." Jay cups my cheek softly before he brings his lips down to mine.

"I love you."

"I love you too Jay." He kisses me again, bringing my body close and slipping his tongue in my warm and waiting mouth.

* * *

Jay POV

Following my routine over the last few weeks, I scan my surroundings as I exit the precinct.

My eyes are looking for any sign of danger or threat, anything out of the ordinary as I dial Brooke's number.

I sigh when it reaches her voicemail.

"Hey baby. Just leaving work now, call me back if you need anything from the store. Love you." I get in the car before starting the engine and pulling out into the street.

I take a different route from the night before, eyes glued to my mirrors looking for a sign of a tail.

I circle the block a few times, looking for a familiar car staying with me. Finally I sigh in relief and head towards our apartment.

* * *

My keys slide easily into the lock before I push the door open, immediately feeling my instincts kick in.

I listen to my gut screaming at me, alerting me to the fact something's wrong, my eyes scan the dark apartment as I reach a hand to rest over my gun.

"Brooke?" My tone has a hint of desperation in it, the forced calm not able to conceal it.

I pull the gun out as I slowly walk into the apartment, and round the corner into the living area, bracing myself for what I might see.

Fear grips my chest when I see Brooke tied up to a dining room chair, duct tape over her mouth and tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

"Brooke." Her eyes are full of terror as she sobs through the duct tape, her breathing jagged with just her nose accessible for breathing in needed air.

My body demands a reaction, but it protests the second my eyes land on the man behind Brooke.

There's a knife pressed against her throat, my body is frozen, knowing a single wrong move and she could disappear right before my eyes.

 **A/N: I'm getting good at cliffhangers! hahaha**

 **Review with yours thoughts, and maybe I'll update ;) lol**

 **Hope you enjoyed :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Wait over! I'm glad no one hurt me after the cliffhanger lol ;)**

Fate – Chapter Twenty-Two

Jay POV

My eyes are wild as they take in Brooke's distressed features, the knife digging harshly into her throat.

"You're a hard man to track down." My eyes are a hard glare as they move up to the smirking man.

"Drop it or I'll drop you!" I clutch the gun tighter, narrowing my eyes ready to pull the trigger. I hesitate, my instincts shouting at me to hone in on my calm ranger skills and take in the scene.

"So careful, we could never follow you home." I don't miss the way he said _we_.

"But then your girlfriend here brought you lunch today… isn't that sweet." He grabs her hair in his hand and yanks hard, his mocking tone matching the sinister expression on his face.

"We followed her all day until she finally came home, too bad you interrupted so soon. We were going to have some fun." Brooke thrashes around as his hand brushes down her cheek.

She leans her head away, whimpering as his hand slides down her chest.

"You touch her and I'll kill you." The words are dripping in malice and threat.

"Really?" His smirk grows as I feel a gun pressed to the back of my neck.

Brooke cries harder, struggling against the rope as her hazel eyes look at me with such fear.

"Drop it." The voice behind me matches the hard press of the gun into my neck.

I raise my hands into a position of surrender, the gun not leaving my firm grasp in my right hand.

"Drop the gun."

"If you think I'm doing that, you're dumber than you look."

"Maybe we'll let you watch before we kill you." I grit my teeth, wishing to turn quickly and snatch his gun in a simple maneuver.

The knife on Brooke's throat stops me, the threat of her death making me tread on eggshells.

I watch as the man walks around Brooke, leaning down to rip the duct tape off her mouth.

"I've always wanted to do someone famous. And damn girl, you're sexy."

"I won't tell you again." He laughs at my threat, before stumbling back confused when Brooke spits on him.

"Go to hell." She growls out, her voice husky with emotion.

"Brooke, baby. Look at me." She looks up, hazel eyes scared.

"Jay." The whispered name holds so many emotions; along with her belief I'll save her.

"I'm gonna get you out of this." She nods quickly, taking a deep breath.

"You bitch." My feet move forward a step involuntary as he backhands her, her head going flying.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy taking you down." I spit out, my chest is heaving, facing a situation where I can't bury my emotions.

"It's two against one."

"How stupid do you have to be? To break into a cop's home, tie up his girlfriend and then carry out a hit. You've screwed up, my unit is going to hunt you down."

"Cop?! Dude, you never said anything about a cop." A slither of hope courses through me, using the information to my advantage.

"I'm a Detective for the Chicago Police Department." I speak calmly to the assailant behind me.

"Prove it."

"I'm reaching for my badge." I clip it off before holding it backwards, he curses before removing the gun from the back of my neck.

"What are you doing?" The one with the knife hisses angrily moving back around Brooke, knife to her throat as he crouches down.

"I'm not taking out a cop. That's suicide." I narrow my eyes at the threat behind the woman I love, sensing this could jump off at any moment.

"Yeah, well we came this far. Better believe you're going down anyway."

"No, I'm out." The moment I hear footsteps retreating behind me, I move the gun back in front of me.

I pull the trigger before he can react, a bullet hitting him between the eyes.

Brooke shocked screams fill the apartment before she starts panting, her shoulders sagging in relief.

I turn and run to the hallway, firing a bullet and hitting his shoulder as he flees down the stairs and out of my sight.

My feet take me back to Brooke quickly; I holster my weapon before dropping to a crouch in front of her.

"Hey, I've got you." Tears are streaming down her face as she nods at me, clearly shaken by the events.

I cup her cheeks gently, wiping the tears and gently inspecting the red mark on her cheek. I frown seeing the purple flecks starting to shine through.

My hand reaches for the knife in my pocket before cutting her legs free and then doing the same for her hands.

She wastes no time falling forward into my embrace, sobs wrack her body as she clings to me. Her arms are tight around my shoulders, her face buried in my neck as I cradle the back of her head and lower back.

I close my eyes inhaling her scent, feeling her rapid heartbeat against my chest and cherishing the feeling knowing she's alive.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper guiltily into her hair, placing a kiss there.

"It's okay. I'm here. You're okay." My whispers continue, part of me trying to convince myself.

"I was so scared." She hiccups between the words, gripping me even tighter as her tears continue to wet my neck.

"I know, baby. I love you so much." She pulls back just enough so that our foreheads are pressed together, her eyes are shining bright with tears.

Makeup is smudged, her breathing rapid against my lips as she tries to calm her sobs.

"I love you too." I lean forward pressing our lips together urgently, reassuring myself she's okay.

* * *

Brooke POV

Jay's arm is wrapped securely around me as he leads me upstairs, his jacket wrapped around me for comfort.

We're both tired and shaken, having had no sleep all night. Jay's been watching over the cops collecting evidence at the apartment, giving a statement and demanding Hank be notified.

He set me up in the bedroom, bringing me some hot tea and refusing to let me give a statement until I was ready.

"You okay baby?" He whispers for what feels like the millionth time, guilt still sitting in his gaze.

"I'm okay. You're here." I reach up and place a quick kiss on his lips before he steers me over to his desk and has me take a seat.

"Where are we at?" Jay pounces on Hank and Al as they enter, not wasting a second on pleasantries.

Everyone else looks up from their desks, having been quiet as we entered unsure how to offer any comfort.

"This isn't your fault Halstead." Al pats him on the back before bending down to check on me.

"How you going Brooke?"

"I'm okay Al. Really."

"Do you want ice for your cheek?"

"My cheek is just starting to thaw out." I try for a chuckle, having kept ice on it all night under Jay's watchful glances.

"I'm going to head to the prison and talk to Bembenek." Al tells everyone as he stands, Jay looks ready to speak when Antonio puts his desk phone down.

"White male just checked into a South Side Clinic, a bullet wound in the shoulder. Sounds like your guy, Jay."

"Alright, Burgess and Dawson – check it out."

"I'm coming." Jay stares down Hank, I look between them anxiously.

"No, you're staying here."

"What? Sarge I'm working this case." Jay fires back determinedly.

"You're in protective custody until this is solved."

"They broke into my apartment, they attacked Brooke! They could have killed her… could have…" I watch Jay trail off, struggling with the 'what ifs'.

"You got a target on your back. Like it or not, you're not going anywhere."

"So I'm under house arrest?" Jay's tone is lethal, glaring daggers at his boss.

I watch his chest heave in anger, hands on his hips as he waits for a response.

"Roman," Hank nods at an officer in blue before ushering him forward.

"Halstead does not leave your sight, under any circumstances. He's to stay here. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

"He doesn't have to stay up here to watch me! You've got to be kidding me!" I jump at the sound of Jay's voice, his hands gesturing wildly at the officer.

"Hey, babe. Calm down." I stand quickly, walking around the desk and placing my hands on his chest gently.

His eyes are conflicted, but he tries to calm himself as he brings a hand to my cheek.

"I'm so sorry. I should have taken it seriously from the start. I have you to think about now."

"Jay, it's not my first time tied up or attacked by a psycho." He nods once; unconvinced he's free from guilt but obviously thinking back to the stalker incident on prom night.

I ignore the guilt that eats away at me, but choose instead to focus on the increased guilt in his eyes.

* * *

It's been a long hour, Jay's tortured looks letting me know without a doubt he places all the blame on himself.

He's staring blankly ahead, placed behind his desk as I perch on the edge of his desk holding his hand in both of mine.

I can tell from the tight grip, he's running through the scenarios where he could have lost me last night.

"Talk to me, Jay." I finally whisper, unable to take the noise around us but silence stretching between us.

He's shaking his head at me when Roman finishes whispering with Ruzek and moves to stand by us.

"Jay, why don't we take a walk into the break room." Jay raises his eyebrow at Roman, not backing down with his stare.

"Is he here?" His voice seems quiet and calm on the outside.

"Jay, why don't we just go into the break room?"

"Babe, come on." I stand up to try and encourage him to join me; I place my hand on his back as I follow him towards the room.

His back muscles are tight and stiff under my hand, stress radiating from his body.

Roman stands in the doorway, Jay in front of him with arms crossed defiantly as I hover just behind Jay peering out into the room.

"That's him." My eyes land on him the second the words fall from Jay's mouth.

Jay moves angrily forward, only to be held back by Roman. He doesn't give up, only continues to struggle harder.

"Give me five minutes! Give me five minutes with him!" Roman gives Jay a hard shove backwards.

Jay glares at him, I'm standing shell shocked by the venom and anger in Jay's thunderous voice.

"Jay, sweetheart." I step forward and place a hand on his arm before sliding it down and holding his hand in mine.

"Come on." I pull him backwards and push him down on the couch.

"Brooke, I need to- he tied you up. He's the reason you're hurt. They could have-" Jay shakes his head, tears springing to his blue eyes.

"I know you need to work the case, but I need you to hold me." He pulls me onto his lap without hesitation; he cradles me into his body and places a kiss on my forehead.

* * *

Jay POV

I watch Brooke sleep in my arms, the steady rise and fall of her chest calming my frayed nerves.

I gently lay her on the couch using my jacket to cover her like a blanket, she mumbles in her sleep before moving her arm under her head.

My lips find her forehead softly, enjoying the small sigh slipping from her lips.

I close the break room door before approaching Antonio.

"Man, where are we at?" His eyes are conflicted as he takes me in.

"Please man, they went after _Brooke_." He nods, remembering when his family was in danger and he couldn't sit the case out.

"Alright, we got the prison phone call recordings and have gone through them. Bembeneck offered the list to a guy called JP, Voight and Olinsky know him as Joe Price. Retired hitman apparently, so they're on their way to talk with him."

"Alright." Antonio's ringing phone steals our attention; we look down before he snatches it up.

His posture shifts, eyes closing with dread.

"What is it?"

"Steve Kot was the assistant states attorney on this case. His daughter was just shot, in the back of the head." Antonio drops the phone down.

"Execution. How old?"

"Sixteen."

"They're going after the family members, not the target. How many people are on this hit list?" I put the pieces together, feeling sick at the thought.

"We thought it was just you. This changes everything."

"Everyone involved in the trial is at risk. We need to end this." I look towards the break room, guilt choking me again.

The images of Brooke's lifeless body with a bullet in her head, or a slit throat consume every corner of my mind with no visible escape.

"Man, what would I have done if I was too late?" The vulnerability is obvious in my voice, my façade fracturing.

"Dude, look at me." I look over at him.

"You weren't too late. She's safe. You two are meant to be together. It's fate, don't you know this by now?"

* * *

"Patrick Shostak." We look over at Hank as he comes out of interrogation.

"JP say's he's got the list. He's willing to reach out, help us set a trap." I stand up straight, arms crossed ready to be the trap.

"Ruzek. Rig up a phone for me. Let's go."

"On it boss."

"What's the plan Sarge?" I step forward; ready to offer my services.

"We're going to send him a photo of you. Dead." I don't say word but I know that won't work.

I watch anxiously from the viewing room as JP and Shostak exchange conversation, I turn abruptly and exit the room.

I'm silent as I enter the interrogation room, ignoring Hank's glare and crossing my arms as I stare down at JP.

"Okay, I'll take care of it. I'll bring you the photo for proof."

"No, I'm talking to you. I don't trust you. I want Halstead alive." JP looks up at me and I nod fiercely mouthing the words 'do it' while pointing at the phone.

"Deal." Hank having missed the exchange looks up angrily, shaking his head.

We listen carefully to the details of the exchange before I turn and exit the room, plans to get ready to act as bait and finish this.

"Jay, the risks are too great." I ignore Burgess as I walk towards my desk.

"There's always risks, it's the job."

"You'll be in the car, with a hitman." Antonio steps in.

"He's retired."

"Because that changes everything." Burgess spits out sarcastically, her eyes flickering behind me briefly but I don't turn around.

"We don't know how many people he wants dead!" Everyone jumps at my angry yell; I glare at everyone walking over to the whiteboard.

"Isn't this enough?" I slam my hand below the picture of Kot's daughter.

"A sixteen year old was executed. In _our_ city. I need to put a end to this." There's silence as I approach Hank.

"Sarge, I'll sign whatever I need to, to release the city of liability. I'll say I went on my own free will- I wasn't following orders. I don't have any beneficiaries anyway. I signed that form the day I graduated from the academy, right before the pinned a badge to my chest."

My sense of honor and duty is obvious in my posture and my fierce tone of voice, not willing to let anyone else innocent die even if it means sacrificing myself.

"I'm trained to work behind enemy lines, starting with my time in the Rangers. I've got this."

The room is silence, Hank's eyes focused behind me. Dread sits in my stomach as I turn around; the look on Brookes face hitting me like a punch in the gut.

"Brooke." She shakes her head slowly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

The hurt and fear on her face making it clear she's heard the whole exchange.

She crosses her arms over her stomach; trying to shield herself from the hurt I'm causing her.

I watch frozen as she turns around and walks into the break room, leaning on the counter and griping it tightly.

"Alright Halstead. Talk to her then we gotta move out." I nod before walking into the break room and closing the door.

"Brooke."

"Don't." She doesn't turn to face me, her wavering voice the only sign I need to close the distance between us.

She turns her face away from me as I stand by her, reaching my hand out to sweep her hair back.

"I have to do this."

"I know. Go."

"Not until you look at me." She takes a deep breath before turning to me.

My hands cup her cheeks before leaning my forehead on hers; she relaxes against my body as her lips seek mine out hungrily.

I slip my tongue into her mouth, enjoying the moan slipping from her lips.

The kiss is over much too soon.

"I'll come back to you."

"You better. If you leave me without permission, I'll be so pissed at you." We both crack a small smile; I place a kiss on her forehead before leaving her standing alone in the break room.

* * *

Brooke POV

"He'll be okay Brooke." Trudy places coffee in front of me, sitting next to me at the break room table.

"Thanks Trudy." I've been anxiously checking the time on my phone since he's been gone, waiting for an update.

Waiting for the moment he'll walk back through the door and into my arms.

"So I heard you asked Chuckles to move in."

"Yeah."

"It's about time I see him happy." I look over to Trudy with an eyebrow raised.

"Is he really happy? With me?" I hate the insecurity in my tone, curiosity winning out.

"I've never seen him so happy Brooke. Don't doubt it, that man loves you."

"He makes me the happiest I've ever been, but I always wonder if I do the same for him."

"You do."

"Did he really not date?"

"Nope. I was surprised when I heard about you. You should have heard the way he talked about you… then I met you and it all made sense. He's a lucky guy."

"I'm the lucky one. He's so sweet and kind. So loyal, he's a good man. I haven't met a lot of those." I wipe away the tear that slips out.

"Just make sure I get an invite to the wedding." Trudy winks at me.

"Dating a cop is hard. Right from the start, I was worried about the danger of his job. Finding out he's been shot before, hearing stories, when he comes home bruised or injured. I don't know how to do it." I drop my head into my hands.

"You are doing it Brooke."

"But how do I handle it? Because I don't think I am." My voice is a whispered plea.

"Do you blame him for the attack?"

"What? God no, it's not his fault. I don't know… I think I'm just tired. Forget I said anything." I shrug at her before bringing the mug to my lips.

* * *

Jay POV

The first thing I do when back at the roll up is race upstairs to Brooke, knowing she's desperate for an update.

Knowing what she needs is to see I'm okay.

She's pacing in the break room, Platt watching her sympathetically as Brooke chews her nails.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that's a bad habit?" She spins around, her eyes widening before she covers her mouth briefly.

Tears spring to her eyes as her lips quiver.

"Jay." She whispers before falling into my embrace.

"I'm here Brooke."

"Halstead. We need a statement." I nod at Hank before pulling away from Brooke.

"I won't be long and we can go to a hotel okay? I'll get the apartment taken care of tomorrow."

"It's okay, I need to go to the store and check on things. Just meet me there when you're done." She places a quick kiss on my lips, her eyes seeming a little distant.

"Are you sure?" I ask, not ready for her to leave my sight.

"Yeah. Thanks Trudy." The quiet whisper of her voice tells me she's not okay.

"Jay." I turn to Platt with a raised eyebrow at the soft pitch of her voice.

"Just thought you deserve a heads up. She was saying she doesn't know how to handle dating a cop, she doesn't blame you though. But this was hard on her; she's seen you come home bruised. She's heard stories. But she's never been in the middle of it."

"She's never seen me take a life before." I close my eyes briefly.

"Bingo."

"Thanks Platt. For everything."

"Anytime."

* * *

I let myself into Brooke's store, taking in the sight before me.

She's sitting on the floor, back leaning against the counter with her heels sitting next to her.

She attempts a smile when she sees me enter.

"Hey baby." I move to sit down next to her, basking in the silence before the serious talk steals it away.

"You don't have anyone? What about me?" She's the one to break the silence, her voice distant.

"Brooke…"

"It hurt when you said that. Because you have me." Her face is full of resolve, trying to keep more tears from spilling

"I know, I'm just not use to it… I've been alone so long." She nods at me, eyes still focused forward.

"You're not anymore."

"But a girl died Brooke, _this_ is who I am. I couldn't sit by and let it happen."

"You could have died."

"It's the job." She whimpers, the confession hurting her.

"I see that…"

"Can you handle it?" Her hazel eyes are staring into mine, searching for something.

"As long as I love you, I can handle it. And I'm going to love you forever Jay Halstead."

"I'm going to love you forever Brooke Davis." I repeat back her promise, meaning every word and feeling my heart swell at the small smile on her face.

"You better stick around forever Jay."

"I plan to, I have the most beautiful, sexy, caring and intelligent woman to come home to. I'm not giving that up for anything." Happy tears fill Brooke's eyes as she gives me a bright smile, leaning forward to kiss me passionately.

* * *

The store is covered in darkness as Brooke sits between my legs, her back to my chest as I take in the unfinished store.

My fingers run through her hair, lips resting on her head as her hands relax on my thighs.

"You on track for the opening tomorrow night?"

"Does it look like it?" She fires back before sighing.

"Sorry… no. With everything going on… I failed. Victoria's going to have a field day."

"You haven't failed. I'm here, what do you need me to do?" My arms wrap around her waist, pulling her tighter against me.

"It's too much Jay." My cheek rests against hers gently.

"Nothing is too much for you."

"If I was in Tree Hill I'd call my friends to help but…" I feel her shrug against me.

"So we'll call the unit. They're my family Brooke, which makes them yours too."

"Really?" She turns her head so our noses brush.

"Of course." She turns in my arms hopefully; I lean down to kiss her chastely.

"I'll call them, you order some pizza's and start dishing out orders."

"It's what I do best." She raises an eyebrow with a sexy smirk.

"Oh don't I know it. You're sexy as hell when you take charge, _boss_."

"If you're lucky, I'll take charge of _you_ as a reward." She winks at me, her tone full of sexual promise.

"I'll hold you to that." She giggles before kissing me again.

 **A/N: I hope it was okay?**

 **I wanted to leave it on a happier ending in case I don't get another update in before I go on holidays (pretty sure you'd hurt me if I left it on a cliffhanger for a month lol)**

 **I can't believe we're at Chapter 22 already... I have so much more planned for this story so I feel like it's a long way from being wrapped. But in saying that, I don't want people to grow bored. I'd rather re vist my outine and cut some stuff out... thoughts?**

 **Please review :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I'M BACK WITH AN UPDATE FOR FATE! Does it seem too good to be true? It kinda is... I forced this out. I know what my plan is the next five plus chapters but just wasn't inspired to write tonight.**

 **Apologies for the delay (I had an amazing holiday BTW), but I had to re read this story to pick it back up - glad I did got some good ideas. But everyones constant reviews have totally got my ass back into writing it. I'm serious... I got a few today and was like I have to. Did a 1000 words and gave up... Then Ella posted one and I was like JUST WRITE IT! So I did.**

 **Okay, I have been really sick with migraines since I got back and right now - I'm high on pain meds so... I apologise for the mistakes.**

 **I appreciate your support and patience and I do hope this was worth the wait.. because things are gonna go down in the next few chapters ;)**

Fate – Chapter Twenty-Three

I survey Jay fixing shelves, paint covering his jeans as I lean against the counter taking a moment to catch my breath and appreciate the moment.

My eyes drop to Jay's ass appreciatively, a small smirk playing on my face.

"Hard at work I see." I roll my eyes at Ruzek as he raises his eyebrows at me.

"It's hard work being the boss." I fire back without missing a beat.

"Yes, must be exhausting ordering us all around." I raise an eyebrow at his playful smirk.

"It is actually. Or maybe it's that I was tied up and didn't get a wink of sleep last night." My tone is playful, a slight edge to it as I take the winning shot.

Ruzek makes a zipping motion across his lips before turning back to work.

I let my feet take my over to Jay, hugging him from behind.

"Have I told you yet how hot you look doing manual labor?" I whisper into his back.

"I'd prefer you show me." Jay pulls me around in front of him so my back is trapped against the shelves he just put up.

"I think that can be arranged." I whisper as I lean up to attach our lips.

He moans as I push my tongue into his mouth, enjoying his hands hugging my hips.

"Thank you for helping. I love you."

"I love you too." His thumb comes up gently to caress my bruised cheek.

"It's okay. I can use cover up." He leans forward to gently kiss it.

"I'm sorry." I shake my head, wishing the guilt in his eyes would dissipate.

"Don't. It's behind us." Our lips meet again, eyes closing as we enjoy the moment.

"Didn't realize this favour came with dinner and a show." We pull away chuckling at Kevin, watching as he fist bumps Ruzek.

"Oh you haven't seen nothing yet." I tease, sending a wink their way.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to come, I'm happy to go in and grab what you need for tonight."

"Jay, it's fine. This is faster. You'll get the wrong things." I watch him roll his eyes at me and I hip check him.

I giggle as he looks at me shocked.

"For someone little, you're feisty." He reaches a hand out to playfully push me.

"Don't forget it." I hit back with a wink.

"Impossible to forget anything about you Brooke Davis." His arm wraps around my shoulder, pulling me close to kiss my head.

"So, is everything on track for tonight?"

"Yeah. Millie arrived this morning and helped me sort the inventory out. She's meeting caterers and everything this afternoon. So once I'm ready… it'll all be done." My head falls onto his shoulder, knots in my stomach.

"You nervous?"

"Oh… no. Why would I be nervous about my new store opening, the only thing riding on this is my credibility with my mother."

"I'll take that as a yes." He nods once, a hint of humour lacing his tone.

"You do that."

"You're going to do amazing Brooke. Remember, you're a kickass, talented and inspiring woman. It's going to be amazing… and I love you." He pulls on my hand to halt my steps, so he can lift my chin and look into my eyes.

"I love you too." He leans down to place a chaste kiss on my lips before we continue down the hall to our apartment door.

Jay breaks the police seal and unlocks the door, I wipe my hands on my jeans as I enter knowing Jay is right behind to lend his strength if needed.

My eyes close, steps faltering as I remember the gun pressed to my head, arm wrapped tight around my neck as they took me by surprised and forced me into the apartment.

Jay's hand steadies me, the warmth giving me courage to continue my way through the apartment.

I remember the fear that paralyzed me; terrified I wouldn't ever see Jay again, wouldn't feel his lips against mine or be wrapped in his warm embrace.

Time moved slowly, heart beating rapidly in my chest as they looked down at me like prey.

My mind was thrown back to a dark time in New York, a time where the fear was almost as strong.

My mind was screaming for Jay to come home and rescue me, my heart begging him to stay away and remain safe.

The moment his blue eyes met mine, some relief flowed through my veins. The gun against his neck stopped my heart, not ready to confront the possibility of losing him for good.

My eyes fall to the blood stain on the floor where one of the predators turned into the prey. The red on the floor highlighting where the life drained from his body.

"Wanna talk about what I did?" Jay's voice is quiet but I jump, lost in the memory of that night.

"You did what you had to do." My answer is quiet, unable to drag my eyes away from the nightmare plastered in front of me.

"I still took a life."

"You have before." I counter gently.

"But never in front of you."

"It's okay Jay, it was us or him. I'm glad you chose us. Besides, he wanted to…" I trail off, knowing Jay can fill in the blank.

I shake my head, feeling sick as I remember his hand on my cheek and greedily falling to my chest.

"Come on, not today. Tonight's a happy occasion." His voice is as warm as honey as he coaxes my gaze away.

"Okay." I let Jay guide me into the bedroom and away from the scene.

"You know I don't think any less of you right?"

"You don't? I've taken lives Brooke…" Jay's calm façade is fracturing, his strong posture hunched.

"To protect people. You do it, so others don't have to. I love you Jay Halstead. You're a hero… you're my hero." My hands find his chest.

"You're my angel. Some days I feel I'm beneath redemption, too far gone… and then you save me." Tears are swimming in our eyes as I lean up to kiss Jay passionately.

We cling onto each other, the events from the other night a shadow hanging over us; we treasure each other and our still beating hearts.

My forehead rests against his as we catch our breath; I smile thinking back to our hotel room last night.

Our hands on each other from the moment we entered, unable to wait another moment to assure the other we were okay, we were still here.

The love making was passionate and fierce, lasting into the early hours of the morning as our bodies couldn't be satisfied. They continued craving the others fiery touch until we passed out from exhaustion, adrenaline having been burnt out.

Each caress was cherishing, each look full of love and desire, words were not needed in those moments of bliss.

* * *

"Hey beautiful." A smile finds my face immediately; the nervous frown disappearing as I turn around to greet Jay as he walks in.

"Hey baby. You look handsome."

"You look beautiful." His eyes admire my purple dress, blue eyes shining.

"Thank you." I bite my lip softly.

"Where's your assistant?"

"Oh I sent Millie to the hotel to get herself ready." I take a deep breath, feeling the nerves come back.

"You got this babe." His hands wrap around my waist and bring me in for a sweet kiss.

I deepen the kiss, my hands wrapping around his neck as I pull him closer.

I moan as he walks me backwards, guiding me further into the store.

"How long do we have?" He whispers against my lips.

"Enough time for what you're thinking." I smirk, pulling away to grab his tie and pull him into the back room.

He spins me around, lips meeting mine again as my ass hits my desk.

His hands grab my bare thighs before lifting me up effortlessly, tongue meeting mine.

"Gotta christen the store." I giggle as I loosen his tie, his lips dropping to my neck.

"For luck." He mumbles into my neck.

"I should open a new store more often." He chuckles, teeth nipping at my neck.

I bring his lips back up to mine; mindful of the night ahead and not wanting a marked neck I can't hide.

My legs wrap tight around his waist, bringing our bodies flush against each other.

A moan slips through my lips as his manhood presses against my sex, pleasure running hot through my veins.

I wriggle desperately seeking friction, growing wetter with every passing moment. My nails dig into Jay's shoulders, the material of his jacket creasing under my grip.

Jay's hands trail down my body, brushing over my covered breasts before running along my smooth thighs and teasing their way up to my sensitive core.

I feel his fingers against my panties, a familiar pulsating causing me to pant out Jay's name in encouragement.

My head falls back in pleasure as he hooks his fingers in and pulls them down slowly, air hitting my already wet area.

Jay lets my panties drop to the floor before his finger tests my opening, two fingers sliding in easily.

My hands grip his jacket, fists tight as he pumps his fingers into me over and over.

Whimpers escape my lips as he hooks his fingers up hitting the right spot to send me flying into a passionate release.

Our hands clash as we reach for Jay's belt buckle hastily, pulling his pants down and exposing his erection.

I palm him in my hand, enjoying the hiss of pleasure falling from Jay's lips.

Jay pulls me to the edge of the desk, his penis pressed against my entrance still wet and tingling.

I grab his biceps as he pushes in, our heavy breathing the only sound as he thrusts into me.

My hands cup his cheeks, enjoying the feel of his scruff as I bring our lips back together, swallowing our moans of pleasure.

Our tongues duel as his thrusts gain speed, pushing me close to another release.

My heels press into his ass as I encourage him deeper and harder, nerve endings on fire as another orgasm hits.

Jay continues to thrust as I ride out my orgasm, his own release not far behind.

"Not sure how anything tonight could top that." I whisper playfully before kissing him again.

"Oh, I'm sure I can try." Jay sends me a wink, a delicious smirk on his lips.

Jay pulls out slowly before helping me down, we clean ourselves up feeling complete bliss.

"You know your desk is next."

"What?" Jay looks at me shocked; I send him a wink before running out to the front of the store when I hear the door open.

"Brooke?"

"Hey Millie. Oh. You look so beautiful." I smile brightly at her before pulling her in for a hug.

"Thank you. You look absolutely amazing Brooke." I watch her eyes dart behind me, widening slightly.

I turn around smiling, knowing she's caught sight of Jay.

"Jay this is my fabulous assistant Millie, Millie this is my boyfriend Jay."

"Oh so you're the famous Jay. I've heard _a lot_ about you." She smiles kindly as she reaches her hand out.

"Oh really?" Jay teases me; I feel a blush tint my cheeks.

"Really. Brooke talks about you all the time." I glare at Millie playfully, feeling giddy inside.

"It's nice to meet you Millie. Brooke speaks highly of you." Jay grabs her hand politely, a friendly smile on his face.

"So Brooke, you ready for your big night?"

"I don't know. I feel like I forgot something." I turn around, surveying the store.

"Well there's just one thing." My eyes widen in panic.

"What?"

"Your dress is crooked. But apart from that…" Millie points at my dress, eyes darting over to Jay briefly.

"Oh." Jay's loud laugh fills my ears as I fiddle with my dress quickly.

"Brooke, darling." I roll my eyes internally at the sound of my mother's voice.

"Victoria." I send her a fake smile, really unsure what to expect from her tonight.

Jay huffs beside me, clearly unimpressed with her presence.

"Jay. Millie." Her tone is clipped as she addresses them.

"Victoria." They reply in sync, strangely like school children addressing their least favourite teacher.

 **A/N: Please do leave me a review with your thoughts!**

 **I do need to let everyone know I've been offered a promotion at work to run my own department and so my writing updates may not be as frequent as they use to be (let's face it, already haven't been lol) But I'm a 24 year old female so I gotta... lean in. ;)**

 **I'm really excited, and I promise to still write. I have so much planned for this story, I won't be surprised if it surpasses 100 chapters.**

 **Review and I'll update ASAP ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Okay... I'm struggling to keep my eyes open and I have to be up at 5.30 am for a Inspirational Woman's Breakfast... but I promised some people an udpate... you know who you are... gosh. I should stop that lol**

Fate- Chapter Twenty Four

Jay POV

"Well, the store is busy." Victoria smiles down at Brooke, a fake smile covers my own face, hiding my true feelings.

"I can't believe it." Brooke breathes out looking around in amazement.

"Believe it baby, you did all this." I pull her into my arms and kiss her forehead.

"You did a good job." Victoria offers her best attempt at a warm smile, Brooke seemingly buying into her phony words.

"Brooke!" We turn to see Millie waving her over.

"Oh, excuse me." I wait until Brooke is out of earshot, Victoria and I left alone.

"Thanks for supporting Brooke." I decide to try and keep things civil with Victoria, while also trying to knock some information loose.

"Of course, she's my daughter."

"It's great you're finally acting like it." It's a biting remark I can't control.

"Don't lecture me Jay, you won't be in her life long enough to matter." Her eyes narrow at me, her teeth showing as she scowls.

"Where do you get off?" I fire back angrily.

"I love my daughter."

"You mean your payday." I scoff at her.

"Let's get this straight, she's only staying for you. If she didn't meet you she would have had the wits by now to come home. So hurry up and come to your guy senses, so she doesn't get too hurt further down the line, because she can't make it without me. The company wouldn't survive." The air of superiority is choking.

"How long can we expect your delightful presence in Chicago?" My voice drips with sarcasm.

"I'm staying to make sure you don't ruin her life."

"I would _never_ hurt Brooke, I'm not going to 'come to my guy senses'. Not all guys are cheating assholes." I work on my restraint to keep my voice low, not wishing to attract attention away from Brooke's important night.

"Never hurt Brooke? Well, at the very least try not to get her killed." Victoria throws at me harshly as she walks off, guilt settling in my stomach as I flash back to the other night.

Arms wrapping around my waist snap me from my thoughts, pulling me back to the reality of the exciting night.

"What did my mother say to you?" Brooke frowns up at me concerned.

"That she's here because she wants to support you." The words tumble out without thought, more guilt consuming me at having lied to Brooke.

I'm awarded with a bright smile and the guilt doubles.

" _I'm_ proud of you babe. You're a rockstar." I wink at her before leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss.

* * *

"Oh my god! Brooke, this is all amazing." Kim gushes, wrapping her in a hug.

I chuckle at my partner as she pulls away, looking around in awe.

"Thanks for coming Kim."

"Are you kidding?! Where else would I be?" She winks at Brooke before nodding over at me.

"Well I guess we better find you a dress." Brooke giggles, already looking around with her lip caught in her teeth.

"You're kidding." Kim blinks slowly, disbelief visible.

"Nope, serious. My treat." Brooke grabs her arms before dragging her away, both giggling loudly.

I spend the night watching Brooke in action, feeling so proud of her accomplishment and enjoying the happiness she's radiating to those around her.

She bustles around talking and laughing with everyone, showcasing her designs; the passion is pure and vibrant, shining bright in her eyes and loud in her voice.

My eyes wander towards Victoria; mind thinking over her words before trying to push them away, so this can be Brooke's night to shine.

"You make her really happy." I'm broken from my thoughts by Millie sliding up next to me.

"I do?"

"Yeah. I've been her assistant for a while… and she's been miserable deep down. Craving someone, she's been lonely and drowning herself in work to fill the void. Then she met you and she's so in love and happy, it's great to see and hear. You're good for her." She adjusts her glasses, a kind and genuine smile on her face.

"I hope so. I'm completely in love with her." My eyes find her in the crowd, lips tugging up in an involuntary smile.

"Just, don't ever hurt her." I turn to Millie, appreciating the stern look she's trying to pull off.

"I'd never hurt her." I promise sincerely.

"Good."

"Thanks for looking out for her. Didn't seem like she had a lot of real friends in New York. No one to look out for her."

"She didn't… she just had her _mother_ Bitchtoria." I chuckle at her.

"I agree with that nickname, we can watch out for Brooke together."

"Deal." I reach out and shake Millie's hand chuckling.

"I'm glad she has you Millie."

* * *

Brooke POV

"Hey, you're Mouse right?" I watch him run a hand through his hair, a nervous twitch about him.

"Yeah. I'm gonna take a wild guess and assume you're Brooke." He chuckles, eyes flitting around the room.

"That's me." There's an uncomfortable lull in silence.

"Jay mentioned you served together?"

"Uhh. Yeah. Uh, we did, yeah." Mouse offers half a smile, seemingly on edge.

"Jay said you really helped him… you were there for him when he got back." My voice is soft and full of gratitude.

"Yeah, well he's been there for me."

"I just wanted to say thank you." My voice is dripping with sincerity; Mouse becomes more at ease when I don't press for information.

"Uhhh."

"It's just, I don't know if I would have found Jay, if you didn't do whatever you did when he got home. So, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You should come to dinner sometime Mouse." I send him a wink before proceeding to chat his ear off, winning him over with my charms.

* * *

Jay POV

The door closes on the last patron of the night, Brooke's hands flying to her mouth as she squeals excitedly spinning around on the spot.

Her gaze meets mine and her eyes are shining with happiness.

"I did it." She breathes out.

"I'm so proud of you Brooke. You did all this on your own." I bring her into my arms, my voice quiet so the others can't hear.

"I had help… you helped." She whispers into my neck, her hot breath tickling my skin.

"All I did was put up some shelves and paint a little…" I shrug against her.

"No, you encouraged me. You inspired me…" She tilts her head back tot looks at me.

"We're in this thing called life together. So even when I offer my help, it's still all you. We're partners… I get a lot from seeing you achieving your dreams. All I want is for you to be happy."

"Meeting you was the best thing to ever happen to me." Brooke whispers, fingers playing with my collar.

"Yet." I whisper, nudging our noses together.

"Yet?"

"Yeah. I'm sure our wedding will top that, then having a baby, their first word, first step, first day of school…"

"Stop, you're gonna make me cry." Brooke blinks back tears, her gaze soft.

There's a fear hidden below the bewilderment, fear she won't get everything she dreamed, that it's too good to be true.

"I'm going to give you all of that, Brooke Davis." She nods quickly, trying her best to hold back tears as I lean down to capture her lips in a long kiss.

"Well, if you two are done – let's see how Brooke went." I groan against Brooke's lips, wishing Victoria had already left.

Brooke practically skips over to the counter, standing between Millie and Victoria while I walk forwards and lean against the counter.

I notice Kim giddily checking out her new dress while Mouse smirks in that knowing way of his.

"Hmmm." The disapproving grunt of Victoria pulls my attention, eyes taking in Brooke's devastated expression.

"I don't understand." She whispers, seemingly heartbroken.

"What?" I question, noticing Millie's worried stance.

Brooke shakes her head, trying to hold back tears of hurt.

"Oh. Well that's done then." Victoria calls our chirpily, Brooke looks at her in disbelief.

"What?" The room is deathly quiet.

"Come on Brooke, never in the history of Clothes over Bro's have we had such an abysmal opening day of sales. I should have known this was out of your league. It's okay though, I can fix this."

"I'm not giving up, and I'm staying in Chicago." Brooke's voice is lacking the strength and demand it usually does, Victoria once again taking her fierceness away.

"Don't be stupid Brooke."

" _What_ did I tell you about calling her that?" I stand up straight, closing the distance between Victoria and I, feeling anger radiate from me.

"I mean, if you had made five thousand more I would have considered letting you keep the store." She continues on ignoring me.

"Letting? This isn't your company." Victoria glares at me before rolling her eyes and turning to Millie.

"Call the New York store, organise the shipment of inventory. They're expecting it."

"Expecting it? You planned I'd fail?" The look on Brooke's face feels like a punch to the gut.

"Well Brooke, this isn't your domain. Stick to the fashions."

"Stop. You're not taking this away from Brooke." I interject harshly, not caring about the audience.

"Stay out of this, it doesn't concern you. _Clothes over Bro's."_ Victoria barely sends me a withering glace.

"Millie, would you please get five k worth of items in Brooke's size."

"Why?" Brooke turns to me, heartbreak still visible.

"Because I'm going to buy them for you." I pull my wallet out, sliding my credit card from the slot and across the counter.

"It's too much." She whispers.

"Here, I'll pay for my dress too." Kim offers kindly, I shake my head at her knowing she'll run herself further in debt.

"It will be worth every cent to see you in it, it will be worth it to see you smile. More importantly, for you to realize your dreams are just in front of you don't give up."

"I can't let you do that." I walk around the counter, turning her to face me.

"I believe in you Brooke Davis, you're going to look amazing in this. I'm not just buying clothes, what I'm buying is a whole lot more. A chance to share your dream with you." I caress her smooth cheek, mindful of the bruise hidden below the make up.

"Jay… I don't know what to say." I wipe the tear away that falls.

"You made this company what it is. You built it up in high school. That takes talent, intelligence, grace _and_ passion… and I'm not letting it end here."

" _We_ did it." Victoria interrupts sourly.

"I wasn't talking to you Victoria. You caught a ride on your daughter's success."

Victoria scoffs before snatching her purse and storming from the store.

"Excuse me." I mutter under my breath before following her out quickly.

"Victoria." Her heels scrape on the concrete in anger as she comes to a stop, turning around with fire in her eyes.

"What Jay? You almost cost me my daughter." She spits out the first hurtful slur she could find.

"I bet you'd miss that money." Anger and guilt cloud my judgment, the only clear path visible, unleashing it all on the person who hurt the woman I love.

"I had a feeling you were up to something, why can't you just support her?"

"My relationship with _my_ daughter isn't your business."

"It is my business, when you treat the woman I love like shit."

"Whatever. I'm going."

"Just shut up and listen to me. I don't give a shit what you say about me, or to me. But when it comes to Brooke you're damn well gonna listen." Victoria's mouth drops open in shock, only silence coming out.

"One day she's going to work out she can do this without you, only better because she cares about the people at her company. I'm going to keep pushing her to see that. If you don't step up and be her mother, then you won't have her in your life – I'll make sure of that." My tone is harsh and biting, giving her a verbal thrashing.

Victoria sweeps her hair back, trying to play off like this isn't affecting her, the nervousness in her gaze is clear to my trained eye.

"That's what you're afraid of. How smart she is, that she's going to see she can do the business side too, and then you're irrelevant."

"Don't be absurd." She shakes her head, refusing to accept the truth she's hearing.

"Shut up, I'm not done." She purses her lips again.

"Every time you call her stupid, I'm going to double down on telling her how smart she is… I'm going to marry your daughter one day, and we will have beautiful kids and if you continue like this… you won't see them. You won't be apart of our lives unless you work out how to stop being a manipulative, evil bitch."

"You done?" She moves to turn around again, physically rejecting the words that are tumbling from my mouth.

"She shouldn't need to beg for your love at any age, but certainly not now. You don't deserve her love. But she deserves yours… I don't want to believe you're heartless. I don't understand how it's possible to not love Brooke… how anyone couldn't. She's the light in darkness, she hides her pain so others don't feel it, she is selfless and loving and I don't know where she got that from. It clearly wasn't from you."

Anger is still coursing through my veins, as I look at the woman in front of me, the woman who should have loved and cherished Brooke Davis from the moment she was gifted to her.

"If I hear one more rude thing you say to her, you will be getting a very different kind of visit from me. When it comes to Brooke; I'm not above doing anything to protect her, her pain tears me up. I swear to god the next time, this visit won't end so nice."

My blue eyes are piercing, so clear with rage as I look straight into Victoria's shocked gaze. I give her one last look before turning and racing back into the store, knowing there's one very important task at hand.

Show Brooke Davis she is loved and her dreams do matter.

 **A/N: It didn't turn out like planned... but close enough. Although, I'm just not sure on it... I hope it's okay?**

 **Also, I hope it's not annoying that I'm incorporating so much from OTH and Chicago PD... this will certainly have a different twist... which you'll find out next chapter. I just love so much from these shows and I love seeing how the dynamics of Jay and Brooke change everything...**

 **But let me know, if it is getting boring?**

 **Please leave a review, much appreciated :)**

 **I'll honestly update, as soon as I possibly can... motivation can't hurt ;)**

 **Enjoy your week!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey! I've updated! (Finally, I know... lol)**

 **Please enjoy and let me know your thoughts and what you hope to see happen in this story. I've got A LOT planned, but always happy to incorporate other ideas. I want to hear your thoughts.**

Fate – Chapter Twenty-Five

Jay POV

"Baby, come here." I pull Brooke into my arms looking to my partner over her head, trying to silently convey my pleas.

"Hey Brooke, how about I take you to back the hotel." Brooke sniffs quietly, trying to compose herself before she pulls away.

"You're not coming?" She looks up at me hurt and vulnerable, confusion etched into her soft features.

"I'm going to help Millie clean up, you shouldn't have to deal with this tomorrow."

"But I need you." My heart constricts at that one simple sentence.

"I'll be with you within the hour okay? I promise." She finally nods and I lean forward to press my lips against hers softly.

"Okay." Kim walks forward and nods once at me, soothing my nerves and letting me know Brooke's in good hands.

"Come on honey." I wait until Brooke's free from the store before I curse loudly.

"I hate her."

"She's the worst." Millie confirms moving to grab some trash bags.

"Hey man, sorry I gotta go. Diego needs me to look over his project." Antonio approaches me and pats my back.

"All good dude. Thanks for coming."

"I'll swing by Brooke's tomorrow to start ripping up the floor… I hope she's okay."

"I forgot about that, yeah I'll see you there." He nods at me before making his way towards the exit.

"I'll be there too man." Ruzek promises before pulling me in for a quick hug.

"Take care of her." Al points seriously at me before following the others out.

"Mouse, I need your help."

* * *

I enter the hotel room full of anger and no one to let it out on, the first thing I hear is the sound of broken sobs from the sweetest angel I've ever met.

My heart breaks when I see Brooke curled up on the couch, heels forgotten on the floor, blanket pulled over her gorgeous dress, tears streaming down her face and leaving black streaks in their path.

"Hey baby." She hiccups as she looks over at me, shoving more ice cream in her mouth.

"I failed." Her whisper is fractured and full of self-hate.

"Brooke, there is nothing wrong with failure. You pick yourself up and you try again… life is about failing and persevering. Nothing worth it comes easy in life, sometimes success only comes after you evaluate and be willing to try things differently." My thoughts are scattered, captured by the tears.

"I'm scared."

"It's okay to be scared, but everything you want is on the other side of that fear. Fuck fear, babe." She laughs softly, unable to help herself.

"The only way you'll fail is if you give up and never try again." She nods slowly.

"I know you're right, I just…"

"Don't let your bitch of a mother make you feel this way."

"I can't help it." She shrugs at me.

"I've been scared… I've failed before." I reach forward to take the ice cream from her and put it on the coffee table along with the folder I was carrying.

"Really?" She questions unsure, my fingers wiping her tears away before I pull her body against mine seeking her warmth.

I kiss her forehead when I feel her shaking in my arms, hands running up and down her arms before she wraps my hands in hers.

"When I was first deployed…" I trail off trying to compose my thoughts, keeping my emotions in check knowing she shouldn't have to comfort me tonight.

I feel her stiffen in my arms, shifting her head back to look at me in wonder. Doubt in her gaze that I'll speak of my time overseas, but hope I finally will.

"After all the military training, I was so sure I was ready for what was over there, what I would face. But… I wasn't. I couldn't have been. How could I be ready to stare down the barrel of a loaded gun… to run through fire and leave cover to shoot back. How could I take a life…" Her grip on my hands increase, her lips finding the corner of mine tenderly.

"We were in the field and I froze, I couldn't move. The fear was cold and paralyzing and I could have gotten my fellow soldiers killed."

"Jay." She whispers softly.

"But I picked myself up and I went out again, and I'm glad I did because that lead me to my calling. Being a cop… that's who I'm meant to be. Every failure has lead to a success, and it's all apart of who I am. Every single thing; good or bad that's happened to you, has made you the woman I fell madly in love with. I wouldn't change a minute of it." She sniffles quietly.

"I love you." Her lips are against mine, seeking comfort in me when I pull her back to finish.

"I love you too, and if you failed tonight then I'll be right here to watch you try again. I want to be apart of every failure and success in your life… they'll be ours. I want to spend every moment of our lives together." She blinks away some tears, caught up in the romance of the promises.

"What do you mean, _if_ I failed? I didn't hit the target, and your purchases don't count. They were pity purchasers."

"I don't pity you, I believe in you. That's an investment."

"I would have liked to succeed on my own terms then…" She shrugs, her stubbornness shining bright tonight.

"You did."

"Huh? How?" I lean forward to grab the folder from the coffee table before turning Brooke to face me.

My fingers wipe the chocolate from her lip softly, watching her eyes smile up at me.

"I don't trust Victoria… she was acting suspicious. Everyvtime I saw her she was near the computer. So Kim brought you home so I could get Mouse to run a search on it."

"What? Jay…"

"I know, I'm sorry. I should have asked permission. But she deleted sales." My voice is urgent, as I feel the need to protect her.

"She wouldn't…"

"Here." I open the folder, showing her the pages of undeniable proof.

"Oh my god."

"I can't believe she'd go this far. I can't stop playing this whole thing over, wondering where I went wrong… and she tampered with my business. So I'd think I failed?"

"What are you going to do?" My tone is soft, knowing I can't push her with this decision.

"I don't know."

* * *

The hotel room is silent as we shower and get ready to turn in, Brooke's sitting on the bed moisturizing her arms but looking hard at the blank TV.

"You okay?"

"Not really. I'm so stupid." She admonishers herself as she throws the tube onto the bedside table.

"Hey, you're _not_ stupid. I don't ever want to hear those words from your lips. She's wrong about a lot of things, but especially that. Please hear me on that."

"Maybe." I move around the bed to sit in front of her, my hands on her bare knees.

"You are not a failure, you are smart and talented. I don't just mean your fashions but in business too. You built the fashion line, an amazing accomplishment at any age… but you're so young. She swooped in to make it bigger but she couldn't do that alone. She needed your talent and eye for fashion. Babe, she ignored you your whole life, then started tearing you down as soon as you were successful. She knew she had to get you to believe you couldn't do it alone… but you can. I'll help you see it."

"You say that… but do you really mean it? Or are you blinded by love for me."

"Broke Davis, you are amazing. The toughest, bravest and most selfless person I've ever met in my life. I'm completely in love with you, and I promise to never lie to you. This is the truth. Just think back… the cheerleading competitions, student body president… what did she say about these? Nothing. Because she didn't know. She doesn't know you Brooke."

"You've made a life of surprising people, you're the real deal Brooke."

"Why are you so perfect?" She whispers blinking back tears.

"I'm not, but you are." I wink at her playfully.

"Shut up and kiss me." She giggles before leaning in to kiss me.

* * *

Brooke POV

Dread and hurt sit heavy in my belly as I approach my store, knowing Victoria is waiting inside.

Insecurities still bother me even after all the love and support Jay offered me last night, I smile as I remember his offer to come confront Victoria with me.

Victoria's on her phone scowling when I walk in; barely looking up to greet me.

"Can we talk about last night?" I ask quietly, struggling to unlock my anger at her.

All I can muster is the desperate need to feel a mother's unconditional love and support.

"No point is there?" I bite my lip before moving forward, bag straps tight in my grip.

"Mum?"

"What?" She sighs, finally looking up.

"I love you." I whisper, holding onto the last bit of hope she's changed. That somehow it wasn't all an act last week.

"Whatever. We have more important things to discuss."

"You mean like you deleting sales from the computer last night?" Shocked horror finds her face, a silence settling around us.

"Did you do it?" The room is tense while I wait for her reply; eyes full of tears begging to spill over.

"Yes." She finally whispers, something shifting on her face.

"Why? Because you want me back in New York?" Anger is finally free as I glare down at her.

"I was willing to give Chicago a chance… you know that. I came here and I offered my services. But… then I heard you almost died…" She trails off looking away, tears filling her eyes.

I pause for a few moments, trying to determine the sincerity in her tone and on her face.

I'm unsure if any of the emotions are genuine, or just a ploy to get her way.

"Because of Jay… I could have lost my daughter. You were tied up for god's sake Brooke… so I just wanted you to come home. Be safe."

"Mum…" I trail off, unsure if her acting is fooling me or if her fears are true.

"I'm okay. Jay makes me happy… this life I've chosen makes me happy."

"How can you say that with that black eye? Jay's job is dangerous. Doesn't it scare you?"

"Yes. All the time." I whisper out honestly, sitting down next to her.

She turns her head away, composing her thoughts before looking back at me waiting for me to continue.

"That night terrified me, I'm scared it will happen again. I've been having nightmares about what if he didn't get there in time… his job worries me. For so many reasons, I don't know what to do about it. I spend so much of my time stressing about it…"

"Then why stay Brooke?"

"Because it's worth it. I love him more than I've ever loved anyone, more than I ever thought possible. He makes me the happiest I've been, he is kind and sweet and loves me so much. Just the way he looks at me, it's clear I'm the only one for him. Every moment with him is a blessing and I wouldn't throw that away for anything."

"Okay." I watch her sniffle, nodding her head.

"I'm sorry, but you're my daughter Brooke. I'll always worry and do what I feel is best." She reaches out for my hand and holds it tight.

* * *

"You sure you're ready to be back babe?" I jump slightly at the sound of his voice, pulling me from my staring match with the new living room flooring.

"Yeah Jay, the floors are replaced. It will be like it never happened."

"But it did…" He whispers, his body caressing me from behind.

"Do you want to talk about it?" His chin finds my shoulder, his scuff on my bare skin.

"I'm okay."

"How can you be?"

"Because you're okay, and we're together. Everything else will work itself out."

"It doesn't bother you?" I pause, knowing exactly what he's referring to.

"Like I said, you did what you had to do. If it's a choice between you walking away or them… always choose you babe. Come home to me."

"Always." He whispers, pressing a kiss into my neck.

"I love you." I turn my head, leading our lips together for a soft kiss.

"I love you too… let me know if you want to talk about it."

* * *

I scroll through my phone distractedly as I slide my keys into the lock and push the door open.

My feet stumble on a delivery box in the entryway, a grumble slipping through my lips as I kick it to the side.

It's been a busy few weeks redecorating the living area, to erase any memories of that terrifying night.

My keys drop loudly on the table, I frown when I see Jay's set of keys there before turning to look at the delivery box.

"Babe? You didn't think to move the box to save me tripping over?" I call out jokingly, expecting his normal playful reply.

 _It's your crap, maybe if you trip over enough you'll stop buying more._

I frown concerned when I don't get a reply, my heart beats rapidly in my chest as I continue through the apartment and straight for the bedroom.

My gut is clenched in fear, a million scenarios and thoughts racing through my mind.

None of which could prepare me for the sight in front of me.

My phone drops to the floor, bouncing by my feet, the loud crack doesn't even pull my attention away from the man I love in front of me.

"Jay?" The whisper gets caught in my throat, tears springing to my eyes.

My stomach is full of knots, heavy with nausea as I watch frozen in place as Jay packs some clothes into a bag.

He looks up guiltily; regret shining in his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." He shrugs out before turning his back on me to pull more clothes out.

I watch shocked and frozen in fear, my feet unable to move. My body unable to react, wishing I could scream and cry and beg for answers.

"Sorry?" I finally whisper out, my lips the only part of me able to move.

"Just know that I love you." His voice is serious, his eyes flitting away.

"Jay, I don't understand." Tears stream down my cheeks, sobs ripping through my chest.

I hear the drawers close softly, confident finality about it.

My eyes follow Jay as he zips the bag, slings it over his shoulder and walks towards me.

His hand finds my cheek, my head shaking in denial.

"Please don't go." I whisper brokenly.

"I have to, but know that I don't want to." He leans forward, his cheek touching mine gently.

I inhale his scent, trying to memorize it, ready to call for it later. Pain is ripping through my chest as his lips gently brush my cheek.

By the time I've moved, a hand reaching out to pull him closer he's already walking across the threshold of our bedroom.

Watching his back as he walks out of our room, walking away from our life and every memory we have created together, snaps something in me.

"Jay!" I call out with hysteria as I race out, I try pulling on his arm but he doesn't slow his movements as he heads for the apartment door.

"Jay, stop!" I race around in front of him, hands on his chest and back against the apartment door.

"Just stop, damn it!" The crying is obvious in my voice, betrayal, hurt and a feeling of unworthiness making it difficult for me to breath.

"I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what's going on. _Why_ you're leaving… why you're leaving _me_." Jay's blue eyes look away from me in shame, pain clear on his face and in his tense body.

"Jay." My voice is sharp and he turns back to me, tears in his own eyes.

"Maybe we rushed this. I need time."

"Time for what?" I gulp harshly, not ready to accept any of what he's saying.

"To figure things out."

"To figure what out?" I cry out desperately, wishing I could understand.

"Please move Brooke. This was a mistake." It's like a slap in the face; I push away from the door and by Jay.

My sobs are uncontrollable as I listen to the apartment door open and close behind him.

I stumble blindly into my room, closing the door harshly and sliding down the door.

My hand covers my mouth, trying to reign in my heartbroken sobs as I try and make sense of the past few minutes of my life.

It only took minutes for Jay to destroy the trust he's built up over the course of our relationship, only minutes for him to shatter his love for me.

 **A/N: I know, you HATE me... and you're confused.**

 **All will be revealed in time... I promise. :)**

 **Don't hate me too much or I'll keep ya waiting for more ;)**

 **Please do leave me a review and I'll update as soon as possible.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey all! If you follow me on twitter you are probably confused, because I said work was too stressful today to update because I didn't get home until 7pm and yet here I am...**

 **I had a nap.. and feel I'd like to thank you for the reviews and support with all my stories. I know it was a harsh ending last chapter, but I need some conflict in the story and they are all playing on bigger issues. Anyway, hope you continue to enjoy :)**

 **Now I wasn't up for writing tonight, but over the weekend I wrote about 4000 words -2000 of which I was happy enough to post, the others... let's just say I haven't decided on yet.**

 **Sorry about the mistakes, but figured something was better than nothing.**

Fate – Chapter Twenty-Six

Jay POV

"Jay?" I watch my partners eyes widen, taking in the distraught look on my face before noticing my bag over my shoulders.

"What happened?" She's concerned by the wild look in my eyes.

"Please Kim, I just can't talk about it right now. Don't make me." I whisper the last three words, voice threatening to break.

"Okay." She allows, eyebrows drawn together.

"I need a place to crash."

"Of course, come in." She steps back, allowing me enter before a heavy silence settles over us.

"I'll grab some sheets for the couch." I drop down onto the couch, head in hands desperately trying to convince myself I did the right thing.

I will the tears away in vein, wishing I could change things.

"You okay?" Kim asks softly, her hand resting on my shoulder caringly.

"No." I hear her swallow harshly, removing her hand.

"Brooke would never kick you out Jay, not unless you cheated. And you'd never…" She trails off, silence filling the room.

"God Jay, you didn't." Her voice doesn't want to believe it, her face only showing confusion and concern when my head snaps up.

" _No_. I never would."

"Okay. Then what is it? I'm sure it can be fixed."

"No, you didn't see Brooke. I hurt her, I can't fix this." I shake my head, wishing to escape the pain tonight.

"Maybe you should start by telling me how you broke things."

"I can't."

"For gods sake Jay, look at you. Tell me!" Kim snaps at me, eyes fierce and protective.

"We rushed things." I shrug once, waiting for her to sit by me.

"That's bullshit and you know it, talk to me, I'm your partner." Her hand covers mine in comfort.

"Okay. I could do with a drink first."

"Right, I'll get us some drinks then."

* * *

 _Flashback – 12 hours ago_

" _I don't buy it. He didn't kill his wife, what about the business partner?" I look around to the team, watching some nod along with my question._

" _Possible. He had motive." Kim backs me up, looking up from her computer._

" _What we need to do then is-" We watch Hank's eyes narrow, stopping mid sentence._

" _Halstead." We turn towards Trudy standing at the top of the stairs._

 _I glare at Victoria standing by her, not convinced on whatever sob story she sold Brooke a few weeks back._

" _I need to see you."_

" _I'm at work." I fire back, hate in my eyes._

" _It can't wait."_

" _I don't care." The team is silent around us._

" _It really can't." She ignores the glares on her and begins to walk forward._

" _We can do this downstairs." I push up from my chair._

" _Sorry Sarge."_

" _All good. Take out the trash Halstead." Victoria narrows her eyes at Hank, who is staring her down with one of his meanest looks._

 _I send him a nod before ushering Victoria down stairs, and through the gate._

" _What do you want Victoria?" I spit out when we're alone in the office, directly in Platt's eye of sight._

" _Is that anyway to greet your girlfriends mother?"_

" _Some mother you are." I scoff, arms folded._

" _I heard what you said that night, I need to be a better mother." My head is shaking before her sentence is out, not buying her act._

" _Pretty sure I said more than that."_

" _Whatever. I'm trying." She purses her lips at me, patience growing thin._

" _Why are you here?"_

" _To see how you're handling what Brooke and I talked about?" My stomach drops, unsure what she's referring to._

" _I know you played Brooke. Whatever sob story you sold her weeks ago, I'm not gonna buy it." I try and deflect; not believing anything substantial came from their talk._

" _How do you know I did?" She tilts her head, an ominous look about her._

" _Because there is no way she went there pissed and hurt and came home understanding, telling me she'd forgiven you. You had a 'mum' reason. Whatever that means." I take my frustration out on her, wishing Brooke let me in on their conversation._

" _She didn't tell you." It's a statement, not a question, a leer appearing on her face._

" _Not exactly."_

" _She didn't want to hurt you probably, make you feel guilty. That's Brooke, always putting her needs and feelings last." I feel my eyes narrow, resentment at the implication._

" _We don't have that kind of relationship. We communicate, I never make her sacrifice what she wants, her feelings and dreams are most important to me." Conviction and integrity coat my words, never having meant them more._

" _Put those words to the test then."_

" _Excuse me? Want to repeat that?"_

" _She wants to go back to Tree Hill, isn't that her home?" Victoria's hands find her hips, like she's scolding me._

" _I thought you wanted her in New York."_

" _I want her_ alive _Jay."_

" _Don't. Don't you dare say that to me. Besides, I offered Tree Hill to Brooke. I told her to stay; I told her I'd find a way to be happy there. I don't want her compromising or sacrificing for others anymore. I let her choose what makes her happy." Anger courses through me for many reasons, including justifying myself to Victoria._

" _Yes, but that was before she was tied up with a knife to her throat. Have you asked her again?"_

" _I… I- I asked her if she was okay."_

" _But did you really try and get through her defenses? Have you not been wondering if she's having nightmares. If she's scared…" The seeds of doubt are planted firmly in my mind, flashes of Brooke since the attack._

 _Brooke's terror filled eyes in the middle of the night, her sweat covered body in the morning and the whimpers that pull me from sleep._

 _The way she'd brush it off, and I'd let her. Because it's what I wish when I suffer nightmares from my terror filled past._

" _I… She'd tell me." I try and remain firm in my convictions._

" _Mmm Hmm. Well she didn't. She told me." I narrow my eyes as she pulls her phone out, pressing play and holding it out between us._

"How can you say that with that black eye? Jay's job is dangerous. Doesn't it scare you?" _My jaw clenches as I listen to Victoria's voice coming from the phone._

"Yes. All the time." _My eyes are staring down at the phone hard._

"That night terrified me, I'm scared it will happen again. I've been having nightmares about what if he didn't get there in time… his job worries me. For so many reasons, I don't know what to do about it. I spend so much of my time stressing about it…"

 _The sound of Brooke's scared, hurt and sad voice fills my ears, breaking my heart and bringing all my worst fears crashing down around me._

 _All of a sudden they don't seem like nightmares, but a potential reality._

" _She doesn't know how to handle it. Your job and the threat to her life." Victoria's cold statement jolts me from my chest constricting thoughts._

" _I didn't know…" I trail off, wishing this were another one of Victoria's tricks but having heard it from Brooke's lips._

 _Whether or not there is audio missing, these are Brooke's fears. Fears she wasn't comfortable sharing with me, real fears that no amount of love can make up for._

" _I'm not saying she doesn't love you, but this relationship is going to hurt her. One way or the other… If you really love her Jay, you'll let her go." I lean back against the wall, a million thoughts racing through my mind._

" _I can't. I can't let her go…" The whispered confession doesn't sit between us long._

" _Perhaps you don't really care for her then."_

" _Don't you dare say that to me. I'm so in love with her, I can't live without her." My blue eyes are burning with tears and anger._

" _Selfish of you. If her love for you is what destroys her… can you live with that? Because if you stay much longer, she certainly won't be able to live without you."_

" _I don't know." My mind pictures the hurt and insecure Brooke I've had too many glimpses at, the sound of her heart breaking sobs, and the sad tears that have a habit of running down her face._

" _I see the way she looks at you Jay, I'm not blind. But we wouldn't want that to change, would we?"_

" _What?" The venom in my voice is on par with the one used interrogating the worst kind of criminal._

" _We both know your past. But Brooke doesn't, does she?" All signs of Victoria's act are gone; her claws out and ready to deliver the final blow._

" _No, but that has nothing to do with it."_

" _She can handle the fact you take lives on the job, she understands its part of life. I know she hates thinking about it… but you get home safely to her."_

" _Your point Victoria?"_

" _But your military past? I've looked into you, well had a PI look into you. You've done some horrid acts."_

" _Stop." I close my eyes, just the mention of it forcing my darkest memories to the surface._

" _Brooke finds out how many lives you've taken, what exactly you have done over there. Think she'll still look at you like that? Maybe she'd be frightened, she'd certainly be disgusted to find out you've tortured someone."_

" _Stop. I had my orders." My fists are tight, nails digging into my tender flesh._

" _Imagine her heart, so full of love for everyone, especially kids… to break when she learns you've taken a child's life."_

" _Damn it, Stop!" I roar at her, standing up at my full height and glaring down at her._

" _Quite the temper Jay. Careful." She taunts me, enjoying the upper hand._

" _You be careful, I knew you weren't the concerned mother."_

" _I'll do whatever I have to, to keep my daughter safe. To get her away from you. If it means reminding you what kind of man you are, or threatening to tell Brooke, I will. Clearly, showing you her best interests didn't work."_

" _It's not that simple."_

" _I'm making it that simple." She adjusts her bad strap, her eyes not flinching at all._

" _I won't let you."_

" _You're no good for her, she will find out and she won't want anything to do with you."_

" _You don't know that." I fight back, not even believing the words myself._

" _I do, because someone with a heart so pure, can't handle the evils of your life."_

 _Victoria leaves me standing in the room, silently for a few moments before I feel my legs grow weak._

 _I slump into the chair disoriented, staring hard at the wall and desperately searching for my next move._

 _Knowing whatever I decide needs to be made with Brooke in mind._

* * *

"And you went home and packed a bag?" I nod once, knocking back another scotch.

"After I let the options torture me all day." My eyes are staring at the bottom of the glass; Kim's hand reaches out and slides the bottle of scotch away before I can make a move for it.

"You are such an impulsive guy."

"Yeah."

"You can fix this Jay." Her hand is over mind again, breaking my stare on the empty glass.

"I can't, I ruined it." A tear slips down my cheek and onto my arm; I don't bother wiping them away.

"You don't know unless you try."

"Maybe I shouldn't…It still doesn't change the reason why I left." I close my eyes, mind back in that moment with Victoria today.

"Jay, Brooke loves you. There has to be some reason why she said what you heard."

"Maybe, but tonight? The way she looked at me when I left… I can't handle that look ever again. If I tell her the horrible things I've done, that look would be there permanently." Tears continue to flow, sobs wishing to break free and rip me apart.

"Have some faith in her Jay." Kim's voice is reassuring and pleading, trying to reach me in the darkness.

"The way she use to look at me Burgess, I can't lose that for good." The whispered confession sits heavy in my chest, some part of me seeing fault in my actions tonight.

"You have anyway, unless you go back." It's like a punch to the gut, quick and honest and echoing with me.

 **A/N: Please leave me a review with your thoughts :)**

 **Hope it wasn't too much of a draft... :)**

 **Hope you're all well :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews!**

 **Of course Bitchtoria was involved... did we really expect anything else? ;)**

 **Thank you for your reviews and support :)**

Fate – Chapter Twenty- Seven

Brooke POV

 _The night Jay left_

My chest is heavy with aches and pains, heart twisted from Jay's sudden departure.

I turn my face into his pillow, more tears slipping down my cheeks as I inhale his scent, wishing his arms could wrap me in warm comfort.

For a moment I envy those who feel numb after a loss, those who feel hollow after a tough break up. It has to be better to feel nothing, than this crushing despair I can't escape.

When the sobs stopped racking my body, I moved from the floor to the soft mattress, tears streaming steadily down my face.

My eyes find my broken cell phone on the ground, the cracked screen pulling my attention as I recall the last time I broke a phone.

I squeeze my eyes tight together when it reminds me of Jay, of his strong arms and warm lips as he comforted me. His words soothed me, and made me feel loved and wanted.

The day I threw my phone at the apartment door was just the start of our relationship, our trip to Tree Hill binding us together and making us stronger.

Confusion, anger and hurt consume me; pulling me different directions with my thoughts.

As desperate as I am to know why, to make sense of this nightmare, I'm most angry he would convince me of his unwavering love just to walk away.

* * *

 _Twenty-four hours later_

My eyes are hard on my phone again, this time sitting on the kitchen bench as I ignore the food in front of me.

I stare at my unanswered text messages through the crack, resembling my fractured heart.

 _Where are you?_

 _We need to talk._

 _Come home, please. I love you._

 _Jay, you can't ignore me. I deserve answers._

 _Jay, please answer me. I need to know you're okay. You owe me that._

I swipe my phone off the counter angrily, more tears pouring out in despite of my throbbing head from all this crying.

* * *

 _One week later_

"Brooke!" I groan at the light coming through my room, pulling me from my pity.

"Brooke, oh my god. Are you okay?" I shrug at Millie with one shoulder, not moving from my spot on the bed.

"It's been a week, I've been worried about you… I've been taking care of the store. Keeping Victoria as far away from it as I can." She rambles, fingers anxiously joined in front of her.

"Whatever, I don't care." The week with only one text from Jay, has only increased the hurt of him walking out.

A week and seven words, that's all I deserve.

' _I'm fine, I'm at Kim's. Don't worry.'_

"What happened?"

"Jay left." It's the first time I've said the words out loud, the first person I've told.

I've both selfishly and selflessly kept it to myself. I didn't want to bring anyone else down; they have their own life and own problems.

More selfishly I didn't want the pity, or the 'I told you so' glances, I should have known love wouldn't last.

It never does.

"What? No. Impossible." She shakes her head.

"Well, time to wrap your head around it." I blink back tears, sick of looking through my glossy eyes.

"No- he wouldn't- I just… no. Nope, I refuse to believe it." She waves her arms around uncertainly, in a fluster.

I shake my head, eyes moving to stare at the ceiling.

"Wait… he did? He really left you?" She finally finishes off quietly, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Walked out. Just like that." It's barely a whisper through my lips, getting caught in the heartbreak.

"Why?" A bitter chuckle slips through my lips.

"I'd like to know that myself." There's a thick silence in the room as I hear her swallow loudly, before taking a deep breath.

"You have a company to run Brooke, Clothes _over_ Bro's. Maybe focus on that for a bit… I'm sure, he… he wouldn't just…" She loses her train of thought, stumbling over meaningless words.

"Don't hurt yourself trying to finish that sentence. He's gone."

"That's it. Get up." She stands abruptly.

"No."

"You need to shower." Mille pulls my covers off, grabbing my hands and pulling me from the bed.

"You need to get your ass out of this apartment. I don't care what you do. But you're a fighter Brooke Davis. You're stronger than this."

She pushes me into the shower, nightclothes still on, before reaching in and turning the water on.

I shriek as the cold water hits my skin, jarring me to my new surroundings. When the water finally warms up, it soothes my shudders and I sigh as I begin to feel refreshed.

"I just want Jay." I finally whisper into the bathroom, steam filling the space up quickly.

"I know, we'll figure this out Brooke."

Millie closes the door softly, as I strip from my wet clothes and adjust the water pressure.

My eyes find Jay's shampoo bottle and sobs breaks through my chest, my hands grip the wall for support before I slide down onto the tiles.

This is where I stay until all that's left is small hiccups; finally I stand up and grab Jay's shampoo.

I lather it up and into my hair, wishing to smell him around me as often as I can.

Any form of comfort will do, even if it's a cheap replica of the real thing.

* * *

"See, isn't this better? Sun on your face, some food and coffee in you." Millie tries as we walk down the street by my store.

I offer her a smile, thankful to have such a good friend.

"Thanks Millie." I smile softly for the first time since my world shattered.

"Anytime Brooke."

We stop outside my store and I catch sight of Victoria inside, I grab Millie's arm halting her movements.

"I'm not ready to face her yet. And her I told you so."

"I understand."

"How about we get some shopping done?" I suggest half heartedly, already missing my apartment.

The one I shared with Jay.

"Sure."

* * *

I find myself sitting alone on the couch, not long after Millie dropped me home, feeling the loneliness set back in.

I pick up my phone and dial a familiar number, wishing for Jay to finally answer.

My eyes close briefly when I'm greeted with his voicemail again.

"Jay… never mind. I'm so stupid." I hang up the phone, convincing myself I'm done with leaving long and begging voicemails.

I jump when my phone comes alive in my hand, Jay's face flashing on the screen, stopping my heart.

"Hello?" I whisper quietly, heart in my throat.

"What have I told you about calling yourself that." His voice is soft and kind, I can't miss the hurt and it makes the anger melt away.

"You listened to my message." I wipe a lone tear that escapes.

"I've listened to them all. Over and over." His voice sounds graveling, like he's holding back tears.

"Why?"

"Because it breaks my heart, and I deserve that. So I force myself to keep listening." My hand comes up to cover my mouth as I lose my battle with the remaining tears.

"You're torturing yourself." I whisper softly, unable to mask the pain in my voice, but knowing he's using it to torture himself anyway.

"Guess so."

"Why?"

"Because, I broke your heart. Because… I've done so many terrible things." His voice sounds distant, but passionate in his reasoning.

"Like what?" My question is met with silence, our breathing the only sound traveling down the line.

"Why?" I ask instead.

"Why what?" For a moment I picture his eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

"Why did you break my heart?" I swallow roughly, heart beating rapidly as I wait for an answer.

"I didn't mean to."

"But you did." I fire back quietly.

"I didn't want to."

"Then why?" I ask exasperated with the vague answers.

"Trust me, it's the best thing."

"That's bullshit. I can't trust that. I won't." I push myself off the couch, feet pacing on the carpet.

"Brooke…"

"Are you going to give me real answers or not?" I snap frustrated at his lack of communication, but desperately hanging onto the phone call so I can hear the sound of his voice.

"Talking to you, replaying it all… it's making it impossible to move on with my life." He finally answers, nausea rolling through me.

"Move on from me?" I can't hide the pain from my words, scared of his answer.

" _Never_ , that's impossible. But I need to find a way to get through life alone, without you."

"Why?" I cry loudly into the phone, scared this will be the end of us for good.

"Goodbye Brooke."

"Jay? Don't." I cry out desperately, knowing he's already disconnected the call.

I gasp in air, trying to control my anxiety at the thought that it could be a permanent goodbye.

* * *

The ringing of my phone wakes me the next morning, my neck stiff from sleeping on the floor by the couch.

I stretch slowly, body exhausted from the few hours sleep I managed to get.

Against my better judgment, a small part of me hopes its Jay on the other end of that call.

My eyes close briefly when I see Haley's smiling face lighting up my phone, I take a deep and calming breath as I press accept.

"Brooke! Finally! I've been trying you for a week, what happened?" She dives straight into it, her concern clear in her tone.

"Hey Haley. I'm sorry; I've just been so busy this week. Everything with the company and Victoria has been crazy."

Every ounce of energy I have goes into sounding convincing, trying my best to keep from fracturing and breaking down.

"Brooke, is everything okay?" She asks immediately, not buying into my act.

"Yeah." It's the only word I can get out.

"Brooke, what happened?" She questions quietly, and I can feel her penetrating stare down the phone.

Sobs rips through my chest, loud and distressed as I lean forward onto my knees, knowing she's caught me at a bad time and there's no escaping the truth anymore.

"Jay." I try and calm myself, resulting in gasping in large amounts of air and not being able to finish the sentence.

"Jay? What happened to Jay? Is he okay?" Haley questions frantically, her warm voice scared.

"He left me." I continue to sob into the phone, wishing she were here to pull me into her embrace, brushing my hair back and telling me everything is going to be okay.

"What?" The disbelief is obvious.

"But… why? He just… he loves you Brooke. I don't understand."

"That makes two of us then." I wipe my tears away with my sleeve.

"I'm so sorry Brooke… when did he?"

"Last week."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice is soft, her tone hard.

"I didn't want to bring you down with me…"

"I'm your best friend Brooke. You're supposed to lean on me…"

"Maybe I'm just unlovable. My own mother doesn't love me… Lucas cheated on me. If a man cheats on you… doesn't it mean there's something wrong with you? That maybe you aren't worth loving." Every pain of the past comes flooding back with a vengeance, my heart unable to process the pain consuming it.

" _No_. That's not true at all. There is something wrong with any person who doesn't love you… any guy to cheat or walk away – they're an idiot Brooke. Because you're amazing and beautiful and so damn loveable. Brooke Penelope Davis, hear me on this. I love you."

"Thanks Hales. I love you too." I sniff quietly, grateful to have her in my life but feeling so lost without the man I love.

"I'm coming to Chicago."

 **A/N: Alright, you've seen Brooke's fallout from him leaving.**

 **Next up?**

 **Who knows... maybe they patch things up? ;) lol**

 **Please leave me a review with your thoughts, I'd love to hear from you.**

 **Enjoy your weekend :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I've actually been really sick and super stressed at work. I'm overhauling a lot of current procedures to run the department more smoothly and it's kicking my ass lol**

 **But I think this chapter will make up for the wait ;)**

Fate – Chapter Twenty- Eight

Brooke POV

"Brooke are you listening to me? Brooke?" I blink rapidly at the sharp clicking of fingers in my face.

I look over to see Victoria staring at me impatiently, before sighing annoyed.

"Huh?" I stutter out, bringing my attention back into focus.

"You haven't listened to a word I said." She huffs, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, I just…"

"Sweetie, why are you still _here_?" She cuts me off, hands in the air.

"Not this again Mother." I sigh before making myself busy in the store, using the art of distraction I have had plenty of practice with lately.

"I've been patient but now it's time to be realistic… he's gone Brooke. There are reminders everywhere of him. Come back to New York, get a fresh start." She has a gently tilt to her head, a contrast to her abrupt tone.

" _This_ was my fresh start."

"With him…"

"I'm not giving up on us. He's the one." I blink back my tears, not wishing to cry again.

At least not until I'm home alone and can slip on one of his shirts before crawling into bed and dreaming of happier times.

"Too bad he scares off so easy." The comment is flippant, but stops my feet in their tracks.

"What did you just say?" My eyes narrow; dangerous and livid.

"Nothing."

"What did you say about me to Jay?" I press harder, my feet closing the distance between us.

"I didn't say anything Brooke."

"What scared Jay off?" There's a moment of clarification on her face when we replays the recent conversation.

"I just meant… he clearly… it's about the attack right? What else could it be?"

"I don't know _Mother_ , what could it be?" I grit out through my teeth, pieces of the puzzle falling together.

"Brooke, you're being ridiculous. Why would I do such a thing?"

"Oh, I don't know… because you're Bitchtoria who tries to manipulate every aspect of my life." The sarcasm is biting as she flips her hair.

"I wouldn't hurt you this way." I narrow my eyes, trying to keep my tears of betrayal at bay.

"Never stopped you before."

"Brooke…"

"You can do what you like to me, but you involved Jay. You've gone too far. We're _done_." I hold my hand up, wishing to push her away.

"What? Brooke…" I watch my mother stutter in shock, clawing to salvage the situation.

"You're fired."

"I'm your mother."

"Not anymore. Get out."

* * *

"What are you going to do?" Millie finally asks after what feels like forever, the door shut firmly behind Victoria's exit.

"I don't know… what did she say to him?"

"There's only one way to know for sure." Millie's voice is soft, her gentle hand on my back in encouragement.

"I need to see him."

"Go, I've got things covered here."

* * *

I take the stairs slowly, anxiousness consuming me when I finally reach the top.

There's silence once everyone notices me, my eyes seek Jay's out immediately taking in his shocked blue eyes.

Tears immediately fill my eyes, eyes landing on him after this time apart. I bring my arms up to wrap around myself protectively as I open my mouth.

"Can we talk?" Jay nods once before standing up and motioning me towards the break room.

The tension in the air is thick as I avoid everyone's stares and brush past Jay to enter the kitchen.

"What's up?" Jay crosses his arms around his chest, looking uncomfortable.

"What's up? You didn't seriously just ask me that Jay." I raise an eyebrow in disbelief and hurt.

"Sorry… I just meant…" He shrugs, avoiding my eyes.

"Did you leave because of the attack? The guilt?" The words tumble out of my mouth, watching him hesitate.

"It's complicated."

"I'm a big girl."

"It's more than my guilt Brooke… you can't handle my job. You're always worried, but I just can't give it up."

"I can learn to handle it. I know this is who you are, I'd never want you to change." My voice is soft and scared.

"I can't do this here Brooke."

"Well you aren't coming home… when are we supposed to?" My voice is exasperated as I catch his eyes.

"I'll swing by after work tonight. We'll talk."

"Swing by? Not… come home?" I bite the inside of my lip, feeling tears burn my eyes again.

"I'll see you tonight." I nod once, before moving to open the door.

"Just give me a reason." I turn around frustrated.

"String some words together and just tell me. Why Jay? I deserve that."

"You do." There's only silence, no gesture to give me the answers I deserve.

"See you at home… well _my_ home." The words are bitter, the door slamming behind me.

* * *

The sound of knocking feels wrong.

That's my first thought when I hear Jay at the door. This is his home too and he shouldn't be knocking.

"Hey." I whisper, taking in Jay's worn features from what appears to be a long day at work.

"Hey Brooke."

"Do you want… come in?" Jay's warm body brushes against mine softly, his scent and warmth lingering for just a moment.

"You were right. You deserve better than I gave you." I close the door shocked by his quick approach to the heavy subject.

"I just want answers Jay." My arms come across my chest as we stare at each other.

"Okay, anything you want to know. I'll tell you… but it doesn't mean I'm home. This was the right thing." It takes me a moment to get past the initial sting of his words, before determination sets in to tear down his defenses.

"It was Victoria wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I knew it… What did she say about me? To convince you to leave… I know I'm not perfect but, what did she say to change your mind?" Confusions shines bright in his blue eyes.

"Brooke, she said nothing about you." He rushes to assure me, more guilt filling his face.

"Really?" The whisper slips out, eyes unsure and seeking his.

"It was about me."

"You?" I whisper, taking a step closer to Jay.

"How'll I'll just get you killed. How I don't deserve you. She's right." Tears sting my eyes.

" _No_ , she's not." My hands grab his arms, pulling on them so his hands are in mine.

"She dug up my military records." There's shame as he diverts his eyes.

"What?" I feel sick at the thought of my cruel mother dragging Jay through an emotional past he's not ready to deal with, and using his fears of me getting hurt against him.

"She walked me back through the worst moments of my life, the kind of man I was… the things I did as a soldier. You don't deserve the monster in me." There is a self loathing in his tone that tears my heart up.

"Jay, baby... Here I was thinking she poisoned you against me… but, oh baby. You're not a monster."

"I am."

"You're _not_ , talk to me. Tell me, open up and I'll still be here. Always."

"I'm not ready Brooke and if that's not okay then…" Tears are shimmering in his eyes, barely able to maintain eye contact with me.

"It's okay Jay… but you are a kind and good man. You're selfless and brave… don't let her play on your demons. She's good at that… trust me, I know." My thumbs run over his knuckles soothingly, wanting to wrap my arms around him.

"Then she had me listen to you tell me what I needed to hear… you said you don't feel safe…. You're sacred… and I can't forgive myself for that."

"Listen to me?" I ask confused, before it dawns on me.

"Our conversation about the attack… she recorded it?"

"Yeah."

"Jay, that was out of context. I told her that it's worth it… to be with you. I love you more than I thought possible. This is the life I want… I'm sorry you heard that." My hand reaches up to caress his cheek.

"You should have talked to me Brooke, I was trying to get you to open up about how you were handling it all… but you kept telling me you were fine."

"You mean like you should have told me my evil bitch of a mother tried to sabotage our relationship?" My snappy sarcastic remarks bring a hint of a smile to his face.

"You're right. Seems we need to work on our communication."

"Don't you ever make decisions for me again Jay. You had no right." Jay nods, but there is a look on his face that still has me on edge.

"It doesn't change much Brooke. Lets face it, you can't handle the demands, uncertainty and danger of my job."

"It's an adjustment."

"No, Brooke. You know how many cops get divorced? Our relationships fail, because our job is demanding and it's going to put a strain on us… it might be minimal now but it's just going to get worse." The doom and gloom version of Jay is an adjustment in itself.

"You don't know that."

"I do. One day you'll resent me, and if I can't leave the force you'll leave me." There's a certainty in his eyes as he stares at me, but what's clearer is the heartbreak.

"How can you say that? I love you… do you think I'd ever ask you to give up your dream?"

"I've seen it happen, time after time."

"So, you're just going to give up before we even really start our lives together?" My hands grip his shirt, forcing him to keep eye contact.

"I can't promise to always come home to you."

"Jay, don't." My heart drops into my stomach, feeling sick at the thought.

"I can't. It's dangerous. And you'll just get hurt if something happens."

"I'm hurt now…"

"Brooke, I could-"

"Please don't say it." I plead, knowing from the determined stare where this is going.

"I could die Brooke."

"Don't." Tears slip down my cheeks, eyes closing briefly.

"I could." My fists hit his chest, as I let out a sob.

"Stop."

"I'm trying to make you realistic here Brooke."

"You want realistic?" I call out suddenly, seeing him nod once.

"I'd rather all the time I can possible get with you… rather than spending my life apart wishing what if…"

"Brooke-"

"I'd rather be together and happy for as long as we can Jay, I'd rather have as much of you as I can… than lose you because of a 'what if'."

There's a pause between us.

"Can't you see that? Love is precious. I'd rather be together, knowing we spent every moment we could _happy_ while we could. And if… if something happens then I'll have those memories. I'll know you loved me… but if we end now… what's the point? I've lost you anyway. To protect me from more hurt? That way would only hurt more."

"Brooke…" Jay whispers, resolve weakened.

"I would rather have loved and lost you then to lose you before I could really truly love you…"

"I guess I'm scared."

"That's okay, I'm scared all the time, about so much in life. But you know how I push through?"

"How?"

" _You._ You've taught me that fear is just another reason to try harder. Let me teach you…"

"I'm so sorry Brooke… I thought I was doing the right thing. It hurt… it was the worst night of my life when I walked away. Knowing I broke your heart when I promised not to… because I love you more than anyone else in this world."

"Come home Jay." I plead softly.

"You would forgive me? You want me to come back?"

"Of course, I love you… this is _our_ home. There isn't a doubt in my mind that you're the love of my life."

"I love you too beautiful." Jay's head comes down, pressing his lips firmly against mine as I wrap my arms around his neck.

I sigh in happiness as his tongue slips into my mouth, our bodies flush together as we savor the moment.

"I'm here and I brought reinforcements!" We pull apart at the sound of the apartment door opening, arms still wrapped around each other.

"Oh… I see you two love birds made up…" Haley beams at us, as we blink in shock.

"I'm gonna go find a hotel… let you guys have the best part of a make up." She sends us a cheeky wink, breaking me from my shock.

"Haley! You're here." I race forward to wrap my arms around her.

"Of course, I wouldn't let my best friend hurt without me here. You just have to ask and I will always be right by your side."

"I love you."

"I love you too Brooke."

"Aunt Brooke!" Jamie pulls my attention

"And my reinforcements." Haley giggles as I lean down to wrap my arms around my godson.

"Hey little buddy."

"Uncle Jay, what were you thinking?" His hands pull away from me and find his hips.

"I wasn't dude."

"Don't do it again or we'll have problems. Aunt Brooke is special." Jamie crosses his arms, a stern look on his face.

Haley and I exchange a look, trying to hide our smiles.

"She really is." Jay agrees, eyes only on me.

"Nathan may have told him to say something along those lines…" Haley laughs, hand ruffling Jamie's hair.

"Why don't you give your Uncle Jay a hug Jamies?"

"Okay Mama." Jay scoops Jamie up and takes him into the kitchen.

"What the hell happened Brooke?"

"You mean apart from you interrupting my make up sex?" I giggle as her elbow jams into my ribs.

"Don't get me wrong… I'm so thankful you came. I really needed you."

"Always will be here for you, so what happened?"

"Short version, Bitchtoria."

"Ugh. She's the worst. Knew it though… that man loves you too damn much to have walked away."

"I'll fill you in later."

"Alright, I can take a hint. We'll get out of your hair." Haley giggles as she starts towards the kitchen.

"Don't be silly Hales. There is plenty of room here, let me make up the guest rooms."

"Are you sure?"

"You're family, aren't you?" I send her a wink, feeling Jamie's hand slip into mine.

"Can I help Aunt Brooke?"

"Of course buddy."

 **Haley POV**

Once Brooke and Jamie disappear from sight, I turn to Jay with raised eyebrows.

"Haley-" I cut Jay off with a hard punch to the arm.

"Ow?" He questions in shock.

"You guys belong together, don't fuck it up again." I threaten with a glare, poking his chest hard.

"I won't… I was stupid."

"Well as long as you two love birds worked it out."

"I don't know why she forgave me. I promised to never hurt her like that… and I did. Bad." Jays eyes are conflicted and full of pain.

"Love means giving another chance when there are none left to give." I reach my hand out to grab his, squeezing softly.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed! You guys have been waiting forever for this moment it feels like lol**

 **Please leave me a review with your thoughts, I would love to hear from you :)**

 **Take care everyone :) xx**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

 **Due to some certain people on twitter here is another update lol Happy now? ;) You know who you are hahaha**

 **It is rushed though and not what I really planned for it... But it's 12.15 and I have work in a few hours.**

Fate – Chapter Twenty-Nine

Brooke POV

"Hey Jay?" My voice is quiet, not wanting to break the moment.

It feels like a dream that Jay is back in our bed, that his arms are wrapping me in his warm embrace.

"Yeah baby?" His lips find my forehead, fingers playing with my silky hair.

"Promise me something?" I tilt my head back, eyes seeking his out.

"Anything." There's still guilt in his eyes, but more than that there is a promise to make it up to me.

"Don't ever let me come home to you packing again."

"I'm yours Brooke… always."

"Always and forever." I steal a page from my best friends book, sealing the deal with a kiss.

* * *

"Hey Brooke!"

"Hey Millie."

"Tell me everything!" She gushes instantly.

"What?"

"I take it, it went well. That smile can only mean one thing." She beams at me, pushing her glasses further up her nose.

"Yeah… long story." She pulls me in for a hug.

"Well, I'll grab the coffee and you can fill me all in on how much of a bitch your mother is." She offers kindly, pulling away.

"We'll be here until Christmas."

"I'm not going anywhere." I nod while putting my bag down, frowning at the envelope on the desk.

"Victoria left that for you. Her parting gift." I frown down at it carefully.

"Parting gift? I thought she left her evil spirit left to linger." I bite out, before tearing into the envelope.

"Oh my god."

"What is it?"

"Her file on Jay… the secrets of his past. The past he won't talk to me about." My hand runs over the file, biting my lip.

"What are you going to do?"

"Shred it." I answer without hesitation.

"Don't you want to know?"

"When he's ready to tell me… I want to hear it from him, not a file. I wouldn't go behind his back and betray his trust like that."

* * *

Jay POV

"You ready little man?" Jamie's small hand is in mine as we enter the doors of the precinct.

"Yeah! I can't wait to get the bad guys." I chuckle down at him as we walk inside.

"Let's start you slow hey? I don't want your mum coming after me…"

"Mama can be scary."

"Not to mention your Aunt Brooke."

"I won't tell them if you don't." His cheeky grin is full of teeth as he giggles up at me.

"Hmmm. Can I trust you to have my back?" I mock before scooping him up, enjoying the sounds of his screams.

"Uncle Jay!" I tickle his stomach, enjoying the hysterical laughing and squirming before sitting him on the counter.

"Hey Sarge."

"Who's this? Your new partner?" Trudy jokes leaning down.

"Jamie Scott, pleased to meet you." Trudy raises her eyebrows at his manners, before placing her hand in his.

"Pleased to meet you buddy, I hope you show Halstead some of these manners."

"I'm trying… it's a process." Jamie smirks with the charm I assume he gets from Nathan, sending me a side-glance.

"Good… so how'd you get stuck with him then?" I roll my eyes at them playfully.

"He's dating my Aunt Brooke." I watch her eyebrows rise, silently processing the information that Brooke and I have patched things up.

"Glad to hear it… he can be real stupid sometimes."

"That's what my Mama said." I throw my head back laughing at them.

"Alright, dude let's get you upstairs to meet my team." I help him off the bench, taking his hand again and leading him upstairs to the team.

A chorus of 'Jay's' and 'who's that?' ring out as we come into view.

"This is Brooke's godson Jamie, he's in town and I promised him a visit."

"Hey, my man. I'm Adam." Adam holds his hand out for a fist bump, which Jamie eagerly returns.

"Awww. You're cuter than I imagined." Kim gushes coming over to greet us.

"That's easy when he's in present company." Al jokes, seemingly coming out of nowhere.

"Wanna be a cop little dude?" Antonio asks sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Maybe! Or a basketball player like my dad!"

"Oh yeah! Nathan Scott… I'd love to meet him." Adam almost gushes.

"He's pretty cool." Jamie smiles before making himself comfortable on my chair, swinging around.

"What are you most looking forward to Jamie?" Kim asks, moving over to her desk.

"The shooting range!"

"Whoa! I said maybe… besides they don't just let anyone in."

"I'm not just anyone. I'm a Scott." I shake my head in disbelief at the personality on this kid.

* * *

Brooke POV

"Do you have to go so soon?"

"Sorry, but I have to get back to Tree Hill." I pout at my best friend before pulling her in for a hug.

"Thanks for coming… and brining my favourite godson."

"I'm your only godson Aunt Brooke."

"Still my favourite." I throw back, sticking my tongue out playfully.

"On that note I'll leave you with this rascal for another week before I come back to get him. Give Mama a kiss baby." Jamie wraps his arms around Haley saying good-bye.

"Be good for Aunt Brooke and Uncle Jay, don't be getting into any mischief."

"Love you Mum."

"Love you too baby."

"Me too, love you." I singsong, leaning down to join the group hug.

"Aunt Brooke!" Jamie squeals pulling away from our kisses.

Jay scoops him up, saving him from further affection and drops him onto the soft couch laughing as he bounces straight off and onto the floor.

"Ow." He groans.

"I'd offer to kiss it better, but you didn't want the kisses." I stick my tongue out at him again as he jumps onto the couch with his cheeky grin.

"Alright, you two. Some parting advice… relationships take work. It's not all about happy times, there are a lot of hard times. Doesn't mean it's not worth fighting for, or it's not meant to be."

"Thanks Hales." She sends me a wink, as Jay pulls me into his side and kisses my forehead.

* * *

"You excited to come to work with me little buddy?"

"Yes! But it won't beat Uncles Jay's work." I frown down at Jamie as we walk into my store.

"But I have cute clothes… and me."

"But Uncle Jay puts bad guys away."

"Did you hear the part about me?" I wink at him before placing a kiss to the top of his head.

"Hey Jamie." Millie calls out as she comes from out the back.

"Hi Millie."

"You excited-"

"He'd rather be with Jay, we went over this already. Don't need my heart stomped on again." I quip sarcastically, watching Millie roll her eyes and Jamie shrug innocently.

"I was _going_ to say, you excited to be in Chicago?"

"Oh…" I mumble.

"Yep! I've been waiting since my birthday to visit. Aunt Brooke is going to take me to Navy Pier!"

"I'm surprised you don't want Jay to take you…" I grumble almost bitterly.

"Come on Aunt Brooke, you know you're my favourite god mother."

"I'm your only god mother."

"Still my favourite."

"You're too smart for your own good." I narrow my eyes at him as he giggles.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home." I smile automatically at the sound of Jay's voice, knowing the words coming form his mouth sound right.

"Hey babe. Good day?"

"Just got better." His arms wrap around me from behind, kissing my cheek softly.

"Where's Jamie?" He questions, looking around.

"Getting into his PJ's, he just had a bath."

"Uncle Jay!" I feel Jay's arms leave me to catch Jamie who was running full speed towards him.

"How was your day?"

"Alright. I watched soap operas and Aunt Brooke lose it at people on the phone."

"I would argue… but fair call. In my defense I told him to cover his ears for the bad words though." Jay chuckles before leaning in to place a kiss on my lips.

"Ew! Stop." Jamie calls between us.

"Please tell me you aren't cooking." Jay finally notices the vegetables I'm cutting.

"You're so mean." I grumble with a frown.

"But true." I roll my eyes at him.

"It's really annoying you look that good and are talented." He smirks at me before winking at Jamie.

I throw an elbow back into him playfully, frowning when he stifles a groan, a look of pain on his face.

"But seriously, you're not planning to cook right?" He asks, a smile back on his face.

"Don't worry, I'm just prepping… you can cook." I raise an eyebrow, debating with myself about the look of pain on his face.

"Feels right baby."

"I guess it does… I could actually come around to you being my house husband."

"As long as you don't take my gun and badge away, I'll be anything you want."

"Great, there's some laundry that needs doing while I finish this."

"You walked right into that one Uncle Jay."

"Seems so."

* * *

"You alright babe?" I question watching Jay put away some washing, rubbing moisturizer onto my legs.

"Yeah why?"

"You locked the door while you showered tonight… worried I'd sneak in and ravage you." I raise my eyebrow, biting my lip.

"Gotta protect myself, you can't resist all this." He smirks over at me, gesturing to his body.

"I really can't… so why don't you bring your sexy body to bed." I push up onto my knees and shuffle towards the end of the bed, my arms going around his neck and pulling him close.

Our lips touch softly, before I move to trail my lips down his neck while moving my hands up his shirt and over his abs.

His warm hands circle my wrists, stopping them in their tracks.

"Jay?"

"Hmm?" He questions, lips pressing against mine once before pulling away and walking over to his side of the bed.

"What's going on?" I frown concerned, mind thinking back to the few occasions tonight he seems to have flinched in pain and now pulling away from my advances.

"Nothing."

"Why don't you want to make love with me?" The rejection shining through in my tone was unintentional.

"What? Brooke… of course I do." Jay reaches out for me.

"Uh huh." I raise my eyebrow, a look of determination on my face.

"We're not sleeping until we talk about this are we?" He finally asks.

"Nope." I reply crossing my arms and waiting, a tiny part of me loving how he knows me so well.

"Look I didn't want you to worry or freak out… especially in light of our harsh but frank conversation the other night."

"Jay, what are you talking about?"

"I got shot today." My body goes cold at the mention, my heart jumping into my throat.

"What?!" My voice is loud in reaction, not able to be quiet for Jamie's sake.

"I'm okay." He assures me quickly.

"Not once I kill you, you won't be!" I lean forward to punch him on the arm.

"What was that for?"

"You got shot?! And didn't tell me?!"

"I didn't want you to be upset… you know, kinda like you are now." I narrow my eyes dangerously at him.

"Where did you get shot?"

"My chest, my vest caught it though. I'm okay."

"Why didn't Kim tell me? I'll be having words with her."

"I told her not to." I frown further, still needing to speak with his team at work.

"To her credit she had that tortured look on her face that will probably keep her up all night and cave in the morning, telling you anyway." I roll my eyes, letting go of my anger.

"Let me see." My voice is soft again as I crawl towards him, gentle hands pulling off his shirt to see the harsh bruise.

"Oh baby." I whisper, leaning forward to press a kiss to it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to see it and… worry about me. We both know my job is dangerous but we didn't need such a drastic reminder just a few days after our fight." There are tears shining in my eyes as I nod my head.

"Please don't keep things from me… especially _this_. I love you… and it's part of my job description as your girlfriend to worry and fuss over you."

"You're right, I won't ever again. I love you Brooke." He pulls me close, my head resting over his beating heart.

A few tears slip down my cheeks, the surreal nature of the event hitting close to home.

He could be taken away from me by a bullet at any moment, if his vest didn't catch the bullet today he might not have come home to me.

I close my eyes, inhaling his scent and thanking whatever god is listening that he was spared today.

 **A/N: Please review and let me know what you think, would love to hear from you :)**

 **They do also motivate and encourage me to keep going.**

 **Take care everyone :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews :-)**

 **So Reasonable Doubt was going to be the next update but I got a review from someone who is having their 21st birthday this week and asked for an update... so here it is ;) I may be biased because I'm a December baby too ;) haha it's my birthday next week! Christmas and Birthday in the same month... all I have to say is 'Liver hold on, we can survive this month together' hahaha**

 **Happy birthday! Hope you enjoy!**

Fate – Chapter Thirty

Brooke POV

"Haley's gonna kill me." My voice is pitched with fear.

"You? She's gonna kill me."

"You're right." Jay scoffs at my agreement as I wring my hands nervously.

"Relax Aunt Brooke, I'm fine. I said it could be our secret." I watch his toothy smile, full of cheek.

"Lying is bad remember?" I raise my eyebrow in seriousness at Jamie.

"Brooke, it's not that bad. He's fine." Jay attempts to comfort me, his worry lines not lessening.

"He hurt himself at a shooting range, pretty sure Haley is going to freak out." I hit back with a glare.

"I had the most fun! It was so loud and Uncle Jay was such a good teacher-"

"Teacher?" I narrow my eyes at Jay.

"I ran through the safety features on the gun, I didn't let him touch one. We had a serious discussion on how dangerous they are."

"Good. They are dangerous."

"And Adam was acting silly." Jamie giggles, while my teeth worry my lip.

"He tripped over, it's not like he was shot. He could have tripped over anywhere." Jay reasons, hands sliding in his pockets.

"But he didn't."

"He's fine Brooke, relax."

"He's not wrong." I turn to see Will enter the room.

"He's fine, the bump on his head is nothing serious. No broken bones… he's virtually unscathed."

"Until his mother hears about it anyway. Then I'll be the one in need of medical assistance." The guilt is tearing me apart.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Brooke, kids get hurt." Will reassures me.

"Oh I'm not being hard on me." I smile tightly before running my hands through Jamie's hair carefully avoiding the bump.

"Can we take him home dude?"

"Yeah man. Good luck with all that." He gestures to me while I roll my eyes at the both of them.

* * *

"Are we still going to Navy Pier?" His hopeful voice draws my attention.

"I don't know buddy, you're hurt."

"Aunt Brooke, I'm _fine_." Jamie groans exasperated.

"He is okay Brooke." Jay whispers, pulling me into his arms.

"I know." I whisper into his chest.

"So you don't blame me anymore?" I close my eyes in shame.

"Sorry… I know it could have easily happened with me there, I just freaked out." I exhale into his chest.

"It's alright. Good practice for how crazy you will be when we have kids." Jay's chuckles vibrate through his chest.

"Hey! I'm not crazy." I pull back offended.

"You kinda are Aunt Brooke." Jamie pipes up from the couch.

"Shush you."

"Alright, I gotta get back to work. I'll catch you guys later." Jay plants a quick kiss on my lips.

"At the Pier?" Jamie calls out hopefully.

"Brooke?" Jay questions, hopeful eyes.

"Fine." I grumble before falling onto the couch by Jamie.

* * *

"Do you think Uncle Jay will be here soon?"

"Hope so honey." Jamie's hand is firmly in mine as we walk the pier, the crisp air and orange lighting up the sky setting the perfect evening.

My heart stops when I see a familiar figure out the corner of my eye, I turn my head frantically trying to keep my eyes on his retreating figure.

I'm aware of Jamie's questions as my heart beats out of my chest, air leaving my lungs as I'm thrust back into the past, to a night I have tried to forget.

"Aunt Brooke, are you okay?"

"Huh?" I blink a few times before focusing back on Jamie.

"What's wrong?" He wears the same frown as his father, concern in his bright eyes.

"Nothing… I just, thought I saw someone I use to know but I must have been mistaken."

I shake my head, convincing myself that my mind is playing tricks on me. That this is my brains way of dealing with the trauma from the attack with Jay, bringing up unresolved issues.

"Just don't leave my sight okay?" There's a nervous edge to my voice I can't hide.

"Okay."

"Come on, let's grab some tickets while we wait for Jay."

* * *

"Hey babe." I jump at the sound of Jay's voice; he sends me an odd look before placing a kiss on my lips.

"Hey." I whisper back leaning into his familiar embrace.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

"This isn't still about Jamie is it? What did Haley say?" His forehead is creased in anxiousness.

"She… laughed. Apparently kids hurt themselves." I mutter sarcastically.

"Huh. I feel I said something similar." I roll my eyes at his sexy smirk.

"Don't be smug. It's not attractive."

"Oh, I'm attractive." I shake my head even though he's the most attractive man I've ever laid eyes on.

"But not as attractive as you." He whispers, lips pressing against my forehead softy.

"Argh. You always know exactly what to say." I turn into his arms so I can reach up and join our lips.

"Uncle Jay!" Jamie calls out, pulling us from our moment.

I watch as he launches himself into Jay's arms, fresh from a ride.

"Hey buddy, having fun?"

"Yep! Aunt Brooke let me have ice cream for dinner."

"Late…. Late afternoon snack. It wasn't dinner." I shake my head unconvincingly ignoring Jay's amused stare.

"How about a boat tour?" Jay questions as he drops Jamie to his feet.

"Yeah, I got us some tickets." Jay wraps his arm around me as we walk down the pier towards the boats.

I stop suddenly when I catch sight of the familiar eyes looking right at me.

"Babe?"

"Huh?" I tear my eyes away to see Jay's worried blue eyes.

"I'm fine, just distracted. Promise." I can see the doubt in his gaze, but he nods letting it go.

* * *

"Have fun Jamie?" Jay questions as he shuffles Jamie in his arms.

"Yep!"

"What was your favourite part?" I ask quietly as Jay carries Jamie to the car, people bustling around us.

"Ummm…The swings! Can I have ice cream Aunt Brooke?"

"No buddy, it's bed time." I shake my head, no room for argument in my tone.

"But I'm hungry."

"I'll cut you up some fruit when we get home." I hit back automatically without thought.

"No thanks." He grumbles, grumpily burying his face in Jay's shoulder.

"Then you can't be that hungry." I nudge him and therefore Jay gently.

"You know something?" Jay asks, his voice soft and his warm eyes looking down at me.

"What?"

"You're gonna be a great mum." I feel the burn of tears, imagining this life with our own children and matching rings on our fingers.

"Only if you're their dad."

"I'd be worried if it's someone else's." He jokes back, taking my hand in his.

* * *

"I knew he'd be asleep by the time we got home." I whisper over to Jay as he parks the car.

I watch as Jay carefully removes him from the car while I grab the bags and follow him to the elevator watching Jamie's peaceful face.

"What you thinking about?" Jay asks, his critical eyes drinking me in.

"Nothing."

"You look worried."

"I'm fine Jay." I silently note the number of times he's asked me this today, knowing I need to hide away my fear better.

* * *

"He's in bed." I jump startled as Jay's arm circle me from behind, I watch him through the mirror raise his eyebrow in question.

"Thanks." I whisper quietly.

"You didn't hear me in the bedroom?" He's generally confused.

"Huh?"

"You jumped like I scared you just now." He shrugs behind me.

"No I was just surprised." I shrug as I reach for the face cream.

"You seem jumpy tonight Brooke, what's going on?" He presses on, not wanting to let this go.

"Jay, nothing. Please stop asking."

"When you stop acting weird."

"Weird? I have plenty of reason to act _jumpy_ okay?" I throw out without a thought to how it might hurt Jay.

"I'm sorry." I whisper turning in his arms and running my fingertips over his biceps.

"It's okay. You're right… I'm just worried about you." He admits while sweeping my hair back.

"I know… but everything's okay I promise. Just a lot on my mind with work."

"Are you sure that's it?"

"Promise." I bury my face in his neck, inhaling his scent and feeling the guilt claw at me from avoiding another chance to come clean.

"Do you still have that gun?" My heart rate increases as I pull away.

"What?"

"From the attack in New York?"

"Attack?" I breathe out anxiously, scared he's pieced together my secret.

"The mugging?" He questions confused by my reaction.

"Oh."

"Do you?" His raise eyebrow shows me he won't let this topic drop.

"Yes." I finally admit.

"Why?"

"You might not always be here." I shrug simply.

"It didn't help when you were tied up." I take a step back.

"I didn't mean it like that Brooke… I just, it made me think from what happened today."

I raise an eyebrow, tilting my head.

"Where do you keep it?"

"In my safe."

"'Kay."

"I'm a good shot Jay, you know that. You _saw_ that back in Tree Hill. I can take care of myself." My tone is heavy with defense.

"I know, but taking a life is different. I wouldn't want you to ever have to live with that."

The haunted look in his eyes is back, the look he can't always suppress. It twists my heart, aching to heal him and his wounds.

"But if it was me or them…"

"I'd want you to choose you every damn time Brooke."

"Then it's settled." Jay nods once, like he's just dropping the topic for now to appease me.

* * *

"Bye little man." Jay hugs Jamie tight, before he holds his hand out for a fist bump.

"See ya soon."

"When?" I laugh quietly at his question.

"Don't you have that spelling bee soon?"

"Yep."

"We'll be there." My heart warms at the sight, Jay standing up and giving me a chance to say my good byes.

"Alright buddy, your mums almost off the plane. I loved having you this week."

"Thanks Aunt Brooke. I want to come back to stay with you guys. Maybe when you have kids I can play with." I bite my lip, knowing he doesn't quiet understand the time that can take.

"We'll see what we can do." I whisper and wink at him.

"Mama!" We turn to see Haley walking towards us, Jamie jumping into her arms.

"Hey little man. I missed you."

"Missed you too."

"Hey guys." Haley greets us as we each hug her around Jamie.

"Have fun?"

"Yep! Best week ever."

"What do you have to say?" She raises her eyebrow.

"Thank you Aunt Brooke and Uncle Jay."

"You're welcome, we love having you." I reach out to caress his cheek gently.

"How was it? A week as parents." Haley laughs at us, obviously recalling my freak out after his injury.

"Scary. Terrifying. Amazing." I laugh back.

"Did he behave?"

"Mostly. He's a good kid."

"Of course. He is my son after all." Haley jokes.

" _And_ my godson." I giggle as I pull them both in for a hug.

 **A/N: Please leave me a review with your thoughts :)**

 **I have my work Christmas party this weekend and planning to get very drunk, so I'll be hungover and then it's my birthday so I'll be hungover again.**

 **Then family will be in town... so I shall try another update before Christmas but if not I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I almost saved over this chapter as soon as I wrote this! lol So I thought I best put it up as it is before I do lose it forever ;)**

 **It was going to be longer but I suppose I'll just have to find motivation to update again soon :)**

Chapter Thirty-One

Brooke POV

I twist my hands nervously, teeth worrying my lip as find the courage to walk into the living area and spill the truth to Jay.

I peak around the corner watching Jay resting on the couch, the glow of the TV lighting up the room.

His eyes flicker over to me briefly, a smile finding his face.

"You can't see the TV from there."

"What I'm watching is better than any show." Pausing before adding an afterthought.

"But before your head gets any bigger I'm referring to the rack of new designs behind you." I tease with a wink.

"Oh ha ha." He deadpans as I slide over to him and sit on the arm of the couch.

"Can I ask you a question?" His blue eyes search mine for only a moment before he mutes the TV.

"Anything."

"Do you remember the night after the shooting range? In Tree Hill?" I pick at my black nail polish, the distraction almost soothing.

"Of course. You promised me something." There's an accusation in his tone, implying he already knows exactly where I'm going with this.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised you can guess what I'll say, since you're a detective and all." I shrug, looking away and wishing I didn't have to tell this story, it locked so tight away.

"I do spend my days working out what is a lie."

"I didn't lie." I argue feebly.

"Then what did you promise me?" There's an edge to his tone, making me feel this is an interrogation.

"That I was mugged."

" _Barely_ mugged. It was nothing you said, you overreacted when you purchased that gun."

"Right well… I may have omitted some facts."

"So you lied to me." The words match the bite in his tone.

"Jay."

"And again more recently." He presses on, the disappointment shining too bright in his eyes.

"Can I just tell my story Jay?" There's a fleck of anger in my voice.

"Will you though? Or will you lie again?"

"Don't, don't do that." Tears fill my eyes as I whisper.

"This isn't easy for me Jay, but I need you." Jay's eyes soften at the break in my voice.

"I'm sorry, what happened?" I swallow roughly.

"A year ago I had a disaster of fight with Victoria so I went back to work, to let my frustration out and design… this guy was there. I thought he was the janitor, but he wasn't."

The air is heavy with silence as Jay waits for me to continue.

"It was the scariest moment of my life up until recently, watching that gun to your head with me tied to a chair unable to do anything… that's now the scariest moment. Neither of which I can ever forget." My eyes focus behind Jay, replaying the nightmares in my mind.

"What happened Brooke?"

"He did this to me." My voice breaks, tears falling down my cheeks as I offer Jay the envelope in my hand.

His eyes widen at the site of me looking up at him from the pictures, distress and anger bringing tears to his eyes.

"Did he?" He doesn't look at me when he asks, unable to finish the sentence.

"No he didn't rape me." I watch his shoulders drop subtly in relief.

"What's his name?" The venom in his voice has me swallowing roughly.

"I don't know."

"Did the police not find him?" The accusation and plan to make calls is perfectly clear.

"I didn't report it."

"Brooke." Jay shakes his head in confusion.

"Don't… don't shame me for it. As a victim I have a right to my silence. To have processed the attack _my_ way, to heal the best I knew how." I blink rapidly, so many emotions inside me.

"Did you tell anyone?"

"No."

"You went through this alone?" The shock and sadness is clear.

"I was ashamed… I know deep down I shouldn't have been. It wasn't my fault but… I can't explain it. I felt violated and like I should have been _stronger_." I go back to picking at the flakey nail polish.

"This is _not_ your fault." There's something in his voice that brings my attention back.

"There was a time I thought it was Victoria who arranged it."

"Your mums a bitch Brooke but I can't imagine she'd do this."

"No she wouldn't. I don't think that anymore, it was just at a time I had more and more ideas for the company and she wanted me to be quiet and know my place."

"Besides sometimes it's better to have a reason, to have someone to blame. Rather than the unknown." I whisper the truth watching Jay nod in understanding.

"What made you stop thinking it was her?" I wet my lips, prepared for the questions that would follow.

It's not in Jay's nature to sit and let the information set in, he's hungry for the facts.

"I saw him after the attack, a few times. All at places I visited frequently."

"He was stalking you." The venom is back, a determination in his blue eyes.

"Yes. I thought when I moved it would end."

"But it didn't, did it?"

"No."

"Why are you telling me now?" I don't know why he asked, it's clear he pieced it together.

"I've seen him. Here in Chicago."

"At the Pier." Jays voice is full of controlled anger.

"Yes." Jay shakes his head, so many emotions playing around his face, before he gets up and heads for the door.

"Jay?" I call out anxiously.

I'm left sitting here alone and scared, the fear creeping up.

* * *

It's nearing midnight when Jay lets himself back in the apartment, looking tired.

"You came back?" My words are full of shock and hope.

"Of course. I always will." There isn't a trace of doubt anywhere to find.

"I just needed some space, but I'm sure as hell not leaving you alone and vulnerable to this creep Brooke. I will always be here for you, no matter what."

I breathe out a sigh of relief, wishing he would bring me into his arms.

"I'm just disappointed you didn't feel you could tell me." There's a sting to his words, I wonder if he feels it when I pry into his secret past.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do… I'm scared." He doesn't waste a second before taking me in his arms and holding me close.

He doesn't even have to try to succeed in making me feel safe and secure, his warmth and steady heartbeat all it takes.

"We'll get through this together." I pull him closer at his promise.

"Where did you go?" I whisper into his chest.

"To calm down, then I went to see Mouse."

"Mouse?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna find this asshole and make him pay."

"Jay… proving stalking is hard… or the fact he attacked me all that time ago." He's shaking his head at the defeat in my words.

"Baby, I'm going to make him pay. Believe me when I tell you that."

"Okay." I whisper.

"Mouse hacked into Clothes over Bro's security recordings, and pulled surveillance footage from around your office building and also at the Pier." I watch Jay's face as his mind races of what steps to take next.

"Do you need a list of all the places I've seen him?"

"Yeah babe and I need…" He trails off carefully.

"What?" I whisper afraid.

"I need you to make a statement, press charges."

"Jay… I just…" Tears fill my eyes, no courage in my voice.

"You can do this, I'll be right by your side." I turn into his hand caressing my cheeks.

"I'm sick of being the victim." His thumb wipes the lone tear.

"You're strong Brooke, you survived this _alone_. Now it's time for justice, when we bring him in you can show him how he didn't break you."

"But maybe he did." Jay shakes his head viciously.

"He didn't."

"How do you know?"

"Because the Brooke Davis I know is strong and fearless. She's a force to be reckoned with and she's loving and trusting. That doesn't sound like someone who is broken. It sounds like someone who holds their own power." He wipes the tears away as they fall.

"Okay. I'll do it."

"We'll do it. You never have to go through life alone again." His lips caress my forehead.

* * *

"Well the clickbaits have started." I grumble glaring at the phone screen in my hand.

"The what?" Jay questions before gulping coffee down.

"The bloodthirsty media splashing catchy headlines everywhere drawing people in."

"Bloodthirsty media?" Jay's lips turn up in a smirk.

"Yeah and they're out for blood. Mine."

"About what?"

"The news of my attack broke. I was afraid of this." I briefly think back to Jay bringing me to the precinct to press charges and make a statement, walking the unit through the attack that was so personal to me.

"What are they saying?" I slide my phone across the table to Jay, glaring at it while he's consumed with scrolling.

 _Brooke Davis: Diva or DVO?_

 _B Davis accuses long time Janitor of vicious attack_

 _Clothes over Bro's: Secret Assault Scandal_

"These don't even make sense." His forehead creases as he puts the phone down.

"What's it got to do with a domestic violence order? Or a long time Janitor? We can't even find any record of him…"

"That's the media for you, because real journalism takes dignity and skill."

Jay closes the tabs on my phone before locking it and getting up, he kneels on the floor beside my chair.

"I'm sorry. You okay?" He pulls me into his arms; I rest my head against his neck.

"I am now."

"Try and ignore them."

"Nope. I'm going to do something."

"Of course you are. Because Brooke Davis has the power. Make them remember."

 **A/N: Please review and let me know your thoughts :)**

 **This storyline has been waiting patiently since about half way through the story... so much more drama yet to come!**

 **xx**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hey! Look at me updating regularly again haha thanks for the reviews everyone! :)**

 **Okay so this first bit coming up - I am putting it out there that there are quite alot of Sophia quotes - I've mixed some other stuff in but alot is all her. Because well, I didn't think I could convey it any better. I wanted Brooke to come across as Sophia does and it's such an important issue.**

 **I'm speaking from experience when I say this movement means a lot to me, and I'm sure many of you have your own. Everyone has their own story or know someone who has one.  
**

 **Anyway, also shout out to Maddie for helping me with the start and making it better, she added a really good part in. This wouldn't be up if not for her! :)**

Fate – Chapter Thirty-Two

Brooke POV

"I'm kind of freaking out." I twist my hands nervously, hearing the buzz of reporters in the front of the store.

"You've got this Babe." Jay tries to soothe me as I pace out the back of my store, out of sight.

"You don't know that, you haven't heard my speech."

"But it's you, it'll be kickass and fierce. You wanna know why?"

"Why?" I roll my eyes before turning to face him.

"Because you're a warrior woman Brooke Davis."

* * *

"My name is Brooke Davis and this week I've been given a new title; victim. This is something most of you now know, because I've been reduced to another clickbait and a statistic. But like many other women out there who have survived these horrors, I'm a warrior." I say looking down at my paper briefly.

"Let's get real clear, real quick.

 _Brooke Davis: Diva or DVO?_

 _B Davis accuses long time Janitor of vicious attack_

 _Clothes over Bro's: Secret Assault Scandal"_

My eyes show a steely resolve, my voice full of fire as I read the clickbait headings that sparked this fire within me, pushing me to hit back.

"Here, let me fix it for you. 'CEO Brooke Davis bravely speaks out about vicious attack.'

To those of you saying I must be lying, that I kept this secret – this " _scandal"_ from everyone including the police. You are sorely incorrect, but unless you are a victim of assault you couldn't understand the reason for our silence.

We all have a voice; it just took me time to find mine. Because here's my truth; which I'll speak freely for you today. You have a right to your silence, to heal how you need. Heal your way.

Out of 1000 rapes, 994 perpetrators will walk free.

Out of 1000 assault crimes, only _33_ criminals will be incarcerated.

627 are reported. 225 lead to arrest, 105 get referred. 41 lead to a conviction.

These are facts. Not opinions. A fact is a fact. Period.

You go on the internet, you turn on your TV and there will always be people debating whether or not she's telling the truth. People don't believe women.

Women are surrounded by this proof, they watch men say 'well maybe they asked for it'.

So tell me again that it's our responsibility to report it, to speak about something that was so horrific we can't look at ourselves in the mirror for months afterwards."

I take a pause, dropping my head to compose myself. I blink back the tears, thrown back to the night that I'm speaking out about, feeling as though I'm reliving the horrors.

"I've recently learnt that you can't heal until you speak it. Speaking it came with a price for me, because for women in the public eye – we're subjected to different set of rules then the men.

The online harassment is never ending, the threats and the way we're spoken to is a disgrace.

There's a double standard, sure, but to shame a woman for speaking out, this is revolting.

There's a bigger issue here than my assault, and that's sexual assault and harassment. _This_ is what I want you to take away from today.

I've got a platform here to educate y'all real quick.

If all the women who have been sexually assaulted or harassed use 'Me too' as a status update, we might give people a sense of the magnitude of the problem.

It's shocking to see how many men are shocked. That women they know, perhaps even EVERY woman they know, has been sexually harassed. Sexually assaulted. We live in a country where 1 in 4 women is assaulted or raped by the time she leaves college. And those numbers come from what gets reported. Estimates put the true stats at 1 in 2. Half of all women. By the age of 22.

And if you scoff at that reality, you are part of the problem. If you are feeling a little uneasy, wondering if your behavior is part of the problem? It is. I promise you. If you're a woman who has been manipulated or bullied into feeling like her assault was her fault? It was not. There is no excuse for the behavior of abusers. And so many abusers are adept at psychological and emotionally abuse, thus masterful manipulators.

And if you're one of those men that I know? One of those men whose palms are sweating hearing this? Wondering if your names are about to be exposed because of what you've done? How you've abused. How you've twisted. How you've lied. Good. Sweat. Be afraid. Welcome to our world. And watch your backs. We have looked over our shoulders in fear, every day and night, for long enough. Your turn. To you abusers and the ones who stood by and stayed silent? Consider this your notice. From me and from women everywhere. To showing up, to stand up, and speaking up."

I look them all in the eye, before turning around to walk into the back of my store where Jay is waiting watching on the TV out there.

There is a loud chorus of questions from reporters, vying for my attention. One question stands out among the chaos and I pause immediately.

"Miss Davis! What about the investigation into your assault?"

I close my eyes, taking a deep breath before I turn around to address them one last time.

"The point of today was to comment on the incorrect, _slanderous_ , titles of magazine articles that you _all_ have been writing about me. It was to address the stigmas and false perceptions that surround assault against women. My assault is _my_ story, not yours to manipulate for the purposes of online clicks."

I pause and take a moment to compose myself; despite how outraged I might be about this situation and the way the media has taken control, I am still a CEO of a company.

There is still a way I must handle myself in these situations if I hope to get my point across and not have some heedless reporter comment on how 'emotional' I was, instead of the facts that I shared with them – I need this press conference to make a difference.

"I will say this; the investigation into my assault is just that – an ongoing investigation. When _I_ am ready to tell my story, I will do so in a way that _I_ _choose_. On my terms."

I walk off, ignoring the calls from the other reporters and continuing in to the back room. Right now, all I need is Jay.

* * *

"Babe, you were… I'm practically speechless. You were fierce and demanded attention from everyone watching. I'm so proud of you."

"Really?" I whisper quietly, so different from the person I was just a few minutes ago.

"Brooke Davis, you're gonna change the world one day. I can't wait to watch you do it."

* * *

"I'm torn." I tilt my head as I lounge on the couch and watch Jay work.

"About what?" Jay turns from his position on the ladder to frown at me in confusion.

"I don't know whether this is more hot or creepy in the privacy invading kinda way." Jay chuckles at me as he uses the electric drill.

"On one hand watching you work is really hot, but on the other, cameras in every room of the house feels ick." I scrunch my face up, shaking my head.

"It's for your safety Brooke."

"But what about when we have sex." I pout watching him chuckle.

"It only holds recordings for 24 hours."

"But what if we have sex in the24 hour period in which something happens. Which is highly probable considering how I can never keep my hands off you." I'm smirking when he turns to look at me, one eyebrow raised in the sexy way of his.

"Then we will cut it from the recording."

"Can we watch it first?" I raise my eyebrows daringly.

"Oh, definitely." Jay nods at me before turning back to his work.

"I'll tell ya what, take your shirt off to continue working and I'll decide it's more hot than creepy."

"Are you trying to objectify me?" He taunts, his toothy smile bright.

"Oh, definitely." I mimic him before giggling.

"Only if you want to be of course…" I raise one eyebrow, before shrugging, so much promise conveyed in one look.

I watch Jay hook the drill in his tool belt before sliding his t-shirt over his head; my eyes take in his back muscles with an appreciating stare.

"Much better." I smile as I bring my coffee to my lips.

* * *

"Are you going to do that everyday?" I ask quietly, hand reaching up to run through Jay's hair.

"You bet." He replies, not removing his eyes from his laptop screen, fast-forwarding through today's recordings.

"You really think he will get in the apartment?" I can't hide the fear in my voice.

"I don't know Brooke. But if he does, I want to know about it."

"I'll be ready for him this time." There's an edge to my tone, knowing exactly what I'll do the next time he comes for me.

"Baby…"

"I'm okay." I lean forward to kiss the corner of his lips.

"What if he's like some computer genius and hacks into our video feed, he'll see everything he wants to." Jay pauses before looking over at me.

"Okay we're turning it off when we have sex, and I'm having Mouse look at it again." I smirk over at him.

"I love how you do that."

"What?" He questions confused.

"My opinions are always valid with you, no matter what. There's no hesitation, you won't believe how much sexism I've been subjected to in my life… although to be fair – my mother also dismisses my opinions." I roll my eyes at the thought of her.

"Guess I'm a feminist." I laugh over at Jay.

"I really love you, you know that?"

"I've picked up on that, yeah." The computer screen lights up his face and shows me his smirk.

"Well I think you deserve a break." I reach over and close his laptop, pushing it off his lap and sliding on taking it's place.

"Am I gonna have to turn the camera off?" Jay asks with a smirk.

"Safe bet." I grind down on him, leaning forward to attach our lips in a searing kiss, groaning when he pulls away.

I throw my head back in frustration while he access the camera's on his phones and turns them off.

"Ya done?"

"Not even close." He raises an eyebrow, double meaning obvious as he grabs my hair and pulls me in for another kiss.

He moans as I suck gently on his tongue, my hands running under his shirt and exploring his abs.

"Why do you even bother putting a shirt on after your shower?" I mumble against his lips.

"It's Chicago, I get cold."

"Well turn the heat up."

"Okay, well then why do you bother putting a shirt on." He smirks as his hands slide over the bare skin of my stomach, my top bunched around my breasts.

"Touché. There's those damn double standards again." I giggle at him, allowing him to pull my shirt off leaving me exposed.

I waste no time pulling his off next, trailing my lips down his chest before I reach into his boxers for his growing erection.

He groans as I pump his penis a few times, his head thrown back on the couch with his eyes closed in bliss.

"Fuck." He grunts when I run my thumb over his tip.

"Take me to the bedroom." I whisper against his lips before pulling my hand out, enjoying the bulge in his boxers left behind.

I squeal as he stands up and throws me over his shoulder, landing a playful smack to my ass.

I'm giggling as I return one to his, enjoying the laugh coming from his own lips as he tosses me onto the bed.

My chest is rising and falling rapidly in anticipation, my hands sliding off my panties and crocking my finger at Jay, motioning him closer.

I drop my eyes to his penis as it springs free, his boxers on the floor before Jay crawls between my legs slowly.

"No foreplay tonight, I need you." I narrow my eyes as Jay shakes his head, his lips kissing my inner thighs.

"Jay." I whine at him, his scuff tickling my skin.

I squeeze my eyes closed as he slides a finger in, before adding a second a moment later.

"Hmmm." He moans as his lips find my neck.

"Told you, I'm ready." He chuckles against my skin.

"Someone's impatient."

"Not my fault when you look like that." I whimper in response to his fingers pumping into my thumping sex, gasping as he slides a third finger in.

My eyes fly open when he removes his fingers, his body heat directly over me as his lips meet mine urgently.

I'm left panting as he pulls away, his blue eyes staring down at me before I feel his rough hands hook my knees over his shoulder and I shudder in want.

"Oh fuck."

I moan as I feel him guide his penis into my throbbing sex, he stills before he moves his torso forward.

The stretch in my hamstrings is pinching as he slowly pushes my legs back until they are resting again my breasts.

Jay's hands come around and rest beneath my head, his lips finding mine briefly.

"You okay?" He whispers quietly.

"Yeah, guess all that yoga is paying off huh?" Jay smirks down at me before beginning to thrust, slowly at first before he begins to pick up speed.

"Shit, you feel tighter." He pants out in obvious pleasure, my hands reaching out to his thighs and holding tight.

Our moans mix together; sweat coating my body as he continues to pump into me harder each time.

I feel on the brink of my orgasm, his deeper thrusts building the pleasure in my body.

He peppers kisses to my neck, his momentum only growing as more whimpers slip from my lips.

My orgasm rips through me, red-hot bliss spreading up from sex and warming my body.

I'm coming down from my high when he explodes finding his own release, sinking a last few pumps in me.

He's still for a few moments before releasing my legs, much to the relief of my muscles.

The bed jostles as he collapses on his back beside me, chest rising and falling with his quick breaths.

* * *

"You know you've started a movement. This 'me too' hash tag is everywhere." I look over at Jay from the TV, seeing him scrolling through his phone.

"I know, my social media is blowing up. All these women saying I inspired them to finally speak up about what happened to them… it's crazy. I'm just grateful they could find the courage to speak up, that maybe what I said helped even just one person." Despite my body being tired from tonight's activities, my mind is racing with thoughts on how to keep spurring this movement forward.

"You're amazing."

"Nah, they are. They found their voice and used their strength to speak up, I just nudged them."

"You're also modest." He places a soft kiss on my lips, brushing hair behind my ear.

* * *

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about." The serious tone in Jay's voice has me looking up from my sketch.

Jay's standing in the doorway of my home office, leaning against the doorframe.

"Anything." I put my pencil down, motioning the seat by me.

"Something happened at work today and I promised you I wouldn't hide anything."

"What happened?" My stomach drops, eyes flying over Jay's body trying to find an injury.

"Did you get shot again?" I ask incredulously.

"No." He chuckles.

"Then what?"

"We had this case, with this kid. God Brooke, he was only 17 and so lost." I remain silent, sensing Jay needs this from me.

I slide from my seat to his lap and put a comforting arm around him.

"His dad borrowed money from a loan shark, it went south and his mum tried to kill herself."

"Oh god." I whisper, unable to imagine the pain he felt.

"He was attending a military academy and his idea of retribution was tracking the people down he held responsible."

"The loan sharks… did he kill them?" I ask softly, and Jay nods.

"Parents do something stupid and kids take the brunt of it." I caress Jay's cheek, both of us knowing exactly how parents can change the path their children are on.

"He had a gun to my head at one of the crime scenes. But he let me go, I chased after him but lost him." My eyes close briefly at his confession, picturing a gun to his head.

"He went back to the hospital." I finish for him, rubbing his cheek softly.

"How'd you know?"

"I saw on the news there was a gunman at the hospital, in a stand off with police." I shrug gently.

"There was at least 20 guns on him, his mum had woken up and she was hysterical. So I put my gun down and went in, I wanted to talk him down."

Jay trails off for a few moments before picking back up.

"I did, he gave me his gun. But only after I lied…" There's unmistakable shame in Jay's eyes as he looks down, his hand caressing my thigh.

"Lied?"

"I said they wouldn't charge him as an adult. But they will." I feel Jay shrug against me.

"You got the gun from his hand Jay, you did the right thing."

"I saw some of myself in him, the anger he held… I enlisted. That's what I did with my anger." I swallow harshly at the pain in his voice, wishing I knew how to take it away.

"I'm sorry baby. What do you need?" I place a kiss to his forehead.

"Just be here with me."

"I'm right here." His head finds the crook of my neck and I run my fingers soothingly through his hair.

"Thank you for sharing this with me."

"I needed to talk about it… I figured it was a start." I close my eyes briefly in gratitude; feeling like Jay's let me in just a little more.

"You can always talk to me."

"There's something else."

"Yeah baby?"

"When he had the gun on me, both times – I was thinking of you. I just… it occurred to me…" I wait patiently, until he can continue.

"I've been so used to not really having an emergency contact, I mean Will's been listed since he came back but…" My heart rate picks up.

"But I was thinking of changing it to you. Is that okay?" He picks his head up, so he can look me in the eyes.

"Yes Jay, of course." I nod softly, realizing the significance of this.

"It would mean that you're in control of decisions regarding my health when I can't make them." I don't miss the vulnerability shining through.

"I understand, let me do this for you." Tears are in my eyes and I try my best to keep them at bay.

"You should know that if something happens and I'm in a coma…" I close my eyes, a tear slipping.

"Yeah?"

"I want my organs to be donated and for you to let me go." My heart aches with the topic of conversation.

"Only if they say you won't wake up, right? I mean, they put people in medically induced coma's all the time and-" he cuts me off with a kiss.

"Yeah babe, only if there's a risk I'll wake up a vegetable or not at all. Don't hold onto me, let me go. It's what I want."

"Okay. I promise." He wipes the tears from my cheeks and leans in close to kiss me sweetly.

"I love you."

"I love you too, so you better make sure none of that happens – alright?" He chuckles, while nodding at me.

"You're getting better hearing these things." He comments quietly, his fingers rubbing soothing patterns on my bare thigh.

"I told you, I want to know about your work because it's a part of you. I cherish every moment we have."

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Figured you deserved some smut for all your patience!**

 **Please leave me a review with your thoughts, can't wait to hear them!**

 **Also... with what I should update next :)**

 **Lex x**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews :)**

 **Okay, I'm so sorry this is so rushed but it's 12.40am and I have work today. And to be frank had a really shitty day.**

 **But I narrowly avoided a car accident and sort of want to give thanks lol I need some good karma? hahaha**

 **Also it's been a while, been ignoring Linstead to focus on my other fanfic account hahaha**

Fate – Chapter Thirty-Three

Brooke POV

"Ugh I'm so full."

"I'm not surprised." I stick my tongue out at Jay's teasing.

"Where do you even put it all?"

"It's a talent." I giggle as he pulls me into his arms, kissing my head as we wait for the elevator to land on our floor.

"I'm so tired." I whisper into his neck, breathing in his musky scent.

"Let's get you to bed then." He nudges me forward as the doors open.

"Sounds good to me." I wink up at him as I turn to walk towards our apartment.

"Jay." My voice is hitched as I stop in my tracks, Jay's body crashing into mine from behind.

"Wait here." Jay pushes past me gently, reaching for the gun on his hip as he approaches our apartment door, which is sitting open a crack.

"No, I don't want to leave your side." I whisper, rushing forward to catch up.

"Brooke, I need to clear the apartment."

"So you'd prefer to leave me unprotected out here?"

"Damn it. Stay close." He orders, pushing me behind him.

His feet are quiet as he draws his gun, one hand pushing the apartment door open as he clears the foyer.

I follow with baited breath as he clears the rooms to our left with precision and experience.

My hand is gripping the back of his jacket as I trail behind him, eyes flying about us feeling terrified.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jay growls, dropping his gun to his side.

"Mom?!" I round Jay angrily, eyes narrowed at her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I yell looking around my living room.

"Brooke, Jay. What a nice welcome."

"What do you expect? You broke into our home." Jay growls at her, putting his gun back into it's holster.

"You really should have better security."

"How did you even get in?"

"I copied one of your keys at the store." She lifts one shoulder in a shrug.

"That's it, I gotta change the locks."

"What are you doing here?" I drop my back to the table, feeling exhausted.

"Company business."

"I fired you, remember? Or are you having a seniors moment?" I jut my hip out as I sass her.

"Just a courtesy visit to let you know I called an emergency board meeting to have you removed as CEO."

"What?" I hiss out, closing the distance between us with a threatening finger.

"I'm taking the company."

"You can't do this." I'm shaking my head, trying to process the information.

"Actually I can. I own part of the company and I'm COO." I grind my teeth at her smirk.

"You _were_ , until I fired you." My glare is fierce.

"You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Should have known, been trying my whole life. I won't let you do this, I'll fight it."

"You can try, but I have it on good authority they'll vote you out." There's a sinister expression on her face as she smirks down at me.

"Seriously? Now? When my life is turning to shit."

"You're not a good business choice. Get your life together."

"Are you seriously blaming the victim of assault?" A scoff slips through my shocked lips.

"You should have come to me before you let this leak." My eyes narrow dangerously.

"I didn't _let_ this leak. He's in Chicago so I had to go to the police."

"You should have been smart about it, told me."

"Why would I do that? You. are. Fired. Besides I didn't want you spinning it."

"Well you see what that got you." I roll my eyes as I take a calming breath.

"The media coverage is badass on me right now, and social media is buzzing. They'd be stupid to have me gone."

"I came here as a courtesy, it's as good as done." She gives me a once over in pity before scooping up her bag and strutting to the door.

"Fuck." Tears are burning my eyes as I bring my foot up to kick the coffee table in anger, watching it scrape against the floor and hitting the couch.

* * *

"How you doing baby?" I shrug, hugging my knees to my chest as I stare at the blank TV.

"What can I do?" I shrug again, knowing he's given me the space I requested since Victoria stormed out of here with another piece of my heart.

"I don't know what to do." It's only a whisper, a tear slipping down my cheek.

"This company was the first thing I was truly passionate in… it helped me realize I can be so much more than a brainless girl, clinging to any guy around."

"You can do whatever you set your mind to." He sits on the coffee table in front of me, gently wiping away my tears, tucking hair behind my ears.

"I will support whatever you decide. You can fight her for your company, or you can let it go. Because it will always be tainted with Victoria."

"I don't know if I can let it go Jay, if I'm ready to." I tuck my chin to my chest, confusion and hurt swirling around in my mind.

"You can create something better."

"Maybe."

"You can. I believe in you."

"I wanna stop fighting. But I don't want her to win." Jay places his hands over mine, resting them on my knees.

"Brooke you love this company. If you want to fight for it, do it. You will be amazing." I'm nodding with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"If you just want to get Victoria out of your life, then just walk away. You're the talent behind Clothes over Bros, you can come up with a new label. Just do what's right for _you_." I reluctantly nod, grateful for the love of the man in front of me.

"It's your company Brooke, remember that. You accomplished all that, and she'll come crawling back, because without Brooke Davis, Clothes over Bro's won't be the same."

"This is my company, I love it. I created it, it's a part of me." My feet drop off the couch, sliding forward to lean my forehead against Jay's.

"But part of me is just over the drama. Over the hurt. She can have it."

* * *

"Brooke." Victoria raises her eyebrows at me as I push into her hotel room.

"You know, I can't stop running these past years through my head."

"Oh?"

"Trying to work out where I went wrong." I shrug, moving my hands to my hips.

"Oh, there's a list."

"Ha." I roll my eyes, crossing my arms.

"And I worked it out. My mistake, was bringing you into the company."

"Mistake? I think not, let's not forget where you are today because of me."

"More like in spite of you. Besides, where I am is with my own mother threatening to take my company." The sarcasm is dripping from my voice, malice hidden beneath.

"It's not a threat."

"It's me or the store mum." I lay the ultimatum out there with confidence.

"Excuse me?"

"You can either be my mum or you can have the company."

"Don't play games Brooke."

"I'm being serious. Give me your answer, I'll sign the company over to you." She narrows her eyes, forehead crinkled in thought.

"You know I always told your father I didn't want a family." My stomach twists in knots, dread filling me.

Deep down I knew she'd break my heart if I gave her another opportunity, and yet the naïve part of me couldn't help it.

"I wanted a career. To build an empire. Then I fell pregnant with you." There's unchecked bitterness in her tone.

"Right."

"Your father was over the moon, hoped for a boy. But we got a girl, and I had to stay home caring for you."

"With a team of revolving nannies." I shake my head in disbelief.

"I gave up my dreams for you."

"What a touching story." I deadpan, glaring at the floor briefly.

"So I guess I finally get my chance to do my life over."

"Guess so." I swallow harshly, willing my angry tears to stay at bay until I leave the room.

"You better know what you're doing Victoria."

"I always have."

"Once I walk out that door, you won't see me again. You won't ever see my kids, we're done."

"This is what's best for everyone."

"Unbelievable. It's all yours, I'll have my lawyers organise it all."

My shoulder shoves her in anger as I head towards the door, ripping it open.

"Goodbye Victoria." My voice is lethal, the finality of the words hitting her as she blinks in shock at me.

* * *

"How'd you go?" Jay's eyes soften when he takes in my tear-streaked face.

"I'm sorry baby." He pulls me into his embrace, his warm body soothing me as I sob into his chest.

"It's done. I lost my company and my mum."

"You have all the family you need. With me, Haley, Nathan and Jamie." I nod against his neck, hiccupping as I clench his shirt in my fists.

"My own mother doesn't love me." My heart is breaking, sobs ripping my chest apart.

"She never deserved you."

"What do I do now?"

"Whatever you want." He places a soft kiss to my forehead.

"You'll be okay Brooke, you'll get through this."

"I know." I whisper in reply as he tilts his head.

"Because I have you." He leans down to place his lips over mine.

* * *

"Babe, I'm home and I got food." I groan at the sound of Jay's voice, slamming my head on my desk.

"Brooke, where are you?"

"In my office." I call out without lifting my head.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh ya know. Coming up with brilliance." I mutter sarcastically at the scrunched up paper around me.

"You're struggling with a new idea."

"Noooo." I drag out sarcastically.

"Don't jump into one. You're young and you have the money, so live your life. You said you wanted to act your age… this is your chance."

"What does one my age even do?" I lean back on my chair, swinging around.

"Babe you spent years straight out of high school building an empire. Enjoy this break. Live your life. Do those crazy things people in their twenties do, and then have your next great idea."

"What if I don't have another? What if I'm entitled to one great one?"

"Clothes over bro's was successful because of you. It wasn't a freak accident. It was _your_ talent."

"I love you." I whisper, hurt full of warmth for this man. He walks over to place a kiss on my head.

"Here." He places a purple journal in front of me.

"What's this?"

"Since I've met you, you've mentioned so many things you wish you could do but never had the time. Write them down, and do those things now."

"I really, really love you."

"I love you too. We'll make sure all your dreams come true."

"I know the most important one." I whisper swallowing nervously.

"What's that?" I bite my lip before flipping open the journal and scribbling it down in ink.

I watch him raise his eyebrow as he reaches for the journal, hand brushing against mine.

"Have a baby…" He reads it out with a smile.

"One day." He winks at me as hope swirls in my belly.

"Really?"

"That will happen, but there's something I want to do first."

"What?" I raise an eyebrow, heart beating in my chest.

"Make you my wife." My mouth drops open in shock, speechless as I watch him.

"But I can't give away the surprise. I'll catch you off guard, be prepared."

 **A/N: There ya have it! More stuff from OTH incorporated :)**

 **Hope it was okay, please leave me a review with your thoughts.**

 **And any ideas!**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Lex :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Hey all! I know, it's been FOREVER. I am still on my extended holiday but I'm currently on the last week of it... which I'm spending on the beach in Greece. So for the first time in months I've slowed down.**

 **I can't even express what this holiday has meant to me.. I still can't believe I did it. I'm so much happier then I was, I know I still have self love and care to work on but I've come a long way. This trip has been magical, fun, stressful at times, hot (oh so much lol) _... too many things to list but I've become so much more independent and comfortable in my own company, in my own skin._**

 ** _Before this I'd hate going to the movies alone, now I travel without a care being alone. Go on a tour alone, don't care what people may or may not be thinking - if they are thinking anything at all._**

 ** _And I've discovered all they think is 'wow you're traveling alone? that's amazing. I wish I had the courage to do that.'_**

 ** _I wear a bikini on the beach without feeling the need to cover up in a shirt and board shorts... oh how I always wore board shorts. But now, I just don't care._**

 ** _Anyway I could ramble forever... there's still so much I want to see but it's time to go home. I'll miss this trip, it went so fast... and yet feels I've been gone forever... But I miss my family and friends._**

 ** _It's time to discover the next chapter of my life, whatever that may be._**

 ** _Hope you guys enjoy my first attempt at writing in months... full of food, cocktails and oh so much sun. Maybe I'm delirious so don't hold mistakes against me lol_**

 ** _Hope you are all well xx_**

Fate- Chapter Thirty –Four

Brooke POV

"Wait, he said that?" Haley gushes over the phone.

"Yes." I whisper through the phone, excitement still gripping my chest.

"When do you think he's gonna propose?"

"I don't know. He said he wanted to surprise me…"

"I _told_ you. I told you he'd pop the question. You two were made for each other."

"I assume he'll wait until this mess with my stalker is over…"

"How you going with that?"

"Oh you know. Crushing fear, just what the doctor orders when you're mum is finished stealing your company and breaking your heart."

"Ugh, is Bitchtoria done carving your heart out already. I hate her." I hear Haley slam a pot down in the kitchen, and I'm thankful to have such a caring best friend.

"Yeah, won't argue with that. But Jay's been amazing."

"Good, you deserve that… but…"

"But?" I whisper, playing with my nails.

"I'm scared for you, about this stalker."

"Jay will find him." I'm nodding, believing he'll come through for me.

"I wish you'd told me what happened back in New York. I hate that you went through this alone."

"I wish I did too… I was scared."

"I don't blame you… oh Brooke, you're just so strong. I don't know how you do it."

"Nah, not really." I shrug, uncomfortable with the topic of conversation.

"No. Brooke, you truly are d. You always have been, people might have mistaken you for something else… but you are. You've mostly done life on your own, going after what you've wanted, hiding your loneliness and fear. I admire your strength."

"I love you Hales." I whisper, emotion catching in my throat.

"I love you more."

"Not possible."

"Is that Aunty Brooke?" I giggle at the sound of Jamie's voice.

"Yeah baby." I hear shuffling and Jamie's voice flows down the line.

"Aunty Brooke! Guess what?" His excited voice screams down the phone at me.

"What little buddy?" The large smile that overcomes my face is a natural response to his voice.

"I'm in a spelling Bee!"

"No way!"

"Yep! Mama's been practicing with me!"

"I bet Tutor Mum has been. Congrats little man."

"Can you come?" There's no denying the hope in his voice.

"Uh. Duh. I wouldn't be anywhere else."

"Can Uncle Jay?" His little voice is so happy I wish I could give the answer he's craving.

"I don't know Jamie, I'll have to ask him, see if he can get off work."

* * *

Jays POV

"Hey Mouse, you got anything for me?"

"Uh. Yes." I nod at him as I sink into the seat by him, rubbing my tired face.

"Well… what is it?" I smirk at his unique charm; he flashes his half smile back at me.

"You good man?" He checks in with me.

"Yeah, just tired."

"We'll get him."

"I know."

"He messed with the wrong girl, cuz she's got this insanely dedicated cop in love with her." I roll my eyes at him.

"What you got?" I question again chuckling.

"'Aight. Well looking into the security camera's from the night of the attack has been useless, it was so long ago the footage has been tossed, but getting her to write down the places she's seen him was a good idea."

He clacks on his keyboard, brining up a view of a surveillance camera.

"This is a coffee shop near Brooke's apartment, here she is." He taps the screen.

"And, I think that's him." He fast-forwards through the frames before pausing again.

"ID?"

"No hits on facial recognition. But if you can get Brooke to ID him as the perp then you can nail him."

"He paid with credit card." I shake my head with shock, glad at his stupidity.

"Yep. Another dumb criminal."

"Great, print me a photo array. Thanks Mouse."

"Anytime." I clap my hand on his shoulder before standing up and crossing to the printer.

"Hey man." He calls out, and I pause.

"Yeah?"

"Get this son of a bitch."

* * *

"Hey babe." I call out as I enter the apartment, the envelope in my hands feeling heavy, knowing I'll have to ask Brooke about it.

"Hey!" She smiles at me as I walk into the lounge room, I watch as she shuts her journal and I'm curious as to what she's been adding.

"I just got off the phone with Jamie." I sink onto the couch next to her, leaning in for a peck.

She's been excited and frazzled since my slipped confession of my upcoming plans to propose, happiness radiating off her.

I smile at the memory of her flushed cheeks, bright and hopeful eyes and I know she's everything I want in this life.

"How is he?"

"Great, he's in a spelling bee. He asked us to come."

"When is it?" She snuggles into my side, her legs draping over my lap.

"In two weeks." My hand rests on her bare thigh, rubbing gently.

"Sorry babe, Ruzek is having time off. I don't think I can go."

"Oh. Well that's okay. I told Jamie you might have to work." She can't hide the disappointment and I place a kiss on her forehead.

"You'll be safe though?"

"Yeah… do you think he'd follow me to Tree Hill?"

"I don't know baby. But I have some photos I need you to look at."

"Okay." She lets out a nervous breath and I pull them from the envelope.

"Take your time, just let me know if you recognize him."

Her eyes roam the page, I watch her eyes widen, her face lose all colour and she swallows nervously.

"That's him." She whispers, a hitch of fear in her voice.

I look to where she pointed and nod, grateful we have a face of whom we are dealing with.

"What are you going to do?" She whispers as she digs further into my arms.

"Find out who he is, and make him wish he never laid a hand on you." My tone is rough, so much anger bubbling inside me, she just holds me tighter.

* * *

"So she ID'd him?" Kim asks as we shut out car doors and head towards the coffee shop.

"Yep, he's our guy."

"Well then, let's find out who this son of a bitch is." She pushes open the coffee shop door and we approach the counter, pulling out our badges.

"Can I help you?"

"Detective Halstead, and this is my partner Detective Burgess."

"We need access to credit card receipt for this date and time." Kim slips the surveillance photo down, showing the perp and the date and time stamp.

"I just have to get my manager." We nod at her as she scurries off with the photo.

"Detectives." Her manager is curt when he walks out, looking unsure how to proceed.

"How'd you get this footage?"

"We compelled it." Is my vague reply, eyes showing I won't be elaborating.

Finally he nods before scratching his head.

"Don't you need a warrant?"

"Only if you force me to get one." I reply, my gaze hostile.

"I think that might be best."

"Uh huh. You know he's stalking one of your regular customers. Beat the crap out of her. Next time he might do more… what do you think the press would be on that? Or, you could help us out and avoid all that."

He looks unsure, glancing at the photo, then to his colleague then back at us, weighing up his options.

Finally, I sigh and reach into my pocket for my back up plan.

"Or if doing the right thing doesn't do it for you, does your employer know you have a criminal record?" I place the piece of paper down, watch the young barista's eyes widen at her manager and his cheeks flush.

"That's a misunderstanding."

"Is it? Well this isn't."

"Cindy, can you please get them whatever they want. Now if you'll excuse me." He snatches the folded piece of paper up and retreats to his office.

"Nice one." Kim mumbles to me.

"I wasn't leaving here without a name."

"I was getting ready to bribe Cindy there to sneak it to us if it came to it." I chuckle at Kim before waiting impatiently.

"Here it is." I take it from Cindy and look at the name on the credit card receipt.

"Xavier Daniels."

"Well let's see what we can find on this jerk."

"Then we'll pay him a visit." The tone of my voice cannot disguise my anger and disgust.

* * *

"Well he's got a rap sheet, no surprises there." The team is huddled around my desk, concerned looks passing amongst them.

"Burglary, possession."

"Jail time?"

"Nah, he pleaded out. Unbelievable." I mutter in disgust starting at his picture on the whiteboard.

"They looked at him for a sexual assault but they couldn't make it stick." My knuckles turn white, fists clenched so tight at Kim's words.

"What?" I finally ask when I notice everyone's stare on me.

"We just think now we know who we're dealing with, one of us should bring him in for questioning."

"No way. I'm doing this." I stand ready to defend my position.

"Jay, buddy you're too close to this. Let us do it."

"With respect Al, no. This means too much to me to hand off… I mean its _Brooke_ we're talking about"

"We know, and we will do everything in our power." Antonio tries again to coax me.

"Voight, don't try to talk me out of this." I finally turn to where he's exited his office, my eyes fierce and not backing down.

"I'm not. Grab your jacket, lets go get our perp." My mouth drops open slightly, before I scoop up my jacket noticing everyone's shocked glances.

It's been a silent car ride with Hank in the drivers seat; I cast a glance over at him.

"Thank you." I finally whisper, eyes on the road outside.

"If I were in your position, I wouldn't back down either. I'd need to be handling it too. Hell, I wouldn't take no for an answer so I sure as hell wasn't going to stop you."

"I guess I'm surprised, the last case that was personal you didn't want me to work."

"I know… but you had a price on your head. Besides, Brooke was safe and right by your side. Now you're protecting her… I'd do anything to have a chance to save Camille."

I swallow heavily at the mention of his late wife, getting a glimpse at another side of Hank.

I look up at the house Xavier Daniels is renting as Hank pulls over; his arm grabs my arm before I can make a move to open the door.

"Say the word Jay and we'll blur lines on this one."

"What are you saying Hank?"

"I'm saying stalking is a hard crime to prosecute…" I don't need to ask further questions to know exactly what he's saying; his eyes convey his meeting.

We approach the house, eyes scanning the surrounding area. Finally, when we reach the porch I reach up to bang on the door.

I wait an impatient few minutes before banging on the door again, an angry sound in this quiet Chicago Street.

"Chicago PD, open up." I call out, banging again.

My eyes narrow as the door finally creaks open, a familiar face peaking out at us, his eyes sparking with familiarity at the sight of me.

"Officer, can I help you." His piercing eyes are staring me down.

"It's Detective. Are you Xavier Daniels?" It's merely a formality, we both know exactly who we both are.

"Yes, why?"

"We need you to come with us for questioning."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

His eyes flicker to Hank standing next to me, sizing up the situation.

"One last chance, otherwise I will arrest you."

"For what?"

"Come with us and find out." He finally nods and steps out of the house, disappointment soars through me at the loss of opportunity to cuff this asshole.

* * *

We've been sitting in interrogation for five minutes, staring at each other, willing the other to break the silence first.

To lose this little game we're playing.

We left him alone for an hour with the heating cranked up and sweat is pooling on his shirt, running down his brow.

I wipe sweat from my own brow, casting a glance to Hank who is perched in the corner of the room and he nods.

 _It's time._

"Sorry about the heat, our systems down." I shrug at him, not a bit sorry.

"I'm sure that's it." I smirk over at him as I lean forward, hand on the folder in front of me.

For the first time his eyes finally drop to it, showing his cards, his curiosity.

"I bet you're wondering how we found you."

"You're the police, I'm sure you can look up where I live. But why you'd want to question me… I don't get that."

"I know this isn't New York but stalking is still a crime." I watch him swallow nervously, eyes flickering briefly before they show his cockiness again.

"So is assault." As much as it pains me I slip photos of Brooke's bruised face from the folder and slide them across the table.

Hating the fact she endured this, had to take photos in case she'd need them and then hide them away with her pain.

I watch his eyes hungrily take in his handiwork, reigning in my emotions.

"Bet you thought we wouldn't know who you are. But you made a mistake."

"A mistake?" I refrain from lording it over him, not wishing to point out his mistake in case we need to use this avenue in the future.

"We all make them…" I'm flippant, watching his shoulders hunch, tension in his body.

"But usually it's not after putting hands on a woman, and then stalking her."

He finally smirks, pushing the photos away, jumping into the game.

"How is Brooke _detective_?"

"Who is Brooke?" Hank jumps in before I jump down his throat, I use the table to push myself up, coming around to Xaviers side.

He just shrugs up at us with a smile, daring us to stoop to his level.

"We could arrest you. Stay away from her."

"But you won't, otherwise you would have by now. You don't have shit Detective."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." My voice is lethal as I lean closer.

"Maybe we're just gonna let the streets sort it out." The threat comes from Hank; I subtly glance over his shoulder and see the camera's light is off.

I'm sure Hank will put it down to human error, a step on the checklist we missed.

"You can't hurt me, you're the police."

"We're _Chicago_ police." I hiss down at him, the words bitter on my lips but knowing I need to protect Brooke at any cost.

"So you go near her again, so much as _look_ at her and I'll make you sorry you were born. Touch her again and you're dead." He shrinks back in his seat, eyes taking in my threatening stance and glaring eyes.

 **A/N: It would mean so much to me if you could leave me a review with your thoughts, thanks for reading**

 **Lexi xx**


End file.
